Mi mejor amigo, mi primer amor
by caperuzzita de los libros
Summary: Esta historia se basa en lo que sucede cuando Nessie deja de crecer y comienza a tener una vida normal, asistiendo al instituto, haciendo nuevos amigos y encontrando el primer amor.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Obviamente sabemos que todo esto pertenece a la maravillosa S.M. yo simplemente me imagino que podría ocurrir con Jacob y Nessie.

Esta historia ya la había subido a mi pagina, por lo que ya está terminada, y puedo actualizar rápidamente, espero les guste.

Soy nueva en esta página así que no conozco mucho sobre todo esto, ayúdenme :)

* * *

Rennesme POV.

Era temprano más de lo habitual, daban las 6 de la mañana, pero no podía permanecer en la cama por más tiempo, era mi primer día de clases en una escuela pública como cualquier otra chica, ya había terminado mi crecimiento y por lo tanto podía permitirme el lujo de pasar como cualquier típica adolescente. Mis padres Bella y Edward no querían que asistiera al colegio, mi padre suele ser muy protector, aunque mi madre no se queda tan atrás, creo que es porque soy su única hija. Ya los había convencido de que podía asistir al instituto, además que podría salir mal, estaba en el mismo grado que Seth, por lo que tendría algún amigo por lo menos, decidí ir a la escuela de la reserva, ya que ahí se encontraba la mayoría de mis amigos, y los que bien me conocían, toda la manada, Jacob, se encontraba solo un año más adelantado que yo, debido a que yo podría aparentar el típico de una chica de 19 años, estaba muy emocionada, Jake, mi mejor amigo, el único que me conoce tal y cual soy, había quedado de pasar por mí, así que siendo un momento tan importante en la vida de cualquier semivampira, decidí que tenía que llevar un atuendo adecuado, además no siempre puedo salir de casa, y que la gente me admire, por lo general mantenerse en casa permanentemente, es como una prisión, aunque con mas tecnología. Tome una ducha que me relajo un poco, la verdad me encontraba demasiado nerviosa, era un día muy emocionante. Me vestí con un pequeño vestido ajustado en la parte de arriba, strapples y que caía por debajo de mi cintura resaltado un poco mis caderas, era de color amarillo, la verdad me veía muy linda, tome unas zapatillas color anaranjado, y accesorios del mismo color, resaltaba mi piel, y mis ojos chocolatazos, herencia de mi querida madre; mis bucles caían por lado de mis hombros los tome en media coleta y los acomode para que se vieran un poco peinados, la verdad me veía muy bien. Escuche unos pasos por afuera de mi cuarto.

-¿Qué nadie duerme en esta casa?- pregunte divertida.  
-Hija podemos pasar- dijo mi madre.  
-Claro, son bienvenidos a mi cuarto, al menos por lo pronto.  
-Que hermosa te ves querida, se nota tu entusiasmo por tu primer día de clases- dijo mi madre.  
-No, sabes cuánto espere este momento-  
-Si lo sabemos, sobre todo cuando abres tú escudo y nos dejas escuchar pensamientos como: "Me gustaría ser normal o pretender serlo", "No puedo creerme que sea prisionera en mi propia casa", "Como me gustaría ir al instituto, lástima que mis padres no me tengan la suficiente confianza, y eso que nunca los he defraudado, que pena."  
-Al menos funciono para que me dejaras asistir al instituto- dije con cara de corderito a medio morir.  
-Por lo pronto- dijo mi padre- Pero que si algo sale mal, los chicos te acosan, o no te tratan bien, lo sabré y entonces de nuevo en casa.- dijo severo.  
-Podrías dejar de ser tan celoso- le dije dándole un abrazo- además ya no soy una niña.  
-Para nosotros siempre serás nuestra pequeña- dijo mi madre uniéndose al abrazo.  
-Puedo pasar- grito Alice- quiero darle un regalo a mi hermosa sobrina por su primer día en clases.  
-Que los regalos no se dan cuando terminas el instituto.  
-No, además es algo que te funcionara muy pronto.  
-¿Qué puede ser?- entonces saco una pequeña caja color naranja, con un listón de color amarillo, era hermoso- Sabías que elegiría este atuendo ¿Cierto?- pregunte enarcando una ceja.  
-¿Por qué crees que te lleve a esa tienda, querida?- soltó un pequeño bufido- Me gustaría que apreciaran más mis dones de vidente.  
-Si los aprecio igual tía-  
-entonces porque no me dejas decirte cosas del futuro.  
-Es más divertido, no anteponerse al mismo, además, me gustan las sorpresas, ¿Lo olvidas?  
-A mi no, en cuanto trata de mi hija, así que Alice, deja de pensar en el himno de Rusia y abre tu mente- refunfuño mi padre.  
-No, Si yo no le puedo decir el futuro a Nessie, menos a ti, no seas metiche Ed, sabes hermanito, para tener más de un siglo de vida, parece que no aprendiste valores.  
-Oh, chicas quien las entiende, cuando no los tienen… si son buenos no los quieren y si son malos los adoran. Pero cuando los tienen quieren que sean los mejores del mundo- y salió por la puerta- Que te valla de maravilla mi niña- dijo con su sonrisa torcida que tanto adoraba mi madre.

-Claro, así será.- dije completamente segura.

Abrí la caja y encontré unas hermosas llaves, eran de un coche, gire a mirar a mi tía, y solo sonrío.

-Me regalaste un… ¿Coche?-pregunte atónita- ¿Para mí?  
-Claro, sabes que eres mi sobrina favorita y no es solo porque seas la única, además no quiero que camines al instituto todos los días.  
-Pero hoy vendrá Jacob por mí- le dije- Lo sabías ¿No es cierto?  
-Si, pero no importa, mañana puedes utilizarlo, igual también te servirá para que andes sin tener que pedirle a tus padres que te lleven o al chucho en su defecto.  
-Tía ya te dije que no le digas así- le regañe.

Entonces escuche el claxon del carro de Jacob, acababa de llegar por mí, entonces baje lo más rápido que pude, y ahí estaba él. Se veía más guapo de lo normal, traía unos pantalones completos, lo cual era extraño en él, debido al hecho de que es licántropo, además de una polera de cuello, negra pegada a su cuerpo, lo mire de abajo arriba, sin creérmelo, ahora que le prestaba más atención notaba lo hermoso que podía ser.

-Ey Nessie, estas guapísima- dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación.  
-Oh, Jake, gracias, tu también te ves diferente…. Lindo.  
-Woo, es el hecho de que tenemos que vernos bien en la escuela.  
-Si lo sé- obviamente se vestía así para la escuela.  
-Mira te traje un regalo-dijo sacando de su bolsa del pantalón un pequeño bolso rojo- espero que te guste, no es nada del otro mundo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Oh, Jacob, no tenias- dije tomando el bolso-

- además que les dio a todos por darme regalos si no es mi cumpleaños.  
-Pero es un día muy importante para ti… esperaste por este momento mucho tiempo.  
-Jake, que bien me conoces- abrí la bolsa y saque un pequeño collar, tallado a mano era una luna, y en relieve un lobo con una niña en su regazo, simplemente hermoso- vaya, Jacob, ¿Lo hiciste tu?- pregunte curiosa- Es hermoso, enserio, me encanta.  
-Si, que bien que te gusto, quería que tuvieras algo especial este día, mira el lobo soy yo y la niña eres tú, simboliza nuestra amistad, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo, en las buenas y en las malas, sabes que te quiero mucho verdad Ness.  
-Oh, Jacob, eres el mejor, enserio… pero la luna que significa.  
-Eso lo descubrirás tu algún día- dijo sonriendo picadamente.  
-Mm.... eso espero… podrías colocármelo, quiero traerlo cerca conmigo siempre, será algo así como mi amuleto de la suerte- le dije, y me gire.  
-Claro- él lo coloco en mi cuello, y lo abrocho, se veía hermoso el collar, era perfecto, y me recordaría a mi mejor amigo, que tanto quiero, entonces Jacob besó mi cuello- Perfecto- Woo, eso se había sentido… indescriptible, no sé porque lo hizo, pero ahora que lo pienso, algo está pasando en mí, que no puedo describir.

Llegamos al instituto de la reserva, y nos encontramos con Seth, que estaba ahí embobado con una chica, al parecer mi lobuno amigo, se había enamorado, eso era más que obvio, la miraba como si fuera la único que existe en este mundo.

-Hey, Seth, como andas?- pregunto Jacob.  
-Bien, bien, estoy perfectamente…- dijo mirando a la chica que lo acompañaba.  
-Oh, qué bien, y Seth no seas grosero, ¿Quien es la chica?- pregunte divertida, era muy chistoso ver a Seth de esa manera.  
-Ah, perdón, ella es una amiga, su nombre es Nailah y se acaba de mudar al pueblo, va a ir al mismo grado que nosotros Ness- me dijo girando a verme.  
-Oh, qué bien, yo también soy nueva, es mi primer año en este instituto- prácticamente en cualquier instituto… Pensé.  
-Ah, vaya que bien, así no seré la única nueva, y no me sentiré sola, como si no encajara.  
-Eso no sería posible- dijo Seth… Jacob se echo a reír.  
-Hey Seth, podemos hablar, hay algo que quiero decirte.  
-Claro amigo, chicas las dejo solas, para que se conozcan mejor- y se fue con Jacob.  
-Y ¿Qué se siente ser nueva por el pueblo?- le pregunte a Nailah.  
-Pues es un pueblo muy lindo la verdad, me gusta es muy verde, y al parecer tienen chicos muy guapos por acá- dijo echándole una miradita a Seth, que se encontraba con Jacob a lo lejos.  
-Si, al parecer Seth ya tiene una admiradora, jeje- dije.  
-¿Qué?- pregunto apenada- no creerás que… ¿Tan obvia soy?- dijo sonrojándose intensamente.  
-jajaja si, y no te preocupes, así es el amor, además Seth es un lindo, es una súper persona, y ni creas que te miraba como si no hubiese otra chica, nunca lo había visto así.  
-¿Tú crees?- pregunto- bueno no importa, y ¿Tú tienes mucho de conocerlos?  
-Este…, si prácticamente toda la vida.  
-Oh, y porque no habías estado en este instituto- oops, yo y mi gran bocota.  
-Pues es que mi padre es médico, y pues casi nunca estamos en casa, ahora estoy viviendo con mis hermanos mayores, y unos primos, por eso estuve con tutores la gran mayoría de mi vida escolar- y tenía razón, mi padre es el mejor tutor.  
-Vaya tienes una vida muy interesante, y tenemos mucho en común- ni te imaginas pensé para mí- creo que nos llevaremos muy bien, se ve que eres una súper chica.  
-Si, además de que podemos apoyarnos mutuamente en esto de ser las nuevas.  
-Claro, aunque ya estoy acostumbrada, puesto que mis padres, también viajan mucho y he cambiado algunas veces de instituto.

Toco el timbre y nos fuimos a nuestras clases, Nailah se sentó delante de mí y Seth a un lado de ella, creo que así podría mirarla siempre, al parecer el amor le había pegado y duro, que bien por él, a mi me encantaría encontrar el amor, nunca me he sentido enamorada de alguien, nunca he visto a ningún chico de una manera especial, puede ser el hecho de que soy semivampira, o que no he hablado con otros chicos que no sean de la manada, pero, aun así, en las vacaciones o cuando salía con Jake, a pasear, no encontraba a alguien especial, el único importante para mí era Jacob, siempre a mi lado y con esa linda sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, el siempre cumplía mis caprichos, y me hacia feliz, solo con su presencia, se quedaba a cuidarme, era muy feliz, con él, al parecer el también me tenía mucho afecto, pero no pasaba de simple amistad.

Al salir de clases, me despedí de mi nueva amiga Nailah y de Seth, que quedo de acompañarla a su casa, asegurándose, de que no sería un caballero si no la dejaba sana y salva en su casa; mire fijamente al estacionamiento donde había aparcado con Jacob en la mañana y lo observe ahí hablando con Leah, estaban muy divertidos, que ni siquiera observaban que los estaba mirando, al parecer se llevaban muy bien, la verdad es que Leah nunca me ha caído mal, aunque es un poco sarcástica siempre me ha tratado bien, pero no pude evitar sentir algo en el estomago... Como celos, fue cuando los vi acercándose y se abrazaron, al parecer estaban celebrando algo o eso parecía, estaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y yo solo sentí mas celos de Leah, no podía evitarlo, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba sintiendo eso, si Jacob y yo no éramos nada más que simples amigos, pero no sabía porque, mas bien no sabía en qué momento, pero al parecer mi simple amistad con Jacob, no era tan simple como pensaba.


	2. Imprima ¿qué?

Jacob voltio a verme y tenía como cara de pensativo, yo solo estaba ahí con una cara que al parecer dejaba mucho que hablar, no entendía que me estaba pasando, nunca había imaginado a Jacob como el chico de mis sueños, fue entonces que alguien me saco de mi ensoñación.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ness?- pregunto Jake.  
-Claro- dije casi sin quererle hablar, no sé porque estaba tan molesta.  
-mmm, porque tan seria, ¿paso algo?.. Ness, que sucedió en tu primer día de clases, al parecer te ves ¿molesta?- pregunto un poco más preocupado.  
-No es nada Jake, solo estoy sacada de onda…. Puedes llevarme a casa, por favor-.  
-Claro, tus deseos son ordenes- me abrió la puerta como el gran caballero que es y luego nos dirigimos hacia mi casa.  
-Ness, te encuentras muy callada, por lo general no eres así, me estas asustando, dime ¿Ay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?  
-Es, solo que… no sé… tengo cosas que pensar- le dije, y era cierto, tenía que averiguar qué era lo que sentía.  
-Oh,.. Bueno, sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre pequeña.  
-¿Pequeña?.. Sabes ya estoy bastante crecidita- le dije un poco molesta, me molestaba pensar, que solo me viera como una niña, nunca podría verme acaso como la mujer que soy.  
-hey Ness, porque el enfado, siempre te he dicho así… no pensé que te molestara.  
-No, perdón Jake- creo que me había pasado- tienes razón, es solo que ya no quiero ser la pequeñita, que todos cuidan.  
-Yo siempre te voy a cuidar, lo sabes, te quiero mucho y no permitiré que nada te pase.

¿Qué significaba eso, Jacob podría verme como algo mas acaso?, o solo era mi hermano mayor que nunca tuve, estaba tan confundida, y necesitaba aclarar dudas. Llegamos a mi casa y me despedí de Jake, luego subí a mi cuarto, estaba tan cansada que no quería hacer nada más que dormir… paso un pequeño rato y me desperté, baje al comedor donde se encontraba la mayoría de la familia.

-Hey dormilona, que bueno que despertaste.  
-Si, creo que estaba un poquito cansada, ha sido un día muy emocionante.  
-Ya lo creo, tu primer día de clases,… posiblemente eres la única adolescente que quiere ir al instituto- bromeó- igual a tu padre, no cabe duda que eres hija de Edward.- dijo Emmett  
-Yo nunca tuve duda de serlo- le dije sonriendo.  
-Ni yo- comento mi padre.  
-Saben estoy un poco aburrida, y quiero bajar a la Push, no tienen ningún inconveniente cierto- les dije mirando a todos, no estaba preguntando, más bien lo afirmaba.  
-Sabes ahora tengo mis dudas Eddie- me miro mi tío Emmett- tu nunca fuiste tan rebelde, y esta chica, no nos está pidiendo permiso.  
-Calla tío, no creo que deban desconfiar de mí, yo nunca he hecho nada malo- les mire con carita tierna… de la del tipo registrado de Alice.  
-Hey, deja de pasar tanto tiempo con Alice, no es bueno- Recrimino mi padre.  
-Por favor, ¿siiiii?- pregunte con una carita aun más tierna.  
-Ella es mejor que Alice, hermano- dijo Emmett.  
-Claro cariño, puedes ir, solo no tardes mucho, está bien.

Salí a toda prisa, de la casa, había pensado en ir en mi nuevo coche, pero no quería hacer una entrada con un lujoso auto, no me sentía tan cómoda, además necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas, por lo que decidí ir a pie, y aprovechar lo relajante del bosque para pensar. Llegue después de un rato a la playa de la Push, y fue que observe en el acantilado a Jacob y Seth, al parecer estaban practicando el salto, yo solo me quede ahí a observar un poco, no quería interrumpirlos, además parecía que estaban hablando de cosas muy importantes, me senté en la copa del árbol y me dispuse a escuchar, aunque sé que estaba mal, algo me decía que debería escucharlos.

-Entonces ¿eso era lo que se siente cuando imprimas?- pregunto Seth a Jacob.  
-Claro, es lo mejor del mundo, ¿apoco no?- dijo Jacob- Bueno lo cierto es que ahora ella será tu mundo- le dijo Jacob dándole un golpecito en la espalda.

¿Qué rayos era eso de imprima?... no creo que sea algo que le pase a todos, nunca había escuchado de eso… Era alguna tradición de los lobos, lo cierto es que incluía a chicas, ya que había dicho que era su mundo… no estaba entendiendo nada… y decidí acercarme un poco, para escuchar mejor.

Baje de la copa del árbol con mucho cuidado y me fui acercando un poco a donde se encontraban ellos, aunque no quería que supieran que estaba ahí, necesitaba escuchar un poco más sobre eso de imprimar… ellos siguieron hablando mientras yo me acercaba cautelosamente.

-Pero no sé si ella me corresponda… ¿Qué pasara si no me quiere tanto como yo?- pregunto un muy angustiado Seth.  
-Pues, nunca ha pasado…. Pero siempre hay una primera vez- dijo Jacob esbozando una gran sonrisa, Seth lo miro con preocupación- Es broma Seth, no te alteres, además eres un gran chico, no necesitas de la imprimación para agradarle a alguien- dijo tratando de reconfortarlo.  
-Eso espero… es que ella se ha convertido en todo para mí- dijo- nunca pensé sentir algo tan especial por alguien... Nailah es muy hermosa, y siento que la quiero demasiado… solo espero me corresponda, no me gustaría perderla, sin haberla tenido.  
-Te comprendo amigo, sabes solo hay que darle tiempo Seth, además ella, debe de saber que eres un lobo, y todo lo demás.

Entonces pise una rama seca, que hizo un pequeño ruido para los humanos, tal vez imperceptible, pero no para los superdotados de mis amigos metaformos, maldigo por eso, no quería ser descubierta, tenía muchas dudas, y entonces corrí a velocidad semivampiritica, sin mirar atrás, se que ellos no podrían atraparme, solo gire un par de veces para ver como se quedaban quietos esperando ver quién era el intruso, pero al no encontrar nada, y observar un pequeño cachorro corriendo de lado a lado, creyeron que era él, suerte la mía, pensé. Llegue a mi casa y me fui directo a mi recamara, tome un baño y me fui a dormir. Al despertarme por la mañana Jacob estaba ahí esperándome, me arregle lo más rápido posible, y nos dirigimos al instituto, entre a clase, ya que se me había hecho un poco tarde. El maestro de hora no llego, entonces queriendo sacar las dudas de mi cabeza, me dirigí hacia Seth, y le hable para que me acompañara un momento al comedor, así podríamos hablar francamente.

-Hey Ness, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres preguntarme?-dijo Seth.  
-Pues... mmm, como explicarlo, es solo una pequeña duda que tengo-  
-¿Y sobre que tienes duda?-  
-¿Te gusta Nailah?- pregunte para comenzar el interrogatorio, así podría sacar más información a Seth.  
-Pues creo que eso es evidente- se echo a reír- ¿eso era todo?  
-No la verdad, es que nunca te había visto así Seth, me sorprende lo rápido que te has enamorado de alguien, parece ¿Cómo magia?- le pregunte enarcando una ceja.  
-Puede ser, creo que conociendo nuestros secretos, todo es posible- dijo  
-Si, tienes razón, pero sabes que más he notado-dije en tono perspicaz- que todos en la manada, al parecer pasan por eso, cuando conocen una chica que les agrada quedan como prendados de ella, es muy cómico ¿no crees?  
-Si claro-Seth comenzó a ponerse nervioso- tal vez, nunca lo había notado.  
-Pues yo creo que si Seth, y si quieres que te ayude con Nailah, deberías comentarme que es eso de imprimar, es una duda muy grande que tengo- Seth abrió los ojos como platos.  
-¿Y tu como sabes lo de la imprimación?- no le conteste- ¿No contestaras cierto?- seguí sin decir palabra- Pues es algo complicado.  
-No puede ser muy complicado, habla sobre enamorarse de alguien no es cierto-  
-Si- dijo el  
-Es ¿Cómo amor a primera vista?, porque ustedes se enamoraron de alguien tan solo con verla-le dije un poco confundida.  
-Pues si y no, es algo más complicado, digo es algo que nos pasa a los lobos, al parecer era un mito, pero creemos que es más común - al parecer hablo más de la cuenta, porque se cayó enseguida.  
-¿Qué tan común?- pregunte curiosa, ¿Jacob también? -no quería que Seth descubriera mis sentimientos sobre Jacob, aunque no lo creo, el nunca había mostrado interés por alguna chica.  
-Pues sí, pero sabes no puedo decirte nada mas, podrían matarme… creo que abrí la boca de mas, y apreciaría que no dijeras nada a nadie.  
-No importa Seth, no quiero causarte problemas, no te preocupes, seré como una tumba- dije poniéndome la mano en el corazón- pero así como te pregunte a ti, le preguntare a Jacob, tal vez el pueda explicarme mejor.  
-¿Jake?-se quedo pensativo- puedes preguntarle a él, no creo que tenga problema en explicarte, además el sabe mejor que yo sobre estos temas.  
-Si, tienes razón, no por nada es el alpha- y los dos comenzamos a reír.

* * *

¿Cómo estan?, espero les este gustando la historia.


	3. Celos ¿?

El día en el instituto se paso muy rápido, la verdad es que ya quería ir con Jacob, y aclarar toda mi dudas sobre eso de la imprimación, además me moría de la curiosidad si Jacob estaba imprimado, nunca le había conocido una novia. Corrí al aparcamiento como de costumbre y busque a Jake, con la mirada, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, él estaba ahí recargado en el cofre de su coche, cuando llego Leah, y le cierra los ojos, al parecer comentaban algo, y después se giro para ponerse de frente a él, y nuevamente se abrazaron, esto era el colmo, como podía Leah hacer eso, ¿y Jacob le correspondía?, ¿acaso ella era su imprimación o eso?... mil dudas corrían por mi cabeza y me sentía tan mal, que no supe cuando un balón cayó en mi cabeza, de pronto un chico me tomo por el brazo haciéndome girar.

-Hey chica, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto muy preocupado.  
-Si, estoy bien…- dije con mi voz un poco rota, mis lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, pero no por el hecho de que me haya golpeado un balón, sobre todo porque con mi condición semivampiritica, ni había sentido el golpe, pero él pensó lo contrario.  
-Perdón,… pero que estúpido soy, ¿te duele mucho cierto?...- me miro muy preocupado- vamos te llevare a la enfermería.  
-No, no enserio no es necesario, solo fue un pequeño golpe.- dije y voltee a mirar hacia donde se encontraba Jacob, que al parecer se dio cuenta de mi pequeño accidente y ya se encontraba corriendo en mi dirección.  
-¿Pero y esas lagrimas?  
-Pues… no sé, fue algo momentáneo- dije tratando de sonreír para que no se preocupara.  
-Bueno, pero al menos déjame pagar por mi estupidez, invitándote al cine mañana.

Antes de responder Jacob ya estaba junto a mí, gritándole a aquel muchacho.

-Que te pasa, estúpido, que le hiciste a Ness, que está llorando- y sin más le dio un puñetazo en el ojo, el pobre chico cayo descontado en el pavimento con el ojo morado, yo me preocupe bastante.  
-Jacob, que has hecho- dije mirando al chico, aun ni siquiera sabía su nombre- El no me hizo nada, no me hizo llorar, pero eres un bruto como le pegaste, sin ni siquiera saber qué es lo que estaba pasando.  
-Es que tu Ness, nunca te había visto llorar, yo pensé, que te había hecho algo, además con lo callada que has estado últimamente… pensé que él te molestaba.  
-Ni siquiera me prestas atención como para saber que él no hizo nada, y ahora lo golpeaste y tiene un ojo morado, por tu culpa, eres un atrabancado Jacob- Me arrodille junto al chico, ante los ojos inexpresivos de Jacob, el solo me miraba, preocupado, pero yo estaba traumada con lo que había pasado, entonces acaricie la mejilla del chico.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunte.  
-Pues no me he muerto, y eso es bueno, pero vale porque me ha golpeado este chico, no creí que tuvieras novio, creo que debí primero preguntarte antes de invitarte al cine, no creí que te causara problemas.  
-¿La invitaste al cine?- pregunto molesto Jacob- que bueno que te he pegado, ella no tiene permiso de salir con nadie.  
-¿Qué te pasa a ti Jacob?... Tú- dije apuntándolo- No eres nadie como para decirme que es lo que puedo o no hacer.  
-Nessie, ni siquiera lo conoces, ¿Qué te dijo tu madre de hablar con extraños?  
-Pues si no lo hubieras golpeado, tal vez ya sabría cómo se llama, y no seríamos desconocidos, además estamos en el instituto no creo que sea un psicópata, como otros que llegan golpeando gente.  
-Ness, te dije que no fue mi intención… y como te vi llorando… pensé.  
-Pues no pensante bien Jake- lo mire reprochándolo, la verdad estaba muy molesta con él, y todo era por estos malditos celos, por verlo con Leah, abrazados, y que pensar que ella podría ser su amor- además es muy tarde para decidir por mí, porque antes de que llegaras ya había pensado en aceptar la invitación.  
-¿Enserio?- dijeron los dos con ojos como platos, aunque el chico estaba muy emocionado y Jake, solo me miraba incrédula.  
-Si, me encantaría ir al cine contigo, además me siento culpable por el golpe que recibiste por mi culpa.  
-No te preocupes estamos a mano- dijo sonriendo- Mi nombre es Lucas, pero puedes llamarme Luke.  
-Rennesme, pero me dicen Nessie.

Nos quedamos viendo, y fue entonces que Jacob se fue caminando muy molesto hacia su carro, yo le di mi número a Luke, y después de disculparme con él, camine hacia el bosque, no tenia ánimos de ir con Jacob, pero entonces una gran mano cálida me tomo y me hizo girar.

-No pensaras, irte sola, es peligroso, y no lo permitiría- dijo Jacob.  
-Pensé que estabas molesto conmigo- dije como no queriendo- no quiero causarte molestias puedo caminar a casa- dije secamente- No te necesito- y mentí, claro que lo necesitaba, lo quería mucho, no podría imaginarme sin él, el solo agacho la mirada, parecía muy triste por lo que le dije.  
-No es molestia, sabes que nunca serías una molestia para mi, y no pienso dejarte caminar a tu casa sola- me tomo del brazo me guío a su carro y nos fuimos directo a casa, este sería el camino a casa más largo del mundo.

Nos subimos al coche y Jacob arranco directo a mi casa, la verdad no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar con él, me sentía tan mal de verlo ahí con Leah, pero al parecer el también estaba molesto y ni siquiera sabía por qué, no me dirigía la mirada, y eso me entristecía un poco. Sin darme cuenta solté una pequeña lagrimilla que resbalo por mi mejilla, cerré los ojos un poco para aclarar mi mente, fue entonces que sentí que el coche se detuvo, y un cálido contacto sobre mi rostro.

-Ness, estas muy enfadada por el golpe que le di al muchacho ese- dijo Jacob  
-No tiene importancia Jacob- dije abriendo mis ojos, lo tenía lo bastante cerca.  
-No me llames Jacob, no me gusta que me digas así… es como si estuvieras enojada conmigo… no quiero que sea así Nessie, perdóname…-dijo casi en un susurro-Si es tan importante para ti prometo llevármela bien con él.

Note como Jacob, parecía un poco triste, tal vez es por el hecho de que no le haya confiado quien era el chico, o puede ser que sintiera un poquito de celos, la verdad no sabía que pensar, últimamente estaba muy confundida. Lo note muy triste y la verdad no quería que se sintiera así, eso también me lastimaba a mí.

-Tú también eres muy importante para mi Jake- dije sonriéndole.  
-Te quiero Nessie- dijo Jake, no tuve el valor para responder, para mí el es mi mundo, en cambio yo aun no tengo sé que es lo que siente Jake por mí.  
-Gracias Jake- logre articular, el al parecer no le agrado mucho mi respuesta, seguimos el camino a casa, cuando llegue me despedí normalmente de él y camine hacia mi casa. Entre al lugar y fui al salón donde se encontraba mi tía Rosalie.

-Hey mi hermosa sobrina, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- pregunto curiosa.  
-Muy bien tía, aunque no se me siento rara.  
-Porque Nessie, ¿Qué paso en el instituto?, algo malo, si es así, tu solo dímelo y yo me encargo- dijo mi tía con tono malicioso.  
-No es eso tía, un chico me invito a salir al cine… pero no estoy segura de querer ir, pero ya acepte su invitación.  
-Hey mi querida niña, ya es toda una mujercita… que hermosa Nessie, pero porque no estás segura de ir, es un mal chico, ¿no te gusta?... hay que aceptar que no todos los hombres son perfectos- dijo mi tía entre rizas.  
-Lo que pasa, es que yo no lo quiero… de querer… creo que estoy enamorada de otro chico… pero al parecer el no siente lo mismo por mí.  
-Hay Nessie, tendría que ser ciego para no quererte, mírate eres hermosa, inteligente, toda una dama, con excelente gusto… heredado por mi claro, tienes todo lo que un chico busca.  
-Al parecer me falta algo… pero no sé, quiero llamar su atención, pero él no muestra mucho interés, aunque a veces creo lo contrario- dije con cara de confusión- los hombres son tan complicados, no sé qué hacer.  
-Hay Nessie, a los hombres no hay que comprenderlos, son todos unos tontos, nunca saben lo que tienen hasta que lo ven perdido…- dijo mi tía pensando- ya se… mira cuando yo era humana, y quería que alguien se fijara en mí, y mis coqueteos no bastaban, le daba un poquito de celos, con algún otro chico, y al final, siempre caía rendido ante mis pies.  
-¿Y siempre funciona?- pregunte curiosa, la verdad sería un buen plan, además después de ver el comportamiento de Jacob, tal vez se sintió un poco celoso, y podía aprovechar eso para atraerlo más a mí, y que se diera cuenta de que juntos podríamos ser muy felices.  
-Claro, es que los hombres no soportan no tener algo, eso los hace reaccionar- dijo mi tía.  
-Bueno tía que me has dado una gran idea, sabes, me voy a mi cuarto, quiero hacer los deberes y hacer planes con unas amigas.  
-Claro querida, cuando quieras, y Nessie, tu eres mucho, que nadie te diga lo contrario- dijo mi tía con una enorme sonrisa, que hacia lucirla lo más hermosa del mundo.

Subí a mi habitación y antes de hacer mis deberes, comencé a planear como podría conquistar a Jake, sin duda, Luke, podría ayudarme, podría darle celos con él, es muy bueno y simpático además es muy guapo, pero tampoco quería que Luke pensara que lo estaba utilizando, no sería muy justo para él; tenía que dejarle en claro que el y yo solo podemos ser amigos, claro que Jacob, no tendría porque enterarse de eso.

* * *

¿Qué les parece?.... si les gusta denle click al boton de abajito y deja tu comentario :)


	4. Nuevo plan

Otro capi doble :)

* * *

Me preparaba como de costumbre para ir al instituto, hoy tenía muchas ganas de ir, debía de poner en marcha mis planes para conquistar a Jake, y además quería que me viera muy guapa. Así que abrí mi enorme armario y me fui directo a la zona de vestidos, sabía que a Jake le encantaba verme así de linda, tome uno celeste muy sencillo, con accesorios blancos, y me peine con una coleta de lado, con mis hermosos caireles cayendo, me sentía muy linda, y eso me alegraba mucho. Escuche el claxon del carro de Jacob, entonces me dispuse a bajar, pero mis padres se encontraban abriendo la puerta de la casa, recibiendo a Jacob.

-Hey Nessie, pero que hermosa te vez mi niña, ¿segura que vas al instituto?- pregunto mi madre.  
-Claro que si, solo quería verme linda, ya sabes, cuando una está enamorada, siempre quiere estar linda- dije sonriéndoles.  
-¿Enamorada?- pregunto mi padre- Como que enamorada, eres muy joven para eso… no puedes enamorarte todavía, eres una bebe... eres mi bebe.  
-Papa no soy una bebe, ya soy toda una damita, algún día tendrás que aceptarlo, y más te vale que sea pronto, no quiero un padre celoso que me ande cuidando por ahí.

Jacob estaba muy serio, no tenía la misma cara que cuando entro, al principio me vio con ojos como platos, sonreí picadamente porque sabía que mi atuendo le había gustado, luego cuando hice mis comentarios solo se puso serio, al parecer mi plan estaba funcionando o eso creo.

-Edward, Reneesme tiene razón, además estar enamorada es lo más lindo que te puede pasar, en el mundo… pero Nessie, quien es el afortunado, ¿lo conocemos?- pregunto muy curiosa mi madre.  
-Pues yo creo que no, ni siquiera ella lo conoce- contesto Jacob muy molesto.  
-¿Cómo que no lo conoces, que significa eso?...- dijo mi padre mirándome con reproche.  
-Si pues ella no lo conoce, es un chico del instituto, y además acepto ir al cine con él- dijo Jacob nuevamente.  
-Perdón Jacob pero no sabía que era muda, creo que yo puedo explicarle a mi padre, por eso puedo hablar, y aunque no pudiera, te recuerdo que tengo un poder- dije tomando su mejilla y mostrando imágenes de lo molesta que estaba.  
-Perdón Nessie, es que ese tipo no me da confianza- se disculpo Jake.  
-A mí tampoco me da confianza, que es eso de invitarte al cine, y sin conocerte, cómo pudiste decirle que sí, y ni siquiera me pediste permiso- dijo mi padre alterado, era un padre muy sobré protector y sumamente celoso, se tomo el puente de la nariz.  
-Edward, deja que Nessie se explique, y además ella es muy inteligente, y sabe cuidarse sola, deja de ser tan sobré protector- dijo mi madre, como siempre al rescate.  
-Gracias madre, por eso te quiero tanto- le dije dedicándole una sonrisa, mi padre me miro enarcando una ceja- a ti también te quiero pero es que a veces me asfixias, pero bueno, Luke.  
-Entonces se llama Luke- dijo mi padre, lo mire feo.  
-Me dejas terminar, no quiero interrupciones, todos asintieron con la cabeza, aunque Jacob parecía más molesto que todos- como decía Luke, me golpeo la cabeza con un balón, sin querer, entonces se estaba disculpando conmigo, y fue cuando llego Jacob de la nada y lo golpeo.- todos voltearon a mirar a Jacob, mi madre con los ojos abiertos y con mirada de regaño, mi papa parecía más contento.  
-Eso es Jacob, nadie hace llorar a mi bebe.  
-Jacob, deja de hablar mentalmente con mi padre, y no estaba llorando por el golpe, ahí pero ¡olvidan que soy mitad vampira!- les dije casi gritando- bueno como Jacob lo golpeo y le dejo un ojo morado, al pobre me sentí mal y quise corresponderle por eso, y acepte su ofrecimiento de llevarme al cine, además parece un chico muy agradable y me gustaría conocerlo, quien quite y pueda ser un gran amigo- Jacob pareció mostrar una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras- o algo mas- concluí diciendo, entonces Jacob se mostró serio nuevamente.  
-Esta bien Nessie, por mi no hay problema en que salgas con él, solo no llegues muy tarde y pórtate bien- dijo mi madre.  
-Por mi si, solos no van, es mi última palabra, no creo que debas de ir sola con él al cine, no sabes lo que piensan los muchachos de ahora…- no lo deje completar.

-¿Y no me darás permiso de ir nunca a ningún lado?...- dije fríamente, deje abrir mi escudo y le mostré lo triste que estaba.  
-Nessie, no hagas eso, no me hace feliz verte triste, pero es que entiéndeme, soy tu padre quiero lo mejor para ti.  
-¿Qué te parece que sea su chaperon?- ofreció Jake.  
-Como que chaperon, no soy una bebe- dije molesta.  
-No Nessie, mira, que te parece que invitemos a Seth y Nailah, voy yo y pues tu puedes ir con Luke, si se pasa de la raya lo vuelvo a descontar, y así tu padre no se preocupara- dijo él.  
-¿Y tú con quien iras?- pregunte muy curiosa, no podía ser eso, ahora también tendría la desdicha de tener que mirarle ahí con otra chica, mientras yo solo me quedaba sin hacer nada, esto era el colmo, quien sería su invitada- o ¿iras solo?- eso me gustaba más.  
-Pues…-vacilo un poco- no sé en el instituto nos ponemos de acuerdo tiene que haber alguien que guste de ir al cine.  
-Ya lo creo- dije fríamente.  
-Entonces tienes mi permiso- dijo mi padre- solo no te demores mucho en llegar, y tu chucho más vale que la cuides o te arranco la cabeza.  
-Claro Ed, ya sabes lo que significa Nessie para mí.

Nos fuimos al instituto, la verdad ahora no estaba muy de ánimos, como puede ser que Jacob influya tanto en mis emociones, ni siquiera el tío Jasper hacia eso, y el tan solo con mirarme, hablarme, cambia mi mundo en un par de segundos, ya habíamos llegado al instituto, estaba en mi mundo que ni siquiera note lo rápido que había pasado el trayecto.

-Nessie, te espero a la hora de salida, para ponernos de acuerdo e ir al cine- dijo Jacob.  
-Si, está bien, al rato hablamos- dije mirando hacia otro lado.

Jacob me tomo del brazo, me giro, estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de él, no podía evitar sentir, todo lo que sentía, era especial, él era mi hombre perfecto, el que podría complementar mi mundo.

-Que pasa Jake- dije mirándolo a los ojos.  
-Eso es lo que quiero saber…- dijo sin bajar la mirada- Nessie, no sé qué te hice, enserio me estoy volviendo loco, has cambiado mucho conmigo, es que ya no quieres ser mi amiga, es porque golpe a ese tipo, ya me disculpe, enserio Ness, necesito que me digas que estoy haciendo mal, te lo juro que tratare de cambiarlo- no dije nada, la verdad es que no podía responderle, el no había hecho nada, yo era la tonta que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, de su hermano mayor- Ness contéstame por favor.  
-No es nada Jacob, es solo que estoy muy confundida, y no te preocupes no pasa nada, te quiero así como eres, eres el mejor, no hace falta que cambies nada- dije sonriendo, me sentí tan bien de decirle la verdad.  
-Nessie, te quiero mucho, sabes eso cierto, no quiero que estemos peleados me hace sentir mal- yo asentí.

Entonces me miro a los ojos, paso sus brazos de mis manos, hacia mi cintura, yo involuntariamente los coloque sobre sus hombros, se sentía tan bien, entonces sonrió picaronamente, como solo él puede hacerlo, me abrazó, me apretó tanto a su cuerpo, que podía sentir sus perfectos músculos bajo su playera, se sentía tan bien tan reconfortante, tan….

-Hey chicos despéguense, esto no es una plaza es un instituto- dijo Seth  
-jaja mira quién habla el enamoradito- dijo Jake.  
-Si Seth, no es nuestra culpa que aun no puedas abrazar a Nailah, además nosotros solo somos amigos- dije  
-Hey, Nessie que bárbara, no se supone que tú me ibas a ayudar a conquistarla- pregunto Seth.  
-Si, y de hecho ya tengo un plan para eso- Seth mostró una gran sonrisa- Que te parece ir al cine con nosotros- Seth asintió- claro que no iras solo, yo también iré, y me acompañara Luke.  
-Y ese ¿Quién es?- pregunto Seth  
-Un amigo, bueno un chico que acabo de conocer en el instituto, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que pues sería como una cita, ya que yo estaré con Luke- escuche un pequeño gruñido por parte de Jacob- tu estarás con Nailah, y pues Jacob, no se con quien ira.  
-¿Pero es que como es eso posible?, tu y Luke, te gusta ese chico… yo pensé que…  
-Si, ella ira con Luke, y yo pronto encuentro con quien ir, por mi no se preocupen, Seth necesito hablar contigo, acompáñame- dijo Jacob interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Seth, y se lo llevo con él.

Entonces vi como iba llegando Nailah, la salude con la mano y me dirigí a donde se encontraba, para poder decirle mi plan.

-Que buena idea Nessie, que linda que me ayudes a estar con Seth, eres la mejor- Me dijo Nailah cuando le dije lo que tenía planeado sobre ir al cine.  
-Si, solo tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con Seth, Luke y Jacob, al final del instituto.  
-¿Quien es Luke?- pregunto curiosa.  
-Es un chico que acabo de conocer, la verdad no se mucho sobre él, pero me invito al cine, mi padre no me dejo ir sola, así que planee esta cita con los chicos.  
-Pero y ¿Jacob?, ¿quién ira con él?  
-Pues eso no lo sé, la verdad que no tenía pareja- dije muy contenta.  
-Pues ¿qué tal si invito a mi prima Aitana?, ella está de visita por unos días y pues así no se aburrirá, además Jacob es muy guapo… de seguro le agradara mucho.

-Me parece perfecto, invítala por mí, por favor Nailah, la verdad no tenía idea de con quién ir, y pues me encantaría conocerla- dijo Jacob apareciendo con Seth.  
-Que, pero ni siquiera la conoces, ¿como sabes que te agradara?- le dije un poco celosa.  
-Ness, si no hablo con ella, no la conoceré y no sabré si me agrada, además no creo que sea una psicópata- dijo recordándome lo que le dije sobre Luke.  
-Pues me parece perfecto, además ya estas grandecito puedes cuidarte solo- dije molesta- Que les parece que nos recojan en mi casa a las 3, las chicas y yo tenemos que arreglarnos, quiero verme lo suficientemente linda para Luke- dije mirando a Jacob.  
-Para mi estas preciosa Nessie, y pues no necesitas nada mas- dijo Luke acercándose, me beso la mejilla y me entrego una rosa roja, me sonroje en el instante.- mira que linda te ves sonrojada, eres hermosa.  
-Gracias Luke, que tierno, entonces ya estamos listos, nos vemos después, en mi casa.

El día en el instituto paso rápido, la verdad es que yo y Nailah, estuvimos hablando de lo que nos pondríamos para impresionar a los chicos, queríamos vernos especialmente lindas, para ese día.


	5. Aclaraciones

A la salida del instituto, hable por teléfono con mi tía Alice que ya estaba al tanto de mis planes, y se ofreció en arreglarnos, por lo que nos recogió en el instituto, fuimos por la prima de Nailah, que era muy bonita, alta, delgada, piel bronceada, y ojos muy grandes y expresivos, no se parecía mucho a Nailah, que tenia la piel blanca, y el cabello negro como la noche, ambas eran muy bonitas, maldita Aitana podría estar con Jacob. Llegamos a mi casa, y nos fuimos directo a mi habitación, Alice se presento como mi prima mayor, la cual le encantaba el diseño de modas y por lo tanto nos ayudaría a vestirnos correctamente para los chicos. Pasamos una hora arreglándonos, aunque para mi tía Alice, era lo mejor del mundo. A Nailah le vistió con un jeans ajustado y una playera roja alargada, que no tenia espalda, se le veía muy bien, Aitana que era una chica muy buena onda, pero igual no me agradaba que pasara el tiempo con mi Jacob, se puso una falda por arriba de las rodillas, haciendo lucir sus largas y bronceadas piernas, con una camisa rosa; y yo por ultimo también llevaba una falda, y una blusa verde, muy linda sin espalda, la acompañe con unas zapatillas, me veía muy linda y femenina, mi cabello estaba en una media coleta, con mis largos bucles a los lados. Justo cuando terminamos de arreglarnos con la ayuda de Alice, llegaron los chicos.

-Hola chicos están listos- dije mirándolos parecían embobados todos.

-Si, claro Nessie, te ves… guao, hermosa es poco- dijo Luke, rompiendo el silencio.

-jajaj Gracias Luke, que bien que te gusta-dije sonriendo tímidamente, pero mirando hacia Jacob, que solo me miraba con ojos como platos.

-No me gusta, me encanta- dijo Luke.

Seth y Nailah se pusieron a platicar, pude ver como él elogiaba el atuendo de Nailah, y le decía cosas muy románticas, se veían tan tiernos. Después escuche una pequeña tos, y gire para ver a Aitana que ya se encontraba en dirección de Jacob.

-Tú debes de ser Jacob, soy Aitana la prima de Nailah- dijo ella.

-Si, el mismo, gracias por querer acompañarme, sobre todo porque fue de último momento- dijo él.

-No te preocupes, que el gusto a sido todo mío, por cierto las chicas no me dijeron que eras muy guapo- dijo ella coqueteándole a Jacob, pero como es posible, yo solo me moleste y el al parecer se sintió incomodo.

-Que les parece que nos vallamos al centro comercial ya... todavía ahi que elegir la película- dije interrumpiéndolos.

-Si, me parece perfecto, solo un detalle ¿cómo nos iremos?- dijo Seth- la verdad que me gustaría irme con Nailah- ella solo se sonrojo.

-Pues que les parece que Seth y Nailah vayan en el coche de Jacob y nosotros nos vayamos en mi coche- dije así podría tener cerca a Jacob, no quería que se fuera solo con Aitana.

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Jacob

Nos subimos a mi coche que era un Mini Cooper, color verde con dos rayas blancas, y descapotable, era hermoso y muy lujoso, durante todo el camino vi como Aitana trataba de coquetear con Jacob, que al parecer no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso, eso debe ser porque quiere a Leah, pensé, la verdad no tenia ánimos de pensar en nada, llegamos al centro comercial, y nos dirigimos al cine, estábamos tratando de elegir una película.

-Que les parece si elegimos, esa película de terror- pregunto Lucas

-No sé, es que a mí me dan un poco de miedo ese tipo de películas, preferiría algo más calmado- dije, la verdad es que tenía mucho miedo a ese tipo de películas, y luego en el cine, podría hasta desmayarme.

-No te preocupes preciosa, yo te cuido- dijo Lucas, tomándome de los hombros.

-Yo concuerdo con Nessie, porque no mejor una de risa- dijo Jacob.

-No yo quiero ver esa de miedo-

Todos comenzaron a decir que si, y al final muy a regañadientes entramos a la película, al parecer yo y Jacob, éramos los que menos de acuerdo estábamos. Nos acomodamos en la mima fila, Seth y a un lado Nailah, después Aitana y Jacob, yo en medio de este y Luke, se apagaron las luces y la película comenzó, yo ya sentía el miedo inundarme, no creo que soportaría toda la película, comenzaron algunas escenas de terror, y yo solo volteaba a ver a otros lados, de vez en cuando miraba que Aitana quería abrazar a Jacob, pero este no se dejaba, era tan tierno y eso me encantaba, en una escena salte del susto, entonces Lucas, me tomo y me abrazo, escuche un pequeño gruñido, pero no le di importancia, tenía mucho miedo, sentí la mano de Lucas acariciar mi espalda que estaba desnuda, por el tipo de blusa, entonces me separe, no quería darle ilusiones. Nuevamente aparecieron mas escenas y en una tome a Jacob de la mano por el susto, el pareció alegrarse, y no me soltaba la mano, eso era muy reconfortante para mí, pero vi como Lucas tomo mi otra mano, y entonces Jacob, se paro enojado, y salió de la sala.

Yo no sabía que pensar, Aitana se paro rápidamente y lo siguió, yo me moleste, un poco por eso, yo soy su mejor amiga, yo debería ver que le paso a Jacob, no ella, no podía concentrarme en la película, ya habían tardado unos cuantos minutos y ni él ni Aitana aparecían, la duda y los celos me carcomían, entonces decidí decirle a Luke, que iba al baño, así no causaría sospechas, baje rápidamente en busca de Jacob o Aitana, no los encontraba por ningún lado, estaba confundida, entonces tope con un chico.

-Ah, perdón, no fue mi intención- dije un poco avergonzada.

-No importa, te encuentras bien, parece que buscas a alguien- dijo él.

-Si, bueno no, bueno es un amigo- dije sin pensármelo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrarlo?- se ofreció el chico- Parece que estas un poco nerviosa, ¿segura te encuentras bien?- me dijo un poco preocupado, entonces note como Jacob se me quedaba viendo, el chico me tomo del brazo, para girarme hacia él, pero yo no podía concentrarme en nada, Jacob me miraba desde lejos con cara de susto, estaba triste podía sentirlo.

-No gracias, ya lo encontré-le dije al chico y lo deje ahí y fui corriendo en dirección de Jacob, pero Aitana llego primero y le dio un abrazo, se le acerco demasiado a su rostro tenía intenciones de besarlo, pero Jacob le dijo algo y ella se fue en dirección a la sala, yo estaba parada sin saber nada, Jacob se fue en dirección a la salida, mientras iba el ahí, yo estaba toda confundida, decidí seguirlo, estaba recargado sobre el capo de mi coche, yo llegue donde estaba él.

-Se supone que venias con Luke- dijo sin mirarme- No puedo creer que estés coqueteando con otro chico.

-¿Cómo que coqueteando con otro chico?- pregunte confundida.

-Te vi con el chico afuera de la sala, quien es él, te gusta- pregunto aun sin mirarme- No creo que a Luke le guste saber eso.

Me molesto las palabras de Jacob, ni siquiera había puesto atención al chico, yo solo quería verlo a él, pero la verdad me estaba cansando de tratar de conquistarlo y que él no se diera cuenta de nada.

-Sabes Jacob, en primer lugar Yo y Luke, solo somos amigos, ni siquiera mejores amigos, solo somos amigos, y la verdad no se qué te molesta a ti que yo ande coqueteando con otros chicos, si tu estas enamorado de Leah, y ahora vienes con Aitana al cine, y además ni creas que no te he visto, estuviste a punto de besarla- dije molesta, como podía ser que Jacob estuviera enamorado de Leah y besara a otra chica, no es lógico.

-¿Enamorado de Leah?- pregunto confuso- ¿quién te ha dicho eso?

-Este... Pues... yo los he visto estos últimos días muy juntos, pensé que estabas enamorado de ella- no sabía que estaba diciendo, no podía creer que le haya dicho que lo observaba, ahora si se daría cuenta lo que siento por él, pero el parecía confundido.

-Yo no estoy enamorado de Leah…- dijo en fin- vaya ni siquiera podemos vernos- dijo entre risas.

-Pues yo diría todo lo contrario… se les ve muy bien en el instituto, hasta abrazos se dan- dije con ironía.

-¿Entonces has estado observándome?- pregunto Jacob.

-yo… claro cómo quieres que no los observe, si lo hacen en pleno instituto, todo el mundo los observa Jacob- dije para disimular lo que había dicho.

-De todos modos, un abrazo no significa que este enamorado de Leah- dijo secamente.

-Entonces te gusta Aitana- dije sin pensarlo, luego voltee a mirar al piso, no podía creer que le estaba reclamando.

-No me gusta Aitana- dijo él.

-Ella es muy bonita- dije con mi voz un poco triste.

-No importa hay chicas más bellas que ella- dijo él y nos miramos, sentía un millón de mariposas recorrer por mi estomago, a él no le gustaba Aitana ni Leah, eso me reconfortaba mucho… pero entonces porque estaba tan cariñoso con Leah, aun tenía esa duda- pasa algo Nessie- pregunto él.

-Eh, ¿Cómo sabes?- dije un poco sonrojada.

-Pues puedo verlo en tu rostro, haces ese rostro cuando estas confundida- ahí que lindo era Jacob, pero que bien me conocía, por eso lo quería tanto.

-Pues si no te gusta Leah, porque últimamente están tiempo juntos, y ella te abraza- pregunte un poco curiosa, ansiaba saber la respuesta.

* * *

Espero les vaya gustando la historia... :) y si es así haganmelo saber :)

gracias a todos los que leen en especial a alexblackcullen

y con respecto a tu pregunta... el fic si es un poquito largo, espero lo disfruten.


	6. El trato

-Es acaso ¿Qué estas celosa Ness?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa Jacob, yo me sonroje al instante, y entonces pude observar como Luke, y los chicos salían del cine.

-Hey Ness, te asusto mucho la película- pregunto Luke, poniéndose a un lado de mi; que bien que llegó, no sabía que contestar a Jacob, pero por otro lado que bien se les da el interrumpir, ahora que ya estaba sincerándome con Jacob, tenía que acabar la película, para que no me dejaran platicar con él, esto era frustrante.

-Pues, la verdad si, les dije que no me gustaba ese tipo de películas, por suerte, me encontré a Jacob aquí afuera y se quedo a hacerme compañía- le mentí, lo cierto es que yo salí a buscar a Jacob.

-A, pues si me has dicho, yo me quedaría a acompañarte, perdón por dejarte sola Nessie- dijo Luke.

-No hay problema, yo siempre voy a estar para cuidarla, además Nessie y yo teníamos muchas cosas de que hablar- Dijo Jacob.

-Ya lo creo- dijo Aitana, que no dejaba de mirarnos a mí y a Jacob.

-Bueno que les parece que vayamos a comer, la película me ha dado un poco de hambre, chicos.- Dijo Seth.

-Pero si acabas de comerte un bote enorme de palomitas, y unos nachos, no puedo creer que todo eso te quepa en ese pequeño estomago-Dijo Nailah sorprendida, yo, Seth y Jacob nos echamos a reír.

-Pues por mi parecer perfecto-Dijo Luke, yo solo mire a Jacob, la verdad tenía ganas de platicar con él, aun tenía dudas, y él era el único que podría responderme.

-La verdad yo me siento un poco cansada…- dije mirándolos a todos- y la verdad comer después de ver esa película, pues no creo que sea posible- dije mintiendo, la verdad tenía un poco de hambre, pero tenía otras prioridades, y entre ellas estaba Jacob- pero ustedes vayan a comer, y mañana los veo, ya que me sienta un poquito mejor-Mire a Jacob.

-Yo te llevo a tu casa, Nessie, sabes que tus padres no me perdonarían dejarte ir sola, además no tengo mucha hambre-Supe que Jacob mentía, el siempre tiene hambre… es licántropo, pero me encanto que al igual que yo el también dejara la comida para otro momento.

-No Nessie, si no vas, no voy, seria de mala educación dejar a mi cita sin que esta termine-Dijo Luke.

-Pues yo si tengo un poquito de hambre, y sabes Nessie, no se siente bien, y pues Jacob se encargara de ella, dejándome solita, que te parece que me acompañes por mientras, y no acepto un no por respuesta- Dijo Aitana, guiñándole un ojo a Jacob, pero que significa eso, que acaso ella sabía algo que yo no, pero no me preocupe, puesto que así me quitaría a Lucas de encima.

Los chicos subieron al carro de Jacob, quien se lo presto a Seth, para que llevara a todos a comer, por lo que escuche irían a algún lugar con hamburguesas. Yo y Jacob nos subimos a mi coche, deje que el manejara porque no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo yo, además me encantaba ves su carita de concentración en el camino, y yo por mientras podía verlo.

-Tengo un poco de hambre Jake, que te parece que vayamos a comer un poquito- dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Creí que no tenías hambre, y te sentías un poco mal- dijo Jacob.

-La verdad es que mentí…- el me miro un poco confundido- lo que pasa es que necesitaba estar contigo- el me miro y sonrió- dejamos una plática a medias ¿lo recuerdas?-

-hummm..., y yo que pensé que te agradaba mi compañía- dijo el haciéndose el ofendido.

-jajaja, oh, Jacob, por favor… sabes que me encanta tu compañía eres el único que me entiende completamente, y no tenemos ningún secreto…-bueno la verdad yo tenía un pequeño secreto, estaba enamorada de él, pero no creí apropiado decírselo justo en ese momento.

-Cierto Nessie, bueno y ¿Qué quieres saber?.

-Ya te lo dije, porque Leah, anda mas cariñosa de lo normal, digo bueno, es que nunca había sido así…- dije y le mostré a Jacob imágenes de Leah enojada, o siendo sarcástica, gastándole bromas a la manada, era muy chistoso.

-ajajaj Leah, nunca ha sido un pan de Dios, pero creo que ha cambiado, tu lo dijiste a tus padres, el amor hace cambiar- dijo él.

-¿Leah está enamorada?... – eso si no lo creía como podía Leah, estar enamorada- ¿de quien?- pregunte curiosa, y entonces abrí los ojos como platos- ¿De ti?

-¿Que yo?... jajaja No, la verdad nunca he sido más que un simple amigo- dijo Jacob.

-Pues ni tan simple, se la pasa abrazándote, ¿qué quiere darle celos a su chico?- pregunte molesta recordando lo cariñosa que se volvió con Jake.

-jajaj no lo había pensado..- dijo Jake- pero lo cierto es que ella tenía unas dudas, y pues yo como Alpha de la manada, se las aclare- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros, entonces recordé lo que había hablado con Seth, la imprimación.

-Oh, entonces Leah, tuvo ese típico enamoramiento que tienen todos ustedes- dije a Jake, el me miro confuso, al parecer no entendió lo que yo le quise decir.

-Pues supongo que sí, todo el mundo se enamora…y pues qué bien por ella, así es más feliz.  
-Entonces Leah esta imprimada- dije ya que Jake, no soltó prenda sobre eso, entonces sentí el freno del coche, que me hizo estamparme en el espejo.

Solo observe el vidrio del coche que estaba estrellado, genial, seguramente mi tía Alice se enojara por el vidrio, es la primera vez que uso el coche y ya lo estrenamos… y mi padre, el es otra historia, tendré que decirle que fue un accidente mío, y no de Jacob, si no…

-Perdón Nessie, ¿te sientes bien?, ah, pero que estúpido soy, como pude hacerte eso?, oh, no estás sangrando, fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa, que estúpido soy, Nessie estas bien, me perdonas?- dijo atropelladamente Jacob, ni siquiera, creí que fuera tan fuerte el impacto como para que me saliera un poco de sangre; Jacob estaba muy alterado, disculpándose, y entonces decidió aparcar el carro cerca de un mirador, y me abrió la puerta para que bajara a respirar.

-Jake, cálmate por favor, no me ha pasado nada, fue un pequeño golpecito, enserio no te lo tomes, tan mal, en cambio el coche la paso peor, pero bueno no importa tengo dinero ahorita lo arreglamos antes de que alguien se dé cuenta, está bien- dije a Jake, para que se tranquilizara.

-No Nessie, es que como pude permitir que te pasara eso, mira hasta te salió un poquito de sangre, soy el hombre más estúpido del planeta- dijo él, podía verlo triste.

Lo tome del brazo lo gire hacia mí, y le abrace, le tome el cabello y lo acaricie, el apoyo su mentón en mi hombro y me abrazo al instante, podía vivir así el resto de mi vida.

-Calma Jake, no te alteres fue un simple accidente, no me paso nada, me recuperare digo sangre no me faltara, y si no puedo tomar alguna prestada… jaaja además fue mi culpa, al parecer te agarre en curva con mi pregunta.

-Bueno es cierto Nessie, aunque no tengo perdón de nadie por lo que te hice, debí de ser más cuidadoso, pero es que no sabía que estabas enterada de la imprimación.

-Lo que pasa es que no estoy completamente enterada, me dijo Seth que te preguntara, el solo me dijo que es algo como enamorarse, pero más profundo, me dejo muchas dudas sabes, espero tu me las puedas responder- dije haciendo pucherito a Jake, el nunca me negaba nada cuando hacia esa cara.

-Pues… - vacilo un poco, separándose de mí para verme completamente- es que no estoy seguro de que pueda decirte- concluyó.

-¿Qué?...- no podía decirme eso, que era un secreto de tribu acaso- como que no me puedes explicar Jacob, es un secreto a caso, creí que no teníamos secretos- dije mirándolo con reproche.

-Tu tienes un secreto que no me has querido decir- dijo él y me miro de reojo, yo solo lo mire confundida, la verdad no tenia secretos con Jake- No sé quien es tu enamorado, ese es un secreto Ness.

-No es lo mismo- dije

-Para mí sí, no que no tenemos secretos-

-Jake, no es lo mismo, además solo quiero que me expliques que es la imprimación, ¿qué acaso es mucho pedir?-dije un poco irónica.

-Que te parece, que yo te cuente sobre eso…- y vacilo un poco- y tú me digas quien es tu enamorado, así acabamos con los secretos.

-Esta bien, pero es un trato Jacob, además de que tú me dirás primero que es eso de la imprimación y después te digo quien es el chico que me trae loquita- dije extendiendo mi mano, el la tomo y fijamos un trato, ahí en ese hermoso mirador, donde podía observar el bello paisaje de un bosque hermoso.

* * *

espero les guste si es así, haganmelo saber :) lo apreciaria mucho


	7. Su imprimación

Estábamos cerrando el trato cuando sonó el móvil de Jacob, el contexto y se puso tenso, al parecer alguien le estaba gritando por la otra línea, trate de agudizar mi oído semi-vampiritico, para escuchar mejor, esto de meterme en conversaciones ajenas ya me estaba haciendo costumbre. Entonces quede sorprendida era la voz de mi padre, parecía molesto, mi madre también gritaba por el móvil, pero porqué le gritaban a Jake, de seguro mi tía Alice tuvo que ver en esto, ella miro lo que le hicimos al coche y ya lo había contado a mi padre, aunque mi tía no es de la que llevan el chisme, solo veía lo tenso que e ponía Jacob, no podía permitir eso, así que le arrebate el móvil.

-Qué demonios estas pensando Jacob, ni se te ocurra decirle una palabra a Rennesme, o yo mismo te arranco cada pelo de tu peluda melena- amenazó mi madre, pero qué demonios mi madre nunca se enojaba tanto.

-Madre, que te sucede, porque le gritan a Jacob por el móvil, que les pasa, no ha hecho nada malo- dije yo.

-Rennesme, ¿eres tú?- pregunto mi madre- No es nada querida es solo que Alice tuvo una visión, y no quiero que hables con Jacob hasta que lleguen a la casa, esta bien- dijo mi madre un poco más calmada.

-Esta bien, pero no ha hecho nada, enserio si es por lo del coche, fue un accidente- dije un poco asustada- no comprendía el enojo de mis padres.

-El coche- dijo mi madre confundida- que le ha pasado al coche Rennesme- pregunto preocupada mi madre, ahora si no entendía nada si no había sido por el coche, que demonios les molestaba tanto, y por otra parte ya había descubierto el accidente.

-No paso nada un pequeño accidente, cuando lleguemos a la casa les cuento ¿vale?- dije mi madre me contesto que sí, no sin antes decirme que no podía hablar con Jacob hasta que llegáramos a la casa, lo prometí, así que, Jacob y yo nos subimos al coche, y nos fuimos velozmente a casa, no podía hablar con Jacob, pero con el don que tenía podía comunicarme, no hacían falta palabras, pude ver lo preocupado que estaba, parecía triste, confundido, dolido, era una mezcla de sentimientos la que se reflejaba en su cara, yo me preocupe, no entendía nada, otra duda más a mi repertorio, que nunca podría hablar con Jacob sin interrupciones?, le mostré a Jacob lo preocupada y confundida que estaba, el solo me miro y esbozo una sonrisa triste, continuamos el camino hacia mi casa, cuando llegamos mis padres ya estaban en la puerta esperándonos, mi madre se veía muy molesta.

-Mi niña querida, ¿qué ha pasado?- pregunto mi madre.

-No Jacob, tenemos que hablar, sabes que estuviste a punto de cometer una estupidez, como ibas a contarle eso a Rennesme, ¿eres estúpido a caso?- dijo mi padre, respondiendo a una pregunta formulada en la mente de Jake.

-Que diablos están hablando, no entiendo nada, que alguien me explique por favor- dije captando la atención de todos.

-Lo que pasa es que Jacob, iba a cometer una burrada, pero estuvimos a tiempo de detenerlo- dijo mi madre, yo seguía sin entender de que hablaban.

-Pero yo no creo que sea una burrada, ella ya es grande creo que puede saberlo- dijo Jake.

-Mira Jacob, nosotros tenemos que hablar, pero sin Rennesme, te lo explicaremos todo- dijo mi padre- y tu Nessie, sabemos que estas confundida, y que no entiendes de qué demonios hablamos, pero es por tu bien- dijo mi hermoso padre.

-Como que por mi bien, si no me explicas mejor, no entenderé nada- dije haciendo puchero.

-Fue una visión que tuvo Alice, querida, Jacob, pensaba contarte un secreto, pero es que aun no puedes saberlo, créeme nunca me meto en tu futuro, pero esto enserio me dolió mucho, no quiero que te alteres, tal vez no nos comprendas mucho, pero es importante que confíes en nosotros, somos tus padres y queremos lo mejor para ti-

-De que trataba esa visión papi- dije confundida y un poco asustada.

-Mi niña no te podemos contar, porque no sucederá y no queremos preocuparte, estamos a tiempo de prevenirlo, pero si no nos haces caso, no dejaremos que continúes tu amistad con Jacob, así que por favor confía en nosotros si- dijo mi madre

-Está bien, pero solo porque sabes que Jake, es muy importante para mí, y no quiero perder su amistad- dije a mis padres, corrí a darle un ligero abrazo a Jacob y luego mire a mis padres- Los dejare para que puedan platicar solos si, enserio no quiero problemas con ninguno, después hablaremos nosotros está bien- ellos solo asintieron, no sabían lo importante que era para mí Jacob, por él, era que aceptaba todo sin reclamar, porque el valía eso y mucho más; salí en dirección de mi tía Alice, pero no la encontré por ningún lado, entonces, baje muy despacito y sin hacer ningún ruido las escaleras, podía escuchar la conversación de Jake y mis padres, la verdad tenía muchas dudas y ya era momento que me las respondieran.

-Por favor Bella, creo que ella tiene derecho a enterarse- dijo Jacob.

-No Jacob, entiende queremos lo mejor para ella, es nuestra hija y no la queremos ver sufrir- dijo mi madre, en tono de suplica.

-Pero yo no la voy a hacer sufrir, lo prometo Bells- dijo el rogando.

-Mira Jacob, tenemos que explicarte, lo que pasa es que Alice tuvo una visión, pero sabes que ella no puede ver bien el futuro si estas cerca de ella, entonces solo tuvo imágenes sin sentido, muy revueltas pero pudimos observar a Rennesme llorando, tu le contabas algo, luego ella leía un libro, luego estaba muy deprimida, luego hablaba contigo… cosas que no sabemos en qué se relacionan entre sí…- dijo mi padre muy preocupado- es por eso que no quisimos que hablaras con ella hasta asegurarnos de que trata.

-Pues estábamos hablando, o más bien ella quería que le contara sobre la imprimación- dijo Jacob con voz apagada.

-Entonces mis sospechas son ciertas… Jacob tú no puedes hablar con ella sobre eso, le causara un dolor, gracias a Alice pudimos detenerte…-comentaba mi madre.

En ese momento pude escuchar que se abría la puerta de la entrada era Alice, así que decidí ir a donde ella, además no quería que me viera escuchando conversaciones ajenas, mi amistad con Jacob, estaba en juego.

* * *

_-La conversación sigue con Jacob, ahora Nessie no escucha lo que ellos dicen-_

-Pero no puedo creer, que ella se deprima cuando se entere de la imprimación, yo que pensaba que ella me quería más que un amigo, tal vez es por eso que ha actuado así conmigo, piensa, que me gusta, y pues ella no siente lo mismo y no quiere lastimarme- dice Jacob con gran tristeza.

-Sabes Jake, nosotros queremos lo mejor para Nessie, no queremos que se sienta obligada, ni nada, sabemos que te quiere mucho, y por lo mismo no queremos que ella se entere de eso, solo pedimos que no se lo digas, por ahora- dijo Bella.

-Además no estamos seguros de lo que siente Nessie, por ti, la verdad es que hemos hablado con Jasper y el dice que se siente confundida cuando está contigo, a veces enamorada, a veces desilusionada, es raro.

-Eso quiere decir que tengo una esperanza- dijo Jacob más alegre- tal vez pueda conquistarla y que se enamore de mi sin saber que estamos predestinados.

-Eso suena perfecto Jake, sabemos que entenderías porque en realidad la quieres mucho, solo queremos que le des más tiempo, has que se enamore por ti, que no se sienta obligada por la imprimación, es lo que te pedimos- dijo Bella nuevamente.

-Solo deja que ella decida- concluyó Edward.

* * *

_-Ahora regresa a la parte donde Nessie, cuenta lo que le sucede-_

-Querida Sobrina favorita, adivina que va a pasar este fin de semana- canturreo Alice.

-Pues no se tía la vidente aquí eres tu- dije un poco irónica.

-Tienes razón querida, pero en fin, te lo diré, he visto un baile en tu futuro- dijo ella muy contenta- y pues aprovecho la ocasión para ir a Paris la ciudad de la moda a comprarte tu vestido hermoso, te veras divina, yo te arreglare, vas a ver cómo vas a quedar súper guapa- decía Alice- pero me voy todo el fin de semana para allá, así que me extrañaras, solo he venido a despedirme de ti, los demás ya lo saben, quería que supieras que Jasper y yo volveremos pronto, y quedaras hermosa, no te preocupes por nada- decía Alice, por lo menos me la libraría un poco estos días.

-Esta bien tía, te voy a extrañar mucho, quiero que lo sepas- dije mintiendo un poco, así podría tener más privacidad, se que Alice no se mete en el futuro de nadie cuando sale de compras, no tiene tiempo para visiones, podría alejarme del radar, Cullen por un momento.

Alice salio disparada porque según ella, tenía que aprovechar la mayoría del tiempo en los desfiles de moda, y esas cosas. Ya iba entrando a la casa, cuando Jacob, mi Madre y mi Padre salieron, mis padres se veían mas tranquilos, Jacob tena una sonrisa que mostraba esperanza, aunque se le notaba triste, no sabía porque no termine de escuchar la plática, pero no importa sin mi tía hurgando en mi futuro podría tratar de conseguir más información.

* * *

siento tardar en actualizar esto, pero a recompenza les dejo dos capitulos :) y gracias por su RR, si les gusta haganmelo saber, así actualizo más seguido.


	8. Visitante nocturno

Esa noche Jacob se quedo a cenar, para hacerme compañía mientras mis padres salían a cazar, no quería comer sola, y pues invite a Jake, a que me acompañara a cenar, el acepto gustoso, se le veía más feliz aunque seguía triste, prepare unos swandiches muy deliciosos, Jake comió como 5 mientras yo intentaba terminar el primero, nos la pasamos hablando de cosas sin sentido, la verdad no quería presionar a Jake, a decir algo que después nos arrepintiéramos, sobre todo porque el aun no puede controlar sus pensamientos enfrente de mi padre. Nos pusimos a ver una película la verdad estábamos cansados, y mis padres llegarían muy tarde, no creo que solo fueran a cazar, teníamos la casa para nosotros solos, porque al parecer mis abuelos estaban en el hospital, y Rose y Emmett, fueron con Alice y Jasper a París, eso me permitía hacer algunas travesuras, después de colocar la película nos sentamos en sillón más grande y cómodo, al inicio estábamos cada uno de una orilla, pero después me fui acercando a Jake, y me recosté en su pecho, lo abracé pude ver de reojo, como se sonreía, y entonces le mostré con mi don lo que me alegraba que estuviera feliz, el me miro y me dijo.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien si tu estas bien-y mostró una gran sonrisa.

No tuve noción de cuando fue que me quede dormida, pero no me importaba, estaba muy cómoda, desperté y Jake seguía durmiendo plácidamente, se veía tan tierno, podría admirarlo toda la noche, se mostraba tranquilo, como un ángel, era hermoso. Me levante aun sin querer apartarme de él, me le quede viendo, pude ver como fruncía el seño se veía adorable, entonces me acerque mucho a él, y le susurre…

-Te amo Jacob Black- el mostró una sonrisa, como si me hubiera escuchado, entonces fui al cuarto de mi madre, sabía que ella tenía un diario y como era amiga de Jacob desde que era humana, podría encontrar información sobre la imprimación, ya que no quería presionar a Jake, y mis padres nunca me lo contarían, entonces tuve que buscar por mi propia cuenta, me dirigí a el cuarto de mi madre, sabía que había visto ese diario mi madre me decía que le encantaba recordar cuando estaba embarazada de mí, era su parte preferida, a veces me contaba pequeñas historias sobre lo que pasaba mientras estaba embarazada, era muy gracioso, después de buscar por todo el cuarto no encontraba nada, entonces recordé una cajita preciosa, con forma de cofre muy hermosa, que se encontraba en el armario, la abrí y ahí estaba el famoso diario, escrito por mi madre, desde que llego a Forks, hasta su conversión en vampira, lo abrí lentamente, tenía un poco de miedo, la verdad no me gustaba violar la privacidad de mi madre, pero que podría esconder, algunas cuantas anécdotas sobre chicos, como se enamoro de mi padre, eso no importaba, ya sabía la historia de memoria, no creo que pueda contener cosas obscuras, mi madre es muy bondadosa, busque en las primeras páginas pero solo hablaba sobre mi padre, después vi una fotografía de mi padre, era en la cocina de mi abuelo Charlie, que hermoso se veía vaya que no había cambiado nada, me reí de mis propios pensamientos mi padre es vampiro, nunca cambiaria, luego seguí ojeando rápidamente el diario y pude observar el nombre de Jacob en unas hojas, pero no decía nada interesante, solo que al parecer mi madre le encantaba su compañía, luego calló una foto de mi madre y Jake, se veían muy contentos, Jake traía su larga melena como siempre se veía adorable, me preguntaba cómo se vería con el cabello corto, estaba en mis cavilaciones, y seguía leyendo, entonces sucedió algo que jamás imagine, que podría haber pasado, no podía creer lo que leía…

_Jacob es un gran amigo, siempre ha estado ahí cuando más lo necesito, estuvo cuando Edward me abandono, es tan lindo y muy guapo… esta noche intento besarme, dice que está enamorado de mí, pero yo no puedo quererlo, tal vez si lo quiero pero no lo amo, no lo amo como amo a Edward, él lo sabe, aunque dice que nunca se cansara de esperarme… Entonces escuche aquella voz que tanto amaba._

_-Nessie, ¿donde estas?- gritaba Jacob, cerré el libro por instinto, no quería que supiera lo que había descubierto, aun todavía en estado de shock podía escuchar cómo me buscaba por el resto de la casa, yo no podía respirar, no podía moverme, escuchaba sus gritos, pero nada me interesaba, no podía creer lo que mis ojos habían leído, hubiera preferido no enterarme de nada, podía escuchar mi corazón latiendo débilmente, como si no tuviera razón de seguir. Nunca olvidaría lo que leí en el diario de mi madre….sobre todo ese último renglón… no lo amo como amo a Edward, él lo sabe, aunque dice que nunca se cansara de esperarme… . Yo solo podía pensar en Jacob, él estaba enamorado de mi madre, estaba imprimado de ella._

Me apresure a guardar el diario, podía escuchar los pasos de Jacob subiendo las escaleras, lo hice todo tan rápido, que me sorprendía de mi misma, no quería que se descubriera lo que sabía, él estaba enamorado de mi madre, que podría ser peor, algunas lagrimas comenzaron a bajar, por mis mejillas, apreté los ojos, no quería llorar, no podía Jacob se enteraría y querría que le contara, yo no podía decirle nada. Escuche como tocaba la puerta del cuarto.

-Ness, ¿estás aquí?- pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Si Jacob, solo vine a buscar unas almohadas, quería que estuvieras más cómodo- mentí.

-Ahí Nessie, por mi no te preocupes, enserio no tienes por qué hacerlo- dijo él.

-No Jake, eres mi mejor amigo, lo sabes, debo cuidarte bien, si quiero que me sigas cuidando tu a mí.- dije esbozando una sonrisa fingida.

-Te ocurre algo Ness, te veo triste- dijo él acercándose, me abrazó, era un abrazó tan protector, tan lindo, pero él no me quería el estaba enamorado de mi madre, recordé esto y mis lagrimas comenzaron a bajar- Que tienes Ness, sabes que puedes contármelo cierto- dijo él.

-Losé Jake, es solo que ahora no puedo, necesito aclararme las ideas, que te parece que te vea mañana en el instituto- ordene, no podía tenerlo ahí conmigo más tiempo, necesitaba llorar, necesitaba desahogarme.

-Esta bien Nessie, pero recuerda que siempre voy a estar si me necesitas, no lo olvides nunca- me beso la frente, y se fue. Cuando escuche que se transformo en lobo, y lo observe por la ventana ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, como para escucharme, no pude contenerme más, y comencé a llorar, recordé lo que me dijo Seth, no es un simple enamoramiento es más profundo, recordé las palabra del Diario y llore, llore y llore maldiciendo mi suerte, como pude enamorarme de un chico que estaba enamorado de mi madre, aunque ella lo rechazó, y el al parecer lo había aceptado, si lo enamoraba de mí, el solo estaría ahí por el recuerdo de mi madre, era demasiado doloroso, fui a mi cama, no tenía ganas de nada mas, y me acosté llorando, hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

-Rennesme querida, como has estado, dormiste mucho mi princesa- me preguntaba mi madre, acariciándome mi cara.

-Si, bueno eso creo, la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de dormir, no me siento bien, mami- dije a ella.

-Que te pasa, mi amor, algo te callo mal ayer, Jake te hizo algo, porque si es así, lo mato, se lo advertí- decía mi madre.

-Que ni siquiera hable con Jacob madre, me sentí mal porque me pelee con una amiga, y además creo que a Luke le gusta otra chica, es eso- dije mintiendo así no tendría más sermones de mi madre, y ella dejaría en paz a Jake, por eso ella no quería que me contara nada, al parecer ella sospechaba que yo lo quería y sabia que nunca podría ser para mí, es por eso que le prohibió hablar conmigo sobre la imprimación. Si pensaba que estaba enamorada de Luke, no se molestaría con Jake.

-Oh, hija mía el es un tonto, como no fijarse en tan hermosa niña, eres preciosa vida mía, la mejor no lo olvides, y cualquier tonto que no se fije en ti es un ciego.- dijo ella dándome un abrazo.

-Sabes no tengo ganas de ir al instituto mami- dije haciendo pucherito.

-Pero…- mostré una carita aun más tierna- está bien Nessie, pero quiero que te alegres, así que dime qué quieres hacer y lo aremos, no soporto ver a mi bebita triste.

-Esta bien mami, que te parece que me dejes dormir un rato mas, no tengo ánimos de nada, cuando despierte, te acompaño a hacer las compras o lo que tú quieras ¿si?- dije con ojitos tiernos.  
-Claro mi vida, descansa, yo le avisare a Jake, que no iras al instituto hoy, no te preocupes- dijo ella, saliendo de la habitación.

-Claro- dije en un susurró, supe que ella me escucharía, luego volví a imaginarme a ella con Jake, y mi mundo se derrumbo nuevamente, sollocé un poco y caí dormida, nuevamente, en ese estado de depresión que solo siente el que ha sufrido por amor no correspondido.

Desperté toda cansada, de tanto haber dormido, estaba mejor, ya no sentía tanto dolor, pero aun me sentía triste, y el único que podía alegrarme, era el que me hacia llorar, era todo tan trágico nunca pensé que eso me pasaría a mí, desde que me enamore de Jacob, todo era luchar por él, no podía permitirme rendirme ahora, pero era más difícil seguir luchando sin tener una esperanza. Estaba en mis cavilaciones cuando, vi a la persona más hermosa del mundo, en mi balcón, con esa mirada que derretía a cualquiera y esa sonrisa que solo él podía dar.

* * *

Espero les guste, aquí les dejo el otro capi, si les gusta ya lo saben :) haganmelo saber :)


	9. Siempre juntos

-¿Jacob que haces aquí?, no se supone que deberías estar en el instituto- dije a él.

-Nessie, si has dormido dos días completos, tu madre no quiso despertarte, dijo que pronto se te pasaría, tu padre solo quería lo mejor para ti, pero es que yo no puedo soportarlo más necesitaba verte, saber que estabas bien- dijo el muy preocupado.

-Vaya dos días, no me lo creó, si parece que dormí solo dos minutos- dije, en realidad no podía creer lo que me decía, esto de estar deprimida, puede quitarte mucho tiempo.

-Mira Nessie, no se por qué estas triste, tu madre no me quiso contar, porque son "cosas de hijas"- dijo haciendo comillas con las manos- pero en realidad me preocupe mucho y no quiero que estés así, ¿ok?- dijo en tono autoritario, que lindo era Jake.

-Si, señor- dije haciendo como militar.

-Bueno, entonces vámonos, te robare unos momentos, y no acepto un no por respuesta- dijo él.

-Creó que mis padres se enojaran si me roba señor, no quiero causarle problemas-

-Cualquier problema vale la pena si logro alegrar a esta hermosa jovencita, además no me importa lo que digan tus padres, cuando te devuelva contenta me lo agradecerán- dijo el muy seguro, no podía creer que Jake, estuviera tan preocupado por mí, tal vez eso del enamoramiento de mi madre, ya había quedado en el pasado, y con ese pensamiento me alegre, y decidí aceptar su oferta.

-Jake, solo un problema- me miro confundido, me encantaba esa carita que ponía- No me mires así, es que necesito cambiarme- dije señalándome- no creó que salir en piyama, sea buena idea.

-Hummm..., creó que tienes razón, te ves muy linda con esa piyama, no podrías pasar desapercibida, y todo el mundo se enteraría de que te robe, bueno dejare que te cambies- dijo Jake sonriendo.

-Si creo que es lo mejor, pero Jake, necesito privacidad- dije al notar que no se movía- no querrás que me cambie enfrente de ti, ¿cierto?- le pregunte divertida, sabía que no sería capaz de pedir eso, pero él se sonrojo terriblemente, fue muy gracioso.

-Ah, no no como crees Ness, te espero afuera- dijo saliendo por el balcón a toda prisa.

Me vestí, quería verme linda, mas linda que mi madre, cada vez que recordaba eso me deprimía mas, por eso no quería pensar en eso, sentía un hueco en el corazón, era todo trágico, me coloque el cabello en una coleta alta, dejando caer mis bucles, en él, un pantalón corto y una blusa color roja, que resaltaba mas mi tono de piel. Me sentía linda, pero no lo suficiente para Jake, el merecía lo mejor. Baje por el balcón el me cacho en el aire, parecíamos unos fugitivos, corrimos rápidamente por el bosque, yo lo esperaba, ya que el cómo humano era más lento, pero no quería dejar de hablarme, después me tapo los ojos, porqué me llevaría a un lugar muy especial para él. Llegamos a un mirador muy hermoso, podíamos ver todo el bosque y había una cascada con un pequeño lago ahí, era un paisaje muy hermoso.

-Vaya es hermoso Jake, ¿cómo lo encontraste?- dije sorprendida por el hermoso paisaje que se encontraba frente a mí, era lindísimo, nunca lo había visto.

-Un día haciendo guardia, nadie más lo conoce, porque nunca lo he visto en sus mentes, y cada que puedo vengo a pasar un rato de reflexión aquí mismo, me ayuda a relajarme y es precioso- dijo Jake, yo solo estaba admirando el paisaje, vi una mantita tendida cerca del lago, lo mire confundida.- Espero que no te moleste, pero cada que estoy triste vengo y pienso mejor las cosas, ya sabes alejados de todo, de las personas en mi mente, incluyendo a tu padre, pensé que tal vez tu necesitabas lo mismo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Gracias Jake, pero creo que es más complicado que eso, ya sé lo que tengo, y sé que no puedo hacer nada por cambiarlo, aunque me duela mucho, es así.- dije con la voz a punto de llorar, como podía hablar con él, como él podía hacer eso, ser tan bueno, tan imperfectamente perfecto y no ser mío.

-Que te sucede Ness, es por un chico, si es así, no vale la pena, nadie merece que estés triste por él tu eres mucho, eres la mejor chica que pueda existir- dijo él un poco enojado- si ese Lucas no te sabe valorar es porque es un verdadero tonto-concluyó.

-Lucas no es un tonto, Jake- dije yo a él no podía mentirle, ya me había cansado de ocultar mis sentimientos-

-Nessie, no necesitas defenderlo, se que lo quieres mucho, pero no merece que llores por él, ahí chicos mejores- dijo él- que nunca te harían sufrir siempre estarían contigo, que te protegerían, te amarían como…-se quedo callado un momento, como pensando lo que iba a decir- tú te lo mereces-

-Puede que sea cierto Jake, pero donde están, no encuentro ninguno- dije un poco triste.

-Es porque no has prestado atención suficiente- miro como si no quisiera decir nada- pero en fin todavía tienes toda una vida por delante, no te preocupes por eso ahora- dijo sonriendo.

-Toda una eternidad dirás- dije divertida, vaya Jake, podía levantarme el ánimo siempre, es por eso que él era el chico perfecto, el que habría conquistado mi corazón, aun sin proponérselo. Lo tomé de la mano y lo guíe a la manta nos acostamos viendo hacia el cielo, estaba empezando a oscurecer, el sol se ocultaba y estaba todo muy hermoso, era un paisaje increíble. Una cascada hermosa, con el chico más guapo del planeta.

Me encontraba sumergida en mis pensamientos, mi espalda chocaba con la de Jacob, estábamos viendo ambos a diferentes direcciones, solo así podíamos pensar, sin desconcentrarnos, al menos por mi parte.

-Sabes Lucas es un verdadero idiota, esto lo digo enserio Nessie, no vale la pena, ¿cuándo te darás cuenta de eso?- dijo Jacob con un poco de rabia en la voz, haciéndome que despertara de mi entonación.

-Jake… - dije dudando un poco, respire- no sé si Lucas vale la pena o no, sinceramente a mi no me interesa, es solo que, tu sabes, es complicado.

-No es complicado Nessie, es que el amor ciega, es por eso que tu estas cegado por él.- dijo Jacob.

-No es eso Jake- dije en susurros.

-Entonces que es Nessie, quiero que me lo digas, ¿es que acaso no tienes confianza en mí?- dijo Jacob.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro trato?- dije haciendo que se girase hacia mi, aunque yo seguía en la misma posición.

-¿Qué trato hablas Ness?- dijo él.

-tu hablarías sobre la imprimación y yo te diría quien es el chico de mi corazón- dije girando hacia él. Se me quedo viendo pensativo, bajo la cabeza, supuse que no me diría nada, entonces le tome la cara y lo hice mirarme.- Estamos lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que pase por nuestras mentes, mi tía Alice no sabrá nada ya que se encuentra en París, y aunque estuviera tiempo de vigilar mi futuro, tu estás conmigo, protegiéndome, ellos nunca lo sabrán.

-Nessie, le prometí a tu madre que no te lo diría, bueno a menos no en estas circunstancias- dijo él.

-A que te refieres Jake- él se sonrojo terriblemente- No me lo digas, está bien, pero dime por favor esa duda es algo que quiero aclarar, que no te gustaría verme feliz- dije haciendo puchero, jake frunció el ceño.

-Yo quiero que tú seas feliz, Nessie, ¿crees que no me duele verte así?- dijo él.

-Pues si tanto te duele, dime lo que quiero escuchar y hazme feliz- dije retándolo- claro solo si en verdad te importo.- creo que fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el se levanto dudoso, camino y yo solo lo miraba.

-Esta bien, si eso quieres… - dijo dudando, se sentó de nuevo junto a mí, el sol se había ocultado, la luz de la luna nos abrazaba, era un lugar hermoso, y tenía la mejor compañía.

-Gracias Jake- dije lo abrace, al separarnos, nos quedamos viendo hacia la cascada él con su brazo me rodeo por el hombro y yo deje descansar mi cabeza en su pecho.

-La imprimación, es una típica leyenda de nuestra tribu, habla sobre como encontramos a nuestra pareja; es algo que nos hace enamorarnos más que a simple vista, es saber que todo tu mundo gira alrededor de ella, es como si fuera la luna a la cual no puedes dejar de aullarle, que nunca permitirías que le hicieran algún daño, es saber que esa persona es todo lo que quieres, es todo lo que anhelas, es amar, como nunca amaras a otra persona.

-Eso ¿quiere decir que no amaras a nadie más?- dije casi a punto de llanto, pues bien sabía que si no podía amar a nadie más que mi madre, nunca me querría.

-Creo, que no, la verdad estoy seguro que no, nunca encontrare a nadie más, para mí no existe otra- dijo un poco triste.

-No existe otra… eso quiere decir que ¿estás imprimado Jake?- dije aunque lo sabía quería escucharlo de su voz, pues por más que lo sepa, no perdía las esperanzas.

-Creo que he hablado más de la cuenta…- dijo el girando a otro lado- pero bueno Nessie, ya que estamos siendo sinceros, pues sí, estoy imprimado.

-Ah, pero y si ¿no les corresponde?- dije a él, pues bien sabía que mi madre no le correspondía.

* * *

POV. Jacob

-Pues no pasa nada, si ella es feliz, yo soy feliz, ella es la única luna a la cual puedo aullarle, y si es feliz, al lado de otro tendré que aceptarlo, ella merece lo mejor- dije sabiendo que Nessie, no se sentiría mal si algún día descubre que es mi imprimada, y que la amo como nunca imagine.

-Si, eso creo…- dijo Nessie muy pensativa, como me gustaría tener el don de su padre y saber qué es lo que ocurre por su mente, creí que sabía todo sobre ella, pero ahora es que me doy cuenta, que me oculta algo, y tengo que averiguarlo.

* * *

Nessie POV.

-Si, eso creo…-Le dije con mi voz más apagada de lo normal, me sentí triste nuevamente, creí que había superado eso pero no, odiaba la maldita imprimación, como puede ser que existiera, no quería creerlo, me maldecía internamente por mi suerte y al final, me pare enojada y camine regreso a casa, dejando a Jake en aquel hermoso lugar.


	10. Preparaciones para el baile

Iba caminando muy lentamente, la verdad no tenía ganas de llegar a mi casa, pero tampoco quería permanecer con Jacob, me dolió mucho el saber que no tenia oportunidad, estaba enojada con mi suerte, sentía celos y un poco de coraje, además me sentía triste, mis ojos comenzaron derramar lagrimas, no quería llorar, pero no podía aguantar más… entonces tope con algo enorme y cálido… era él.

-Nessie, a donde vas, creí que terminaríamos con los secretos- dijo el levantando mi barbilla, yo me quite su mano de encima y agache la mirada, no quería que me viera llorar- Ness, que te sucede, últimamente estas muy triste, sabes estoy empezando a creer que tengo algo que ver en esto- dijo con un tono preocupado, y desconcertado, yo mantenía mi cabeza agachada, el no tenía la culpa, no quería perder su amistad, si descubría que lo quería y era por eso que me encontraba triste.

-No eres tu Jacob, soy yo- dije limpiándome las lagrimas para verlo fijamente a los ojos.

-No eres tu soy yo…-me dijo irónicamente- sabes que cuando las mujeres dicen eso… es porque obviamente tienen algo, y estoy completamente seguro que no eres tú, y si soy yo, ¿qué hice?- pregunto triste, yo no conteste-¿Qué hice Rennesme?, ¿qué es lo que hice que te pone triste?- yo agache la mirada, el me tomo nuevamente la barbilla, me haciéndome mirarlo fijamente- ¿qué es lo que hice que no quieres estar conmigo?, ¿qué demonios hice?- dijo un poco enfadado- quiero saberlo, quiero que volvamos a ser los mismos de antes, si no se puede otra cosa, basta la amistad ¿no?, dime Nessie, que hice y prometo que lo cambio- dijo casi al borde de un ataque de nervios, yo no podía creer lo que me decía, tanto le importaba yo, pero no lo suficiente, decidí jugar su juego y seguir siendo amigos, como el dijo, _si es feliz, al lado de otro tendré que aceptarlo, ella merece lo mejor_, pues el merece lo mejor, y yo no iba a arruinar su felicidad.

-No Jacob tú no has hecho nada, no comprendes, soy yo, son cosas que me pasan a mí, cosas que YO- enfatice la palabra- tengo que pensar, tengo que aclarar, y después cuando este segura de todo puedo contar, no quiero hacer tonteras Jacob, y no, - dije tomándolo de la cara para que me viera fijamente a los ojos -escúchame bien, compréndelo, y asimílalo, no es por ti… no te creas el centro del universo, no eres el sol- dije mintiendo, el era mi sol, el centro de mi universo, note que frunció el ceño.

-Si lo sé- dijo separándose de mi -no tuve tanta suerte- dijo en un susurro, sabia lo vanidoso que era Jacob, y sé que decirle que no es importante para mí, lo molestaba, pero era necesario por mi propia cordura.

-Bueno creo que hemos aclarado muchas cosas, sabes es tarde y mi padre puede enojarse, debemos volver- dije caminando rumbo a mi casa.

-Si, ya lo creo Nessie- y nos fuimos caminando a casa, la verdad es que íbamos en silencio, y caminando más lento de lo que un humano común podría hacerlo, supongo que ninguno tenía las suficientes ganas de llegar.

-Sabes mi tía Alice, fue a París, creo que regresara hoy…- es obvio porque según mi calendario, dormí más de dos días- y pues creo que me traerá el vestido para el baile… que como no fui al instituto no sé nada de eso, solo sé que ocurriría este fin- dije para comenzar la plática con Jacob nuevamente.

-Si, creo que se me olvido comentarse sobre, eso, pero que bien que tu tía lo tiene todo solucionado… así no me culparías por no avisarte con tiempo sobre el baile, y te quejarías por no conseguir un vestido- dijo riendo un poco, haciéndome reír a mi también, pues es cierto si no fuera por mi tía Alice, ahora mismo estaría a un paso de ahorcar a Jacob, por su descuido- pero bueno, el baile, es este fin de semana, y hablando de eso, creo que tengo otra mala noticia.- dijo el dudando.

-Que es lo que sucede Jacob, créeme soy fuerte- dije motivándolo para que me comentara, en realidad otra mala noticia no resistiría, pero no importa, necesito saber todo de una vez, así después cuando estuviera feliz, nada me impediría seguir así.

-Bueno, pero prométeme que no te enojaras, no te sentirás triste y seguirás siendo la misma Nessie, que quiero tanto -lo prometí- pues- vacilo un poco sus palabras- lo que pasa es que Luke y Aitana irán juntos al baile.

-¿Eso era todo?- dije sonriendo- pensé que sería algo malo, la verdad me daba igual si ellos iban juntos o no al baile.

-Vaya si que eres fuerte- dijo Jake sonriendo- lo que pasa, es que es el último día de Aitana por acá y como Lucas pensó que seguirías enferma- dijo enfatizando la palabra- invito a otra chica al baile, es un tonto- dijo completando eso- pero no importa Ness, puedes ir con cualquier otro chico.

-Oh, no tengo pareja para el baile, de seguro todos tienen pareja, ahora con quien iré- hasta ahora no caía en cuenta de lo que realmente significaba, todos tenían pareja para el baile, todos menos yo, pero que mal.

-Bueno en realidad no todos tienen pareja, la mayoría sí, pero- dijo Jake dudando un poco, como si le diera pena decir algo.

-Que sucede Jacob… Puedes decírmelo- le anime.

-Yo no tengo pareja para el baile- vi que se sonrojaba mucho- la verdad es que no se me da mucho eso de bailar, me gire un poco para verlo, lo tome de la mano, y lo hice voltearse a mí.

-Es perfecto Jake, tú no tienes pareja, ni yo- dije sonriendo, quería verme lo más feliz para que no se preocupara, si iba a actuar lo haría bien- podemos ir juntos al baile, ahí mismo te enseño a bailar, para tus futuros eventos, ¿qué te parece?- dije animada.

-Me parece perfecto...-Jacob acorto la distancia y me dio un abrazo, que se sintió tan reconfortante- Sabes Nessie, me gusta que sigas siendo la misma de antes, ya te extrañaba- dijo sonriendo y retomando el rumbo a mi casa.

-Yo también, Jake, yo también- y seguimos caminando en silencio.

Llegue a mi casa, y después de despedirme de Jacob, me adentre a la misma, topándome con una muy enfadada Alice.

-Nessie, me sorprende que hagas esto, como puedes hacerme esto a mí, no sabes lo que me preocupe por encontrar tu vestido perfecto, y tú que llegas a estas horas, arruinando tu sueño perfecto y con esas horribles bolsas bajo tus ojos, arruinando todo lo que tenía planeado para que tu primer baile fuera perfecto-

-Perdón tía- dije abrazándola- pero no te preocupes todo saldrá perfecto, por qué crees que confío mi futuro en ti- dije haciendo pucherito.

-A, vamos Nessie, has aprendido mucho de mí, como me enorgulleces- dijo mi linda tía.

-Te quiero tía, pero ya me voy a dormir porque quiero verme, demasiado hermosa para mañana, es mi primer baile, todo tiene que salir perfecto- dije

-Y lo saldrá pequeña, tú confía.

Me fui rápidamente a mi cuarto, tome una ducha y me dispuse a dormir, no quería tener esas bolsas como dijo mi tía Alice, la verdad ya me sentía mejor, y aunque no comprendiera eso de la imprimación, como bien decían querer es poder, y si yo quiero a Jacob, no hay imprimación que pueda quitármelo, yo se que él sería muy feliz a mi lado. Dormí muy cómodamente, la verdad aunque había dormido esos dos días, me sentía agotada, aunque sentía algo en el pecho, algo que me hacia feliz, no sabía qué era lo que sucedería, pero estaba segura de que algo bueno iba a sucederme, además era mi primer baile, en un instituto, que emocionada estaba, quería verme especial, linda, hermosa, y que nada arruinara esa felicidad. Desperté por la mañana y oliendo algo muy delicioso, que provenía de la cocina, lo cual resultaba extraño puesto que nadie en esta casa come, lo que significaba que era para mí.

-Buenos días familia, es una ocasión especial acaso- dije completamente feliz.

-Vaya Nessie, que bien que ya despertaste, porque Alice estuvo a un segundo de ir por ti.- dijo mi tío Emmett- ya vez como se obsesiona con los bailes.

-Cállate Emmett, si mi sobrina me dejo asesorarla, verdad Nessie, dile a todos, que nadie me cree- dijo mi tía Alice un poco triste.

-Claro, quiero quedar bellísima, puesto que es mi primer baile, quiero que todo resulte perfecto – dije sonriendo.

-si tu eres perfecta mi niña, no necesitas nada mas- dijo mi madre.

-Aun en piyama te ves hermosa- completo mi padre.

-Gracias, y el desayuno es ¿por?- pregunte curiosa.

-Porque tienes que comer bien, estar bien por dentro y fuera, para que disfrutes completamente el baile, además necesitas energías para el día de spa que planee con las chicas para ti- dijo Alice.

-¿Vaya ahora también mi madre sufrirá de la tortura?- pregunte juguetona, y comenzando a devorar mi desayuno.

-todo sea por mi hija favorita- dijo mi madre.

-Vaya es que acaso tienes otra y me lo estaban ocultando- conteste burlonamente al comentario de mi madre.

-Vaya que sí amaneciste de buen humor- Dijo mi tío Jazz.

-Claro es un día especial, lo presiento, algo bueno viene en camino- dije muy segura de mi respuesta.

-Nos alegramos por ti, Nessie- dijo mi Abuelito Carlisle.

Desayune hasta saciar mi hambre, la verdad es que está totalmente hambrienta, después de no comer en dos días, cualquiera, entonces, terminando pasamos al cuarto de mi tía Alice, que ya lo había convertido en un "mini spa", y en cuanto a "mini", no tenía nada.  
Primero me bañe para quedar lista para todo lo que seguía, mi tía me dio un masaje, para quitar tensiones según ella, lo cual me vino muy bien, después me hizo pedicura, y manicura, se me veía muy bien, en lo que terminaba con eso, me aplico mascarilla en la cara y me lavaba el cabello con algo que no sabía que era, pero olía deliciosamente. Mi madre y mi tía Rosalie, se encontraban ayudándole y siguiendo las instrucciones que daba Alice.

-Listo- dijo mi tía Alice.

-¿Ya terminamos?- pregunte curiosa

-No Nessie, tu no estás lista, sino que tu madre y Ross, ya terminaron su trabajo aquí.

-¿Comó que aquí?- dije yo curiosa, no entendía sus palabras.

-Ellas tienen otra misión, pero tú confía en mí querida sobrina, yo aquí soy la experta en esto, y quedaras bellísima, tú relájate.

-Esta bien.

Mi madre y Rosalie se fueron y me quede con mi tía ella, seguía haciendo cosas en mi, poniendo cremas y arreglando el cabello, yo me encontraba escuchando música relajante y sintiéndome muy feliz. Después de muchas horas de trabajo, mi tía Alice dijo que estaba lista, ya me encontraba maquillada, peinada y me puse el hermoso vestido que Alice, me compro, era precioso, color rojo, resaltaba mi piel, y mis ojos chocolatazos, además de mi cabello, era un buen elección de color, tenía muchos pliegues, y caía abajo con unas ondas, era strapples, además tenía una abertura por una pierna, que mostraba mis zapatillas de tacón. Mi tía me coloco unos accesorios hermosos también, una gargantilla hermosa con una piedra en forma de luna roja.

* * *

aquí otro cap doble, perdón por la demora, pero las lineas no han estado bien y el internet falla mucho, cuando todo se solucione, creo que actualizare diario :)

espero les guste el cap, si es así haganmelo saber.


	11. Descubierta

-Bien Nessie, ahora si estas oficialmente lista- dijo mi querida tía Alice.

-Gracias tía la verdad que he quedado muy linda, me sorprende que hagas estos milagros- dije muy agradecida y sorprendida de cómo me veía, realmente me veía muy bien, y eso que yo no soy vanidosa.

-Ahí Nessie, pero que cosas dices, tu hermosa claro eso viene de familia, sobre todo de tus tías, pero con un poco de ayudita quedas lindísima, no quiero ver la cara que pondrá Jacob cuando te vea, se le caerá la quijada hasta el suelo- dijo mi tía, en ese momento recordé que no había hablado con Jacob, además como sabia mi tía que iría con él, supongo que vio en mi futuro. – aunque claro si tú no eres la sorprendida- dijo mi tía, cosa que no entendí bien, y antes de decir algo, ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

-Eso es trampa tía, quiero que vengas en este preciso momento, para acá- dije un poco enojada.

Alice regreso, se asomo por la puerta y trajo un pequeño libro, yo lo conocía muy bien, era el diario de mi madre.

-¿Esto es lo que te puso triste verdad?- pregunto Alice

-Este, tía, yo no quise, solo tenía dudas, no le digas a mama por favor.

-No se lo diré, si es lo que quieres, pero ¿qué es lo que te puso tan triste de este diario?- dijo ella un poco curiosa, ahora tenía que contarle la verdad.

-Es que estoy enamorada de Jacob- dije ya resignada.

-Pero eso es lo más lindo que puede suceder, estar enamorada es lo mejor Nessie, no le veo un problema- dijo ella muy quitada de pena, y sumamente feliz, yo solo me quede pensativa, no sabía que decir, si ella sabia la verdad, sabía que Jacob no me correspondía, pero tal vez me daba ánimos porque eso de la imprimación se puede romper, eso era lo más lógico- Pero bueno Jacob ya está abajo esperándote, debes de ir con él, luego hablaremos, ¿sí?- y con un beso en la mejilla salió por la puerta.

Yo estaba muy nerviosa, un poco animada, así que fui a bajar las escaleras para ir con Jacob a mi primer baile. Baje lentamente las escaleras, entonces note a un chico volteado hablando con mi padre, no sabía quién era, hasta que volteo dejando caer literalmente la quijada hasta los pies, me veía anonadado y la verdad es que yo no podía apartar la mirada de él, era él, se veía más lindo que nunca, más guapo que nadie, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, los cuales se abrieron en sorpresa a él. De repente un puñetazo cayó por parte de mi padre a su nuca.

-Perdón Edward, es que vaya, no tengo palabras- se disculpo con mi padre Jacob.

-Me voy no puedo seguir aquí escuchándote-dijo a Jacob- aunque Nessie no se queda atrás- dijo mi padre mirándome de mala gana, no me di cuenta que con lo relajada que andaba olvide colocar el escudo contra mi padre- Y te advierto perro le haces algo y mejor no regreses- amenazo mi padre y se retiro a velocidad vampiritica, yo termine de bajar las escaleras y llegue con Jake.

-Vaya te ves…- parecía que buscaba palabras- hermosa, es que definitivamente no tengo palabras- me miraba atónito, definitivamente lo sorprendí, aunque yo estaba igual, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos.

-Yo, pero mírate tú, te ves guapísimo- me sonroje al instante, pero me había dejado perpleja, tenía su cabello corto, vestía un pantalón negro formal, y una camisa guinda, que le combinaba a mi vestido, sus músculos se veían a través de tal camisa, la cual le quedaba espectacularmente bien, llevaba unos zapatos bien voleados, se veía perfecto, ahora sería la más envidiada de todo el baile, con semejante pareja, nunca imagine ver a Jacob con su cabello corto, aunque le quedaba mucho mejor, se veía más lindo, más guapo, era todo un monumento.

-Hey es obra de Alice, ya sabes cómo se obsesiona con esto, pero la verdad es que quería impresionarte, además tenía que verme bien, para que no te arrepintieras de llevarme contigo al baile- dijo el bromeando, aunque yo nunca me arrepentiría.

Los dos nos fuimos al baile y bajamos, todo el mundo se nos quedaba viendo, creo que llamábamos mucho la atención, pero las chicas no dejaban de ver a Jacob, lo cual me ponía un poco celosa, aprovechaba que era mi pareja y lo acercaba mas a mí, lo tomaba del brazo, para que supieran que no estaba disponible, a Jacob le parecía bueno que hiciera eso, creo que él también se puso celoso, al ver como los chicos no dejaban de mirarme. Llegamos a la entrada y nos topamos con los chicos Seth y Nailah, y Lucas y Aitana.

-Vaya que pareja más linda hacen ustedes- dijo Aitana, sonriendo.

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien Aitana- dije agradeciendo su comentario, la verdad aunque al inicio no me caía muy bien, ahora me caía mejor, aunque creo que ella sabía algo que yo no.

-Que les parece si entramos chicos, ya comenzó el baile- dijo Seth.

-Por qué no se adelantan ustedes, necesito hablar con Nessie- dijo Luke.

-Creo que para eso tienes a tu pareja- dijo Jacob un poco enojado.

-No te preocupes Jacob, vayan ustedes hablo con Luke, y te veo dentro si- dije.

-Bueno Nessie, si me necesitas solo llámame, estaré en un segundo- dijo Jacob, y me dio un beso en la frente, alejándose con los demás, y dejándome ahí con Luke.

-Sabes Nessie, espero que no te enojes porque vine con Aitana al baile- dijo Luke como pidiendo disculpas.

-No te preocupes Lucas, tú eres libre de elegir a quien quieras para el baile, además me siento cómoda con Jacob- dije sinceramente.

-Lo que pasa es que él día que te fuiste con él, aunque no estuve muy a gusto con eso, me di cuenta de que entre tú y yo no existía más que una simple amistad, Ness, aunque es obvio que tú te sientes igual, puedo ver en tus ojos, lo enamorada de Jacob que estas- dijo Luke.

-Vaya tan obvia soy- dije un poco sonrojada.

-Mucho, pero no te preocupes el es un tonto, no creo que se haya dado cuenta- dijo riendo.

-Eso espero- dije un poco más calmada.

-Nessie, dile lo que sientes, no lo dejes ir, se ve que es un buen chico- dijo Luke, yo asentí

-Aitana también es una gran chica, que bien que la elegiste para el baile- dije sonriendo.

-Sí, es una gran chica, y creo que abra algo mas entre nosotros, la verdad es que nos hemos conocido muy bien, durante estos días, me estoy enamorado, como no imagine- dijo Lucas sincerándose conmigo, que bien que ahora él era feliz también, y al parecer Aitana también, todos eran felices, solo faltaba yo.

-Vamos nos están esperando, y Aitana es una gran dama, ya sabes a las damas nunca hay que hacerlas esperar- dijo Lucas y entramos al baile, todos estaban divertidísimos, el salón de gimnasio lo habían arreglado de hermosa manera, y fue cuando vi, a Jacob hablando con Aitana, se giro cuando nos vio y corrió a brazos de Luke, se fueron a bailar y yo me acerque a Jacob, temblorosamente.

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo Jacob un poco preocupado.

-Muy bien la verdad me da gusto que Lucas encontrara a una chica especial para él- dije sinceramente.

-Vaya Nessie ere muy fuerte, me sorprendes- dijo Jacob la música empezó a sonar.

-¿Qué te parece si bailamos un poco?- le dije.

-Es que no se me da muy bien, no quiero que te avergüences de mí- dijo Jacob.

-No lo aré, vamos- lo tome de la mano lo guíe hasta la pista y comenzamos a bailar, la verdad Jacob no bailaba tan mal. De hecho se movía bastante bien- eres un mentiroso si sabes bailar.

-Esto es música suelta Ness, todo el mundo baila, mi problema es la música lenta- dijo él, y en ese preciso momento las luces se hicieron más tenues y la música cambio, a modo lento, parecía que estaba en su contra, yo reí un poco cuando el abrió los ojos y se quedo petrificado al cambio de ritmo- vaya creo que debemos de ir por unas bebidas.

-A no Jake, yo te dije que quería bailar contigo, no te preocupes, no dejare que hagas el ridículo, ven confía en mí- dije tiernamente.

-Siempre- me respondió con una gran sonrisa.  
Lo tome de su mano y lo guíe para bailar comenzamos con un baile de música de pareja pero un poco movida, por lo que Jacob me pisaba mucho, era pésimo para este tipo de baile, no lo podía creer, me reí un poco de mis pensamientos.

-Que pasa Nessie, te dije que no era bueno en esto- dijo un poco avergonzado.

-Lo que pasa es que no creí que hubiera algo en lo que Jacob Black, el gran señor alpha fuera malo- dije sonriéndole.

-No se puede ser perfecto.- dijo él.

-Si fueras perfecto no serías real- dije

-Soy real Nessie, tan real como tú, aunque tú si eres perfecta- dijo muy seguro.

-No Jacob, lo que pasa es que no soy perfecta, pero mis defectos son encantadores- dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Puede ser, y eso te hace perfecta- dijo él

Seguimos bailando aunque definitivamente necesitábamos un descanso, sobre todo las parejas que Jacob pisaba, gracias a Dios soy mitad vampira porque con semejante pie, y los pisotones que me dio que gracias a mi condición no sentí, hubiera quedado adolorida de por vida. De repente la música sonó más lento y nosotros nos quedamos inmóviles entre la multitud.

Con la música más lenta el solo se puso más nervioso. Lo tome de ambas manos y las coloque en mi cintura, pude observar que se sonrojo un poco y se puso muy nervioso, yo me reía internamente, era muy gracioso verlo tan nervioso por un baile, coloque mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, y comenzamos a bailar, aunque se movió un poco nervioso, era lindísimo verlo, lo veía con sus ojos fijos a mí. Era el momento más romántico de mi vida, claro hasta que Jacob me piso un poco más fuerte de lo común.

-Vamos por un poco de ponche, tengo un poco de sed- dije a Jacob, el sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias.

-De nada, además mis pies necesitan un descanso- dije sonriendo.

Salimos disparados a la mesita del ponche y después de tomar un vaso, salimos a respirar un poco de aire fresco, nos sentamos en una banca que se encontraba ahí a un lado entre dos árboles decorados con unas lucecillas que hacían ver todo en un ambiente más romántico.

-Vaya esto de bailar definitivamente no se me da, lamento los pisotones Nessie.

-Bueno sabes yo no lo lamento tanto, a como lo han de lamentar las demás parejas- dije riendo a carcajadas.

-Vaya que mala amiga eres, se supone que deberías animarme no echarme en cara lo malo que soy- dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

-Claro Jake, pero donde quedo eso de que los amigos, siempre se dicen la verdad, no importa lo que pase- dije riendo.

-Bueno pues si nos vamos a decir la verdad, tengo que decirte, que tienes muy mal gusto.

-Y eso porque Señor Alpha- dije un poco desconcertada por su afirmación.

-Lucas no te merece, y además se fue con Aitana, quien no te llega ni a los talones.

No pude soportarlo era irresistiblemente lindo cuando me decía esas cosas, siempre preocupado por mí, siempre haciéndome sonreír, y siempre haciendo que se me olviden las cosas malas, aunque él no sabía que Lucas para mí no significaba nada mas allá de una amistad. Sin importar que pensara lo abrace tan fuerte como pude, el me correspondió el abrazo y después de pasar por unos instantes en esa posición, me separe lentamente dejando mis manos tomadas de las de él.

-Jacob eres el mejor, enserio que sí, pero no estoy enamorada de Lucas- dije sonriendo.

-Pero es que yo pensé…- dijo un poco nervioso, luego me miro confuso- entonces ¿quién es el chico que te gusta Ness?- me pregunto. Yo me crispe por su pregunta no sabía que decir, retire mis manos de las de Jacob

- ¿Pues para que quieres saberlo?- le pregunte para tomar más tiempo.

-Dijimos que seriamos sinceros, además yo te hable sobre la imprimación y tú aun no cumples tu parte del trato, recuerdas- dijo Jacob, yo solo asentí un poco nerviosa.

-Sí, pero aun así no se para que quieres saberlo, en que te beneficia a ti- dije haciendo más tiempo para no tener que contestar esa pregunta, que tanto me aterraba.

-Entonces no confías en mí- dijo Jacob.

-Eso que tiene que ver, con que te diga quién es mi gran amor- dije a Jacob.

-Que si confiaras en mi me lo dirías, o tienes algo que ocultar- dijo Jacob mirándome fijo.

-No tengo nada que ocultar, solo que ya lo sabes soy muy reservada- dije más tranquila.

-Pero soy tu amigo Ness, dime por favor, quien es el estúpido por el que lloraste, quien es el estúpido por el que te entristeces, dime quien es el estúpido que te tiene así, dímelo quiero saberlo por favor Nessie, necesito saberlo- dijo casi rogándome.

-Es que no es un estúpido Jacob, es el hombre más maravilloso, que existe, es amable, atento, es todo un caballero, es el chico que siempre soñé- dije un poco triste.

-Es un estúpido al no darse cuenta de lo que está perdiendo- dijo secamente, no sabía por que había cambiado de actitud, ahora se veía a la defensiva.

-No te tienes porque enojar, es solo un simple enamoramiento, ya pasara- dije riendo un poco, tratando de relajar el ambiente, como desearía que tío Jasper estuviera aquí.

-Pero es que no puedo creer lo que deja ir, es un tonto, un reverendo idiota- dijo molesto

-Jacob, deja de decirle estúpido, no lo es.- dije me parecía gracioso que el hablara tan mal de el mismo, claro que él no lo sabía.

-Nessie, exijo que cumplas tu parte del trato- dijo en tono muy serio tomando mis manos, en ese preciso momento me puse demasiado nerviosa, no sabía que decir, que hacer, mil imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza… todas de él, Jacob Black, note que él puso una cara de confusión, no supe porque, hasta que observe mis manos, entonces fue que comprendí todo, mi don había relevado mi secreto, Jacob Black, sabía lo enamorada que estaba de él.

* * *

Bueno aquí otro capitulo, espero que les guste... :) y que tengan un buen inicio de mes.

Por cierto pienso subir de ahora en adelante un cap diario ¿Qué les parece la idea? comenten y me dicen :)

o igual puedo seguir como hasta ahora ustedes decidan :)


	12. El amor comienza

POV. Nessie

Me puse tan nerviosa al ser descubierta por Jacob, era en ese preciso momento que odiaba no ser una chica común y corriente, todo me salía mal… Jacob seguía con cara de confundido, entonces hice algo que nunca pensé que haría huir de Jake… arrebate mis manos de las suyas y corrí rápidamente hacia el interior del gimnasio, necesitaba estar fuera del alcance de Jacob, al menos con tanta gente no creo que quisiera hablar, y eso me daba tiempo…

* * *

POV. Jacob

-Nessie, exijo que cumplas tu parte del trato-dije tomando sus manos por sorpresa y fue entonces que un millón de imágenes corrieron por mi mente, todas ellas eran mías, ella no necesitaba hablar para decir quién era su enamorado, pues gracias a su don lo había descubierto, bendita herencia vampiritica; aunque no pensaba con claridad, Nessie estaba revelando su amor por mí, o solo era una alucinación por lo desesperado que estaba porque me quisiera como yo a ella, no podía ni pensar en nada, no quería abrir los ojos y pensar que fuera un sueño. Fue entonces que sentí que alguien se alejaba de mí, era Nessie, corría al gimnasio. -Pero qué demonios- dije, tratando de componerme, ella si me quería y estaba huyendo de mi, tal vez pensaba que no le correspondía, eso explicaba su extraño comportamiento, después de hacer miles de deducciones fui al gimnasio a seguirla, no permitiría que se escapara el amor de mi vida.

* * *

POV. Nessie

No sabía hacia donde correr donde esconderme, estaba totalmente asustada, camine un poco sin rumbos, hasta que una mano me agarro fuertemente.

-Nessie, que te pasa, ¿donde está Jacob?- dijo Aitana

-Eh, Jake, vaya no se- dije totalmente nerviosa, lo último que quería era encontrarme con él

-¿Qué pasa Nessie, ya te confeso Jake todo?, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo un poco preocupada.

-¿Cómo que me confesó todo?- dije dudando y mirando hacia todos los lados para ver si Jake se acercaba y alejarme nuevamente, entonces una luz me ilumino y se detuvo la música del salón, todos estaban reclamando y hasta que se callaron para escuchar una voz, que me hizo girar hacia el escenario.

-Nessie, no huyas de mi- dijo Jake, yo solo quería que me tragara la tierra, que demonios estaba haciendo, mi cara estaba totalmente desubicada y todos me miraban- Nessie, quiero que sepas que nunca me espere esto- dijo Jake un poco dudoso, ahí mi dios, no podía ser me gire y trate de correr hacia fuera de ahí, no quería escucharlo, tenía miedo de lo que fuera a decir. Hasta que escuche lo más maravilloso que podía salir de la boca de alguien, y me quede inmóvil, en medio del gimnasio.- Te amo Rennesme Carlie Cullen- dijo- te amo como nunca he amado a nadie en mi vida, te amo mas allá de lo que alguien puede amar a una mujer, te amo por sobre mi vida, porque sin ti mi vida no existiría, y aun y si no pudiera amarte te amaría porque tú eres la única que podría complementar mi vida, y no sabes lo mucho que espere decirte eso, lo mucho que ansiaba decirte todo esto que siento y decirte que por ti mi corazón esta latiendo- no podía creer lo que Jake decía, no podía moverme, estaba totalmente paralizada, la adrenalina no cabía en mi cuerpo, entonces vi como Jacob salto del escenario abriéndose paso entre la gente que miraba sorprendida como yo, llego hasta mi y nos miramos a los ojos no necesitaba hablar para decirle lo que sentía, le tome las manos y le mostré lo feliz que estaba, todo el mundo nos miraba porque nadie comprendía nada pero eso no importaba, entonces Jake, sonrío y dijo nuevamente eso que aun no creía- te amo Nessie, mi Nessie- dijo sonriendo.

-Tu Nessie- confirme yo ante la mirada de todos, y fue que Jacob se acerco sigilosamente, y me besó un beso tierno, dulce, lleno de dulzura, lleno de deseo, lleno de amor, el más puro amor que podría sentir alguien, mi primer beso y el mejor de todos, el beso de el hombre que amo. Se escucharon aplausos, después se apagaron nuevamente las luces, ahora todo era más romántico, la música comenzó a sonar nuevamente, era la canción de Nsync… Jake se separo un poco de mi, y me tomo por la cintura y pego sus labios a mi oído susurrando.

- Yo siempre te he amado Y, amor, yo estaré  
Por siempre a tu lado…Nunca me alejaré  
Prometo mi amor...Te juro ante Dios  
Nunca te voy a faltar, Tu corazón…No volverá a llorar, Nessie Te amo y no me cansare de decirlo.

No me podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando, en mi primer baile con mi primer novio, donde di mi primer beso, y que beso, besar a Jacob Black, es mejor de lo que me podía imaginar, sus labios cálidos, gruesos, estaban deliciosos, no le hacían justicia a mis sueños.

-Vaya Nessie, aun no me lo creó por fin juntos- dijo Jacob sacándome de mis más hermosos sueños, pero transportándome a la más preciosa realidad.

-Tú, imagínate a mí, como crees que me siento- dije mostrando la más linda sonrisa que tengo, la sonrisa que se da por pura felicidad, por amor.

-No puedo creer, que nunca me dijeras lo que sentías, ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste ocultándomelo?- pregunto Jacob realmente curioso.

-No mucho, la verdad no había aceptado lo mucho que te quiero…- dije titubeando y poniéndome más roja de lo normal.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te pareces a tu madre cuando era humana- dijo soltando una carcajada.

-¿Crees que me parezco mucho a mi madre?- pregunte un poco desilusionada, la verdad no me gustaba nada que me comparara con mi madre, aunque ahora sabía que Jacob me amaba a mí, rompiendo todo ese mito de la imprimación, era duro creer que el chico que amas, en un tiempo no muy lejano, amo a tu madre, no es lógico.

-Claro que te pareces, aunque sacaste cosas a tu padre, pero eso no es lo que me atrajo de ti…- dijo, yo me moleste por eso, entonces ¿qué era lo que le atraía de mí?, mi parecido con mi madre, eso no me gustaba, los celos volvían a inundarme, entonces me gire para no verle la cara, estaba molesta- ¿qué sucede Ness?- dijo confundido.

-No es nada, pero creo que te has precipitado al decirme que me quieres, aunque te lo agradezco, no creo estar seguro de que tú y yo podamos estar juntos- dije secamente, no podía estar con la persona que quería a otra.

-¿Qué quieres decir Rennesme?- dijo con un tono realmente triste- ¿No me quieres?, no me puedes decir eso… veo en tus ojos, lo mucho que me amas, veo en tus labios lo mucho que me deseas… además tu misma me lo dijiste, más bien me lo mostraste, y bien sabes lo que dicen, una imagen dice más que mil palabras, tú me demostraste que me amas- dijo desesperado.

-Yo estoy demasiado segura de que te amo, Jake, más que a nada, te llegaste a convertir en la persona más importante de mi vida, la única a la que podría amar así como te amo, es cierto, no te mentí al decirte y mostrarte lo que sentía, pero Jacob Black, ¿tú estás seguro?

-¿Pero cómo puedes dudar de mi?, crees que hubiera detenido medio baile para decirte lo mucho que te amo, si no estuviera seguro...- dijo en tono ofendido- Sabes Nessie, tal vez no sepa muchas cosas, tal vez no sepa porque Matemáticas es tan difícil, tal vez no sepa porque el mundo gira, pero de lo que estoy realmente seguro es que sin ti nada de eso importaría, de que me sirve un mundo sin ti, de que me sirve esto que siento aquí- dijo colocando mi mano en su cálido pecho, haciendo que escuche los hermosos latidos de su corazón- si no puedo compartirlo contigo.

Yo no sabía que decir, me ha encantado lo que me dice Jake, es tan tierno y romántico, es todo lo que siempre soñé, pero aun no me lo creía del todo, no comprendía muchas cosas, pero la verdad no me interesaba en ese momento, solo quería probar sus exquisitos labios de nuevo y así lo hice.

-Vaya si sigues así terminaras con Nessie- dijo Seth, rompiendo a carcajadas, pasando de lado donde nos encontrábamos, Jake y yo nos separamos por la sorpresa.

-Pues yo veo que Nailah aun esta entera y mira que eres un salvaje Seth- dijo Jacob todos comenzamos a reír, y continuamos bailando o haciendo un intento de eso, la verdad como a Jacob no se le daba muy bien, decidimos ir a pasear por el bosque.

Llegamos al claro donde me había llevado Jake la noche anterior, sin duda era nuestro lugar favorito, nuestra salida a los problemas, nos sentamos cerca del borde del agua.

-Sabes me encanta este lugar, y más compartirlo contigo-dijo Jacob, ambos estábamos con las manos entrelazadas.

-A mi también Jake, gracias por compartirlo, es un gesto muy dulce- dije sinceramente.

-Sabes Nessie, hay algo que te preocupe, sabes que puedes contármelo- dijo sonriendo y mirándome fijamente.

-No es nada Jake, son solo alucinaciones- dije riendo un poco- ya sabes los celos que me entran.

-Me encanta que estés celosa, pero no quiero que te preocupes por nada, sabes tú eres la única persona que existe para mí- dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Gracias, Jake, me dejas un poco más tranquila- dije sinceramente debido a que decía con tanto amor lo mucho que me quería que no podía dudar de él. Permanecimos horas viendo la luz de la luna, hasta que me sentí un poco cansada y bostece.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos, además ya es un poco tarde- dijo Jacob.

-Sí creo que me ha cansado el baile, muchas emociones por un día-

-Sí, ya lo creó- dijo Jacob besándome nuevamente, yo solo lo aferre mas a mí, creo que sus besos eran adictivos.

Llegamos a casa, después de despedirme de Jake, y pedirle que no dijéramos nada, y que no pensara en nada, hasta que pensara bien las cosas, lo deje y entre en mi casa y me encontré con toda mi familia en la sala, era algo muy extraño, esto significaba solo una cosa… ya sabían lo que me había ocurrido… pero como lo tomarían… esa era mi duda.

* * *

Bueno al parecer quieren cap diario :) jejej espero les guste

y la historia aun tiene para continuar :)


	13. Dificil decisión

Después de ver a toda mi familia en la sala, muy seriamente, decidí no hacer caso y subir las escaleras directo a mi habitación como si no supiera que necesitan hablar conmigo.

-Rennesme Carlie Cullen- odio cuando usan mi nombre completo… significa que están molestos- creo que entiendes que necesitamos hablar- dijo mi padre seriamente.

-Estoy muy cansada, que tal si lo dejamos para otro día- dije intentando escabullirme de la plática, la verdad no tenía ánimos de explicar todo ahora, y además no sabía cómo tomarían mi relación con Jake.

-Está bien- eso me sorprendió, conociendo a mi padre, creí que me obligaría a quedarme y contarle de pie a pa, todo lo que me sucedió.- te apetece que mañana que estés más calmada y menos confundida hablemos- supuse que mi padre leyó en el pensamiento de tío Jasper, como me sentía, entonces no había querido presionar.

-Claro, ahora me voy a dormir, que tengan dulces sueños- dije riéndome por mi propia broma, pues los vampiros no duermen. Escuche un bufido por parte de mi tío Emmett, el dice que siempre disfrutaba de sus sueños, y ahora tiene demasiado tiempo libre como para no aburrirse.

Subí las escaleras y después de tomar una ligera ducha me tendí a los brazos de Morfeo, dormí excelentemente, y desperté por la mañana muy contenta, la verdad pensar en Jake, me ponía sumamente contenta, me dispuse a preparar la ropa que me pondría para salir y tomar una ducha, como era sábado no tendríamos clases, y quería pasar el día con mi novio, ah que bien se sentía decir eso, tanto que había esperado y ahora era realidad, como quería ir a la playa me coloque un bikini debajo de mi ropa, llevaba puesto un short negro, y una playera sin mangas rosa, muy bonita, me deje el cabello suelto y me coloque una pequeña banda rosa, me dispuse a bajar a la sala, cuando llegue mis padres estaban ahí, como en la noche, me dio un poco de miedo, no sabía cómo decirles las cosas.

-Veo que sigues tratando de posponer esta conversación Rennesme- dijo mi padre muy serio, no sabía definir si estaba enojado, molesto o si simplemente estaba así para asustarme.

-Edward, deja de presionar a Nessie, así nunca nos contara como le fue en el baile- dijo mi madre asiendo un ademán con su mano para que me acercara al sillón, donde estaban ellos. Yo camine y me senté en el medio de los dos, con la mirada en mis rodillas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren que les cuente?... creo que ya deben saber todo ¿no?- dije un poco nerviosa.

-Lo que queremos es que nos cuentes como te sientes tu, cariño, estas bien, la verdad temimos mucho porque esto pasara- dijo mi madre- pero creo que ha salido perfectamente, es que a veces suelen fallar las visiones de Alice.

-Mis visiones no fallan, solo cambian dependiendo de lo que decidan las personas, y eso es lo que ocurrió- dijo Alice entrando un poco enfadada hacia el sillón.

-Creo que fue mi culpa, cambio mucho de decisiones- dije un poco apenada.

-No es tu culpa mi amor, eres una adolescente-

- y chica, las chicas son tan complicadas- dijo Emmett interrumpiendo a mi madre, y ganándose un codazo por parte de Rosalie.- excepto tu mi bomboncito tu eres la única, chica normal, en este mundo.- dijo mi tío recibiendo, un beso de mi tía, y muchas carcajadas por parte de el resto de la familia, que iban llegando a la sala, esto me molestaba era algo así como muy incomodo.

-Creo que tengo que irme, me gustaría ver a Jacob, tengo mucho que platicar con él- dije tratando de zafarme de la bochornosa platica que podría tener con mi familia.

-Está bien querida, pero vuelve temprano si- dijo cariñosamente mi madre.

-Yo creo que eres muy joven para estar saliendo con chicos, Nessie, creo que deberíamos tener una plática seria contigo, pero a solas- dijo mi padre.

-En primera no soy demasiado joven, y en segunda, creo que conoces a Jacob mejor que yo, y sabes cuáles son sus intenciones, además yo lo quiero mucho y lo sabes, bueno creo que todos aquí lo saben- dije un poco molesta, odiaba que me tratara como una beba.

-Claro que conozco sus intenciones, primero quiso quitarme a mi mujer, y ahora a mi hija, ese perro sí que juega sucio, estúpida imprimación.- dijo mi padre muy molesto, y en voz muy baja casi inaudible pero yo lo había escuchado perfectamente, y solo me lleve la mano a la boca para callar mi sorpresa, él sabía lo que hubo entre mi madre y Jacob, y además tenía la ventaja de escuchar los pensamientos de Jacob, mi padre es un hombre muy bueno y sé que quiere lo mejor para mí, eso acaso significaba que conocía las intenciones de Jacob, eran tan malas, que prefería decírmelo hiriendo mis sentimientos, que esperar que él lo hiciera, mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba decirle todo a Jacob, que supiera que estaba enterada de la verdad, de su pasado y que me dijera que es lo que verdaderamente significaba para él, salí corriendo por la puerta escuchando solo un…

-Edward que has hecho- por parte de mi madre que se notaba muy molesta, pero yo no quería regresar, estaba decidida a aclarar con Jacob todo de una buena vez, era la única forma para ser feliz.

-Déjenla, ella ya tomo una decisión- dijo Alice deteniendo a mi familia.

Me fui corriendo hacia la Push, iba más rápido de lo que creía pues en pocos minutos llegue a la playa, cerca del acantilado, donde observe a Jacob y Seth, sentados mirando hacia el vació, me pare de golpe, me pregunte en que estaban pensando pues los dos se veían muy concentrados, de repente Jacob se levanto y se fue, creo que iba rumbo a su casa, dejando a Seth solo ahí, espere a que se encontrara lo bastante lejos, para acercarme con Seth, la verdad no había pensado muy bien lo que le iba a decir a Jacob, no podía llegar y decirle algo así como que… Supe que amabas a mi madre, se que la besaste, y conozco tu secreto sobre la imprimación, se que estas imprimada de ella, eso no era lógico. Entonces tal vez hablar con Seth, me ayudaría un poco, mínimo necesitaba que alguien más me dijera como fue la relación de mi madre y Jake, tal vez así pueda comprenderla mejor, o quitarme esos absurdos celos que tenía.

-Hola Seth, ¿cómo te encuentras?- pregunte a Seth que se encontraba ya acostado cerca del borde del acantilado.

-Bien Nessie, buscas a Jake, acaba de irse, pero si me permites, puedo ir por él- dijo mi amigo rápidamente.

-No Seth, de hecho ahora no tengo ganas de hablar con Jake, necesito aclararme un poco para poder saber qué es lo que le quiero decir.

-Oh- dijo un poco sorprendido, creo que no comprendía, lo que quería decir- ¿es grave?- pregunto un poco curioso, pero preocupado, pues era gran amigo de los dos.

-No, bueno no se- dije un poco dudosa- es que hay tantas cosas que necesito que me hacen dudar de lo que siente Jacob por mí, la verdad no sé si sea buena idea tener una relación con él, no me gustaría desconfiar, no nos merecemos eso-dije finalmente.

-¿Dudar?- dijo Seth muy confundido- es ¿qué no amas a Jacob?- pregunto con sus ojos un poco desorbitados.

-Yo, yo lo amo, más que a nada en este mundo, más que a nada y a nadie, y estoy segura de lo que siento y aunque él me ha asegurado que me quiere tanto como yo, aun tengo mis dudas.

-Pero no comprendo porque dudas, sabes que Jake, no podría vivir sin ti, eres su mundo, lo has sido siempre- dijo muy seguro.

-¿Siempre?- dije irónicamente, pues si mi padre sabía que él y mi madre tuvieron algo en el pasado, obviamente, Seth como su mejor amigo, y conociéndolo desde antes que yo naciera, tenía que saber la verdad.

-Siempre Nessie, no sé porque lo dudas- dijo un poco ofendido- no te basto la mega declaración que te aventó el día del baile- dijo sarcásticamente- pues créeme que si no te quisiera lo suficiente no lo habría hecho- concluyó.

-Seth, para que nos hacemos tontos- dije secamente.

-No comprendo Nessie, ¿cómo que hacernos tontos?- preguntó confundido nuevamente.

-Seth, Jacob ya me dijo que es la imprimación, se va mas allá de enamorarse, que es todo lo que quieres en el mundo, se que no podrías vivir sin ella.

-Entonces no comprendo Nessie- dijo él.

-Pues que es tanto el amor que le tienes a esa persona, que no te importaría si ella se va con otro, si ella quiere a otro o incluso si se casa con otro, tú podrías aprender a vivir con ello, porque es lo que a ella le hace realmente feliz, tu dejarías de luchar si ella te lo pidiera, y renunciarías a ella, solo para verla sonreír con otro tipo-

-Sigo sin comprender Nessie, eso ¿qué tiene que ver contigo y Jacob?- pregunto Seth al borde del delirio, pues no comprendía, lo que yo le trataba de decir.

-Pues todo- dije exasperada- todo Seth, se que Jacob, estuvo enamorado de mi madre, lo sé todo, nunca quise comentárselo porque no me sentí en plena confianza de hacerlo, como crees que me siento yo, al saber que la persona a la que más amo, en mi vida, amo a mi madre antes que a mí- dije tristemente- ¿cómo crees que me siento al saber que Jacob ha besado a mi madre antes que a mí?, como crees que me siento que Jacob me compare con ella, no es muy agradable sabes- dije con mis ojos un poco llorosos, tanto era mi tristeza y tan bien me había sentido al confesar todo, que no me había dado cuenta que contaba con otro espectador, Jacob se encontraba atrás de mi, con la mirada perdida, y la cabeza agachada, parecía culpable, yo solo me sentí peor, no quería que me viera débil por su culpa. Entonces levanto la cabeza, me miro fijamente y se acerco un poco más a mí.

-Saben creó que esto ya no es asunto mío, mejor me voy- dijo Seth, levantándose de su lugar y alejándose rápidamente, dejándome sola con Jacob, era el momento de la verdad, de aclarar todo.

-Entonces eso es lo que te tiene así- dijo él, un poco triste.

-Jake- comencé a titubear- ¿qué creíste que nunca me daría cuenta?, pensaste que no tendrías que decírmelo, no puedo creer que nunca me lo dijeras- dije secamente estaba furiosa, no podía creer que Jacob no pensara decirme esto nunca, que me dejara vivir en una mentira.

* * *

buenoo como pidieron un capitulo por día... yo les tratare de poner un capitulo por día... por lo general creó que sera más o menos a esta hora... jejeje

espero dejen un comentario lindo que levante el animo... jajaja hoy andoo cansada hum!... ^.^ (todo por el bendito estudio)... espero tengan un buen día

:)


	14. El pasado de Jacob

Nessie POV.

No escuche las palabras de Jake, parecía muy triste y no me decía nada, me sentí la peor de las personas, comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, con mis ojos llorosos, no quería que Jake, me viera así pero no podía evitarlo, mis sentimientos no podían ocultarse por más tiempo.

Jake POV.

Jake- dijo titubeando- ¿qué creíste que nunca me daría cuenta?, pensaste que no tendrías que decírmelo, no puedo creer que nunca me lo dijeras- dijo Nessie, se veía bastante molesta, y triste, yo no podía creer lo que ella dijo, ella sabia mi pasado, pero al parecer no estaba enterada de todo, y era lo que no dejaba que fuéramos felices, me sentí realmente mal, al verla caminar con sus ojos llorosos. No podía creer todo lo que yo le estaba causando… me acerque a ella y la abrace muy fuertemente, ella se lanzó a mi hombro a llorar.

-Basta Jacob, ya no quiero seguir así, si te gusta mi madre, si solo me quieres a mí porque te recuerdo a ella, tengo que decirte que eso no se va a poder, yo te quiero mucho, pero no puedo estar con alguien que estaba enamorado de mi madre… no sabes lo que sentí al darme cuenta de eso Jake.

-Nessie, perdóname, por no decírtelo antes- dije pero ella me callo con un dedo y se alejo de mí- Ness deja explicarte todo, eso paso hace mucho- dije rogando por que aceptara escucharme.

-Jacob, te quiero, más que a lo que nunca pensé querer, y es por eso que quiero escuchar tu versión de los hechos cuéntame todo tu pasado… por favor, no quiero más sorpresas, al menos no desagradables.

Me acerque a ella un poco nervioso, no sabía cómo tomaría mi gran pasado, la verdad es que es muy duro de creer que haya estado enamorado de su madre, pero la verdad ni yo mismo sabía si la quería realmente, la verdad creo que siempre estuve con ella porque en la Push, no había chicas, y como nunca salí de este lugar no conocía mucha gente… decidí que era momento de aclarar las cosas, aunque tenía miedo de que no me quisiera después de lo que iba a decir, era necesario aclarar las cosas, la lleve caminando tranquilamente hacia la orilla del acantilado, donde nos sentamos con la espalda pegada a una roca, suspire profundamente y comencé mi relato, le hable sobre lo que había pasado a pocos años de que ella naciera, desde el comienzo cuando Bella llego a Forks, no quería ocultarle nada, y le conté todo, me sincere totalmente con ella, estábamos seguidos y con la mirada fija en las olas que rompían en el acantilado, solo miraba de reojo con miedo y temor de que ella no me quisiera más, nunca me había sentido así, ni siquiera con Bella, pude ver que en algunos momentos de mi relato, ella suspiraba un poco y sus ojos se volvían mas llorosos, me dolía tanto verla así, me partía el corazón realmente, vi que cuando le conté el beso con Bella, el cual le había robado, ella derramo una lagrima a lo largo de sus mejillas, no soporte mas y la abrace, la pegue a mi pecho y luego la mire fijamente a los ojos.

-Nessie, perdóname, por no saber esperar, por no comprender que tu llegarías algún día, a cambiar mi mundo, quiero que sepas que yo te amo más que a nadie- dije con toda la seguridad que poseía- ella se acerco a mí, me coloco sus manos en mi cara y me mostró una conversación con Seth, aquí mismo en el acantilado, como ella se entero de la imprimación, y lo mucho que le causo duda, después me enseño imágenes de un diario, y me mostró lo que hacía con él, era el diario de Bella, ella había leído todo ahí, y fue como se entero, pero lo que retumbo en mi mente fue que ella se puso muy triste por hacerlo ya que ella, hubiese preferido no saber sobre mi imprimación, luego me mostró una imagen de su madre, creía que yo estaba enamorado de bella, que estaba imprimado de ella, recordó lo que yo le había contado, por eso es que me preguntaba qué pasaría si la persona de la que estaba imprimada, no me correspondía.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas, Nessie pensaba que su madre era mi imprimación, que yo solo estaba con ella porque se parecían mucho, pero que tonto he sido, yo mismo complique las cosas al compararla, soy un tonto…. No puedo creerme lo que me vine a enterar, abrí mis ojos y vi a Nessie, con la cara muy triste, y sus lagrimas caían inconscientemente por el rededor de sus hermosas mejillas, las cuales ya se encontraban chapeadas, era hermosa, pero me partía verla así de triste, y todo por mi culpa.

-Nessie, tengo que decirte algo, algo que no sé como lo tomes- dije un poco serio.

-Que sucede Jacob, créeme a estas alturas puedo soportar todo- dijo muy desanimada.

-Mi imprimación no es tu madre, no lo fue nunca…- vi como ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa- mi imprimación eres tu.- termine, ella estaba en estado de shock, luego sonrío levemente, me preguntaba que pasaba por su mente, entre lace nuestras manos y ella me mostró imágenes de felicidad por lo que acababa de confesarle, pero tenía dudas puesto que no comprendía cómo me enamore de su madre y después de ella.

-Nessie, la imprimación llega cuando menos lo esperas, la verdad es que es algo que no puedes controlar, no hay tiempo fijo, pero quiero que sepas algo muy importante- le tome su hermosa cara entre mis manos y la obligue a mirarme fijamente a los ojos- no importa si esto es magia, si es un sueño, si es cosa de lobos, yo no solamente estoy imprimado de ti, lo mío es mucho peor estoy completamente enamorado, voy mas allá que todo lo que puedas pensar, yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho, por eso nunca me he alejado de ti, ni de tu familia, yo te amo mas allá de todo, y créeme que no necesito de una imprimación para saberlo, me basta con entender que sin ti, yo simplemente moriría, porque tú eres la única razón, por la que yo sigo vivo, por la que quiero mejorar, por la que lucho día a día con todo lo que pasa, porque tú eres mi razón de ser, la razón que me mantiene vivo.

Nessie POV.

No podía evitar sentirme tan bien en cuanto a las palabras de Jacob, el me hacía sentir muy segura, definitivamente no podía dudar de sus palabras, de sus acciones, de sus sentimientos, si me lo demuestra con sus besos, con todo lo que hace por mí, la verdad seria una estúpida al dudar de el amor que me tenia, no podía evitar sentirme tan bien de haber aclarado las cosas con Jacob, de pronto deje de sentir su tacto, el me soltó de su agarre, parecía que no comprendía mi silencio, pero la verdad es que solo estaba pensando lo muy feliz que me hacía, el se movió con intenciones de marcharse…

-No te vayas- dije rápidamente- te amo Jake, siempre lo voy a hacer, y no me importa tu pasado, si no tu presente.

-Mi presente eres tu Ness- dijo Jacob quedándose quieto, yo me pare enseguida y lo mire fijamente, me mordí un poco el labio inferior, no sabía que mas decir, la verdad ahora me sentía tonta de dudar sobre sus sentimientos, ahora solo sabía lo mucho que lo necesitaba en ese momento, me fui directo a sus labios, el me tomo del cuello y me acerco mas a él, y yo pose mis manos en su cintura, fundiéndonos en un hermoso beso, nos separamos un poco por la falta de aire, pero aun nos mirábamos directo a los ojos.

-Perdóname Jake, por dudar, la verdad me siento terrible por hacerlo, pero es que todo paso muy rápido para mi.- dije sinceramente.

-No importa Ness, debí decírtelo antes, pero es que no quería romper la magia, que tuvimos aquel día en el baile, donde me di cuenta de lo mucho que me querías, y pude revelarte todo lo que sentía por ti, desde que naciste.

-¿Desde que nací? te imprimaste de mi, ¿cuando nací?- pregunte sumamente curiosa, no podía creer que Jacob estuviera enamorado de mi, desde que supo de mi existencia, y yo sin saberlo, durante estos años.

-Sí, la verdad mi mundo cambio, cuando naciste- me miro, y lanzo una carcajada- no vayas a pensar que soy un pedófilo, o que te acosaba cuando eras pequeña, la verdad no pensaba en ti como una compañera, al inicio solo supe que tenía que protegerte más que a mi vida, y con el tiempo me convertí en un hermano y amigo, creciendo mis emociones hacia ti.

-Vaya, es increíble como un sueño hecho realidad- dije sonriendo- pero no comprendo si ya había crecido y tus sentimientos por mi eran sobre amor, porque nunca me lo dijiste- no entendía porque oculto eso tanto tiempo.

-tus padres no me dejaron que te lo explicara, pero no lo tomes a mal, ellos me dijeron que no querían que sufrieras, tampoco querían que te vieras obligada a estar conmigo, solo por saber esto de la imprimación, Nessie, quiero que sepas, que nunca voy a obligarte a nada, tu eres libre de tomar tus decisiones, y si algún día dejas de quererme, quiero que sepas que no voy a discutirte nada, y puedes marcharte.

-Nunca digas eso, Jake, yo siempre te voy a querer, sería una tonta si no, eres el hombre perfecto para mí- dije y le di un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios

- te amo mi lobito precioso.

-Yo más, yo más- dijo Jacob- Nessie, espero que comprendas mi pasado, y que sepas que para mí no importa más, tu eres la única mujer a la que puedo amor ahora.

-Jacob, no me importa ser la primera chica de la cual te enamoras… si no la ultima, y hacerte muy feliz.

-Con el simple hecho de estar junto a ti, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo- dijo Jacob.

Nos besamos por unos instantes, y después decidimos ir a pasear a la playa un rato, nos sentamos en la arena y recordamos viejos tiempos, cuando Jake me cuidaba y hacia todo lo que yo le pedía, el solo se defendía diciendo que por mi podría hacer lo que fuera, recordé cuando se vistió de princesa para jugar conmigo, ya que mi tía Rose y mi tía Alice no estaban, el se puso muy rojo al recordarlo, le mostré las imágenes con mi don, era muy divertido recordar todo lo que hacía Jacob por mí, como no me iba a enamorar de él, si es la persona que más me ha cuidado, protegido, mimado, querido, la única persona que ha estado ahí siempre que lo necesito, aun si son cosas muy tontas, era muy bueno pasar el tiempo con Jake, después de haber aclarado todo, ahora éramos como antes, solo que con ciertos beneficios extras, podía besarle y abrazarle todo lo que quisiera, y eso sin duda lo estaba disfrutando mucho, esos besos de Jacob, no sabía cómo describirlos, sinceramente, eran una adicción para mí, no sabía cómo pude sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin probarlos.

Decidimos sentarnos a ver el atardecer en la playa, y decidimos entrar a probar un poco las aguas, se veían sumamente frescas, y era un paisaje muy romántico, yo llevaba mi traje de baño, como en mi plan inicial, aunque no salió como esperaba puesto que nunca conté con lo que mi padre me dijo, pero nada de eso importaba ahora pues ya estaba clara con Jacob, y no me importaba nada mas, a veces una piensa que si algo es demasiado bueno, no es cierto, y nos damos a la idea de dudar y sacarle un pretexto para encontrar algo malo en ella, pero con Jacob nada podía salir mal, ya que él era simplemente perfecto y no dejaría que mis tontas suposiciones, me arruinaran mi felicidad.

* * *

aquí otro capitulo, awww por fin Rennesme se da cuenta de las cosas, ya era tiempo... pero pues a esta historia le falta mucho ;)

saludos espero les guste como va esto, ya saben haganmelo saber :)

que tengan buen fin de semana


	15. Edward con C de celoso

Edward con "C" de Celoso.

Me quite la blusa y el short, para entrar al agua, pude ver como Jacob miraba asombrado, la verdad es que me hizo sentir muy linda, me gustaba ver como lo cautivaba, era muy tierno verlo así, creo que vio como lo miraba, por que se sonrojo demasiado y agacho la cabeza, luego se quito la playera que llevaba, y yo solo mire perpleja los hermosos músculos que tenía, debería ser ilegal tener ese cuerpo. Continuamos adentrándonos en las aguas con Jacob tomado de mi mano, era una imagen sumamente tierna y muy romántica, quería guardar esta imagen por siempre, la verdad me gustaba mucho como el atardecer iluminaba nuestras siluetas, cerré un poco los ojos para recordar esto por siempre, aunque me preguntaría qué pensaría mis padres cuando me vieran con Jake, ya que después de ver a mi padre tan molesto, no me lo imaginaba muy contento que digamos…

-Entonces eso fue lo que te hizo llorar mi princesa- dijo Jacob, con los ojos más negros que nunca, parecía molesto.

-¿Qué?- dije sacándome de mi ensoñación, así mi maldito don, como puedo olvidarlo, teníamos las manos juntas, pudo escuchar todo lo que pensaba.

-Exacto- dijo con una media sonrisa- pero Ness, no comprendo porque tu padre está molesto conmigo…- dijo dudando, luego se giro y tomo ambas manos para mirarme fijamente- bueno si se porque está molesto, pues ahora tiene que compartir tu amor conmigo, él sabe que ya no solamente necesitaras de él, de hecho estoy seguro de que esta celoso porque sabe que ahora me correspondes, creo que el aun tenia esperanza de que nunca llegara este día, en el que tú me miraras con otros ojos.

-Sí creo que es eso… es que mi padre es un poco sobre protector, y demasiado celoso- ambos soltamos unas carcajadas, la verdad es que mi padre no solo era un poco, si no era sumamente protector, y demasiado celoso.

-Pero no te preocupes por eso, nos van a aprobar- dijo muy seguro- no les queda opción-  
Y continuamos riendo un poco, seguimos jugando en la playa, Jake, me hacía sentir muy contenta. Ya estaba oscureciendo y a pesar de que no me quería separar de Jacob en ningún momento, era necesario que regresara a casa.

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde, debería volver a casa- dije un poco desanimada.

-Sí creo que es hora de que enfrentemos a mis terroríficos suegros- dijo el esbozando una sonrisa que me contagio, Jacob siempre trataba de hacerme sonreír y no batallaba en eso, sacaba cosas muy chistosas y las combinaba con esos gestos que tanto me encantaban, sin duda era hermoso. Me coloque la ropa nuevamente sobre el traje de baño, y caminamos tomados de la mano en dirección a mi casa.

Llegamos rápidamente, nos quedamos en frente de la puerta principal, respire profundamente, como para calmar mi nerviosismos, solo sentí un leve apretón de manos, abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba Jacob, como siempre sonriendo, no necesitaba hablar para hacerme sentir segura.

-Vamos, nos están esperando- dijo y comenzamos a caminar al interior de la casa.

-Si eso pensé- dije aun un poco temerosa de pensar, lo que encontraría al otro lado de la puerta.

Entramos y fuimos directo a la sala, donde se encontraba toda la familia, mi tía Alice corrió a encontrarnos y nos abrazó fuertemente, quien diría que para ser un pequeño duendecillo, tenía semejante fuerza.

-Vaya por fin, si, al fin juntos, muchas felicidades chicos, ciertamente siempre supe que este día llegaría- dijo mi tía muy contenta- y no hace falta tener una visión para saberlo- termino diciendo. Yo sonreí sinceramente de que alguien aprobara mi relación con Jacob.

-Hey Nessie, yo también quiero felicitarse- dijo mi tío Emmett acercándose a nosotros- Aunque desde ahora olerás a perro, quiero decirte que siempre te vamos a querer en esta casa- dijo mi tío sonriendo, la verdad no me hacía mucha gracia sus palabras, no me gustaba que llamaran a Jake perro, pero la verdad proviniendo de mi tío Emmett, era comprensible. Mi tía Rose, se acerco cautelosamente.

-Felicidades Perro- dijo mirando a Jacob- no sé como mi sobrinita se fijo en ti, debes tener mucha suerte,

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Jacob, sonriendo, la verdad me fascinaba, como no decía nada a nadie, solo con tal de no causarme problemas, y conociendo lo testarudo y orgulloso que es el, debo admitir, que me sorprende, el gran esfuerzo que hace, para no molestarse, con los horribles comentarios de mi familia.

-Pero, a que si le haces algo a mi sobrinita preferida- amenazó- Te la veras no solo con Edward, ni Bella, si no conmigo, y créeme ellos te parecerán lindos humanistas, en comparación con lo que te puedo hacer yo.- vaya eso si daba miedo.

-Jacob no te asustes- dije- tía no lo asustes, si me quedo soltera el resto de mi eternidad, sabré a quien reclamar- dije y todos comenzamos a reír. Así todos mis tíos y abuelitos se fueron acercando y dándonos el "en hora buena" y "muchas felicidades", "más te vale que la cuides" y todas esas frases típicas de la familia sobre protectora. Hasta que llego el turno de mi madre.

-Siempre supe que mi niña tendría un buen gusto, Jacob esta hecho perfectamente para ti mi vida, y espero… no más bien estoy segura de que serán muy felices juntos- concluyo mi madre, dándonos un abrazo que nos abarcaba en parte a los dos. Entonces note que mi padre estaba parado justo atrás de ella, y solo temblé un poco de miedo, ahora si el Cullen al que más temía estaba a punto de hablar.

Mi mama se separo lo suficiente con una hermosa sonrisa que me dejaba ver la felicidad que sentía por mi relación con Jacob, estoy segura que ella estaba muy contenta de que fuera él y no otro el que estuviera conmigo. Me sentí demasiado nerviosa cuando vi a mi padre mirarme fijamente, intentando descifrar que era lo que pensaba, pero gracias a mi escudo no podía hacerlo, que suerte tenía, mi padre se acerco sin apartar la mirada de nosotros, me sentí mal por un momento no me gustaba estar enojada con él, pero de Jacob no podría separarme, me tense en el momento que vi una mueca en los labios de mi padre, Jacob lo noto y volvió a apretar mi mano, nuevamente en señal de apoyo, que lindo era mi Jacob.

-Edward, no nos mires así, solo estas preocupando a Nessie- dijo Jacob de repente, un poco molesto- Se que no te gusta nuestra relación, pero creo que tu sabes mejor que nadie, lo mucho que la amo- soltó Jacob muy rápidamente, yo solo apreté su mano para que supiera tenía mucha razón.

Papa se acerco sigilosamente, aun no decía ninguna palabra, me podría provocar un infarto si seguía así, estaba tan nerviosa que casi, no respiraba…

-Perdóname Nessie, solo estaba celoso- soltó de repente mi padre, yo sentí un gran alivio, por fin todo mundo aprobaba mi relación con Jacob, entonces me sentí tan contenta, me deshice del agarre de Jake, y me abalance a mi padre en un gran abrazó, el me levanto por el aire, como cuando pequeña

-Vaya papá pensé que no aprobarías lo mío con Jacob- dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo apruebo Nessie, sabes bien que nunca podría negarte nada, así sea tener una mascota- dijo mi papa refiriéndose a Jacob, con una sonrisa torcida en su boca- pero si querías un perro, por qué no un pediste un labrador o un doberman, esos tienen menos pelaje- dijo mi padre haciendo reír a unos cuantos presentes, vi como Jacob se contuvo para no decir nada, aunque creo que su pensamiento decía mucho, mi padre solo seguía riendo.

-Gracias papi, pero prefiero los lobos, sabes que besan mejor, además no me importa su pelaje, es sumamente calientito, y me puede proteger del frío- dije picadamente y puse las manos de Jacob para que me abrazara, mi padre solo giro los ojos hacia arriba, sumamente irritado por mi comentario, mis tíos comenzaron a reír bajito, y mi madre junto con mi tía Alice soltaron una sonora carcajada, Jacob solo ensancho su pecho y mostró una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Cálmate Jacob, que Nessie te proteja tanto, no significa que no pueda hacerte daño- dijo mi padre molesto, creo que por algún comentario que pensó.

-Vamos, no peleen, además papa tu empezaste- dije nuevamente defendiendo a Jake.

-Vaya Nessie, yo soy tu padre, deberías defenderme a mí, no a ese.

-Ese, que tu apuntas, es el novio de tu única hija, así que deberás tratarlo bien- amenacé nuevamente, y abrí un poco mi escudo para que viera lo triste y enojada que me ponía con él si le hacía algo a Jacob, hasta amenace con irme de casa… la verdad exagere mis pensamientos para que mi padre se asustara un poco más, ya le venía bien un poco de su propia medicina-

-Ness, no te atreverías- dijo mi padre tocándose el puente de la nariz.

-Sabes que lo haría- concluí muy segura, la verdad más de lo que estaba, las clases de actuación con tía Alice dieron resultados.

-Que suerte tienes pe… Jacob de que mi hija se haya enamorado de ti- dijo mi padre mirando a Jacob con cierto recelo. Jacob noto su mirada, y su sonrisa se ensancho nuevamente, me abrazó con más fuerza y yo solo sentí, unas terribles ganas de besarlo, de verle, estaba tan enamorada de él, podría hacer lo que me pidiera sin chistar, lo amaba demasiado-

-Rennesme Cullen, modera tus pensamientos, además es hora de poner las reglas en casa- dijo mi padre muy molesto, demonios no podía creerlo, había olvidado poner mi escudo contra metiches Cullen, esto no podía ser peor, mi padre había escuchado todos mis sentimientos sobre Jacob y sus adictivos besos.

-¿Reglas?- pregunte atónita, que clase de reglas, tendría mi padre para mí y mi primer novio, con lo celoso que era, no se podía esperar nada bueno, aunque de cierta manera era mi padre y al menos su aprobación ya la tenía, ahora solo venía lo más difícil, que Jacob se ganara su confianza

* * *

nuevo capitulo... :) espero les guste... cuales seran las reglas?... jajajaj

y bueno muchas gracias a las personitas que me dejan sus comentarios los aprecio mucho y así dan ganas de publicar más rápido jajajj ^^ (mensaje subliminal¿?)

veamos contestare un RR. de Alexblackcullen= lamento no haber actualizado, pero no estuve en todo el día, hice un examen muy pesado =S, espero que me vaya bien.. :S jaja, y bueno NOTA: si algun día no puedo act tendre una buena rázón así que no se desesperen, luego podría recompensarlo :P

y con respecto a la historia pues no sera tan fácil, no hay un tercero por lo pronto, la historia va a otras situaciones jijijij, pero no te desesperes pronto lo veras muajaja

gracias y que tengan buen domingo.


	16. Las reglas

-Claro Rennesme, como veraz, ahora que Jacob es tu novio, creo que debemos dejar en claro las cosas- dijo mi padre

-Claro, porque no…- dije pensativa- Jacob me ama, yo lo amo- mencione sonriendo- y nadie tiene el derecho de meterse en nuestra relación, todo claro- dije seriamente pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vaya Nessie, creo que Jacob no es buena influencia para ti, ahora eres igual de terca y testaruda que él- dijo mi Tía Rose.

-Además Nessie, las reglas iban a ser para ti, no para nosotros- dijo mi padre.

-Solo aceptare sus reglas si aceptan las mías- dije muy seria, ahora era momento de dejar todo en claro, no quería que mi padre estuviera molestándonos constantemente.

-No tientes mi paciencia- dijo mi padre tomando el puente de su nariz.

-Amor- intervino mi madre- creo que Nessie, también tiene derecho a dar su opinión.

-Pero Bella- dijo mi padre un poco irritado- está bien- supuse que le dijo algo mentalmente, pues a ella no podría negarle nada, ahora mi madre era mi mejor aliada.

-Creo que deberán tener un horario, ya sabes no es bueno que una chica tan joven, este con un chico a altas horas de la noche, además de que es muy grande para ti- dijo mi padre, esto era el colmo, nunca tuve un horario para estar con él antes, además no quería separarme solo de ser necesario de él.

-Edward, con todo el respeto, pero si en eso estamos, creo que no puedes decirme nada, tu eres un siglo más viejo que Bella, y no veo que alguien se quejara de su relación- dijo Jacob obviamente molesto por la regla que imponía mi padre.

-Es diferente-dijo mi padre

-¿Diferente?- pregunte curiosa e irritada- ahora lo discriminas- dije.

-Nessie, no me refiero a eso, el podría lastimarte, si algo sale mal, o podría no lo sé es un joven… sabes cómo son los chicos.- la mandíbula de Jacob cayó al suelo, puso ojos negros como la noche.

-¿Cómo son los chicos?- soltó Jacob irónicamente- sabes que no soy cualquier chico y sabes que nunca le pondría una mano a Nessie- dijo Jacob sinceramente, es un gran chico y yo estaba segura de que nunca me haría daño- no sé porque haces esos comentarios si claramente sabes cuales son mis intenciones con ella, y en ningún momento pienso faltarle el respeto, tu mejor que nadie puede saberlo- termino Jake con los ojos fijos en mi padre y muy serio.

-Calmado Jake, yo te conozco perfectamente, y no necesito tener un maldito don para saber tus intenciones, te quiero- y terminando eso le di un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios, el se relajo notablemente y mi tío Jasper, solo río un poco.

-Vaya, No sabía que habías heredado mi don Ness, eres capaz de manipular las emociones de Jacob mejor que yo- dijo haciendo reír a todos los que se encontraban ahí, sin duda mi tío estaba relajando el lugar.

-Bueno tío con semejante familia, algo tenía que aprenderles no crees- dije sonriendo.

-Edward- intervino mi madre- creó que Ness tiene razón no debería tener horario de visita, Jacob es como de la familia…. Bueno más bien desde ahora es de la familia.

-Claro suegrita, a eso me refería- dijo Jake riendo un poco y mi madre, solo lo miro con ojos amenazadores.-

-Oh, Jacob si no quieres dejar de pertenecer a esta hermosa familia, mas te vale que dejes de llamarme suegrita-dijo mi madre muy seria- creo que aun me mantengo lo suficientemente bien cuidada para parecer una vieja suegra amargada.

-Espero no lo digas por mi- intervino mi abuelita Esme, mi madre de haber podido se hubiera puesto roja como un tomate ambulante- Oh, Bella sabes que es broma se a lo que te refieres- dijo mi abuelita y todos comenzamos a reír, sin duda ahora me sentía más cómoda.

-Nessie, creo que el horario quedara fijo como antes, solo que ahora deberás reportarte más seguido si princesa, solo me preocupo por ti, y bueno debes de ser cumplida con tus deberes escolares, no quiero quejas, ¿sí?- preguntó mi padre con una gran sonrisa- al fin de cuentas no puedo negarte nada, así que espero tu también cumplas esto por mí, entendido- dijo mi padre ya con los hombros caídos en son de paz, yo lo abracé nuevamente y le di un besito en la mejilla, sabía que le encantaba que lo tratara como si no fuera su pequeñita hija.

Regresé con Jacob y mi madre nos invito a cenar, aunque nadie cenaría, a excepción claro de Jake y yo, que nos moríamos de hambre, después de pasar la cena con Jacob y el resto de mi familia, fui a despedirme de él.

-Oh, Jacob me agrado que estuviéramos todos juntos- dije abrazándolo.

-A mí también pequeña, te amo- dijo y comenzó a besarme, al principio fue un beso cálido y después fuimos subiendo la pasión.

-mm coff coff…- dijo alguien desde el interior de la casa, supuse era mi padre.

-Nadie te manda a tener unos oídos superdotados- dije y continúe mi beso con Jacob.

-Nessie, creo que es hora de que entres- dijo mi padre amablemente.  
Me deshice de los brazos de Jacob, y termine el besó.

-Te veo mañana mi lobito hermoso- dije sonriendo.

-Ya te extraño y aun no me he ido- dijo Jacob, eso me hice enternecerme era tan lindo, cuando me miraba así- No me imagino lo que dirán todos cuando me vean llegar con mi hermosa novia, que envidia me tendrán- Me sonroje al instante después del baile, no había hablado con nadie, seguro mañana seríamos el chisme entero del instituto.

* * *

Un capitulo corto, pero es que al momento de separarlos me equiboque, y este quedo muy corto :S jajajaj posiblemente suba otro que les parecería?

bueno pero solo si hay mas RR... :)... cuando hice este fic lo dividi en dos partes y pronto termina la primera, y comienza la segunda jajaj

creo que les gustara más... :P

saludos y que tengan un buen día :)


	17. La propuesta de un perfecto amor

Rennesme POV.

Me desperté muy temprano la verdad si antes me gustaba arreglarme para que Jacob me viera, ahora tenía mejores motivos, no quería que ninguna chica se le trepara encima, en verdad era un chico sumamente guapo, y aunque sabía que era la imprimación de Jake, y que nunca dejaría de amarme, quería que se sintiera orgulloso de tenerme como su novia. Fui directo a darme un baño quería oler sumamente delicioso, a cualquier olfato humano, aunque no sabía si a Jake, le empalagaría mi aroma, la verdad nunca se había quejado por lo que decidí colocarme un poco de colonia, me arregle mis bucles naturales, en una media coleta con un poco de bombacho y me puse un vestido color naranja, estilo halter que llegaba por arriba de mis rodillas con un poco de vuelo debajo de la cintura, me puse unos aretes muy bonitos y mi collar de media luna rojo, que me había regalado mi tía. Baje a desayunar y ya estaba Jacob esperándome.

-Vaya que guapa te ves Nessie, pero bueno eso es siempre- dijo Jake acercándose y depositando un tierno beso en mis labios.

-Gracias tu también te ves muy guapo- dije y era cierto llevaba un pantalón un poco rasgado y una camisa verde olivo, que hacia resaltar su belleza.

-Al parecer alguien derrama mucha miel, y no es en los hotcakes- dijo mi tío Emmett que llevaba un vaso de sangre.- quería acompañar a mi sobrinita preferida a desayunar, se que te encanta pasar tiempo con tu tío Emmett.

-¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí tío?, ¿sangre?, pero qué demonios, no fuiste a cazar con mis padres- pregunte un poco curiosa, mi tío nunca traía vasos de sangre, prefería salir a cazar, con los demás.

-Ness, no as escuchado que el desayuno es la parte más importante del día- dijo mí tío sonriendo- además quiero asegurarme de que Jacob solo le ponga las manos al desayuno, dice Jasper, que puede sentir algo quemándose desde el piso de arriba.

-Ay tío- dije un poco molesta, Jacob solo pareció sonrojarse un poco, pero no le tomamos mucha importancia, bromeamos un poco durante el "desayuno convencional" de la familia, y me fui con Jacob al instituto. Llegamos rápidamente y Jacob se apresuro en abrirme la puerta, después entrelazo las manos con las mías y caminamos hacia el porticado del instituto, todos nos miraban curiosos, algunos con envidia podía ver como las chavas me miraban con recelo, creo que porque Jake, ya no estaría disponible.

-Creó que soy el hombre más afortunado del planeta… no, del universo- dijo Jacob levantando nuestras manos y dándole un beso a la palma de mi mano.

-¿Por qué lo dices Jake?- pregunte curiosa.

-Que no ves a nuestro alrededor, todos me envidian por ser el afortunado chico que tiene de la mano a esta hermosa dama- dijo muy seguro, vaya Jacob sabía cómo calmar mis nervios la verdad ahora que lo veía los chicos solo lo miraban con recelo, como si les hubiera hecho algo malo, además me sorprendió que no tuviera ojos para ninguna chica, que aun estando de su lado, le mandaban guiños, y monerías, era un fastidio, pero yo sabía que Jake, no me rompería el corazón nunca. Jake me guío hasta donde se encontraba mi primer clase, el no estaba en mi grado, por lo que tenía sus propios deberes, me fui directo a mi banco ya que el profesor recién había llegado al salón, no quería motivos para ser el centro de atención. Me pase la hora rápidamente, la verdad estaba un poco ansiosa por almorzar con Jacob, al salir al receso, Nailah se fue sobre mí, y junto con Seth, comenzamos a hablar.

-Vaya creó que estas mas ansiosa por ver a Jacob, que nunca Nessie- dijo Seth.

-Ya lo extraño- dije un poco tímida, y sé que me puse colorada.

-Vaya Nessie, no lo puedo creer, apenas hace un día que estabas toda rara con él, y mira ahora ya hasta son novios, que lindos- dijo Nailah sumamente contenta, creo que ella esperaba que Seth, también se animara a decirle lo que sentía por ella.

-Pues es que no sé qué decir, es un hombre maravilloso- dije encogiéndome de hombros, en eso llegó una chica rubia, alta con unos ojos azules muy aterrorizantes, y se sentó a un lado

-Vaya así que tu eres la novia de Jacob, pues no eres tan linda como me lo imaginaba, pero bueno algo te tuvo que ver- dijo la chica despectivamente, se veía molesta, yo solo levante la mirada- mmm… y ¿qué se siente ser la chica del hombre más guapo del mundo?- pregunto con tono irónico.

-Algo indescriptible, pero de qué sirve que te cuente, si es algo que tu nunca vas a poder sentir- dije con una gran sonrisa, la verdad no soy de las personas que agreden a las demás, pero esta chica ya me estaba colmando la paciencia.

* * *

Jacob POV.

Estaba caminando hacia Nessie, cuando vi que una chica se le acercaba a ella, no sabía quién era, pero la conocía a simple vista, porque sabía que tomaba mi curso, aunque en realidad nunca había hablado con ella. Noté que le dijo unas palabras horrorosas a mi pobre Nessie, y antes de que llegara a ponerla en su lugar, Ness, ya se había defendido, vaya creo que esta chica en realidad había colmado su paciencia, pues Nessie, nunca antes le había hablado así a alguien, que gusto me dio verla así de segura. Como Ness, estaba frente mío de modo que yo quedaba a sus espaldas no me escucho cuando me iba acercando.

-Jajaja eso es lo que tú piensas- dijo la chica muy segura.

-No solo lo pienso, lo aseguro- concluyo Nessie, que adorable se veía así con toda esa seguridad. La chica se levanto no sin antes sonreírle a Ness, y mencionar un nos vemos después pequeña, después ella se quedo hablando con Nailah.

-Ahí Dios, esa chica ni siquiera la conozco y ya me cae mal- dijo Ness sin quitarle la mirada.

-Calma Rennesme, de seguro esta celosa, porque Jacob ya te hizo su novia…- la miro alegre y ambas sonrieron- pero cuéntame Ness, ¿cómo fue que te lo dijo, como te lo propuso?, digo todos sabemos lo del baile, pero que paso después donde te llevo, como te pregunto si querías ser su novia- pregunto Nailah muy curiosa. Y Ness solo se quedo callada… la verdad eso me hizo pensar, yo nunca le pregunte si quería ser mi novia, con todas las prisas y lo que vivimos, nunca le hice la pregunta, eso me hizo carraspear un poco, aunque sabía que no necesitaba esa pregunta para amarla y que me correspondiera, sabía que a todas las chicas les gustaba tener una historia romántica para contar, y Nessie no sería la excepción, ella se merecía eso y más, tendría que preguntarle formalmente si quería ser mi novia, pero tenía que planear algo que fuera digno de recordar siempre. Rápidamente antes de que Nessie, se viera a la necesidad de contestar las curiosas preguntas de Nailah, fui directo a ella, y la abracé por atrás.

-Oh, Hola Jacob veo que ya me extrañabas-dijo Ness girándose y dándome un beso en la comisura de mis labios- vamos no quiero que nos regañen por demostraciones de cariño inadecuadas.

-Yo no lo veo inadecuado, de hecho lo veo muy adecuado, podría morir si no tengo mi cantidad de besos recomendados al día- dije riendo. Nos separamos un poco y continuamos con la comida, todo paso entre bromas, le hice muchas bromas a Seth, tratándolo de delatar para que hablara con Nailah, a lo que ambos se sonrojaban, me imagine si así nos veríamos Nessie y yo cuando éramos más jóvenes, entonces tuve una gran idea, mi mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente para preparar la sorpresa especial para Ness, me quede fijo tratando de configurar todo mi repertorio mental, entonces…

-Jake, Jake, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Ness un poco preocupada.

-Eh, es solo estaba pensando- dije rápidamente.

-Vaya amigo, yo pensé que estabas hecho un zombie- Dijo Seth soltando la carcajada.

-Ahí Seth, eso no existe- dijo Nailah, todos comenzamos a reír sin duda ella no tenía idea de todos los seres mitológicos que se encontraban reunidos en ese preciso momento. Toco el timbre para ir a nuestros salones, me adelante a hablar con Seth, le comente que necesitaba que distrajera a Nessie, para que pudiera preparar mi sorpresa, y que la mantuviera consigo en su casa hasta que yo le diera instrucciones. El obedeció y después, me dirigí a Ness.

-Ness, este día tengo mucha tarea, así que no te podré ver-

-Vaya, que mal, pero bueno la escuela es primero cierto- dijo un poco triste.

-Así es señorita, espero no te estés retrasando por culpa de tu novio- Dije picadamente.

-No te preocupes lo tengo resuelto, al parecer hoy no podré verlo- dijo sonriendo, pero con una pequeña nota de tristeza, que estaba seguro quería ocultar.

Me despedí con un pequeño beso, antes de que alguien pudiera vernos y regañarnos, no queríamos más problemas, y me fui a entrar a mi salón, pero al ver todos los preparativos que tenía que hacer mejor me fui a mi casa, a preparar todo, tenía que terminar esta noche no pasaría sin que Nessie y yo fuéramos novios formalmente.

* * *

Rennesme. POV.

Los maestros nos encargaron mucha tarea, por lo que no me preocupe mucho al parecer me mantendría ocupada y así no pensaría tanto en Jacob, ya lo extrañaba esto estaba mal, pero sinceramente no me importaba, quería tenerlo cerca de mí el mayor tiempo posible, fui a la salida a toparme con Jacob y en lugar de eso me topé con Leah.

-¿Hey Ness esperas a Jacob?- pregunto curiosa.

-Si, es que no lo he visto, y siempre nos vamos juntos.

-Mm que extraño, el no entro a clases después del receso- Que demonios, como que no entro a clases, donde diablos se encontraba Jake, primero estuve un poco angustiada, que le habría pasado, posiblemente tendría una urgencia en la manada por eso no tuvo tiempo de decirme nada.

-Es algo de la manada- dije en un susurró pequeño para que solo ella me pudiera escuchar-

-No, la verdad ya me hubiera dado cuenta, o Seth, a menos que no hayan querido preocuparnos- pensó Leah- la verdad no tengo idea donde se haya metido Ness, lo siento- dijo casi como disculpándose, en ese momento llegó Seth.

-Hey Nessie, crees que puedas ayudarme con mis deberes, es que no entendí mucho los problemas de matemáticas- dijo Seth bajando los hombros.

-Claro Seth, por cierto sabes dónde puede haber estado Jacob, no tuvo tiempo de despedirse de mí, pero Leah me dijo que no entro a clases- él solo me miro curioso, algo nervioso, se quedo pensativo.

-Creo que tenía unos deberes que hacer, la verdad no me dijo nada- dijo muy nervioso- yo no sé nada, vamos Nessie luego se reportara vamos a terminar las tareas, tal vez así puedas verlo-había algo que Seth no me estaba diciendo y esto no me gustaba.

* * *

Jacob POV.

Me fui directo al claro donde Rennesme y yo pasábamos la mayoría del tiempo últimamente, era algo privado, cómodo, y muy hermoso, justo lo que necesitaba para crear el escenario perfecto para una propuesta tan importante. Arregle todo puse una mantita cerca del lago, y una mesa a un lado de esta, luego decore todo con velas y puse sillas hermosas patrocinadas por Alice, que como siempre ya estaba al tanto y quería participar en esto, junto con Bella y Rosalie, estuvieron muy emocionadas por cómo les comente que le propondría ser mi novia, Edward, en cambio me regaño por que la besé sin ser novios aún, pero Bella me defendió, como siempre era la mejor suegra que podría tener. Con la ayuda de las chicas decoré todo y pedí permiso para traer a Ness, un poco tarde, ellos me dejaron sin oponerse, claro tuve que escuchar un sermón de Edward, sobre lo importante que era no hacer enojar a un suegro, mas aun si ese suegro, no era un humano común y corriente, era un vampiro, con todas las posibilidades de hacerte pedacitos si se lo propondría, debo admitirlo Edward podía llegar a ser atemorizante. Al terminar de decorar todo a como tenía planeado para Nessie, le prepare la comida que Esme muy amable me ayudo a cocinar, todo esto estaba listo, entonces Alice como siempre pensó que tenía que estar adecuado a la ocasión y me agarró de maniquí gigante, sufrí un poco, pero creo que ella realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

-Ni lo dudes- dijo Edward soltando una carcajada en el marco de la puerta.

-Listo- dijo Alice cuando termino mi tortura.

* * *

Rennesme POV.

Estuve llamando a Jake, pero todo me mandaba a buzón la verdad estaba un poco asustada por si algo le había pasado, nadie sabía nada de él, no había llegado a su casa, esto no me gustaba para nada, la verdad estaba preocupándome mucho.

-No que tenias muchas dudas con respecto a la tarea Seth- dije al ver que no estaba batallando en nada con los deberes.

-Eh, si creó que eres una gran maestra Nessie- dijo sonriendo.

-Qué raro que Jacob no conteste, por lo general siempre está conmigo- dije sumida en mis pensamientos, Seth carraspeo un poco- Tu sabes dónde puede estar Jacob- dije enarcando una ceja, Seth se hizo el que no me escuchaba y se paro rumbo al baño, la verdad algo tenia este chico y no me lo quería decir, entonces me imagine a Jacob herido por algún vampiro, animal o cualquier cosa, me asuste mucho y me dirigí a la puerta con la intención de buscarlo, abrí la puerta y me topé con Alice.

-Hey Ness, al parecer llegue a tiempo, ven quiero que me acompañes a una cena de negocios, es muy importante para mí- dijo Alice canturreando y entrando a casa de Seth con un vestido en mano y una bolsa, la cual reconocía porque era una enorme maleta, a la que llamaba "Emergency Bag".

-Pero tía es que estoy un poco ocupada, además necesito buscar…- pero mi tía me corto

-Si, Jake, el está bien ahora vamos necesito que me acompañes y no quiero un no por respuesta, me adentro al cuarto de Leah, que reía mucho con lo que Alice me estaba haciendo, al terminar parecía una princesa, me veía muy bien, me colocó un dije muy hermoso que Jacob me había regalado, era hermoso, la luna, y un lobo, todo perfecto. Pero aun estaba un poco angustiada por Jake, no sabía nada de él. Mi tía me coloco unos antifaces para descansar

* * *

Jacob POV.

Todo estaba listo llame a Seth y el me dijo que Rennesme ya estaba un poco preocupada, entonces mande por Alice para que la arreglara aunque para mí no era necesario Alice insistió y no pude negarme, esa pequeña diablilla era incontrolable, paso el tiempo y fui por Ness, que estaba dormida, Alice me la paso y me fui rápidamente hacia el claro, Nessie no pesaba nada, era tan ligera como una pluma, se veía sumamente tierna cuando dormía era una Diosa encarnada, no podía creerlo, era tan bella fue entonces que escuche un pequeño murmullo- ¿Jacob, donde estas?- preguntaba Nessie al parecer estaba soñando conmigo- ¿Jacob estas bien?- preguntaba Ness, al parecer era una pesadilla, pero hasta en sueños ella se preocupaba por mi- Te amo Jake- dijo finalmente, y yo solo sonreí de la emoción era la persona que mas amaba y escuchar decir que me correspondía era lo mejor que pudiera estar pasando. Llegue al prado y le hable entre susurros no quería despertarla, al final despertó con un bostezó y la coloque en el piso y le quite el antifaz

-Vaya Jake eres tú, no sabes cuan preocupada me tenias, pensé que te había pasado algo- dijo rápidamente- Pero que rayos, ¿dónde estoy?- dijo mirando el claro- Pero vaya como me trajiste para acá, y Alice- dijo casi atropellándose las palabras.

-Hey Ness, podría desatarse la tercera guerra mundial, y tú no te enterarías de nada, duermes profundamente- dije sonriendo, ella solo se sonrojo, le tome las manos y comencé mi discurso.

-Espero no te hayas preocupado la verdad quería darte un día especial, hoy es un será un día que quiero que recuerdes para el resto de tu vida- ella se puso tensa, y miles de imágenes rodaron por mi cabeza, ella y yo en situaciones comprometedoras

-Vaya Ness, espera no es nada de lo que imaginas- ella me soltó instintivamente.

-Perdón, en estos momentos odio mi don, siempre me delata no es justo- dijo enojada consigo misma, estaba roja como un tomate, la verdad al escucharme a mí mismo, si podría malinterpretar las cosas.

-Ness, para mi escucharte es lo mejor del mundo te amo, no importa lo que pienses siempre podrá ser así, y créeme que te amo tanto que no necesitas esconderme nada, por más tonto que tu lo creas, si tu lo piensas para mi es importante- dije para que no se sintiera incomoda- además creo que somos jóvenes para eso, pero algún día me gustaría conocer esa experiencia contigo, pero no te preocupes no será hoy, será cuando tu lo quieras.

-Sabes Jacob, a veces me gustaría que fueras tu el que tiene el don, y que con solo me tocaras, pudiera saber lo que piensas-dijo pensativamente- me gustaría tener el don de papa y conocer tus pensamientos, o el don de tío Jasper y conocer tus sentimientos, eres un enigma para mí Jake- dijo ella más que para mí, para sí misma.

-Quieres saber qué es lo que pienso, ¿qué es lo que siento?- pregunte curioso y muy seguro.

-Me gustaría- dijo ella un poco apenada.

-Pienso que eres la mujer más maravillosa de este mundo, de este planeta, creo que deberías ser ilegal, pienso que no necesito nada mas si estas a mi lado, porque tú me complementas, pienso que no hay día que no te piense, y quieres saber que siento, siento que desde el primer día que naciste, te ame, te ame, más de lo que pensé que pudiera amar, te amo y a veces siento miedo de que tu no me quieras como yo lo hago, pero no me importa si cuando te veo siento mil mariposas correr por mi estomago, siento que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo y siento que nunca dejare de sentir esto- dije colocando su mano en mi pecho para que pudiera sentir mi corazón.

-Vaya- fue lo único que logro articular.

-Ness, sabes sé que me correspondes, o bueno eso creo- dije un poco dudoso, ella sonrío- pero quiero decirte muchas cosas y a veces no puedo , soy un poco tonto- hizo ademán para callarme pero yo le cerré los labios con mi dedo- como no soy bueno con las palabras quise mostrarte lo que siento, lo que significas para mi desde el primer día- termine y la lleve a la cascada donde alrededor estaban colgados unos cuadros tallados de madera formaban un pequeño cuento, con imágenes de nuestra historia, eran imágenes de Nessie y yo desde que ella nació, eran imágenes que recordaba constantemente.- Son un montón de imágenes que recuerdo siempre Ness, y es que quiero que sepas que siempre estás en mi pensamiento, desde pequeña, desde que te vi por primera vez, sabes eso de la imprimación se queda corta al describirla, necesitas sentirla para comprenderla, quiero que comprendas que no hay día que no agradezco que tú seas la mujer perfecta para mí, y que el mundo te haya puesto en mi camino, te Amo Rennesme, quiero que conserves estas imágenes donde te demuestro mi más grande amor.- ella se quedo viendo las imágenes era todas de nosotros dos, desde su nacimiento hasta ahora.

-Te amo Jacob, creó que te he amado desde siempre, sabes quise buscar un momento en el que fuera feliz sin ti, y no lo encontré, no pude encontrarlo porque no existe, si estas tu estoy completa, plena, feliz,- dijo ella finalmente.

-Rennesme quieres ser mi novia, formalmente- dije arrodillándome y dándole un pequeño anillo donde estaba tallado una luna y la fecha del día de hoy, Lunes 20 de noviembre.

-Claro, Jacob aunque no necesitabas todo esto para que aceptara, te amo.

-Yo te amo más mi pequeña, te amo no por lo que eres, si no por lo que soy cuando contigo estoy- dije y comencé a besarla.

Pasamos toda la noche junta esta era sin duda la mejor noche de toda mi vida. Con mi novia, mi novia, mi hermosa novia.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio? A mí en particular este capitulo me encanto cuando lo escribi, creo que lo escribi como en 15 minutos, estaba toda inspirada jajaja... bueno un cap un poquito más largo, y eso se debe a que cuando inicie esta nove, bueno en donde la posteaba anteriormente _aquí acababa era el "gran final"_... pero mucha gente queria que yo siguiera con la historia.. ustedes que opinan?... bueno después de eso recuerdo que seguí escribiendo y fue algo así como "la segunda temporada"... que es un poco más graciosa a mi parecer... espero les guste este capitulo, y continuen leyendo... aquí estamos a la mitad de la historia =)

y bueno espero les guste el capitulo, y dejen un bonito RR... si veo interes les muestro la segunda temporada ... muajaja ^^ así al menos no sentire que es en valde :P

que tengan un hermoso día muy maravilloso porque sinceramente se lo merecen :D


	18. Un año después y una nueva tarea

**1 año después**

Rennesme POV.

Ya había pasado un año desde que Jacob y yo éramos novios, la verdad nos la pasábamos muy bien juntos, últimamente estábamos más cercanos que nunca, lo quería demasiado, y aunque en mi casa lo apreciaban, a veces parecía que querían que se alejara un poco de mí.

-¿No crees que pueden extrañarte en tu casa Jacob?- preguntó mi padre con el seño fruncido.

-No, la verdad es que les alegra que deje comida de vez en cuando en mi casa… sobre todo a Billy ya sabes que no le agrada preparar la comida- dijo contestando a mi padre, con un tono de burla, pues sabía que venía con otra intención el comentario…pero mi querido padre un poco derrotado frunció un poco más el seño.

-Claro Jacob sabes que puedes venir a comer cuando quieras, sobre todo porque eres el único que puede comer, y además a Esme le encanta poder preparar alimentos y que alguien pueda probarlos- dijo mi madre con una sincera sonrisa, la verdad me hacía gracia un poco, pero me molestaba que mi padre, aun sabiendo cuanto quiero a Jake, siga con sus celos.

-Vaya Nessie, es que eres mi única hija- dijo mi padre en tono de disculpa y un poco de regaño.

-Vale papa, pero deja en paz a Jake, o querrás que en lugar de que pasemos más tiempo en casa, donde nos puedas vigilar, pase más tiempo en casa de Jake- dije muy seria, pero al final solté un poco la sonrisa.

-Ahí, Ness que difícil me la pones- dijo mi padre- mil veces aquí que en otra parte- dijo mi padre derrotado.

-Vaya Ness, creó que no solo me tienes a mí, en tus manos- dijo Jacob, y se acerco para darme un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios.

-Creo que ya se les hace tarde para ir al instituto, tu Jacob- dijo apuntando a mi hermoso hombre lobo- tienes que poner mejor atención en clase, sobre todo porque es tu ultimo año- regaño mi padre, vaya que era cierto, el último año de Jacob, ya faltaba poco para su graduación, la verdad me hacía mucha ilusión pues sería la pareja de él en este evento tan importante, era la primera graduación a la que asistía, y tenía muchas ganas de ir, y que mejor que como pareja de mi lindo novio.

Salimos bajo la advertencia de mi padre, de no escaparnos nunca de una clase en el instituto y es que, un día escapamos, y para sorpresa nos topamos con mi padre que nos dio tremendo sermón sobre responsabilidad, y a parte de todo, me dejo castigada sin ver a Jake una semana, la peor de mi vida, mi padre solo se defendió, con el hecho de… "¿quieres una vida normal, no?... pues aquí tu castigo normal"… como lo odie ese día, pero la verdad había hecho mal, pero no me arrepiento, tenía ganas de estar con Jacob sin pensar en nada más. Llegamos rápidamente al instituto, y nos encontramos con nuestros amigos, aun los mismos chicos de siempre, Nailah, Leah, Seth, Lucas… entre otras chicas con las que solo conversaba de vez en cuando. Entramos a nuestros respectivos salones.

-Buenos días chicos, espero estén muy bien esta mañana- saludo la Maestra Collin- hoy les platicare sobre un proyecto que llevaremos a cabo en el instituto, en el cual, todos los alumnos tienen que participar, es de interés social- dijo empezando a explicar- debido a nuestros índices de divorcio por acá en el territorio estadounidense, se ha implementado el curso… "Salvando la relación", en el cual ustedes como estudiantes, tendrán una pareja, con la cual simularan estar casados- escuchamos mucha bulla por parte de los chicos, seguramente estaban malinterpretando las cosas- No chicos- dijo la maestra en tono más alto- solo realizaran tareas que se asignaremos en esta clase, serán tareas que realizan las parejas que a veces pueden dar rutina, comprenderán la importancia de tener una buena relación, y establecer comunicación con su pareja, no realizaran otras tareas que no están acorde a su edad-concluyo, todos estaban emocionados, extraños, nerviosos de quienes serían sus parejas.- sus parejas ya están establecidas, es solo un simulacro, además les servirá para conocer nuevos amigos, las personas que logren completar todas las tareas perfectamente, ganaran el pase de la materia... En estos sobres vienen sus parejas- la maestra comenzó a repartir por nombre, yo estaba muy nerviosa, quería que fuera Jacob mi esposo, sería lo más correcto, estaba emocionada pensando que debido a nuestro noviazgo, que ya todo el mundo estaba enterado, nos pusieran juntos, sería la mejor esposa ficticia para Jake, y además pasaríamos la materia. Abrí el sobre muy seguro de quien sería mi futuro marido, hasta que vi un nombre que no era el de mi novio… Dios mío si yo no era esposa de Jake, quien rayos sería la chica que estuviera con él.

No podía estar pasándome esto a mí, como puede ser que todo el mundo esté enterado que yo y Jacob somos novios, y no seamos pareja en este maldito simulacro, maldecía por lo bajo mi mala suerte, con lo celosa que soy, no podía ser que otra chica estuviera fingiendo ser la esposa de mi adorable novio, además como pueden ser los maestros tan crueles para hacerme esto a mí, como podían dar a otra chica la única oportunidad de mostrar que era la esposa perfecta para él, digo yo no me quería casar aun pero es que siempre quise probarle a Jake que yo era perfecta para él, que si algún día planease pasar su vida conmigo seríamos felices por el resto de la eternidad… y eso es mucho tiempo. Estaba enojada por el resultado, no quería saber nada de la dichosa tarea, pero bueno el nombre de mi nuevo marido, quien ni en comparación seria como Jake, era…

-Daniel Hudson- dijo un chico estirando su mano, para tocar con la mía- tu eres Rennesme verdad- yo solo asentí con desgano- al parecer yo soy tu nuevo marido- dijo esbozando una sonrisa, yo no me reí, solo asentí nuevamente.

-Si eso creo- logre articular.

-Pero vamos chica- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos miserables- no soy tan malo, en realidad creo que la pasaremos muy bien, prometo ser un buen marido para que no sufras conmigo- dijo cálidamente, tratando de hacerme sonreír, debió de pensar que yo no quería que fuera mi marido, y aunque en parte eso es cierto, solo lo era porque yo quería ser la esposa de Jake.

-No es eso, es solo que…- dije titubeando- pensé que mi marido podría ser mi novio, tenía esa esperanza- dije un poco sin desgana, pero mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

-Bueno vale, no pasa nada, además es solo una tarea, terminara más pronto de lo que crees- dijo sonriendo, yo asentí y le di mi mano, después comenzamos a reír mucho, en cierto modo ahora que le ponía atención era un chico lindo, no lo conocía, nunca lo había visto en el año de la escuela, debía ser nuevo o algo por el estilo, aunque a quien quiero engañar nunca vi a otro chico que no fuera Jake. El tenía el cabello negro, pero en contraste con Jacob era más blanco que la leche, bueno tan blanco como mis padres podría decirse, tenía sus ojos color negro como la noche, en cierta manera me recordaba a Jacob, aww creó que debía dejar de pensar en él, pero no podía lo quiero tanto, en fin, trate de concentrarme en el chico, y a fin de cuentas vi que era alto, un poco menos que Jacob pero sin duda mucho más alto que yo, delgado pero con brazos bien formados, era guapo, muy guapo, pero aun así no era Jacob.

-¿Qué pasa Rennesme, tengo un moco en la cara, o un chicle pegado?- pregunto con una enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver unos perfectos dientes blancos, vaya era una gran sonrisa pero sin duda no como la de Jacob- dime no quiero que me veas así- dijo sonriendo nuevamente- me estas asustando.

-No es eso, solo miraba, es que…- vaya que debía decir a ahora estoy comparándote con mi novio, eres lindo, pero sin duda el es mucho mejor, no… creó que se podría molestar con un comentario así…-nunca te había visto por acá, ¿eres nuevo?- pregunte con mucha curiosidad.

-Pues la verdad no y si

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- pregunte enarcando una ceja.

-Pues que no soy nuevo aquí, por que viví un tiempo por acá, solo que me mude por cuestiones laborales con mis padres y ahora después de tanto tiempo, regreso mi querida reserva- dijo muy contento, pude notar cómo se alegraba de estar aquí, en verdad parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea de estar de nuevo en su pueblo.

-Vaya que bien me parece perfecto, es un lindo pueblo- dije sinceramente

-Si, hermoso, además aquí están mis mejores amigos a quienes no he visto en un buen de tiempo, espero poderlos ver pronto, sinceramente extraño esos chicos, éramos tremendos juntos- dijo riendo y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, como recordando viejos tiempos.

-Vaya que bien, espero los visites pronto, aunque con esto de los deberes y el instituto…- dije haciéndome la cansada- jeje.

-Claro, hay que saber aprovechar el tiempo- dijo sonriendo, aww como me recordaba a Jacob, por cierto quien sería su pareja ya me moría de la curiosidad.

-Oh- dijo el chico levantando los brazos -No puede ser, creo que el destino quería que encontrara a mis amigos, mira ese de halla el que está con esa chica linda, esa rubia de por allá, es mi mejor amigo de la infancia, veo que el si sabe aprovechar el tiempo-

No podía creer lo que mis ojos miraban, si que el destino jugaba todas sus cartas, ese chico que se encontraba con esa "chica linda", que no era nada linda por cierto, era mi perfecto novio, y estaba ahí muy mono con esa… chica, no podía creer que ella fuera su pareja, porque ella, habiendo tantas chicas en el instituto tuvo que parar con esa, pensé y solo cruce lo brazos inevitablemente frunciendo el ceño. Esta tarea sería algo que nunca olvidaríamos…

* * *

buenoooooo aquí empieza la "segunda parte" por así decirlo, y espero les guste... ha pasado un año y ahora las cosas se ponen más...

pd. que tengan buen día.


	19. La esposa de Jacob

-¿Hey qué te pasa Rennesme?- pregunto Daniel muy intrigado, cuando cambie de posición.

-No es nada, es solo que tu mejor amigo… es mi novio- dije un poquito molesta, la chica con quien estaba Jacob, era esa rubia oxigenada, que me hacía la vida imposible, desde que se entero de que éramos novios, ha tratado de quitármelo, claro sin éxito alguno, pero no importaba aun así ella seguro me molestaría y se haría de armas para estar con Jake, ahora que tendrían que fingir que son esposos.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo él un poco serio, entendió rápidamente mi cambio de humor- sabes aunque no te conozco, debo de reconocer que interpreto dos cosas, una tu eres una de esas novias psicópatas celosas… o dos, ella no te cae bien por motivos desconocidos y ahora que está con Jake, te dan un poco de celos.

-La segunda- respondí rápidamente, aunque pensandolo bien si era un poquito de esas novias psicopatas- es solo que ella siempre me ha molestado y quiere separarnos- dije mirándolos fijamente.

-Oh, menos mal, no me gustaría estar casado con una psicópata que acabo de conocer- dijo haciéndome reír un poco.

-Basta, que marido tan bromista me ha tocado- dije y el solo se agacho de hombros, al parecer era un buen chico, creo que nosotros no tendríamos problemas con el trabajo, vi que Jacob se acerco raídamente a mí, y me abrazo.

-Hola princesa, como va tu día, es una locura todo esto del proyecto cierto- dijo el rápidamente dándome un beso en los labios, fugaz pero lleno de sentimiento.

-Sí, amor…pero no importa es solo una tarea será rápido- dije ahora yo dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus hermosos labios, me era imposible separarme de él.

- coff coff- sonó un ruido que nos separo aun sin ganas- deja un poco de Rennesme para su nuevo esposo no crees- dijo Daniel burlonamente, yo solo fruncí el ceño…

-Pero quien te crees tú que…- dijo Jake pero se quedo cortado de palabras al ver a Daniel, luego solo abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿pero Daniel viejo que haces acá?- no lo dejo contestar- ¿cómo es que?, pero vaya que sorpresa, ¿cuándo llegaste?, ¿cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?- luego hizo una mueca graciosa- y que significa que el nuevo marido de Rennesme- ahora fui yo quien soltó una carcajada.

-Vaya Jacob hasta que dejaste de hablar, como rayos quieres que te conteste si no me dejas ni decir pío- dijo riendo-

-Es solo que me has tomado por sorpresa no me espere verte por acá- dijo mi querido novio.

-Si, al parecer me quedare por tiempo indefinido, mucho tiempo, así que tendremos que vernos más seguido, jeje- ellos se estrecharon la mano de forma extraña debí suponer que así se saludaban cuando antes- Sabes no sabía que tenias una novia muy guapa- dijo Daniel apuntándome.

-Si ella es solo mía, mi Hermosa princesa- dijo Jacob abrazándome- se llevaran muy bien- aseguró

-Si, eso creo, y por el bien de ambos, más vale que así sea, puesto que él es mi esposo- dije yo.

-Ah... Si es cierto, por eso tu comentario de hace un momento- dijo Jake riendo- debo decirte que más vale que Rennesme saque un 100 por que si no te las veras con su apuesto novio- dijo Jacob entre bromas.

-Rennesme, quien es ese novio del que habla Jacob, si aquí en la Push ni hay chicos- dijo el retando a Jacob-

-jajaj no has cambiado nada cierto Daniel

-Al igual que tu amigo- dijo el

Estuvimos hablando todo el rato del descanso, Daniel y Jacob recordando historias de cuando eran más jóvenes, hacían muchas travesuras juntos, la verdad que eran como mejores amigos, se veían muy contentos de volverse a ver. Estuvimos así hasta la hora del timbre, el día paso muy rápido, la maestra anuncio la primera tarea, la cual consistía en preparar la ceremonia de casamiento, podíamos utilizar nuestra imaginación, y hacerla como quisiéramos, la verdad no tenía idea de cómo organizar una boda, pero como era solo una simple tarea no tendría mucha importancia, además tendríamos esta primer semana para realizarla, durante la misma, teníamos que tener diálogos con nuestros padres, y realizar todo lo necesario para hacerla lo más real posible, yo solo me imagine vestida de novia, y me dio mucha gracia, ya quería saber cómo reaccionarían mis padres al enterarse de mi futuro casamiento… Después de la salida, fui al aparcamiento, donde se encontraban Jake y Daniel, ambos riendo como locos, hasta que llegó la futura esposa de Jacob… esa maldita Selena Swift (la rubia roba novios).

-Hola Jacob, espero no te moleste pero me gustaría hablar contigo después, para planear nuestra boda- dijo la muy descarada.

-Em… si creó que después podemos hablar de eso- dijo Jacob no mostrando mucha importancia.

-Hey Rennesme, creó que nosotros también tenemos una boda que planear- dijo Daniel muy confuso- sinceramente no me quiero casar, no me lo tomes a mal, pero eres la novia de mi mejor amigo… eso es anti ético- dijo riendo, el siempre con sus bromas.

-Si, yo preferiría casarme con mi hermoso novio, pero al parecer los directivos no quisieron lo mismo, en fin no importa solo es una tarea- dije eso viendo a Selena, que solo me dedico una mirada que si matara, yo estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

-Saben no sería bueno eso de una boda doble- propuso Daniel- siempre quise casarme al mismo tiempo que mi mejor amigo-continuo- además sería algo original, pondrían darnos puntos por esto.

-¿Boda doble?- dije sonriendo- no sería mala idea- así podría vigilar a la resbalosa de Selena el mayor tiempo posible, sin que hiciera sus trampas.

-Boda doble entonces- dijo Jake.- aunque preferiría que fuera contigo

-No te preocupes estaré en tu boda- dije sonriendo y cruzando nuestros manos, para caminar hacia el coche e ir a nuestra casa.

Estábamos de camino a casa de mis abuelos, donde pasábamos la mayoría del tiempo, ya que mi padre no quería que estuviera con Jacob sin su consentimiento, y como ahora se andaba de nueva luna de miel, no quería que se molestara… llegamos y me traume un poco pues vi el flameante volvo plateado de mi padre al frente de la puerta, no se suponía que estuviera ahí, a él nunca le gustaba que tocasen su coche, a veces mama se ponía celosa de este, pues decía que le ponía más atención a un estúpido coche que a ella, vi como Jacob se tenso un poco, le acaricie la mano…

-No te preocupes no has hecho nada malo- dije dándole un pequeño beso.

-No es eso, es solo que no se tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo él un poquito asustado.

Entramos a la casa y mi padre estaba que ni león enjaulado en pleno acto cirquense, de un lado para otro y a velocidad vampiritica, era muy extraño no sabía que pudo haberlo puesto así.

-Tú, como osas raptar a mi pequeña bebe- dijo mi padre saltando hacía Jacob. El se tenso y lo alejo rápidamente, después mi padre dio un golpazazo abriéndole un poco la mandíbula.

-Pero qué demonios te sucede papa, como que raptarme si ni siquiera nos hemos ido- dije yo corriendo hacia Jake, pero mi padre me intercepto y después volvió para golpearlo un poco en las costillas, era un comportamiento que no me esperaba de él, nunca lo había visto tan molesto, Jake rápidamente lo golpeó un poco, y después comenzó a temblar, corrí a su lado.

-Tranquilo Jake, no comencemos una pelea, te amo- le dije intentando que se calmase un poco era la única que tenía el poder de tranquilizarlo, el dejo de temblar solo, se veía sumamente molesto- y tú qué demonios le haces a Jacob, porque lo golpeaste sin motivo.

-Te parece poco abusar de mi confianza, me voy tranquilo de vacaciones, y ése animal aprovecha para hacer de las suyas.

-De qué demonios hablas papa, no hemos hecho nada- dije rápidamente, todos los huéspedes de la casa, ósea mi familia completa ya se encontraba entrando en la sala.

-Alice me dijo que planeabas casarte, ella vio tu futuro, te vio con un vestido de bodas, y eso tu nunca lo pensabas Rennesmé, eso quiere decir que tal vez Jacob te a engatusado, o peor a un se han acostado… si de seguro es eso, como siempre corrompiendo la inocencia de mi niña- dijo viendo a Jake, muy enojado.

-Que yo qué, pero si no pienso casarme dentro de mucho tiempo- dije tajantemente, luego vino un flashbacks a mí, la boda del instituto, si eso es lo que vio mi tía los planes de casamiento con Daniel, mi padre estaba en un error- Bueno la verdad no, si pienso casarme-dije tratando de concentrarme en no reírme- Pero no con Jacob.

-Que- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, Jake abrió los ojos como platos y luego de que le guiñe el ojo, entendió el mensaje.

-Me caso en menos de una semana, pero no con Jake, si no que conocí a un nuevo chico- todo quedaron como estatuas- y aunque es poco tiempo hemos decidido casarnos, pero Jake, también estará en la boda- todos abrieron ojos e intentaban comprenderme.

-Que es lo que quieres decir con eso Ness- dijo mi madre muy curiosa.

-Me casó con Daniel, el mejor amigo de Jake- todos abrieron los ojos, y después pestañearon un poco, Jacob se coloco a un lado mío, aun golpeado, mi padre le había dado muy fuerte.

-Si, ellos se casaran, y espero sean muy felices…-dijo Jacob

-¿Pero cómo es…?- al parecer no podían creer lo que decíamos-

-Es que de eso depende nuestra calificación, es solo una tarea, no pienso casarme con nadie realmente, es solo un poco de ficción- dije cruzando los brazos,- y tu- señale a mi padre- golpeaste a mi novio sin motivo, eso de ser compulsivo se te paso del límite, vi que Jacob tenía un poco de sangre entre sus labios- le has dañado, ahora no te perdono, cómo pudiste hacerle eso- dije agachando la mirada- pero solo si quieres que te perdone, tendrás que dejarme con Jacob, más tiempo, y menos vigilados.

-Eso es una escusa Rennesmé, no es justo- dijo mi padre con la voz ronca.

- Eso no importa, deberías aprender a controlar tus impulsos, además no se te ocurrió preguntar primero- dije reprochándolo

-Esta bien dijo mi padre y se fue de la sala, como alma que lleva el vampiro.

Tía Alice comenzó a parlotear sobre como decoraría todo para la boda, ya estaba organizando y aun ni conocían a mi futuro marido, les di, una mirada de reproche y todos comprendieron que debían dejarme a solas con Jacob.

-¿Vaya te dio muy fuerte?- pregunte muy preocupada.

-No te preocupes voy a sanar rápidamente- dijo el muy desquitado

-Me siento culpable, fue mis planes lo que ocasionaron eso-

-No te preocupes amor, tu padre es muy celoso, ya me acostumbre, pero ni el pude impedir que nos amemos- lo abrace y el hizo un gesto de dolor, casi imperceptible.

-Sabes creo que tengo una idea de cómo hacerte sentir mejor- dije y comencé a besar sus labios, era un beso lleno de amor, me separe un poco.

-Tienes razón eso me hace sentir mucho mejor- dijo riendo un poco y acercándose a mí para besarnos nuevamente.

-Basta par de tortolitos- dijo Alice entrando- tenemos una boda que planear, además veo que la boda es doble- dijo riendo un poco.

-Alice- dijimos los dos en reproche, como siempre interrumpiendo los mejores momentos.

* * *

¿Qué les parece?... espero que les guste el capitulo, en cuanto al nombre de la "rubia", es por que cuando comencé con este fic, recuerdo que Taylor Lautner quien hace de Jake, estaba saliendo con Selena y luego con Taylor, y es por eso, en realidad no tengo nada en contra de ellas me encantan sus canciones sobre todo i promise you de selena y shouldve said no de taylor S. jajaja... bueno

espero tengan un hermoso día y si quieren actualizaciones más rápidas podrían dejar un bonito RR. al menos así sabre que la historia va por bien =P


	20. Compensaciones

Compensaciones

Alice comenzó con los preparativos de "la boda", era extraño puesto que solo era una simple boda de fantasía, pero aun así ella no dejaría que fuera algo sencillo, vio en el futuro como sería la boda y ella quedo encantada, así que por los preparativos más fuertes no nos preocuparíamos… Jacob y yo queríamos un día para nosotros mismos con las clases todo se complicaba más además ahora que teníamos que hacer este trabajo que también exigiría tiempo extraescolar todo era más difícil, no quería dejar de ver a Jacob, además el pobrecito estaba golpeado por mi padre lo que agarre de escusa para poder tener un día con Jacob sin intromisiones de ningún tipo y cero vigilancia por parte de mi gran familia. Subí a darme un baño mientras Jacob me esperaba tirado en el sillón, luego iríamos a su casa, a que él también se cambiará… Después de terminar mi baño elegí ropa cómoda, tenía en mente un día súper romántico solo para nosotros dos, me puse un short deslavado, y una blusa halter con una cintilla abajo del busto, se amarraba detrás de mi cuello, me coloque unas zapatillas amarillas que hacían juego con mi blusa, eran de mis preferidas súper lindas; para complementar me coloqué el dije que Jacob me había regalado hace mucho tiempo el primer día de clases… me encantaba y además nunca quería quitármelo, solo lo remplazaba para eventos formales con el de mi tía Alice, que igual nos representaba. Baje y vi a Jacob acostado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados parecía cansado, fui despacito y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Listo, amor- dije y el abrió los ojos y esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-Me encanta abrir los ojos y que lo primero que vea sea a ti- dijo él, yo le di otro besito y nos fuimos directo a su casa

Íbamos caminando tardaríamos un poco más, pero era lindo pasar el tiempo con Jacob, cuando entramos a su casa no encontramos a Billy, Jacob leyó una nota que se encontraba con mi abuelito Charlie en la pesca, así que tendríamos la casa para nosotros dos, esboce una sonrisa ante mis maquiavélicos planes que venían en mente, Billy no llegaría hasta mañana y yo lo tenía para mi solita. Jacob fue hacia arriba y se metió a bañar, yo me quede en la sala… me quede dormida yo también estaba cansada, me desperté y no escuche a Jacob, no habían pasado ni 5 minutos que dormite… entonces pensé que tal vez fue más tiempo, pero no lo escuchaba por ningún lado entonces fue que decidí ir a buscarle, fui a su cuarto y abrí la puerta rápidamente, pero no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían… era Jacob con solo unos pequeños boxer negros pegados, estaba dándome la espalda, cuando escucho que me quede sin respirar y volteo, me miro rápidamente y yo solo pude notar su esplendoroso cuerpo, vaya que esos músculos sí que estaban enormes, era todo un cuerpazo el que tenía mi novio, note que él me miro y me puse roja como un tomate… agache la mirada y me disponía a salir… cuando una mano me tomo para girarme

-Lo siento- le dije aun agachando la mirada, pero solo veía su cuerpo en tan poca ropa, que mejor decidí voltearme.

-tranquila Ness, no pasa nada, fue un error, además es mi culpa por andar semidesnudo por la casa, no es cortes… pero sabes igual me encanto verte así.

-¿Así como?- pregunte curiosa viendo sus hermosos ojos negros.

-Así, tan admirada por mi… me haces sentir digno de tener una novia como tu- al carajo con la dignidad… como no sería digno si es hermoso no solo por fuera sino también por dentro.

-Tú eres único Jake, nunca lo dudes- dije y lo bese. De pronto el ruido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos e interrumpió el beso.

-RENNESME!- era mi padre- ni se te ocurra, entendido, a menos que lo único que quieras ver dentro de toda tu eternidad sean las cuatro paredes de tu habitación- Alice ella vio mis planes, maldigo esos dones vampiriticos de mi familia.

-No pensaba hacer nada- mentí.

-No me mientas, sabes que Alice puede ver tu futuro, y aunque no lo quiera yo puedo leer su mente- dijo más calmado.

-Metiche-

-Rennesme, es mi última palabra.- y colgó el teléfono.

-¿era tu padre?- pregunto Jacob- ¿ahora qué quiere?- dijo un poco molesto.

-Nada... solo que escucho los pensamientos de Alice.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros dos-

-Puede que haya visto una visión nuestra- dije muy quitada de la pena, Jacob enarco una ceja, yo me encogí de hombros y el solo se sonrío.

-Bueno más vale que me cambie, si no queremos más problemas- se coloco la ropa un short de bermudas muy lindo con una camisa de rebaje sin mangas todo en tonos verdes, definitivamente ese color le quedaba genial a Jake, resaltaba su hermosa piel bronceada, y sus ojos negros. Fuimos a la playa donde colocamos una mantita y nos acostamos viendo hacia el cielo, hacía una brisa marina sensacional, empezamos a hablar de cosas sin sentido, pero todo era lindo cuando estaba con Jacob, de repente comenzamos a besarnos muy tiernamente, sin duda sus besos era una completa adicción. Sentí que sus labios ya no estaban sobre los míos y abrí los ojos para verlo mirándome fijamente.

-Que sucede- Pregunte muy curiosa.

-¿Cual fue la visión que tuvo Alice, que enojo a tu padre?- pregunto, yo solo me sonroje un poco.

-Nada importante- dije encogiéndome de hombros Jacob me tomo de la mandíbula para hacerme mirarlo a los ojos.

-tu padre se molesto mucho, debió de ser algo importante- dijo aun más curioso.

-Es una sorpresa- dije y lo bese rápido en los labios.

-Nessie, que tienes planeado- dijo entre besos.

-Si te dijera, no fuera una sorpresa- dije dándole otro beso, se separo de mí.

-Eso no es justo, además quiero saber que tienes planeado que enojo a tu papa, no quiero que te castiguen por mi culpa- dijo sinceramente.

-no te preocupes lo tengo todo controlado- dije y seguí besándolo, tiernamente, luego escondí mi rostro entre su cuello, recostándome de lado y abrazándolo tiernamente.

-Te amo Nessie- dijo y yo solo sonreí.

-Yo también te amo- dije y me levante en seco.

-¿Qué sucede, pequeña?- dijo y se levanto atrás de mí.

-Es hora de la sorpresa- reí maliciosamente, luego lo tome de la mano y me coloqué enfrente.

-Esa sonrisa me está comenzando a poner nervioso- dijo y frunció el ceño.

-jajaja- reí armoniosamente, luego le tape los ojos, colocándome tras él

-¿Qué es lo que haces princesa?- pregunto y pude ver que sonreía.

-Le deposite un beso en el cuello- tu solo déjate llevar, prometo que no te pasara nada malo- dije y después lo guíe por el sendero hacia el acantilado. Jacob iba siguiéndome y tarareando una canción que no distinguía muy bien la letra pero era una melodía muy linda, solo escuchaba en pequeños pedazos mi nombre, y me hacia sonreír, llegamos rápidamente a lo más alto del acantilado. Deje caer mis manos y las coloque en su cintura abrazándolo.

-Es hermoso cierto- le dije en un susurro cerca de su oreja.

-No tanto como tu- dijo girándose y me dio un beso.

-Ahora- dije y me coloqué frente de él- el solo se quedo viendo sin expresión fija.- es hora de tu sorpresa- dije picadamente, luego me coloque frente de él, y me desate la blusa, llevaba puesto un bikini muy lindo, en color verde, que resaltaba mi piel, era hermoso aunque un poco pequeño, mi tía Alice lo había comprado mañosamente para "emergencias", dijo que me vendría bien tenerlo por si las dudas.

Pude notar que Jacob solo abría los ojos como platos y tragaba en seco, fue una expresión muy graciosa, seguramente en su mente no podía pensar que solo me quitaba la ropa, porque tenía puesto mi traje de baño, me miraba con los ojos abiertos y no estaba completamente paralizado, me di vuelta y me comencé a quitar la blusa, pude escuchar su corazón acelerándose, me encantaba ponerlo así de nervioso, era una pequeña venganza por lo de esta tarde en su casa.

-Sabes tengo ganas de un poco de agua- dije y me gire, mostrando mi bikini, Jacob no decía palabra.- Jacob, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunte maliciosamente y me acerque tocando su corazón.- Vaya parece que estas nervioso, no sé que pudo haberte puesto así- dije y lo mire enarcando una ceja.

-Es… es…- comenzó a titubear- vaya que has crecido Rennesmé- concluyo, yo asentí, y pude ver como se sonrojaba, era tan tierno verlo así, tan nervioso y lindo, sus mejillas parecían pintadas con un poco de rubor, era sumamente tierno.

-Gracias- luego me gire para quitarme el short, Jacob solo miraba para otros lados, era muy cómico verlo así, cuando termine, me coloque enfrente de él y le tomé el inicio de la camisa, note como dejaba de respirar.

-Ness- dijo confuso, yo me reía internamente de lo que pudiera estar pensando.

-No la necesitas- dije aun picadamente, luego se la saque y me quede admirándolo un poco, era hermoso, y vaya que era guapo, vi como se me quedaba viendo confuso, y antes de que pensara otras cosas agregué- Para saltar del acantilado nunca habías usado camiseta- y comencé a reír- o ¿qué estabas pensando Jake?- dije y enarque una ceja.

Jacob POV.

Sentí como me puse de mil colores, estacionándome en el rojo, definitivamente un tomate me tendría envidia si me viera en estos momentos. No sabía que decir, estaba paralizado, y rojo, completamente rojo, vi como Nessie se me quedaba viendo un poco extraño, tal vez noto mis pensamientos y se asusto. No pude sostenerle la mirada estaba muy apenado, por la situación, entonces ella se me acercó y me abrazó por la cintura y levanto su cabeza haciendo que la viera directo a los ojos.

-Sabes que me encanta cuando te pones nervioso, eres sumamente lindo, yo pensé que el verde te quedaba bien, pero ese rojo, te queda precioso- dijo y se abrazó más a mí.

-Gracias- fue lo único coherente que pude articular, la verdad estaba sin palabras.

-Jacob, no te sientas culpable… además fue una pequeña venganza por lo de la tarde, no eres el único que puede dejar sin habla a alguien sabes, quería mostrarte que yo también puedo jugar sucio.

-Vaya… creí que era una sorpresa, no una venganza- dije con tono de fingida indignación, ya se me estaba pasando el color, y la pena.

-Todavía no te doy la sorpresa- dijo ella, y yo solo la mire un segundo viendo como se separaba de mi, ahora en frente podía admirar todo su hermoso cuerpo a la par, era hermosa.- son dos sorpresas, este modelito, dijo girándose lentamente, lo elegí pensando en ti, y la segunda, es que me gustaría saltar del acantilado contigo, como las demás parejas.- aquí teníamos la costumbre de saltar en el acantilado con nuestras parejas, cuando se enteraban sobre la imprimación, pero sabía que mi suegrito no lo permitiría por eso no había saltado con Ness, esa era la visión de papa celoso, si, el nunca permitiría que Nessie se pusiera en riesgo, y por eso estuvo tan enojado, que bueno que no vio lo demás, si no posiblemente pasaría mis días a 2 patas y en una perrera de máxima seguridad.

* * *

espero les guste el capitulo y que tengan un buen día...


	21. Interrupciones que dan celos

Jacob POV.

No quería saltar del acantilado con mi niña, en primera no quería que nada malo le pasara, aunque sabía que eso era imposible y en segunda si suegrito Edward se enteraba no viviría para contarlo el llegaba a ser muy sobre protector, aun mas que yo y es que si Nessie, me pedía algo yo no podía negárselo, no tenía voluntad.

-Entonces vamos a saltar o que- me dijo Nessie adelantándose a la orilla.

-No creo que sea buena idea, además recuerda que tu papa te regaño por adelantado- dije tratando de que recapacitara un poco.

-¿Por favor, si porfis?- dijo mirándome y haciendo pucheritos… pero no caería tan fácil- si amor por favor- dijo y me dio un beso, esta bien esta chica sabia como convencerme.

-Me vas a deber una grande- dije y la tome de la cintura cargándola, girándola y bajándola lentamente para darle un gran beso.

Nessie y yo nos dispusimos para saltar, pronuncie los terribles…

-En sus marcas- la tome de la mano- listos- corrimos hacia la orilla- te amo- y saltamos, el agua era fría, pero estaba deliciosa, solí a la superficie y busque a Ness, pero no la encontraba, entonces respire profundamente y me sumergí por ella, en el agua no la veía entonces sentí algo me tomaba por la cintura me gire ahí mismo y la vi de frente, tan linda su cabello flotando por todo el agua, era hermosa, me sonrío y se acerco para fundirnos en un nuevo beso, salimos a tomar más aire, y nos dirigimos a la orilla un poco cansados, nos tumbamos en la arena, y nos abrazamos, después de un rato seguimos besándonos. Hasta que escuchamos a alguien y nos separamos a regañadientes.

-Hey amigo, te he dicho que es de mala educación comerse la tarea de tu mejor amigo, no quiero quedarme viudo antes de terminar el proyecto- era Daniel, sin duda arruinando el momento, extrañaba a mi amigo, pero más quería a Nessie.

-Y a ti no te han dicho que es de mala educación meterse donde no lo llaman- dije un poco molesto.

-Vaya vaya tanto tiempo sin vernos y así es como le hablas a tu amigo, casi hermano, no recuerdas quien te enseño a montar motocicletas, y conducir- dijo él con tono de indignación, yo solo me carcajee y note que Nessie, se sentaba atrás de mi.

-Sabes no quiero arruinar su momento feliz, pero fui a tu casa y no encontré a nadie, bueno si encontré a alguien-dijo

-A quien- Billy no estaba en casa, así que no sabía con quien podría toparse

-A Selena, la guera de tu futura esposa- observe a Nessie hacer una mueca ante el comentario

-Que hacía en mi casa- pregunte un poco confundido

-No se cosas de futuras novias creo, llevaba listas, y un montón de cosas dijo que necesitaba tu opinión- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Para que quiere mi opinión- dije aun confundido

-¡No sé, tu eres su futuro marido no yo!- dijo él un poco cansado de mis preguntas- pero lo que pasa es que amenazo con no irse de tu casa hasta que llegaras, por eso decidí buscarte además necesitaba de Rennesmé- eso si me hizo carraspear, para que quería él a Ness

-Para que necesitas a mi Nessie- dije con el ceño fruncido

-No seas celoso, no pienso hacer nada con ella, solo necesito unas informaciones, has visto el montón de tareas que tenemos para este lunes, las bodas son el viernes próximo, y el lunes ya debemos de entregar un informe- dijo excusándose, si las tareas son un horror, y más porque no estaría mucho tiempo con Nessie, además el poco tiempo cierta gente interrumpía, me maldije por lo bajo y nos levantamos, note que la respiración de Daniel se cortaba un poco lo mire para ver el porqué de su reacción y note que miraba a Nessie, de arriba abajo, vaya la cubrí en un abrazo, y la gire para que no quedara a su vista, soy un hombre muy celoso, aunque debo admitir que todos los chicos miraban lo hermosa que era Ness, no podía evitar que los celos me invadieran.

-Sabes Daniel creo que deberías esperarnos en la casa, vamos para alla- dije y camine con Nessie hacia el acantilado, donde dejamos nuestras ropas.

-Si claro amigo- dijo y se fue a casa

-Que sucede amor, no crees que fuiste descortés al mandarlo a tu casa solo- dijo mi niña preocupada.

-No- dije secamente- prefiero que te vea con más ropa

-jajaj, no estarás celoso verdad amor- dijo Ness, yo solo asentí.

-Es que no me gusta cómo te miraba- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Sabes que te amo más que a nadie y más que a nada cierto- dijo y me besó. Llegamos al acantilado y mi sorpresa al no ver la ropa, donde demonios estaba

-Creo que alguien se llevo nuestra ropa- dijo Nessie

-Creo que debemos ir a casa por más ropa.

-No traje mas ropa Jacob- dijo Nessie un poco preocupada.

-No te preocupes encontraremos algo- dije y nos fuimos caminando hacia mi casa, pero lo que no contaba es que estaba no solo Selena y Daniel, si no media escuela ahí, todos nos miraron pero yo sabía que no me prestaban tanta atención a mí, sino a Ness, es que llevaba solo ese pequeño bikini, les lancé miradas matadoras a todos, y solo se limitaron a mirar el piso, vi como iba llegando Seth y Nailah, Seth no era como los otros chicos él solo tenía ojos para Nailah, pero cuando vio a Nessie, me miro y comenzó a reír, luego articulo un celoso, para mí y yo solo lo mire con el ceño fruncido, entre a la casa con Ness, y la lleve a mi habitación.

Nessie POV.

Jacob caminaba de un lado a otro, buscando la ropa, parecía molesto, la verdad no comprendía su comportamiento, debe ser el hecho de que media escuela estuviera afuera de su casa, y arruinara nuestro día de dos. Tomo unas ropas y las coloco en su cama.

-ten ponte eso- dijo sin mirarme.

-Si… - el comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de su cuarto- Jacob- lo llame, el no se giro, si no que parecía como si escuchara aun sin mirarme- estas molesto- que pregunta tan estúpida, eso era obvio- bueno sé que si, pero quiero saber el motivo.

-No es nada Ness, solo cámbiate- dijo y siguió caminando, instantáneamente lo tome del brazo.

-Entonces es eso.- dije enojada- más bien esto- apunte mi bikini.- no parecías molesto cuando te lo enseñe en el acantilado.

-Estábamos solos- dijo secamente.

-Es que acaso eres unos de esos hombres celosos y machistas, creí que con mi padre tendría.- dije secamente y lo solté, luego me fui directo por las ropas.

-No es eso Nessie- dijo Jacob corriendo a mi lado- es que no sabes cuantos celos sentí al ver la mirada de todos esos chicos en ti, me gusta cómo te ves, te ves hermosa, y creo que todos lo notaron- dijo medio sonriendo- solo es que a veces siento que no te merezco lo suficiente, no soy el mejor estudiante…- dijo agachando la cabeza- tal vez no pueda darte muchos lujos- dijo mirando su cuarto- y es por eso que al ver a esos otros chicos siento celos de que ellos puedan darte mejores cosas que yo- dijo aww me morí de amor, como podría pensar eso.

-Jacob Black- lo regañe- como puedes pensar eso, lo único que yo quiero ellos no me lo pueden dar- dije le sonreí y lo bese rápidamente, luego quede ahí a un lado- porque lo único que yo quiero eres tú, es estar contigo siempre, y darte mi corazón, que me dejes cuidar del tuyo- dije y comenzamos a besarnos. -Te amo, y no dudes nunca de eso ¿sí?- le dije, luego tome la ropa que me dio, era un vestido de playa, me imagino que de alguna de sus hermanas, después note que iba a salir de la habitación, lo tome de la mano y lo senté en la cama, luego me puse el vestido por encima del bikini, y me ayudo a cerrar el cierre.

-Ten ahora es tu turno- le dije pasándole una camisa que estaba en su armario

-No tengo frío- dijo él y me miro confuso, estaba acostumbrado que en su casa no usaba playera.

-No es por ti tontito- dije dándole un besito en los labios- es por el bien de todas esas chicas que están afuera esperando verte así- dije pasando mi mano por su torso- no sería justo para tu celosa novia, además esto es mío- dije señalándolo- y sabes que no me gusta compartir.- soltamos carcajadas y nos fuimos abajo, donde todos ya estaban con sus parejitas y hablando de los planes de la boda.

-Vaya hasta que bajaron, creímos que teníamos que ir por ustedes- dijo Selena lanzándome una mirada, como odiaba a esta chica.

-Es que queríamos un tiempo para nosotros, tu sabes los que si somos verdadera pareja- dije y solté a Jake de la mano, el se río un poco por mi comportamiento, pero es que esa Selene me hacia sacar chispas, luego me dirigí a donde se encontraba Daniel, sentado en una esquina del porticado de Jacob.

-Hey tu pareja, que me cuentas, listo para el gran día- dije con tono despreocupado.

-Claro, no siempre te casas con la novia de tu mejor amigo, será algo digno de recordar- dijo mirando a Jacob, que miraba con el ceño fruncido, ambos reímos y Jake se relajo, luego se sentó al lado de Selena.

-Creo que nosotros no tenemos porque preocuparnos por la boda- dije a Daniel.

-¿Enserio?... ¿porque?- pregunto confundido.

-Alice- dije y sonreí, el me miro sin entender aun- es mi…- OH!.. Mi Dios que tenía que decir, nunca hablaba sobre mi familia- prima favorita, ella estudia diseño de modas, en París- se que no habría problema pues Alice conocía de todas, a todas, años de viaje- y sabe de todo, además trabaja como organizadora de eventos- dije

-Vaya, esa es mi chica- dijo y me codeo un poco, note que Jacob nos miraba, y le lance un beso, el sonrío- la que le coquetea a otros a mis espaldas, he- dijo y comenzamos a reír. Estuvimos hablando de todo en lo que estuvimos en casa de Jake, hablar con Daniel, era como hablar con un chico de la manada, como Jake o Seth, era gracioso, estaba loco y siempre sacaba un comentario para hacerme reír. De vez en cuando miraba a Selena como se le acercaba a Jake, y me aclaraba la garganta, para que reaccionara, por mas compañera de estudios de Jacob que fuera, el seguía siendo mío en la vida real. Jake y ella se acercaron.

-Saben ya que nosotros tenemos todo resuelto, y no necesitamos vestidos que tal si nos tomamos un día de cuates con los chicos Jake- dijo invitando a Seth a la conversación.

-Pues no sé si Ness este de acuerdo- dijo Jacob como preguntando, yo sabía que quería ir pero también sabía que si le decía que no, no iría, entonces…

-Creo que debes de ir, además yo me mediré el vestido de novia- vaya que extraño sonó eso.

-Deberías invitar a Selena, ya que la boda es doble- dijo Seth, yo abrí los ojos como platos.

-Pero que gran idea Seth- nótese el sarcasmo.

-¿Doble?- pregunto Nailah- ummm...

-Tiple que mejor- dije sonriendo- que tal si los tres preparamos la boda- dije en suplica a Nailah, no quería un día sola con Selena.

-Creí que nunca me lo pedirías- dijo Nailah y comenzamos a reír.-Entonces nos vemos en tu casa, Ness- preguntó.

-Claro, será un placer- dije mirando a Selena, este sería un gran día- las esperare en ansias- concluí.

-Seguro- dijo Selena y tomo su bolso, ahora ya se iba.

-Trátala bien, no quiero reprobar- dijo Jacob, viendo algunas malas intenciones en mi rostro.

-Pero me ofendes cariño, si soy un pan de dios- dije y ambos reímos- será un día que no olvidara jamás- concluí en un leve susurró.

* * *

Jajaja pobresita Nessie, lo que tiene que pasar con los celosos que la rodean, pero si fuese Jake, no importa... jajaj

espero les guste el capitulo, y perdón por casi nunca escribir nada, es solo que tengo poco tiempo para actualizar y

prefiero gastarlo en subir un capitulo :) espero les guste me encantaria saber su opinión, :) aunque mucha(o) s no

dejan RR jajaj buu... en fin

un saludo y que tengan un exelente día, por cierto quiero agradecer a...

Jeanette. wi xD. lolita. alexblackcullen. nevenka. por leer :)


	22. Todos me miran

Nessie POV.

Estaba en mi casa arreglándome mientras esperaba que fuera la hora pactada para ir por las chicas, como nunca invitaba a nadie a casa, no sabían cómo llegar, además tía Alice quería que la acompañáramos por las telas que utilizaría en el vestido, ya tenía los diseños que llevaríamos el gran día. Me coloque una minifalda y una blusa color roja, con unas sandalias de playa, y me solté el cabello que caía en mis hermosos bucles. Fuimos a casa de Nailah por las chicas, ahí nos esperarían ella y Selena, fuimos en el BMW de mí tía Rose, ya que Alice, dijo que los paquetes no cabrían en nuestros coches. Llegamos a recoger a mis amigas, quienes miraron el coche con cara de sorpresa.

-Vaya, que lindo coche, tú debes de ser la prima de Ness- dijo Nailah.

-Si, mucho gusto, pero llámame Alice, seremos grandes amigas- dijo cortésmente mi tía.

-Selena- dijo secamente su nombre y le tendió la mano a Alice.- es un placer.

-Seguro… suban las tiendas nos esperan- dijo Alice y ambas subieron.  
Llegamos rápidamente al centro comercias donde había muchas tiendas, la mayoría eran de belleza, por lo que quedamos encantadas.

-Primera parada, "Centritelas"- dijo mi tía apuntando la tienda más grande donde vendían todo tipo de telas, entramos muy emocionadas y Alice rápidamente, saco una cinta de medir, y nos comenzó a tomar medidas, luego fue por las telas.

-Vaya tu prima sí que tiene energía- dijo Nailah sorprendida.

-Ni te imaginas- dije y comenzamos a reír, Selena estaba totalmente distraída y sumamente aburrida, por lo que comencé a planear "algo", para que hubiera un poquito más de acción. Tome a Nailah del brazo y la lleve a la parte de atrás de un estante, donde no pudiera vernos.

-¿Qué pasa Ness?- preguntó confundida.

-Sabes creó que Selena está un poquito aburrida, no crees que deberíamos hacer algo para que preste más atención- dije picadamente.

-jajaja, ¿qué tienes en mente Ness?- preguntó aun más curiosa.

-Ven, tu solo sígueme la corriente- dije y volvimos a la parte de en frente donde Selena continuaba viendo las telas, aun sin moverse- Sabes estoy un poco aburrida- dije en tono suficientemente alto para llamar su atención- ella se giro, y vi como Alice venía rápidamente a nuestro lado.

-Oye Nessie- me llamó- creó que tardare un poco más de lo previsto eligiendo esto, no tienen la tela especial que necesito, sería buena idea, que tu y las chicas fueran a la tienda de maquillaje, para que vayan viendo lo que necesitan- me guiño el ojo, abrí los ojos como platos, Alice ya sabía mi plan, pero al parecer lo aprobaba, eso, era bueno- ten- dijo tomando un poco de dinero de su bolsa- aquí tienes lo necesario para que compres todo lo que necesitan, recuerda hacer una prueba antes- dijo sonriendo de par a par.

-Gracias primita, eres la mejor- y la abrace, en el oído me susurró algo, a un volumen tan bajo que solo yo escucharía.

-Diviértete querida, se que lo harás- dijo y se marcho de nuevo por entre las telas.

-Vengan, hay que hacer compras- dije animadamente y las tome de las manos arrastrándolas afuera de la tienda, comenzamos a caminar por el centro comercial- pasamos por un cine, una heladería, tenía un poco de hambre, pero este no era el momento indicado, tenía una misión que cumplir. Llegamos a una tienda muy elegante, donde vendían todo tipo de maquillaje, era enorme las chicas solo se quedaron boquiabiertas- aquí es- dije y me fui directo a la entrada.

-Ness, no quiero desanimarte- dijo Nailah, parecía un poco preocupada- pero no creo tener el dinero suficiente para comprar algo de esta tienda, se ve que es muy lujosa- dijo un poco apenada.

-Vamos Nailah, por eso no te preocupes, mi prima me dio el dinero que necesitábamos- dije tomándola para que entráramos de una buena vez, ya quería poner mi plan en marcha.

-Eso sería abusar, ya de por entrada, nos está diseñando el vestido- dijo preocupada.

-lo que pasa, es que Alice haría cualquier cosa por su prima favorita, y su mejor amiga- dije tomándola de la mano- no te preocupes Nailah, para Alice, no es nada, créeme, además ayudaremos a mi t… prima en su proyecto escolar, ella tiene que organizar un evento de pe a pa- dije sonriendo- así que para ella nosotras somos la que la estamos ayudando- dije para convencerla, la verdad que no era cierto, pero sé que Nailah, es muy honrada y buena chica, no le gustaría causar problemas ni estar de mantenida, lo que ella no tenía idea era que en mi familia el dinero no era problema, teníamos mucho acumulado y sé que mis padres o incuso la propia Alice no se molestarían en que gastáramos algo.

Entramos las tres a la tienda, y nos fuimos directo a un estante parecido a una estética donde podíamos probar los maquillajes para elegir los tonos correctos, esto si... que sería divertido, justo lo que necesitaba.

-Vengan- tome una canasta y comencé a colocar maquillajes en ella, sabía que era justo lo que necesitábamos, mis tías Alice y Rose me había instruido muy bien, para no cometer errores con el maquillaje- Esto es lo que yo necesitare, lo sé de antemano porque mis primas siempre me han instruido en este tema, Tu Nailah necesitas otro tipo de tono ven para que los probemos y podamos comprarlos- la senté en una silla alejada de los espejos y comencé a maquillarla, ella quedo sumamente linda, se veía genial, sus ojos grisáceos resaltaban con el maquillaje que había puesto, su boca tenía un leve tono de gloss, y sus mejillas estaban levemente maquilladas, ella tiene la piel morenita, y se veía muy linda, luego solté su cabello y lo arregle levemente para que se viera completamente espectacular, ese era parte de mi plan- Listo- dije.

-Vaya Nessie as hecho un estupendo trabajo con ella- dijo Selena sorprendida, la había dejado boquiabierta con mi trabajo, y Nailah se veía muy bien.

-Ahora tú- dije sentándola en la silla- por mientras Nailah ve y compra el maquillaje que utilizamos- ella asintió aun sin verse y se fue por el maquillaje.

-¿Qué me aras?- pregunto Selena

-No te preocupes todo el mundo no podrá dejar de mirarte cuando termine contigo- dije sonriendo, y no le mentía, todo el mundo la voltearía a ver, cuando terminara mi trabajo, jeje- ahora cierra tus ojos para que pueda empezar.

Así lo hizo y comencé mi obra maestra, claro si pretendía que esta chica entrara a un concurso de payasos. Había dejado a Selena como una linda muñequita… y era cierto… sus ojos pintados de un verde chillante, azul metálico y rojo pasión, las mejillas mas rosadas de lo que se pudiera imaginar, luego los labios rojos, la verdad que solo le faltaba un pequeño traje de bolas, para parecer todo un payaso.

-Listo, quedaste hermosa- dije sonriendo.

-Gracias Nessie- dijo y me miro frunciendo el ceño- pero yo siempre he sido hermosa- termino. Pff… Que pedante era ella.

-Seguro- dije sin ganas.

-Vaya que sorpresa- dijo Nailah viendo a Selena, parecía que no quería soltar la carcajada, pero se le complicaba mucho.

-Crees que ahora todos me miren- dijo Selena

-La verdad, que creo que no podrán apartar la mirada de ti- dijo y ambas sonreímos para no soltar las carcajadas, teníamos que dejar de verla, si no esto se nos complicaría.

-Bueno ya tenemos todo- dije y eche en la canasta unos maquillajes más, estos si eran los correctos para el día de la boda- y nos ha sobrado tiempo, saben me apetece un helado no ¿quieren ir por uno?- pregunte, mirando a Nailah, para que secundara mi idea.

-Si, sabes yo también tengo ganas de uno- dijo Selena, eso me sorprendió, bueno ahora si

Comenzaba…la segunda fase de mi plan. Caminamos por el centro comercial, note que Nailah, se sonrojaba cuando los chicos la volteaban a ver, ella había quedado preciosa, luego al ver a Selena comenzaban a reír, unos chicos no podían dejar de verla, con cara de a esta que le paso, eso ella lo notaba, y le daba más seguridad, pues pensaba que no podían dejar de admirar su belleza

Ella se adelantaba en sus pasos y movía mucho sus caderas de un lado a otro, no podía dejar de pavonearse por todo el centro comercial. Eso me irritaba pues actuaba como el centro del universo… al verla podía notar cómo nos hacía menos a mí y Nailah quienes simplemente nos mirábamos y sonreíamos tratando de no soltar tremendas carcajadas que merecía. Antes de llegar a la heladería un chico miro a Nailah, y trato de acercarse, pero Selena al ver esto le metió el pie, por suerte soy muy observadora y gracias a mis dones vampiriticos, la tome del brazo evitando un accidente, Selena nos miro y sonrío maliciosamente; siguiendo su camino, el chico la miro y soltó una carcajada, al parecer por Selena, ella pensó que lo hacía en burla a Nailah sin imaginarse que ella era el motivo de su risa. Otro chico llego rápidamente, se veía sumamente guapo y un poco pedante, de esos niños de mami, a quienes son tan guapos, pero cuando platicas con ellos, comprendes que no tienen nada en la cabeza más que ese lindo cabello.

-Hola preciosas- dijo mirándonos, especialmente Selena, eso me sorprendió.

-Hola galán- dijo Selena coqueteándole.

-A donde van unas hermosuras como ustedes en este centro comercial- dijo viéndonos fijamente, yo y Nailah, no dijimos nada, ya que Selena se le abalanzaba.

-¿A comprar un helado y tú?- pregunto picadamente.

-Al circo- dijo y yo y Nailah nos miramos como interrogantes- Solo que perdí mis entradas y quería ver si podías venderme una- dijo mirando a Selena, yo y Nailah solo le miramos fijamente.

-¿Y yo porque?- dijo ella sorprendía.

-¿Pues trabajas en uno no?, lo digo por tu ropa- dijo apuntando su atuendo, eso si no lo esperaba, la verdad que no se veía mal- tu cabello mal teñido- eso sí que era chistoso- y por esa plasta de maquillaje que usas, no había visto un payaso más ridículo, que tu, de seguro tu espectáculo es bueno- dijo y comenzó a reír, otros chicos que estaban atrás de él comenzaron a reír, y Selena solo se encogió de hombros interrogante, no le dio importancia y siguió su camino. Nosotras nos fuimos de tras de ella. Hasta llegar a la heladería, después ella pidió un cono.

-De chocolate por favor- dijo secamente.

-Lo que digas muñeca- dijo el chico-

-Por favor no trates de coquetear conmigo, nunca conseguirías nada- dijo al chico que en realidad no era lindo, creo que ella pensó que no se merecía a alguien así, era muy mala, y despectiva- no ves que gente como yo, no sale con gente como tu- dijo y se giro. El chico soltó la carcajada.

-Tienes razón, por lo general buscan dentro de la misma especie, y tu muñeca- dijo el haciendo comillas con sus dedos- y no lo digo coqueteando, lo que pasa es que eres tan vanidosa, que crees que el mundo gira entorno a ti- dijo sonriendo- lo digo porque con esas fachas y tu pinturrajiada cara, pareces una muñeca mal hecha de esas a las que las niñas tiran cuando se les regalan, o sabes que no muñeca es lindo en tu comparación, tu eres como esos payasos de circo, de hecho pensé que me ibas a vender entradas- dijo secamente, todos en la heladería comenzaron a reír ese chico sí que le había dado una lección, no lo pude creer, esto era más de lo que esperaba, Selena, tenía los ojos vidriosos, y no dijo nada.- así que payasita por favor espera tu turno y enseguida te atiendo- concluyo el chico y se fue a preparar el helado.

-Sabes no deberías de ser tan despectiva con las personas- dije y ella solo me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Cállate princesita- me dijo y parecía molesta.

-Al menos es princesa y no payasa- dijo el chico de la heladería.

-Mira quién habla- dijo retando al chico con los ojos- un pueblerino de quinta- el chico pareció molestarse y le planto el cono en el cabello.

-Lo que te faltaba, tu sombrero de payaso- dijo él y todos rieron nuevamente, Selena se miro en el espejo que estaba detrás de un muro y después comprendió mas de las risas de todos, se fue directo al baño, enojada-

La verdad si se había pasado, pero ella lo merecía por pedante y altanera, como era capaz de tratar a la gente así… luego la vi que seguía su camino al baño del centro comercial, todos se burlaban de ella en su camino. Se veía indefensa.

-Vaya Ness, creo que esto si no lo olvidara nunca, por fin alguien le dio una lección- dijo Nailah riendo.

-¿Entonces porque no me siento tan bien?- pregunte sin ganas.

* * *

Gracias a los que leen y muchisimas gracias a los que dejan un RR.

que tengan un buen día :)


	23. Culpas, confesiones y antojos

Culpas & Confesiones

Nessie POV.

Me fui rápidamente a seguirla en dirección al baño, mientras más me acercaba, me sentía peor, como pude hacer esto, aunque se lo merecía mis padres nunca me habían enseñado a ser así, tal vez tía Rosalie, pero eso no era relevante, igual no me sentía bien por lo que hice.

-Dios porque tengo que sentirme culpable- dije en un susurró- porque mis padres me enseñaron tanto de moral, que ahora no puedo divertirme un poco- pensé y sonreí, gracias a mis padres y lo bueno que ellos eran nunca había hecho cosas malas, y ahora me sentía mal al ver a Selena así, por mas pedante que fuera, no creo que alguien merezca las burlas de las demás personas. Aun si ella era ese tipo de personas que se burlaban de todos. Llegue al baño y antes de entrar pude escuchar a alguien sollozando, debía de ser Selena, esto me hizo sentir peor, no me esperaba esa reacción. Entre al baño sigilosamente y la vi frente al espejo tratando de quitarse el maquillaje, que ya estaba todo corrido y era difícil de remover. Me miro por el espejo y me lanzó una mirada matadora.

-Que quieres Cullen- dijo secamente- no te basta con las burlas de los demás, ahora quieres venir a hacerlo personalmente- dijo y cerró la llave.

-No es eso Selena- dije casi inaudiblemente- solo vine a disculparme- concluí. Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-No te creo- dijo y continuo removiendo el maquillaje- nunca pensé que tú fueras capaz de esto- dijo.

-Ni siquiera yo…- dije agachando la mirada, me sentía terrible, pero si no me disculpaba me sentiría peor, así que levante la mirada y la encare- no pensé que esto saliera de esa manera, en realidad creí que te darías cuenta antes- dije aunque esto no sonaba como disculpa.

-Pues no me di cuenta- dijo y siguió con su trabajo, yo no sabía qué hacer, tenía muchas cosas que decir, y ninguna salía de mis labios- Eres de lo peor Rennesmé- dijo ella cerrando nuevamente la llave, y volteando para quedar de frente mío- todos piensan que eres una santa, que nunca haría nada, pero mira, te di mi confianza y me sales con esto, no tienes vergüenza- dijo enojadísima.

-Para empezar si tengo vergüenza, si no, no te pediría disculpas- dije tajantemente, era el momento de dejar todo en claro- y además no creas que me siento tan bien, por eso vine- dije sosteniendo la mirada.

-Pues vete- dijo ella y se giro nuevamente, esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Mira- dije acercándome- tu, no puedes quejarte de la situación, contribuiste a ella, no tenías por qué hablarle a ese chico de esa manera, el en otras situaciones, no hubiera reído de ti- suspire y continúe- lo que pasa es que ahora solo vez mis defectos, porque estas herida y no ves lo que tu hiciste mal.

-Si… ahora vienes a echarme en cara todo lo que yo he hecho.

-No es eso, es solo que quiero que entiendas, que lo que tu sientes en este momento, lo sienten las personas a las que les haces daño.- dije intentando que reaccionara.

-No les hago daño, solo me defiendo- dijo tajantemente.

-Defenderte… ¿de qué?- pregunté confundida.

-Mira Rennesme- dijo un poco triste- yo no tengo la gran vida de todos ellos, muchos han sido los que me han hecho daño, y tú eres una de ellas- me miro- siempre he querido a Jacob, es un buen chico, cualquiera lo quisiera tener, pero tu tuviste esa maldita suerte, El te eligió y no es algo que podamos cambiar, lo que me dolió no fue eso, fue simplemente el hecho de que todos me tuvieran lástima, porque yo ni siendo la más linda, puede tenerlo, muchos se burlaron de mi, "como es posible que te cambie por una niñita"- dijo haciendo énfasis.

-Entonces tratas a todos con indiferencia y los lastimas- dije levantando la voz- no puede ser cierto, no debería de importarte lo que las personas hablan, ellas siempre tendrán algo que decir-dije y ella levanto la mirada.

-tal vez tienes razón, pero para ti es más fácil, porque tienes amigos, familia esplendida, y aparte de todo un hermoso novio que siempre está al pendiente de ti, yo no tengo nada de eso, estoy sola y para no sentirme lastimada me escudo- dijo y se rindió de quitarse el maquillaje, yo saque de mi bolso, una crema, tome un poco de papel y le ayude a quitarlo.

-No estás sola, si tuvieras otra actitud, muchos te querrían, tendrías mas amigos, yo sería tu amiga- dije sonriendo mientras quitaba el resto de maquillaje.

-No quiero tu lastima- dijo

-No la tendrás, no quiero rencores, ni cosas malas, sabes lo culpable que me siento de haber hecho esa broma.

-tal vez si la merecía, el pobre chico no tenía la culpa-dijo y ambas sonreímos.

-Posiblemente- dije y continúe con mi trabajo- ahora que dices, ¿amigas?- pregunte

-Amigas- dijo ella.

Y continuamos hablando de cosas sin sentido, ella me contó lo difícil que la pasaba, ahora que sus padres estaban de viaje, tenía mucho de no verlos, no me imaginaba eso mis padres nunca me dejaban sola, tal vez yo si quisiera un poco de esa libertad, pero no dije nada, a fin de cuentas en la escuela mis padres eran viajeros de negocios, a los cuales no venía muy a menudo. Seguimos platicando y me di cuenta que era una buena chica, aunque un poco orgullosa, pero buena al fin de cuentas. La arregle nuevamente, para que quedara linda, y salimos en busca de Nailah, que estaba ahí hablando con un muchacho, eso si no lo esperaba, era alto y fornido, era muy lindo a mi parecer, pero lo que no entendía, era porque estaba con él, digo se que se sentía frustrada de que Seth, no se decidiera pero bien sabía que no podía dejar de pensar en él, se me vino una idea, creó que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Alice. Nailah nos vio y camino en nuestro encuentro. No hicimos preguntas ya que se veía sonrojada, y sin ganas de platicar, llegamos donde Alice, que me abrazó y me dijo un bien hecho esa es mi sobrina, y al fin de cuentas salimos en rumbo a casa de las chicas, las dejamos y fui directo a mi casa.

Entre y mire a mis padres, me dijeron que me quedaría irían a cazar, tenían mucha sed, y como yo me encontraba sumamente cansada decidí no acompañarlos, subí rápidamente al cuarto, estaba rendida así que me quede dormida, era de noche y podía sentir una cálida brisa entrar por la ventana, no escuchaba ningún ruido, eso era extraño por lo general al despertar en la noche mi madre venia y me preguntaba como estaba, si necesitaba algo o cosas de ese estilo, eso significaba que no estaba, aun no habían llegado de cazar, o tal vez se detuvieron en el camino, me puse un poco nerviosa escuchaba solo las hojas crujir en el balcón, gire lentamente y vi una sombra, luego cerré los ojos por instinto, sentía un poco de miedo, el estar sola no era de mi preferencia, entonces escuche como se acercaba alguien, no quería abrir los ojos me inundaba el miedo, entonces sentí una mirada penetrante, y decidí abrir los ojos, los cuales quedaron como platos... Estaba totalmente anonadada, no podía creerlo…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte en un susurro.

-Te extrañaba- dijo mi adorado novio- la verdad que no podía esperar hasta mañana para volverte a ver- dije en un tono muy bajo.

-Oh!, Jake eres un amor- dije y me lance a sus brazos, comenzamos a besarnos tiernamente en la oscuridad.

Estuvimos hablando en susurros por un buen tiempo, mis padres aun no llegaban, eso era bueno, si no posiblemente se molestarían, aunque a estas alturas eso no me importaba mucho.

-Creo que debo irme- dijo Jacob- tus padres están por llegar.

-Desearía que fueran unos padres normales, así no te notarían y te podrías quedar- dije haciendo pucherito.

-jajaja- soltó una carcajada Jake- qué más quisiera yo, pero- dijo dándome un corto beso- quiero vivir con todas mis extremidades por más tiempo- Ambos reímos y luego se despidió para salir a toda prisa, antes de que llegaran mis padres. Me puse mi piyama que no me había colocado con anterioridad y me deje caer nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Desperté con la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, me duché y fui directo al comedor.

-Buenos días querida- dijo mi madre haciendo el desayuno, olía delicioso.

-Buenos días ma.… mmm... huele delicioso- dije olisqueando los hot cakes.

-Enserio querida, que bueno que te guste- dijo mi madre con su linda sonrisa, llego mi padre y se sentaron a acompañarme en el desayuno.

-Y como esta Jacob Rennesmé- pregunto mi padre, por un minuto creí que sabría que vino ayer pero no le tome importancia, tratare de actuar normal dije para mis adentros.

-Bien, aunque ayer no lo vi, y hoy nos veremos a la salida para ir a ver una película con los chicos.

-Que bien, es buena idea, espero que te diviertas hija- termine el desayuno y me prepare, hoy no vería a Jacob hasta el instituto, y me despedí de mis padres.

-Adiós papis, los quiero mucho, regresare un poco tarde, me la pasare con los chicos.

-No hay cuidado Rennesmé, cuídate mucho- dijo mi madre sonriendo- mándale saludos a Jacob de mi parte- dijo agitando, abrí la puerta de mi coche y antes de entrar escuche a mi padre.

-Y dile que la próxima vez que piense hacer una visita nocturna, procure no apestar toda la casa- dijo mi padre sonriendo ampliamente, yo solo que me quede helada, malditos dones de vampiros, había olvidado dar una limpiada a la casa, el olor de Jacob se quedo impregnado, pero la verdad es que a mí me encantaba tanto, subí a mi coche y me fui apenada al instituto, definitivamente, nunca podría engañar a mis padres, aparque el coche y fui directo a clases, me senté entre Nailah y Selena, la clase era aburrida así que le mande un papel a Nailah. Escribí…

-Hey que ha pasado con el chico de ayer, ni creas que no te vi, era guapo- puse era un tema tonto, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que poner atención.

-Nada, es un chico que encontré por ahí en lo que las esperaba, pero nada que ver, sabes que a mí me gusta otro- escribió

-jajaj no me digas… será a caso un chico de por acá, y puse una flecha en dirección a Seth-

- jjaj me has pillado, pero eso no importa parece que a él simplemente no se le da, mejor lo dejo por la paz

-jajj no te rindas- le escribí- vale la pena esperarlo además es un bombonazo ¿a que si?- le escribí

-Bombonazo es poco, me encanta como se ríe, y cuando lo hace cierra los ojitos tiernamente, aparte ese cuerpo… ajjja es un bombonazo- y paso el papel entonces cayó al suelo y el profesor lo recogió, lo vi con cara de trauma, voltio con Nailah y ella se puso roja, tenía los ojos en blanco y parecía que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-Parece que la señorita Cullen y compañía tienen hambre- dijo el profesor

-ee- exclame confundida.

-Pues solo hablan de bombones- Ahora si estaba roja, yo y Nailah nos miramos y note la risita de todos- pero creo que esos bombones no son de caja si no que deambulan por acá cierto- pregunto el profesor en chiste, nosotras nos quedamos heladas y continuo la clase, Dios pero que pena.

Termino el instituto y nos fuimos al coche, ya habíamos hecho planes para vernos e ir al cine más tarde, esperábamos a los chicos, estábamos Selena, Nailah y yo, cuando vi que llegó Seth, Jacob y Daniel.

-Vaya Nessie, ya me contó un pajarito de tus antojos en clase- dijo Jacob, yo solo le golpe el brazo a modo de fingido enfado.

-¿No abra sido un lobito?- dije viendo a Seth, los tres soltamos carcajada y los demás se nos quedaron viendo era como un chiste privado. Vi que Nailah no se movía, parecía incomoda.

-Bueno tu sabes hablaba con Nailah sobre el chico de ayer- dije picadamente haber si así Seth se ponía las pilas, vi como capte su atención rápidamente.

-¿Qué chico?- pregunto curioso y hasta pude notar un poco enfadado.

-Un chico guapísimo que la acompaño ayer- dijo Selena, el abrió los ojos y miro a Nailah- si la hubieras visto, Nailah se veía hermosa, los chicos no podían dejar de verla- dijo Selena sonriendo, vi como Seth frunció el ceño, típico celos, no por nada era el mejor amigo de Jake.

-Si, la verdad que me pregunto porque no tienes novio Nailah, deberías salir con el chico de ayer- dije y pude notar la tensión entre Seth y ella.

-No- dijo Seth rápidamente- digo- reacciono nuevamente- creó que no es correcto, ni siquiera lo conoces, deberías mejor salir con chicos conocidos- concluyó un poco nervioso.

-Vaya Seth cualquiera diría que tiene celos- dijo Selena, ella sí que era directa.

-No es eso- dijo Seth tajantemente, chico orgulloso pensé, debería darle una lección.

-Si no es eso, entonces no te importara que vayamos al cine de ayer, podría estar por ahí el chico, seria de lo más lindo, imagínate Nailah- dije contenta- quien quite y es el amor de tu vida.

-Si, puede ser- dijo ella sonriendo, mire a Jake de reojo y el miraba a Seth con unas ganas de darle un zape por lento, luego nos fuimos al cine, yo me fui con Jacob en mi auto, y los otros chicos iban en el coche de Jacob.

-¿Qué tienes planeado Ness?- pregunto curioso Jacob cuando subimos al coche.

-Vaya que te hace pensar que tengo algo planeado- dije riendo por lo bien que me conocía, cada vez estaba más segura de lo mucho que lo amaba.

-Ness, no me lo puedes ocultar, te conozco lo suficiente- dijo y beso mi mano

-y es por eso que eres el mejor novio del mundo.

-Y tú la mejor de todas… pero dime que planeas, ambos sabemos que Seth se muere por Nailah, solo que es un lento- dijo riendo

-Pues haber si con esto se da prisa, solo le haré un favorcito, terminara agradeciéndome- dije entre risitas.

* * *

baa.. Ness no es tan mala como parece, creo que en esa parte me inspire en mí, jaja también culpo a mis

padres por darme tan buenos valores :) jaja, en fin tengo antojos de un bombón, quiero un bombonazo de

chocolatito así como Jake :P ajaja quíen no cierto...

que tengan un buen día :)


	24. Revelaciones

Nessie POV.

Llegamos al centro comercial, rápidamente, nos pusimos en fila a comprar los boletos para la película, era una de miedo, yo como siempre renegué, pero las chicas se morían por verla, cosas de tortura, y sangre, gente llorando en la portada, era horrible…

-No te preocupes Ness, aquí estoy contigo- dijo Jacob abrazándome cariñosamente.

-Es solo que tengo un poco de miedo, sabes que le tengo repelús a este tipo de películas.

-No necesariamente tenemos que mirar las películas- dijo Jake con una voz terriblemente seductora y más provocadora de lo normal, eso si me gustaba.

-Bueno pero ahí de ti, que te quejes de perder tu dinero en nada.- dije sonriendo.

-Por ti, podría quedarme en la calle y no me arrepentiría- lo bese tiernamente, pero fuimos subiendo el tonito de beso.

-Hey, tranquilos, no coman pan en frente de los pobres, luego se antoja- dijo Daniel riendo y se gano un pequeño golpe de Jacob en su espalda.

-Pues deberías irte consiguiendo una chica, Daniel, se me hace raro que no estés tras una ahora mismo- Daniel se encogió de hombros y sonrío.

-Primero el estudio, querido amigo, además yo no tengo urgencia por comerme a nadie- dijo haciendo un ademán de cómo nos besábamos, ahora fui yo quien le dio un zape.

-Vaya Jacob, ya vi que te gustan salvajes- dijo y todos comenzamos a reír.

Estábamos esperando en la sala en lo que los chicos compraban los aperitivos… pues solo ellos tenían semejante hambre, aunque Daniel no era licántropo, podía comer tanto como ellos, era sorprendente…

-Hey Nailah, haber si aprovechas esta película para darle un incentivo a Seth, se nota que te mueres por él- dijo Selena.

-No es cierto- dijo Nailah, Selena enarco una ceja y ella cedió- bueno tal vez un poco, pero es que ¡el no hace nada!- dijo exasperada.

-Así son los chicos, querida, acostúmbrate, se creen lobos feroces y terminan siendo un corderito- dijo ella y yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada por su analogía.

-Es cierto Nailah, además mira a Seth se ve que esta loquito por ti, solo que es un lento- dije sonriendo- deberíamos darle una lección, las mire maquiavélicamente.

-Creo que Rennesmé tiene razón, eso le pasa por lento- dijo Selena y las tres chocamos de manos.

-¿Pero qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- preguntó Nailah curiosa y atenta.

-Pues mira, ves aquel chico de haya- dije señalando cerca del local de la heladería- ellas asintieron- no te suena conocido- pregunte, ellas abrieron los ojos como platos.

-es él, que suerte tenemos- dijo Selena emocionada por mi amiga.- ahora solo es de que el vea que estas aquí, vendrá, y paz lo invitamos al cine.

-Eso sería demasiado atrevido- dijo Nailah sonrojada- no podría, que le voy a decir- movía la cabeza en negación- no, no.- yo la tome de la mano y le di apoyo, entonces vi, que Selena empezó a caminar hacia su dirección, estaban platicando, a los pocos minutos vi como venían en nuestro encuentro.

-Eso es atemorizante- dijo Nailah y ambas estábamos viendo perplejas.

-No pensé que lo haría- dije yo en un casi susurró, ambas sin apartar la mirada.

-Hacer que cosa- dijo una voz detrás nuestro y ambas volteamos a ver quién era…- ¿Qué vieron un fantasma o qué?- dijo Seth riendo, ambas nos quedamos viendo.

-¿Quien es el chico con quien viene Selena?- pregunto Jacob curioso.

-El amigo de Nailah- dije yo, viendo por el rabillo a Seth, el borro inmediatamente la sonrisa, que tenía. En eso llega Selena y el chico con una enorme sonrisa, podía verse lo feliz que estaba de encontrarse con Nailah nuevamente.

-Hola, linda, que suerte tengo de volver a encontrarte, aunque he de confesarte, que no pensé volver a verte, no sabes lo contento que me pones- dijo el chico.

-Vaya, yo tampoco pensé que volvería a verte por acá- dijo Nailah, un poco nerviosa y se notaba que decía la verdad.

-Si no les importa pedí a Mateo, que nos acompañara en la película, el acepto gustoso, al parecer tiene un interés especial- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Nailah, pude ver como Seth se ponía tenso, y Jacob solo sonreía por la situación, le dijo algo casi inaudible, luego le preguntaría.

Todos asentimos y entramos en dirección a la sala, nos sentamos Jacob y yo a un lado dos filas más arriba que ellos, los teníamos en la perfecta visión ya que no había mucha gente en la sala, solo unos pequeñajos más abajo, y una pareja que no perdía el tiempo, si saben a lo que me refiero. Nailah se sentó junto a Mateo y Seth enfurruñado una fila detrás de ellos, los tenía bajo la mira, Selena a un lado de Seth y Daniel al otro, parecía que intentaban convencerle de algo, pero ni prestaba atención. La película comenzó y con ello mi miedo, temblé un poco cuando salieron los primeros monstros.

-Temes a una película de ficción, y no a los monstros que en realidad te rodean- dijo Jacob pasando una mano por mi hombro para pegarme a su pecho.

-Es que esos monstros son horrorosos, no como tú- dije y le bese, prefería eso que ver la película.

-jaja a veces pienso que te gusto mas como lobo[verdadera frase de Jacob Black]- dijo Jacob, junto a mi oído, me estremeció por su cálido aliento, y yo solo me abrace mas a él, luego con mi mano pase por encima de sus abdominales.

-¿y perderme esto?- dije tocando su estomago, luego subiendo hasta su pecho.

-jejeje ¿entonces soy un cuerpo para ti?- dijo él con tono indignado, pero con una enorme sonrisa, era imposible para él no tenerla-

-tu me enamoraste por tu sonrisa, por tus gestos, por tu actitud, por tus payasadas, por la manera en que me miras y detienes el tiempo, por todo lo que representas, lo que haces por mi desde que tengo razón, por todo lo que eres- dije y seguí acariciando su torso- tu cuerpo solo es un beneficio extra- dije y le di un pequeño beso, empezamos a sumergirnos en nuestro mundo, mi corazón latía fuertemente, y al parecer sin tantos espectadores, no había porque ocultar nuestros sentimientos…

Nailah POv.

Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí, como pudieron hacerme esto, que incomodo, creo que Seth, ahora no querrá verme, parece molesto… y esta película está empezando a asustarme, como me gustaría que fuera él quien estuviera aquí, pero no, tenía que ser tan cabezota…. Dios… qué es eso, horrible escena cerré mis ojos por instinto y sentí una mano en mi hombro, me acercaba a él… era Mateo…

Seth POv.

No puede ser ese idiota le está poniendo las manos a Nailah, que demonios, como pudieron invitarlo, Nessie, tendría que hablar con ella, voltee a mirarla y estaba... ocupada, demasiado ocupada, diría yo… espero que Jake no se la coma antes de que pueda hablar con ella… mire nuevamente a Nailah, no podía quitarle la vista de encima, Selena reía como tonta, y se acerco a mí.

-Vaya, parece que el chico es rápido… eso es bueno a veces cuando uno espera, otro más listo puede quitarte lo que deseas- dijo guiñándome un ojo, ahora ella sabía, estaba seguro, abrí los ojos como platos, Nailah parecía rígida, sin movimiento alguno, pero ese chico había algo en él que no me gustaba, toda la película se la paso tratando de ponerle mano a Nailah...

pero qué demonios, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, estaba tratando de tocar a Nailah, eso me molesto demasiado, no podía evitarlo, empecé a temblar, y sentí la mirada de Jacob, ahora si había captado su atención, me obligue a tranquilizarme, pero entonces Mateo hizo un movimiento que Nailah se quejo y trato de separarse, eso me daba pie a despedazarlo… solté hacia él y lo tome sacándolo de su asiento y librando a Nailah, no pude evitarlo y le golpeé, dejando un ojo morado. Ella me veía con asombro, estaba asustada…

-Seth, gracias -corrió a interceptarme entre la salida por donde había echado a Mateo después de golpearlo, estaba enojado y furioso, no le dirigí la mirada y camine hacia afuera.

Nailah POV.

-Te dije que no deberías salir con extraños- dijo furioso- ves lo que paso, porque no seguiste mis consejos, sal con alguien conocido, es mejor para ti.- eso me enojo, ya no soportaba esto.

-Pues si querías que no saliera con desconocidos, me hubieras invitado tú, se que te mueres por mí, y sabes que yo también te quiero, no sé porque le das tantas vueltas al asunto- no podía creer que aquellas palabras salieran de mi boca, me la tape con las manos y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse. El se quedo mudó y con ojos de plato, lo que me faltaba, Seth en estado de shock, ahora si no sabía que pensar.

* * *

pom,pom,pom... ya se lo dijo =O

jajaj que tengan un buen día

gracias por los R. :)


	25. Caracolito

Caracol

Nailah POV.

No pasaron más de dos segundos para comprender lo que acaba de hacer, _me le declaré a Seth_ no podía creerlo, eso era lo peor que pudo haberme pasado, que vergüenza, no podía pensar con claridad, mis manos cubrían mi boca, y mis ojos volaron al piso, me quede quieta…

Seth POV.

No puedo creerlo Nailah, estaba enamorado de mi, en cierta forma lo sabía, tenía que serlo, pero con lo patoso que soy no me di cuenta que ella ya estaba lista para pasar al siguiente nivel, en el cual seríamos novios, una pareja perfecta. No podía dejar de verla, estaba asimilando todo lo que me acababa de decir… no sé porque le das tantas vueltas al asunto, resonaba en mi cabeza, la mire ella estaba con sus manos sobre su boca, como arrepentida de lo que había dicho, totalmente sonrojada, y yo aun sin hacer nada, si seré tonto… me fui directo a ella y levante su barbilla para que mirara directo a mis ojos, después quite sus manos delicadamente de su boca, y le plantee un beso, un beso que estuve esperando durante tiempo, sentí como me correspondía, luego coloco sus manos en mi cabellera, era el mejor beso que alguien pudiera darme, ella era única, con un sabor exquisito, era lo que tanto había soñado y ahora estábamos listos para ser pareja. Duramos así varios minutos, sin querer despegarnos uno del otro, todo era felicidad en nuestro pequeño mundo. Era como subir al cielo en brazos de un ángel.

Nessie POV.

Estábamos perplejos por lo que paso con Seth, por poco creí que entraría en fase en plena sala, eso sería un poco extraño para nuestros acompañantes, no creo que creyeran que por motivo de la película estaban sufriendo alucinaciones…

Salimos corriendo en dirección hacia afuera donde había salido Seth y Nailah, solo para cerciorarnos de que todo está bien… bueno tal vez teníamos un poco de curiosidad… vimos a Seth y Nailah besándose, entregándose todo el amor, me pregunte si así nos veíamos Jake y yo…

-Vaya Seth, creo que las palomitas no te llenaron del todo- dijo Jacob riendo, ellos se separaron rápidamente, Nailah sumamente sonrojada, era muy cómico, verla así de nerviosa, mostrando toda su timidez, Seth fulmino con la mirada.

-Te dije que de ver se antoja- dijo Daniel uniéndose a las risas.

-Veo que ya se terminaron sus asuntos Nessie- dijo Seth mirando a Jacob- la verdad es que estaban muy ocupados dentro de la sala, me pregunto si en realidad supieron de que trataba la película- yo solo me sonroje por el comentario, era cierto que no habíamos visto nada de la película.

-Hey Seth no es mi culpa, que tu hayas estado de lento- dijo Jacob – mira que pobre Nailah, por poco y le salen arrugas de tanto esperarte- termino y todos comenzamos a reír. La verdad nadie tuvo ganas de entrar nuevamente a la sala, y todos nos fuimos al estacionamiento, para poder regresar un poco a la playa, aun quedaba un poco de sol y preferíamos disfrutar al máximo, Nailah y Seth se fueron agarrados de la mano y haciéndose cariñitos, hasta que por fin Seth se había puesto las pilas con Nailah, y Daniel fue a dejar a Selena, Seth lo acompaño porque él dejaría a Nailah, aunque no tenían muchas intenciones de separarse. Jake y yo llegamos a la playa, a esperar a los chicos un poco.

-Ya necesitábamos un poquito de tiempo solos no crees- dijo Jacob besando mi cuello.

-la verdad que me encanto, el día de hoy, no puedo creer que Nailah y Seth por fin estén juntos- dije sin creérmelo aún.

-La verdad es que Seth se merecía una chica como Nailah, es buena para él- levante una ceja- Ey amor no estarás celosa cierto- dijo Jacob riendo un poco- que ella sea buena para él no implica que sea la mejor, ese puesto lo tienes solo tu- dijo y nos seguimos besando.

-Vaya al parecer a Jacob le quedo un poco de hambre- dijo Seth y se acerco un poco con nosotros, no se encontraba con Daniel, al parecer este tuvo que quedarse en casa, no se sintió muy bien.

-jaja Seth- dije yo- lo que pasa es que tu ahora no estás con Nailah por eso te quejas-

-Puede ser, no me la creo que estemos juntos, no después de que casi me da un infarto del coraje al temer perderla- dijo él.

-Lo que pasa Seth es que tú te estabas tardando mucho, donde quedo ese lobo temerario que conozco, cuando estas con Nailah, no pareces el mismo.- el se sonrojo un poco

-Si no fuera que te conozco de toda mi vida, y supiera que te conviertes en lobo, podría jurar que descendiste de los caracoles, amigo- dijo Jake a Seth, yo solo arquee una ceja- ya sabes amor, por lento y baboso, estuvo a un pelo de perder a Nailah, además ya nos tenía arto con las mil y una forma de declarársele que tenía en su cabeza.

-Igual no sirvió de nada, todo se dio solito- dijo Seth muy contento- aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera más romántico, pero ya tengo un plan para eso- dijo Seth muy seguro.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente Seth?- pregunte curiosa, la verdad me moría por saber que tramaba.

-No te lo diré Ness, no quiero que nadie se entere.

-Es que no has escuchado que la curiosidad mato al gato, como me haces esto- le dije un poquito indignada, tenía que usar mis mañas para que soltara prenda.

-No te preocupes un gato tiene más de 7 vidas- dijo él y comenzamos a reír.

Pasamos un rato sentados en la arena, después los chicos me acompañaron a casa, para regresar convertidos en lobos, ellos tenían ese afiche por hacer carreras. Llegue a mi casa, y mi tía Alice me reventó con los últimos preparativos de la boda.

-Ness, quiero que te concentres mucho, porque en dos días te casas- dijo muy emocionada- no quiero que arruines esa carita hermosa, con ojeras ¿estamos?- dijo autoritariamente.

-Claro Alice, recuerda que estoy muy emocionada por casarme, como olvidarlo… es tan solo una tarea- dije subiendo las escaleras

-oh, oh- dijo mi padre bajando de ellas, tomado de la mano con mi madre.

-Solo una tarea- dijo Alice- no puede ser… eres igual a tu madre- dijo molesta por el comentario y se fue hacia su habitación.

-a veces es tan dramática- dije sonriendo hacia mis padres, ellos continuaron bajando las escaleras, el día de hoy nos quedaríamos en casa de mis abuelos, por lo que me fui al cuarto que tenían preparado para mí.

Dormí plácidamente, y desperté con un delicioso olor a panecillos, bajé las escaleras, y se encontraba Alice.

-Hoy te llevare yo al colegio, después pasare por ti- dijo autoritariamente.

-Planeaba pasármelo con Jake- dije, ella frunció el ceño.

-No debes de pasar el día antes de tu boda, con tu chico, son las tradiciones

-No me caso con Jacob, y en segundo es una tarea- dije poniendo los ojos como platos.

-No importa, además ya avise a Nailah y Selena, tendremos un día de chicas, tienen que estar listas para su boda- dijo y sin dejarme terminar, se alejo rápidamente, ya fuera de mi vista grito- Que sería de una boda, sin despedidas- y soltó una carcajada, esto no significaba nada bueno, Hoy será un gran día- pensé en mis adentros, que nos tendría preparado Alice.

* * *

oh!, por fin Seth y Nailah son novios que lindos :)...

¿Créen que Selena y Daniel terminen juntos?... necesitarian seguir leyendo

se vienen algunas sorpresitas jajajaaj (muajaja)

y Alice planeo una despedida de soltera... se imaginan una despedida por parte de Alice?

jajjaj si quieren que lo publiqué hoy... dejen un lindo RR


	26. Despedida de soltera a lo Cullen

.Despedida de soltera a la Cullen.

* * *

**Nessie POV.**

Alice me llevo directo al instituto, la verdad no tenía idea de lo que tenía planeado para nosotras, ella se tomaba muy enserio eso de "la boda", la cual yo ni ganas de realizarla tenía, pero bueno decidí que a la pequeña duende no se le discute, y me resigne a prepararme para lo que venía. Llegamos rápidamente al instituto, y me reuní con mis amigas.

-Hey Nessie, estoy ansiosa por los planes que tiene tu prima para nosotras- dijo Selena llegando con Nailah.

-Si, ni me los recuerden-

-Parece que no estás tan emocionada-dijo Nailah.

-Es que ustedes no conocen a Alice, ella puede sobreexagerar las cosas- dije y comencé a reír, recordando la verdadera faceta de mi querida tía. Estuvimos en clase todo el día, y justo en la salida nos topamos con los chicos.

-Hola amor, ¿cómo estas?- dijo Jacob, colocándose a un lado mío.

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé- dije riendo un poco, el enarco una ceja- es solo que Alice tiene planes para nosotras, así, que creo que hoy no te veré, hasta el día de "la boda", dije encomillando con mis dedos.

-Parece que alguien tiene miedo de que se coman a Nessie, antes del gran día- dijo Daniel, soltando carcajadas.

-Ya te veré, ya te veré- dijo Jacob, se giro a verme de frente- No podrías escaparte de esos planes, de la pequeña duende- dijo Jacob , más que preguntando como suplicando, con un hermoso pucherito, en sus labios, Dios este chico me mataba, mira que esos labios deberás se antojaban.

-No creo, sabes que nunca podría escapar de Alice, ella tiene como ese sexto sentido- dije sonriendo y me avente a probar los labios de mi chico, sabía que escapar de Alice no tenía ningún sentido, pues ella veía en mi futuro, así que sería imposible esconderme.

Me separe muy a regañadientes de Jake, ya que Alice se encontraba pitando en medio del instituto, no fuimos rápidamente, Seth y Nailah, tampoco se querían separar, estaban "un poco ocupados", pero sin más tuvimos que irnos. Alice nos llevo a la casa de mis queridos abuelos donde pasaríamos el resto del día, mis amigas, estaban con los ojos como platos, creo que nunca les mencione lo lujosa que era la residencia.

-Vaya Nessie no sabía que eras millonaria- dijo Nailah, admirada por el tamaño de la casa.

-Es solo que no me gusta, presumir- dije encogiéndome de hombros- pero no tengan cuidado, somos los mismos, de siempre.

Llegamos a Casa y de principio cuando la abrí, la sala estaba convertida en un pequeño "bar", eso si no me lo esperaba, para que querían un bar dentro de la casa.

-Esto es parte de la sorpresa querida, hoy es casa de chicas- Dijo Alice sonriendo maliciosamente. Mis amigas y yo nos quedamos estupefactas, entonces bajo mi padre, enfurruñando.

-Alice, más vale que no corrompas la inocencia de Rennesmé- dijo mirando hacia mi querida tía, con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Vamos Ed, no seas tan anticuado- dijo y le palmeo el hombro.

-Vaya Nessie, no vas a presentarnos a tu hermano- pregunto entre curiosa y sorprendida, Selena, ¿mi hermano?, a mi padre, el parecía de mi edad, obvio no podía decirle que era mi padre, me quede quieta por un minuto, no sabía que decir.

**Edward POV.**

_-Dios mío, quien es ese chico tan guapo, no puede ser el padre de Nessie, es demasiado joven, se parecen un poco, es su hermano, si es lo más seguro, no sabía que Nessie tenía un hermano, tan sexy, dios esos músculos…_- pensaba esa chica amiga de Rennesmé, pero que carajos, yo soy su padre, ahí pero no puedo decirle eso, eso sería extraño,

-Vaya Nessie, no vas a presentarnos a tu hermano- dijo la chica con cara de querer seducirme, que le pasaba,- _Dios a este si le tiro lo perros, mira nadabas que guapo, definitivamente Rennesmé me tiene que ayudar..._ pensaba la chica, Dios pero no había escuchado una mente tan retorcida desde… Jessica!... de seguro era una prima extraviada de Jessica, si es lo más lógico.

-Soy el hermano mayor de Rennesmé, y tengo que irme, ya que Alice, me está corriendo- dije saliendo rápidamente por la puerta, Dios no quería entrar ahí de nuevo, Hay no tengo que irme, ¡esta chica tiene una imaginación muy grande!

**Nessie POV. **

Mi padre se fue rápidamente, no entiendo porque, luego le preguntare, nunca es tan descortés, pero bueno, eso no tiene importancia… Alice nos llevo a su habitación, donde se encontraba un spa, hace tiempo, que no recordaba los spa de mi quería tía, tal vez no la pasaríamos tan mal, como siempre… Al encuentro se nos unió tía Rosalie, que obtaba por ser la novia de el hermano de Alice, tío Emmett, así nadie se metería con esa parejita, y mi madre, que fungía como mi hermana mayor, esa deducción la tomo Selena, al ver nuestro parecido, entonces ahora mis padres y yo pasábamos por hermanos ante todos… Estuvimos haciendo de todo en el spa, fue muy relajante, al finalizar, mi tía bajo a preparar algo en el "bar" improvisado, entonces nos mando llamar, no podíamos creer lo que veíamos.. a esto se refería papa con "no corromper, nuestra inocencia".

Estaba anonadada con lo que mi tía había hecho en la sala de mis abuelos, posiblemente si morirían, de poder hacerlo!... la sala estaba arreglada al estilo bar de las vegas… y claro como no en el centro una pista… vagamente tuve ideas de lo que venía.

-Vaya Nessie, tenías razón con lo de tu prima- dijo Nailah, igual de sorprendida que yo. Alice se giró a verme, y sonrío maléficamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Push. 

**Jake POV. **

-Ya extraño a Rennesmé, me pregunto que estará haciendo-

-Posiblemente Alice las este torturando, deberíamos ir a vigilar- dijo Seth, sabía que él tampoco soportaba no tener a Nailah tan lejos, mas ahora que eran correspondidos.

-No creo que sea buena idea, ya sabes cómo se pone Alice- dije, olvidando mis deseos de ir por ellas.

-Pues yo no sé ustedes pero yo tengo hambre, que les parece si vamos al centro a comer- dijo Daniel, últimamente tenía mucha hambre, podría igualarnos a Seth y a mí, aunque no era un licántropo. Con estos pensamientos nos fuimos al centro de Forks, a buscar un buen abastecimiento de comida, llegamos y aparcamos el coche, bajamos y nos limitamos a entrar nos sentamos en una mesa, cerca de otros chicos, que no parecían de aquí, me pregunto qué harían por estos rumbos, parecían esos niñitos de papi, chicos de revista.

-Vaya esta contratación nos sacara de apuros, mira que nos dejara muy buen dinero- dijo un chico al otro.

-Si, esa Alice Cullen, debe ser millonaria, o estar muy desesperada, por nuestros servicios- ¿Servicios?, ¿Cullen?... qué demonios tenía pensado esa duende, para las chicas.

-si, sabes ya es tarde, creo que deben estar esperándonos, más vale que vayamos a realizar nuestro show, recuerda que la chica dijo que era para tres bellezas, primerizas- Que demonios, comencé a temblar, gire pero no era el único Seth, también había escuchado, toda la conversación.

**Seth POV. **

Nunca había renegado de los Cullen, pero esta vez Alice se había pasado, esto no podía ser.

-Hey ustedes, a donde creen que van- grite a los chicos, que se encontraban saliendo del restaurante.

-Tenemos un show, pero eso no te incumbe pequeño.

-Si me incumbe, y lo siento pero su show termino- dije y le di un puñetazo al chico, fue por instinto aunque creo que estuve mal, no pude controlarme, era eso o entrar en fase, así que no tenía opción.

**Jacob POV. **

Después de que Seth golpeó a los chicos, huyeron rápidamente del lugar, creo que no les quedarían ganas de meterse con nuestras chicas nuevamente. Entonces mi móvil, comenzó a sonar.

-Jacob William Black- creo que estoy en problemas… era Alice- como se te ocurrió, sabes que arruinaste mi despedida de solteras verdad

-Yo… Alice, no tenía idea- trate de excusarme.

-No mientas Perro- entonces se quedo callada- no importa creo que ya tienes mi show bajo control- soltó una carcajada, que me puso los pelos de punta- Claro chucho y espero no lo arruines, no olvides tu disfraz- y colgó el móvil, a que se refería Alice, esta vez no entendía nada.

Fue entonces que vi lo que ella, ya había visto, unos disfraces, música… y por qué no unos lobos domesticados.

* * *

Oh, ¿qué pasara con esos disfraces?... jajaj creo que ya tienen una vaga idea cierto?... ajaaj veremos que sucede...

espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben entre más RR. más pronto subo :), es que almenos así tengo una idea de

si les va gustando la historia... todavía faltan varios capitulos y ya mero se acerca la boda.. chachan, lo unico

que les puedo decir es... que viene con una sorpresa :O

que tengan un buen día, y si quieren otro capitulo hoy... avisen, estare al pendiente con 3 RR, subo :) (me siento generosa :P jaja)

*Por cierto veo el partido Mexico Vs. Argentina... que partido tan cardiaco, que los dos tienen muy buen juego veremos como nos va...


	27. ¿Strippeds?

**Alice POV.**

No puedo creer que los chuchos arruinaran todo… pero bueno al menos yo me saldría con la mía, pues ellos no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados, tuve una visión, y al final todo resultaba bien, no sabía que el chucho podía moverse de esa manera, vaya que es sorprenderte…

**Rennesme POV.**

Después de practicar unos pasos de "baile" un poco provocativos, propuestos por mis queridas tías, nos pasamos a sentar en el sillón, estábamos agotadas, aunque fue divertido ver a mi madre bailar cosas que nunca imaginaria, ella ya no era tan torpe después de su conversión, y ni idea de que algún día me permitirían bailar así, aunque creo que mi padre no estaría de acuerdo del todo… es un poco anticuado. Llegó Alice con una sonrisa maléfica, peor a las anteriores, algo traía entre manos, pensé que había acabado el día, pero al parecer todavía tenía una sorpresa para nosotras.

-Chicas, pasemos a sentarnos, ha llegado el último espectáculo de la noche, tengo el presentimiento de que les agradara- dijo lanzando una melodiosa carcajada y apagando las luces

Todas nos encontrábamos en nuestros sillones, alrededor de la pista de baile. Entonces se encendió una luz que iluminaba tenuemente el centro y de ahí, tres chicos encapuchados, se veían enormes, y se movían al compás de la música más sexy que podrían imaginar. No podía dejar de imaginar que era Jacob quien se movía así, las chicas comenzamos a aplaudir por parte aliento de Rose, quien gritaba, era obvio que mi tío Emmett no se encontraba en casa… si no, todas aplaudíamos y estábamos mirando atentas como iban desprendiéndose de sus prendas, dejando solo la capucha, con su máscara tipo "el fantasma"… vaya que tenían muy buenos cuerpos, se acercaron a nosotras y nos comenzaron a bailar, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, seguramente si Jake veía esto se enojaría demasiado, así que trate de sacarme pero no me dejo, me tenía bien agarrada, con tanta seguridad no pude dejar de imaginar a Jake, luego tomo mi mano e izo pasarla por su escultural abdomen, olía muy parecido a Jacob, creo que mi mente estaba divagando por el hecho de que quería verlo, no pude evitar reprimí una sonrisa al imaginarme a Jake bailando tan provocativamente, escuche que Selena le dio una nalgada a su Stripped, ella sí que podía darse a disfrutar, no tenía a quien esperar… la música empezó a ceder, Alice estaba con una enorme sonrisa, Rosalie, gritando como loca y mama un poco traumada por lo que sucedía, fue entonces que se abrió la puerta de un golpe.

-Mas te vale que corras, Alice- dijo furioso mi padre, la música paro de golpe, y todos miramos con ojos como platos- y tu chucho empieza a rezar para que no sea tu última noche- sentenció mirando hacía mi, ¿chucho?... papa solo le decía así a Jacob, gire para ver a qué se refería.

-Fue idea de Alice- dijo Jacob quitándose la máscara, ¡Dios!... creo que me puse blanca por la sorpresa, no podía creer que mi Stripped fuera Jacob, que pensaría de mí, luego me puse roja de pensar que él era el chico más sexy, con esos boxer que resaltaba su enorme trasero, y esos abdominales, fue entonces que empecé a ver a Jacob tan sexy y bello como siempre.

-Rennesme- grito mi padre- mas te vale que no estés pensando lo que creo- dijo con el ceño fruncido. Perdón papi, no lo pude evitar- dije mentalmente.

**Edward.**

-Esto es el colmo Alice te dejo un minuto sola, y te alias con el perro, para corromper la inocencia de Rennesmé- dije furioso, Bella abrió su escudo, para tranquilizarme, pero es que ver tal escena me mataba.- y sus amigas-concluí, entonces los pensamientos de la psicópata acosadora resonaron en mi mente—_Dios el hermano de Rennesmé, se enojo eso lo hace ver tan sexy, me pregunto cómo se vería de Stripped, con un par de boxer pegaditos…_ está bien admito que esta chica supero a Jessica, no tenía mucha inocencia que corromper... pero la otra solo pensaba, en cosas incoherentes como que la tragara la tierra.

**Rosalie.**

-¿El chucho, es el Stripped?- pregunte con cara de fantasma.

**Alice POV.**

-Si, no te parece gracioso, que sepa moverse muy bien- dije riendo, la cara de Rose no tenía precio.

-Ya sabía que era él… por qué crees que gritaba para que se emocionara un poco- dijo ella.

-Vamos Barbie- rio Jacob- admite que te morías por tocar este trasero- dijo él, haciendo movimientos, poco aptos para menores.

-Deja de mover ese trasero Jake- dijo Edward muy enojado, me imagino que por los impuros pensamientos de mi sobrina… o sus amigas.- Creo que ya termino la fiesta- sentenció Edward, si que sabía cómo arruinar un buen momento, maldito celoso.

-Alice, tu y yo hablaremos, Después- dijo sosteniendo mis tarjetas de crédito… tuve una visión… oh! No Ed, no lo volveré a hacer, rogué mentalmente.

**Jacob POV.**

Después de que nos vestimos, y llevamos a las chicas a sus respectivas casas, no podía creer que Alice, me haya obligado a realizar semejante baile, esto si era digno de recordar, aunque espero que Ed, no regañe a Ness.

-En que piensas, lobito- dijo Rennesmé sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Fue una tarde loca no crees?- dije haciéndola sonreír.

-La verdad no sabía que eras capaz de mover ese culito tan bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa picarona- lástima que no pude ver el baile completo- izó un pucherito- creó que deberías de darme un show privado después-empezó a besarme en la coronilla.

-Cuando quieras, preciosa- dije para darle un gran besó, vaya que había extrañado el sabor de sus labios durante la tarde.

-Además, podrías ayudarme a practicar el baile que nos enseño tía Rose- dijo sonriendo picadamente antes, de bajarse del coche para ir a su casa…. ¿Qué baile le habrá enseñado esa Barbie?... entonces recordé la pista… vaya Alice estaría en problemas...

-y tu también Jacob, si sigues imaginando esas cosas-grito furioso Edward- mas te vale que no le pongas un dedo a encima a Rennesmé-sentenció

-Papa, deja a Jacob en paz- me defendió mi preciosa.

-No sabes lo que ese chucho está pensando, ahora a tu habitación- ups... creo que Nessie esta en problemas.

me aleje lo suficiente para que Edward no escuchara mis pensamientos... sabía que hoy era noche de caza, se veía en los ojos de Bella y eso implicaba, un posible descuido nocturno... tal vez sería momento de otra de mis visitas.

* * *

jajaja yo quiero un baile de Jake :9 (muajaja)

en fin espero que les guste el capitulo, ya lo saben

dejen un RR. para saber que es lo que piensan... yo no soy Edward así que no

puedo leer sus mentes!.. jajaj en fin

si quieren que actualice más tarde solo tienen que dejar 4 RR...

que tengan un buen día y gracias por sus comentarios :D


	28. La boda y el enfermo

*Enfermedad*

* * *

**Jacob POV.**

Espere a que fuera lo suficientemente noche para ir a merodear, por los alrededores de la casa de los Cullen… durante mi trayecto pude ver por la mente de Leah, que los Cullen se fueron dirección a Canadá a cazar pingüinos, de no saber que Bella, era una chupasangres, pensaría que está embarazada, con todos esos antojos extraños que tiene, pero la verdad es que siempre ha sido una chica muy rara… Como supe que no volverían temprano me escabullí al cuarto de Nessie, la estaba viendo dormir, hasta que ella dio una bocanada de aire, aspirando mi aroma… luego susurró mi nombre y entre abrió los ojos.

-Sabía que no podía ser un sueño- dijo con una sonrisa acercándose al balcón.

-Lo siento, no quise despertarte, es solo que, supe que tus padres no estaban y decidí hacer una pequeña visita- dije tomándola de la cintura para besarla.

-Bien, pero para que no me descubran que tal si vamos a pasear, por los alrededores, así no sospecharan nada- dijo tomando mi mano, y saltando por el balcón para seguir caminando hacía el bosque, en dirección de nuestro hermoso lago, allí nunca descubrirían donde estábamos. Llegamos rápidamente, y Nessie comenzó a tararear, una canción.

-¿Y eso?- pregunte mientras ella seguía cantando y comenzaba a bailar en tono muy sensual.

-¿No recuerdas?- dijo ella sonriendo enormemente y besando mi oreja- Me debes un baile- entonces me miro picadamente, valla, no lo decía enserio… ¿o sí?- ¿qué esperas lobito?... ¿te comieron la lengua los vampiros?- si lo decía enserio.

-A la princesa lo que pida- dije y ella se sentó en una roca que estaba por cerca de la pequeña cascada, comenzó a tararear de nuevo la canción, y hacía ademán de que comenzara el baile, la verdad que no sabía cómo iniciarlo, me daba un poco de vergüenza, pero quería complacerla en todo… entonces comencé a moverme conforme a su canto, se acercó a mí y me comenzó a sacar la playera, yo estaba ahí haciendo lo que ella quisiera que hiciera.

-sabes que tienes un muy buen trasero- dijo cuando estaba dándole la espalda, mientras movía creo yo que seximente mi trasero, no pude evitar sonrojarme, entonces me dio un pequeño golpecito en él, me pare en seco por la sorpresa.- jajaj solo recuerda que es solo para mí- dijo ella haciéndome reír.

-Todo tuyo preciosa- dije y me gire, entonces la comencé a besar, ella estaba gustosa. Notamos que el cielo empezaba a aclarar.

-Creo que nunca terminaras el baile para mí, es hora de volver, antes que mis padres regresen.  
-No te preocupes, puedo esperar toda una vida por ti-dije y era realmente cierto, la había espera mucho, y podría hacerlo por el resto de la eternidad.

**Rennesmé POV.**

Llegamos cerca de mi casa rápidamente, y me despedí de él, total faltaba muy poco para que lo volviera ver, me adentre a mi cuarto y me di una ducha, no quería levantar ninguna sospecha, después de eso caí profundamente dormida. Desperté con una Alice exasperada saltando arriba de mi cama.

-Rennesmé, ya es hora de que te despiertes, o no terminare con los preparativos de la boda- dijo saltando

-5 minutitos más- dije yo la verdad estaba un poco cansada.

-Si no quieres que le diga a tu padre lo que hiciste anoche, mas te vale que te levantes ya además las chicas ya están aquí, solo te esperamos a ti, para comenzar a arreglarlas- dijo ella, como sabía lo que hice ayer con Jacob-

-Recuerda Nessie, se lo que hiciste el día pasado- dijo haciendo como la película de terror, fue cómico, y decidí no contradecirla, me pare y me fui directo a la ducha, después de eso, nos reunimos con las chicas en la casa de mis abuelitos, fui directo a la habitación de Alice, pues allí es donde nos arreglaría. Puedo decir que quedamos divinas, todas unas modelos de vestido de novia, eran perfectos, y los arreglos que hizo Alice para nuestro cabello y todo eran preciosos.

-Se ven hermosas, parecen sacadas de una revista- dijo Alice, orgullosa de su trabajo.

-Es solo una tarea- dije yo recordando el motivo de la boda.

-Pero eso no quita que seamos las novias ficticias más hermosas, a que si chicas- dijo Selena tomándonos una foto con su cámara.

-¿Por cierto que es eso que se oye en el fondo?- pregunte un poco

-Veras Nessie, ¿qué sería de una boda sin invitados?- dijo Alice sonriendo

-Invitados- exclamamos las tres chicas.

-Si, pero no te preocupes son pocos- dijo ella saliendo por la puerta, antes de que tuviéramos tiempo de reaccionar-

Mi padre subió por nosotras, a la habitación, él seria quien me llevaría al "altar", según las indicaciones de Alice, Jasper a Nailah y Emmett a Selena, las tres comenzamos a bajar por una escalera que conducía del balcón principal al patio trasero de la casa de mis abuelos, menuda sorpresa que me lleve, al saber que los "pocos" invitados a los que se refería Alice, era todo el instituto, y la mitad de los maestros, todos se encontraban vestidos elegantemente, y en el fondo, podía ver el pequeño altar improvisado por Alice, mi abuelito Carlisle, era quien haría de sacerdote.

-¿Sabes que no es una boda real verdad?- dije convenciéndome a mí misma.

-Sabes cómo es Alice- respondió mi padre. Mire a las chicas que estaban igual de sorprendidas, aunque a Selena se le veía más cómoda, saludaba a los invitados, parecía muy contenta, yo y Nailah en cambió, estábamos un poco asustadas, y demasiado nerviosas, sentí una ola de tranquilidad, creó que por parte de tío Jasper. Comenzó a tocar la música típica de las bodas, y caminamos directo al altar, para ver a nuestros "futuros maridos", todo el mundo tomaba fotos y nos miraban con ternura, ni siquiera era una boda real, pero al parecer estaban todos emocionados por lo mismo.

Nos colocamos con nuestras parejas, y realizamos el típico acto de boda, hasta que mi abuelito dijo.

-Ahora sí, están ficticiamente casados, pueden dar un apretón de manos a la novia- y así lo hicimos soltando carcajadas, fue muy cómico todo el evento, pero durante el mismo pude notar a Daniel muy extraño, solo que no le quise preguntar nada. Los maestros nos felicitaron y nos dijeron que teníamos el primer 10 por la celebración, que esperaban pusiéramos igual de empeño en las próximas tareas, asentimos y comenzamos a disfrutar del baile que Alice organizo, por motivo de la boda, todos contentos, pero aun así Daniel no hablaba se sentía extraño, no hablaba y se miraba distante.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunte un poco preocupada.

-La verdad me siento malísimo- dijo él y podía observar que era cierto.

-Quieres que hable a mi…tío- dude en pronunciar eso, no sabía cómo presentar a Carlisle- el es médico.

-No sabes creo que mejor me iré a casa, no te molesta cierto, además los profesores, ya se están retirando-

-No te preocupes puedes irte Daniel, solo llámame cuando mejores si- dije preocupada y vi como se alejaba, todos estaban divirtiéndose de lo lindo que no notaron cuando Daniel se fue.

Después de que se fue Daniel se fue a su casa, me quede un poco sola, ya que todo el mundo tenía su pareja para bailar, además mi novio, estaba actualmente casado con una de mis mejores amigas, que dilema…

-Hey Nessie quieres bailar, siempre quise bailar con mi hija el día de su boda- pregunto mi padre con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba mi querida madre.

-Claro, además Daniel se ha ido-dije un poco desanimada.

-Si, tenía unos pensamientos muy confusos la última vez que pude leerle- dijo torciendo el gesto- Nessie, de donde es Daniel- pregunto muy curioso.

-Regreso de Argentina, creo- dije sin darle mucha importancia- la verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien, no me he dado el tiempo de conocerlo mucho, Jacob es el que sabe más sobre él, era su mejor amigo-

-mmm... creo que después hablare con Jacob- dijo sin darle más importancia al asunto, y comenzamos a bailar, llegamos cerca de donde se encontraba Selena y Jacob, quienes intentaban bailar un poco para entretener a los demás invitados, que estaban súper a gusto por la gran fiesta que preparo Alice. Aunque mi querido novio, aun no tenía esos dotes de bailarín profesional, el baile de pareja no se le daba mucho, aunque al recordar sus "bailes individuales", no podía evitar sonrojarme, este chico si se sabía mover, tal vez algún día pueda enseñarle un poco de baile en pareja.

-Hey Nessie, creo que querrás bailar con mi marido cierto- dijo Selena entregándome a mi amado Jake, por fin tendría uno momentos para él.

-Claro, creo que es momento de que le de unas leccioncitas de baile- dije riendo, mientras recordaba como Jake piso a Selena, en el Vals principal. Ella solamente sonrío un poco y Jacob se puso súper colorado, se veía adorable.

-Entonces intercambiemos parejas- dijo Selena sonriendo.

**Edward POV.**

Oh, no Rennesmé, me está intercambiando, no puede pasarme esto a mí, tendré que hablar con seriamente con Nessie, que tipo de amistades es lo que elige, estoy seguro que le enseñe a elegir bien con quien se junta, bueno tal vez eso fue por Bella, ella y su extraña amistad con Jessica, eso debió de ser, es una mala influencia para mi hija, le diré a Bella que no le vuelva a hablar de sus amigos humanos, esta chica podría corromper a mi bebe, con tan morbosos pensamientos.

_-si cambio a Jacob por el hermanito de Ness, es lo mejor que puedo hacer, Jake es lindo, pero Edward, es sumamente sexy, además sabe bailar mejor que Jacob-_ debo de admitir que en eso tenía razón.- _Dios pero que sonrisa tan perfecta tiene, no, no me lo como todo, debo admitir que sus padres si lo hicieron con amor, es que definitivo que les salió perfecto._-

-Sabes creo que debería ir a ver a Bella, está cuidando de el sobrinito de Jacob, y creo que no se le da muy bien- dije intentando sacarme de ese lió

-Pues- dijo ella, _que tierno le gustan los niños, aww… si el quiere yo le podría hacer uno, o dos, ¡los que quiera!_, ¡qué es eso!, que chica tan grafica O.o!... no puede ser, creo que debo salir de aquí antes de que termine por violarme con la mirada. Nota mental para mí, nunca más hablar de niños con mujeres altamente graficas.

**Jacob POV.**

-Por fin un tiempo solo amor- dije tratando de llevar el paso, pero es que esto se me dificultaba demasiado, no puede ser que tenga la agilidad de un gato, y no pueda aprender un simple movimiento de pies.

-Lo sé, no pensé que Selena me dejara bailar con el sexy de su marido- dijo Nessie poniendo su sonrisa más sexy, dios definitivo que era la mujer más hermosa del planeta, simplemente perfecta, se puso de puntitas para darme un beso, y me aleje un poco.

-¿Qué paso Jacob?- dijo un poco desconcertada.

-Es acaso que usted está tratando de seducir al novio- dije con tono de fingida indignación, pude ver una sonrisa asomarse por sus labios, luego se puso seria y se mordió el labio ligeramente, hay que chica tan sexy-

-No lo sé, ¿está funcionando?- pregunto haciendo un pucherito hermoso, no pude evitar llevármela a los labios, necesitaba probarlos nuevamente, primero fue dulce, y tierno, mucha gente podría mirarnos, además no quería causar problemas con mi suegrito Ed.

-Bien pensado perro- dijo Edward, mientras caminaba rumbo a Bella, que ahora fingía de su hermana, jaja tontas suposiciones de Selena, pero bueno al parecer ella tenía un interés por Ed, ya que iba atrás de él. – Ni te imaginas- dijo Edward adelantando el paso.

-¿Qué fue eso Jacob?- dijo Nessie confusa

-Creo que tu padre, tiene una nueva admiradora- Nessie abrió los ojos como platos,

-A no, eso sí que no- dijo ella un poco celosa- podría ser su tatatatatatatatararararaa abuelo- y se echo a reír. Decidí que nuestro turno aquí había acabado y preferí llevarla al jardín delantero, que estaba solitario, y muy bien arreglado, debo de admitir que Alice sabe lo que hace. Sentí que Nessie no se movía conmigo, me pare y lo mire confundida.

-¿Qué sucede Rennesmé?-

-Es acaso que usted caballero, ¿está intentando robarse a la novia de su mejor amigo?- dijo seria.

-No lo sé, ¿está funcionando?- pregunte recordando sus palabras.

-Mmmm- dijo pensativa, que significaba eso, me puse un poco nervioso, que era lo que estaba pensando mi niña- Por supuesto- y comenzamos a caminar.

-Sabía que no podrías resistirte a mis encantos- dije seximente, mientras ella se abalanzaba a mis labios, como lo hice yo en un momento, era un día muy bueno, pero sentía que algo no estaba completamente bien…

**Daniel POV.**

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, me sentía sumamente extraño, algo no estaba bien, desde hace unos días me estaba empezando a sentir extraño, tenía migrañas frecuentemente, y un apetito que no saciaba, creí que era por mi enfermedad… pero los síntomas estaban cada vez más extraños, luego me dio una fiebre espantosa, lo raro es que me sentía muy bien, era solo que mi cuerpo estaba más caliente del normal, y lo digo en el buen sentido… No podía mencionar nada a los chicos, porque posiblemente sospecharían algo, mejor debía guardar reposo en casa. No sé porque pero desde que asistí a casa de Rennesmé, me empecé a sentir más extraño de lo normal

**Jacob POV.**

Daniel no salió de su casa este fin de semana, fue algo extraño, Nessie me menciono que se sentía un poco mal… la verdad no sabía que pensar, me fui a ser ronda para despejarme un poco, antes de ir a casa de mi Ness, no quería preocuparla, fue entonces que sentí una extraña presencia, en mi mente, viajaron imágenes de un bosque, rápidamente pasaban como borrones, pero iban camino lejos de Forks…

* * *

Ya se vino la boda fictisia.. jaja que les parecio? bueno espero que les haya gustado jeje pobre

Edward tener que soportar la mente de Selena.. jajajajaj en fin... y Daniel... todo enfermito

que le estara pasando?... creo que ya se dan una idea, les dije que tenia unas pequeñas sorpresitas

aun no termina el fic... bueno gracias por los RR. son muy alentadores y encerio me da mucho gusto

que les agrade mi Fic, y la manera en que escribo :D y como les prometí aquí el nuevo capitulo

ya saben entre más RR actualizó más rápido :)


	29. Pensamientos impuros

*Pensamientos impuros*

* * *

**Daniel POV.**

Me sentía muy extraño y todo me daba vueltas, me fui directo al doctor, al parecer mi enfermedad estaba empeorando drásticamente, tenía que hacer algo, o irme lejos de acá, antes de que todo el mundo se enterara, iba de camino, cuando observe a unos chicos pateando a un pequeño cachorro, me dio mucho coraje y aparque del coche, me fui a regañarles, pero me estaban sacando de quicio, golpee al mayor, que era un inmaduro a mi parecer, luego tome al pobre cachorro y lo subí al coche, cerré la puerta y me fui a mi asiento pero el chico había regresado y me golpeo la cabeza, sinceramente no sentí dolor, y comenzamos a discutir, luego empecé a sentir como me temblaba todo el cuerpo, era muy extraño, me fui directo al bosque y ocurrió algo que nunca imagine…

**Jacob POV.**

Todas las imágenes me llegaban rápidamente, todas iban en rumbo a salir de la Push!, era algo extraño, no reconocía quien era, no hablaba, en su mente solo pasaban los árboles que parecían extraños borrones, se detuvo en un acantilado, y comenzó a imaginar a la manada... después imagino a Ness, porque demonios alguien imaginaba a Rennesme... y peor porque no sabía quién era… me imagino a mi también, un apreté de manos y pude ver quién era el chico Daniel… eso explicaba su extraño comportamiento… Daniel se estaba transformando, ahora era uno de la manada, pude observar que quería tirarse por el acantilado, sentía su miedo, su desesperación, entonces hice lo que cualquier alpha debería haber hecho.

-Detente- dije como orden a Daniel.

-¿Quien eres, mi conciencia?-pregunto el muy curioso.

-Claro, si tú conciencia, es un gran lobo rojo- dije en tono de burla.

-Que quieres de mi- pregunto el asustado.

-Cálmate Daniel, soy yo Jacob- dije

-¿Jake?- pregunto curioso- ¿esto es un sueño?

-No

-¿Qué es?... ¿porque estoy lleno de pelo?

-Te falta una afeitada amigo- dije riendo.

-Jake, no entiendo nada-

-Tranquilo, voy para allá, todo estará bien-

Me fui directo con Daniel, le explique todo lo que debería de saber, estuvo en shock por alrededor de 1 hora, y después empezó a asimilar las cosas, creo que se lo tomo bastante bien, en fin no le quedaba de otra… estuvo toda la noche con él, ya que no conseguía salir de fase, recordé como batallaban los nuevos integrantes cuando éramos de la manada de Sam, hace mucho que no lo veía, debería darle una pequeña visita algún día.

**Rennesme POV.**

Estuve todo el día con un mal presentimiento, Jacob no había llegado ayer a visitarme, marcaba su casa y Billy solo me decía que la última vez que hablo con él se fue a patrullar, no sabía dónde demonios estaba, y la verdad ya me había preocupado mucho por él, además había hablado a casa de Daniel y nada, me preocupe y mucho, sentía que algo había pasado, así que tome mis cosas, y me dirigí al bosque.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Alice.

-Para que preguntas si ya lo sabes- dije sin ganas.

-Es solo que he tenido una pequeña visión- dijo ella y comenzó a reír.

-Que paso Alice... ¿es Jacob?-

-Algo así…Ness yo que tu mejor no miraba donde no me llaman-dije y se echo a reír, saliendo directo hacia la sala.

-Me fui rápidamente en dirección al bosque y comencé a buscar a Jake, lo llamaba, pero nada, me preocupe mucho solo hasta que sentí un pequeño aroma diferente, no era Jacob, eso definitivo, escuche unas ramas, y me asuste un poco; de pronto salió un hermoso lobo Gris, con ojos azules, y un pelaje negro en las orejas y hocico, además de algo de eso en sus patas, era realmente hermoso, me quede un poco embelesada por la forma del lobo, no era de la manada de Jacob, no había ninguno así, aunque no se comparaba con Jake, que era más grande y mucho más bello, el aullido me saco de mi ensoñación, por lo general, podría pasar una bomba y no me daría cuenta de nada, siempre que pensaba en Jacob, quedaba prendida.

-¿Quien eres?- dije como si el lobo me fuera a contestar, me reí de mi misma.- lo siento no tengas miedo no te are daño- dije sonriendo al lobo, me acerque un poco, y acaricie su rostro, no sé porque pero se me hacía muy conocido.

**Daniel POV.**

De pronto Estaba ahí Rennesme, me dio un poco de pánico, pero ella se acerco sin miedo y me acaricio, me sentí muy tranquilo, entonces empecé a sentir algo diferente, una paz inmensa, un autocontrol puro, escuche a alguien acercarse, era Jacob, posiblemente preocupado de que me haya escapado.

-¿Daniel eres tú?- pregunto Rennesme.

-Lo siento Rennesme, es solo que…es algo que tu... yo- no sabía que decirle, como le explicaba que era un lobo-

-Eres lobo lo sé- dijo ella y se puso totalmente roja

-¿Qué sucede Rennesme?- pregunte al ver que se había volteado.

-Es solo que aun no te acostumbras a ser lobo… sabes tiene un inconveniente- dijo ella, estaba totalmente agachada y roja como tomate.

-Si lo sé, pero ese que tiene que ver- pregunte.

-Que eres estúpido no te das cuenta que te estás desnudo frente a mi novia- salió Jacob de entre los matorrales y me lanzo un short., ahora entendía el comportamiento de Rennesme, no me había dado cuenta que cuando me transforme desgarre mi ropa, y ahora ella había visto mis atributos al aire.

-Yo lo siento- dije apenado.

-No importa dijo Rennesme aun sin moverse.

-Eres un puerco, que no te vuelva a ver enseñando tus cosas a Rennesme porque te parto- dijo Jacob súper enojado.

-Hey no es mi culpa que a tu novia le asombre mi gran paquete- dije riendo, el se molesto y Rennesme aun seguía roja- No te preocupes Jake, aun estas en pleno desarrollo- dije soltando una carcajada.

**Rennesme POV**

Daniel era gracioso, pero aun así me puse toda roja con sus comentarios, el solo los hacía por gracioso, era como Jake, eso me divertía, pero no cuando lo usaba en su contra, era vergonzoso.

-Cállate y vete a vestir, que te voy a dejar a tu casa-dijo Jacob molesto, se giro y empezó a caminar. Daniel se vistió y nos fuimos a dejarlo, Jake no hablo en todo el camino, después de dejarlo lo tome de la mano y nos fuimos caminado hasta un prado, donde nos sentamos.

-¿Jake estas molesto, porque vi a Daniel desnudo?- dije un poco asustada de conocer su respuesta.

-¿Te gusto?- pregunto sin mirarme.

-¿Qué?- Dije alterada- ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa Jacob?

-No lo sé- dijo caminando- creo que son los celos

-Por favor Jacob- dije tomándolo de la mano- estoy segura que no tienes nada que envidiar- dije y lo comencé a besar, la verdad es que recordé el día que vi a Jacob por error al salir de fase.

-Eres una pervertida- dijo al escuchar mis pensamientos, definitivamente este don era un fastidio.

-Esto no es un don… es un fastidio- dije muy molesta separándome de Jake

-Hey Nessie, no te enojes- empezó a seguirme, la verdad no estaba molesta con él, el no tenía la culpa de que yo tuviera un estúpido don.

-ahora sí que no eres tú, y si soy yo- dije levantando las manos- es el maldito don, no me deja tener secretos, no me deja pensar sola, es horrible.

-te entiendo amor- dijo el rodeándome con sus brazos- pero no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, no es tu culpa que no haya tenido el cuidado de taparme bien- dijo el riendo un poco- además es lindo saber que puedo sorprenderte- yo sentía las mejillas completamente ardiendo, tenía toda la sangre acumulada en ellas, debido al terrible sonrojo que me provocaba Jacob, aun aunque a él le gustara, me seguía molestando.

-No Jacob- dije eso y él se tenso, sabía que cuando lo llamaba por su nombre completo, significaba que algo no estaba bien- no entiendes- dije y comencé a llorar la verdad me sentía molesta y ni siquiera sabía porque, me fui rápidamente corriendo hacia la playa de la Push que era lo que quedaba más cerca, quería unos momentos para mi sola, si es que se podía. Llegue rápidamente, aun mas que Jake, ya que él me seguía en su estado humano, debido a que no quería perder contacto verbal, solo gritaba, espérame, Nessie, no te preocupes, perdóname… era muy lindo disculpándose de cosas que no tenia porque hacerlo, pero aun así preferí correr más rápido, y solo le grite un déjame sola por favor. Me senté en un tronco a llorar, como chiquilla, la verdad que era una lata no tener vida privada, creo que esto es lo que deben de sentir esos actores como Taylor Lautner, o Robert Pattinson, cuando se conoce toda su vida.

-¿Qué sucede Rennesme, porque lloras?- dijo Seth acercándose, y masajeando mi espalda.

-Oh, yo…- no sabía que decir- es que odio mi don.

-Hey porque si es cool, tener un don, debe ser lo máximo- dijo Quil, quien estaba ahí junto a los otros miembros de la manada, todos excepto Daniel, obvio.

-Ustedes no entienden- dije secando mis lagrimas, pude ver que Jacob llegaba y se paraba junto a los demás- es que no puedo tener vida privada, es horrible que los demás sepan lo que pienso, sobre todo si no son pensamientos tan puros- dije mirando a Jacob.

-Hey Nessie, claro que lo sabemos- dijo Leah acercándose a mí y dándome un abrazo, la verdad que ella nunca era tan linda, pero ahora era más buena que antes, se lo devolví- no sabes lo odioso que es que toda tu manada se entere de lo que piensas, créeme, te comprendo, hay veces que prefiero no ser loba, y tener una vida normal- dijo ella, fue que comprendí que ella odiaba su mente colectiva.

-Además no tiene que darte vergüenza lo que pienses, en verdad Nessie, me halaga que lo hagas- dijo Jacob acercándose para abrazarme, me puse roja al instante.

-Creo que ya se a que pensamientos impuros se refería Rennesme-dijo Paul soltando una carcajada. Me puse roja al instante, ahora todo el mundo sabe mis pensamientos sobre Jacob, que horror.

-Hey peque no te pongas roja-dijo Leah levantando la mirada- si pudieras escuchar la mente de estos pervertidos, créeme, te quedarías asqueada de por vida, son demasiado imaginativos- dijo ella, haciendo una mueca.

-Hey Leah, no es nuestra culpa- dijo Quil, poniéndose un poco rojo- además el peor de todos es Jacob- y todos comenzaron a reír.-De verdad Ness, hemos llegado a pensar que a Jacob le hace falta un poquito de acción… ya parece un reprimido sexual- todos reían y yo reía con ellos, la verdad fue un poco gracioso, pero pude ver que Jacob estaba más rojo de lo normal, además parecía un poquito molesto.

-Quil- dijo enojado- deja de decir esas estupideces- le sentenció.

-Hey amigo, solo estoy diciéndole a Rennesme, que ella no tiene porque sentirse apenada, si es obviamente claro que tú tienes unos peores pensamientos que los suyos- dijo él- no pude evitar sonrojarme y Jacob parecía un tomatito precioso- es como le dijiste a Nessie, hasta debe sentirse halagada, digo, que a como la pintas, es digna de película- ok, ya estaba empezando a fastidiarme este tema, además que me daba mucha curiosidad que es lo que realmente pensaba Jacob, porque era claro que no pensaba eso enfrente de mi padre, si no ahora mismo no estuviera vivo.

-Quil, te pasas- dijo Seth, riendo- bueno un poco- y todos soltaron la linda carcajada.

**Jacob POV.**

Esto era lo peor, no me sentía bien al saber que Nessie, se estaba enterando de lo que pensaba acerca de ella, digo, es que uno es hombre, y peor aún, Hombre lobo, las hormonas están peor que de costumbre, estaba completamente rojo y las burlas y comentarios de mis hermanos, no ayudaban mucho, creo que ya era momento de que me dejaran solo, creo que ahora comprendo a lo que se refería Nessie.

-¿Chicos no creen que es momento de que se vayan a patrullar?-dije para que nos dejaran solos.

-No, que yo sepa, hoy toca turno a los más pequeños- dijeron todos, recordé que Collin y Brady estaban de patrulla, junto con otros chicos.

-Pues más les vale que vayan a ayudarles- dije en tono de alpha, así no se podían resistir.

-Odio que uses ese tonito con nosotros- dijo Paul- no es nuestra culpa, que tengas una gran imaginación, y que tengas que reprimirla- dijo riendo y todos se fueron, ese era el colmo, con ese chico, pude ver que Nessie se tensó mucho, pero al último se relajo, y mostró una sonrisa, lindisima.

-Tendrás todos los turnos de noche por el resto del mes, Paul- sentencie por último, por fin algo bueno de ser alpha, además así no estaría con mi hermana. Los chicos se fueron y nos dejaron a mí y mi linda novia solos, nuevamente.

-Jake- dijo Nessie, completamente roja

-¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunte, la verdad tenía un poco de miedo que pensara que soy un pervertido, después de lo que dijo Quil.

-¿Es cierto que tú me has imaginado, como dijo Quil?- preguntó aun mas roja de lo posible.

-E…- me quede callado, no sabía que contestar- pues – seguía intentando pensar en algo coherente- no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido Nessie, perdón, tratare de no hacerlo- dije apenado, sentí como ella me abrazaba.

-Es bueno saber que no soy la única con pensamientos impuros- dijo y empezó a reír- aunque sigo creyendo que es injusto- dijo con un pucherito.  
-¿Qué cosa Ness?-dije intentando darle un besito.

-Que no hayas sido capaz de decirme que eres un pequeño perrito pervertido- no entendí- yo me sentí mal, porque tú te enteraras de lo que vi, y pensé que creerías que tienes una novia pervertida y en cambio no me dijiste que eres peor que yo- dijo cruzándose de brazos- me decías que estuvo bien lo que pensé y ¿tú?- dijo ella- no me dices lo que piensas.

-Ness- dije tomándola de las manos- me da pena-

-¿Y no te avergüenza que todos tus amigos lo sepan?- dijo ella enarcando una ceja.

-Ness- dije nuevamente- a donde quieres llegar con esto.

-Quiero que me cuentes, que es lo que piensas sobre mi- dijo ella autoritariamente, ahora si se me armo la grande, eso me pasa por andar pensando tonterías… sentí que me puse de todos colores… pero como siempre el rojo aparecía intensamente.

* * *

jajj que horror ha de ser que todo mundo se entere de lo que piensas

bendita sea la privacidad... aunque no estaría tan mal tener el don de Ed

y saber lo que los demás piensan sin que se enteren de lo tuyo

jajaja pobre Jacob que le dira a Nessie... en fin espero tengan un buen día

y ya lo saben entre más RR más rapido actualizo :D


	30. Los apodos

***Los apodos***

* * *

**Rennesme POV.**

Ahora si haría sufrir un poquito a Jake, debido a que yo nunca podía saber lo que el pensaba, el siempre se daba cuenta de lo que yo sentía, lo que anhelaba, pero yo nunca, eso era horrible, ahora me tocaba a mí, conocer a Jake al 100%.

-Vamos Jacob no puede ser tan difícil, decir lo que piensas, yo lo hago todo el tiempo.

-Pero no concientemente- dijo el tratando de defenderse.

-¿Vamos, el lobo feroz tiene miedo?- dije retándolo.

-Te amo- aww… me lleno de amor sus palabras, me dio un beso, que correspondí gustosa, hasta que me di cuenta, que trataba de desviar mis preguntas. Le seguí un poco el juego, y luego me separe-

-¿Qué sucede Jacob?... ¿temes que me entere que me deseas?-pregunte enarcando una ceja.

-Yo… oh, vamos Ness, no me hagas esto- dijo él, pero ahora si no se salvaría, si no lo hacia por las buenas, seria por las malas, me pare y camine un poco, hasta quedar enfrente de él, baje arrodillándome, ha quedar a su altura, ya que se encontraba sentado en el pasto, que sobresalía, lo empuje con fuerza suficiente, aunque sabía que el era mas fuerte, yo era mas astuta, me coloque sobre el y comencé a besarle. Me correspondió enseguida, y me sonreí ante sus labios, fui rápidamente y le quite la camisa

-¿Ness?- pregunto un poco confundido-

-vamos Jake, déjate llevar-dije y lo seguí besando- sabes que lo quieres- continué en lo mío. Seguí dándole besos en lo que dejaba que se desconcentrara un poco- te amo demasiado Jacob- dije y me levante estaba a horcajadas, de él. Sonrió placidamente

-Yo también te amo Nessie… mi Nessie- dijo y seguimos besándonos.

-¿Jake, crees que soy sexy?- pregunte, mientras levantaba un poco mi playera

-Absolutamente- ahora si se estaba dejando llevar.

-¿Me has imaginado, contigo?- pregunte nuevamente.

-Claro- dijo entre besos, creo que no se daba cuenta de lo que realmente quería.

-¿Jake como me imaginas?- dije mientras besaba desde su cuello, hasta su estomago.

-Te he querido siempre, siempre te espere, y siempre lo are, te imagino conmigo, amándonos, besándonos, queriéndonos, como se quiere un hombre y una mujer, te amo mi niña- dijo el y lo bese, luego rápidamente, me separe de él, y le avente la camisa.

-Ves… no fue tan difícil…jejeje, Gracias, era todo lo que quería saber- pude ver como se quedaba con cara de shock, por tentarlo y abandonarlo en el intento.

-Yo…- dijo el rojo como tomate.

-Lo se necesitas un tiempo a solas- dije y me fui directo a casa- toma un baño Jake, y nos vemos mañana.

Pasaron dos días en los cuales estaba más contenta que de costumbre, mis problemas con Jacob se habían terminado, la tarea marchaba bien, y Daniel se acostumbraba a su vida como lobo, la verdad que me causaba mucha gracia, como competía con Jake, parecían unos niños pequeños. A la mañana siguiente nos fuimos al colegio y la maestra nos dicto una tarea del mismo taller. Las chicas nos encontrábamos ahí esperando que nuestros amados esposos, nos trajeran una comida, que prepararían con sus esfuerzos, esa parte de la tarea me gustaba… claro a que chica no le gusta tener a su esposo cocinándole un almuerzo tipo gourmet. El cual fue todo un fiasco, ya que los chicos habían olvidado, y estaban planeando comprar algo así como un swanchin frió, si que eran terribles. Nosotros decidimos vengarnos con la siguiente tarea.

-¿Un apodo para mi marido?- dije riendo- eso si es ridículo.

-Pero si todos le dicen Jake, no necesita otro apodo- dijo Selena confundida- la verdad que no tengo idea de que apodo ponerle.

-Tengo una idea para eso- dije maquiavélicamente.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, pequeña picara?- dijo Nailah preocupada.

-Sabes ahí un apodo que Jake odiaba que le dijeran- dije recordando a mi tía Rose.

-¿Cual?- preguntaron risueñas

-Firulais- y todas soltamos la carcajada

-Eso es de la novia de tu primo Emmett cierto- dijeron recordándolo

-Obvio quien más.

-Ahora abra que encontrar uno para Seth- dijo Selena riendo

-humm… que les parece Caracolito-dijo recordando lo que habíamos hablado con Jake, cuando se le declaro-

-Perfecto.. y ahora Daniel ¿cómo podría llamarse?- dije, si que era difícil, no tenía idea sobre que apodo ponerle.

-mmm que te parece…. Pulgosito- dijo ella- todos tienen algo que ver con animales.

-la sorpresa que se van a dar, cuando se enteren.

-ni Seth- y todas reíamos a carcajadas amplias.

Los chicos llegaron junto con las demás personas que se encontraban en el salón para el gran almuerzo, la maestra llegó con ellos y empezó a preguntar cómo serían los apodos, que usarían el resto de la semana…todos iban contestando…

-Hola chicas, veo que están muy animosas- dijo Daniel entrando

-Esto no es nada bueno- dijo Seth llegando con unas bolsas en la mano

-¿Porque dices eso Seth?- pregunto Jacob-

-Créeme, las conozco- dijo él y solo se rió un poco.

-Entonces, ¿no están enojadas con nosotros por arruinar el almuerzo?- pregunto Jacob con su gran sonrisa.

-Claro que no firulais- dijo Selena en voz alta- ese es tu apodo cariño- soltó una carcajada.

-¿Pero qué?- dijo él con el ceño fruncido-

-Listo, ya lo registre Chicos- grito la maestra

-jajjajaj Firulais- rio Daniel- eso es de perros-

-No te preocupes Pulgosito- dije yo.

-¿Qué?-dijo el ofendido- solo fue una vez- me susurro al oído- aun no me acostumbraba a esto- yo solo rei

-Anotado Pareja- grito la maestra

-¿Vamos que me toca a mí?- dijo Seth resignado

-Caracolito, no te enojes- dijo Nailah- espero no vuelvan a olvidar la comida- y las tres soltamos a reír junto con el resto del salón.

**Rennesme POV.**

-Caracolito, me pasas la soda-dijo Nailah haciendo unos ojitos.

-Claro Nana- dijo él.

-¿Nana?- pregunto ella sorprendida.

-No somos los únicos que debemos tener apodos-dijo el contestando su pregunta.

-jajá es lindo me gusta- y le dio un beso tierno.

-Lo sé- dijo el contestando. Pude ver que Daniel se reía a carcajada abierta, me pregunte porqué sería.

-Hey Zoofilia, ya no te enojes tanto- dijo Daniel, riendo,

-¿Zoofilia, eso que tiene que ver?- dije yo indignada.

-Es que andas con puros animales- dijo apuntando a Jacob, el cual frunció el ceño, yo reí bajito y mire a Daniel con reproche.

-¿y tu Jacob que tienes preparado para Selena?- pregunte curiosa, el se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, Da igual- dijo él, y la maestra sonrió.

-Ok, entonces Da igual, Zoofilia y Nana- Selena abrió los ojos.

-Si serás tonto Jacob, como no se te ocurrió algo mejor.- todos reímos.- y ella se cruzo de brazos- ahora tengo el apodo mas estúpido- no pudimos evitar reír, y continuamos con el taller.

Iban pasando los días rápidamente, el taller estaba a punto de terminar, la verdad que las tareas, eran muy sencillas, desde la boda, todo eran informes y conocernos. Un día llego la maestra a anunciar

-Ahora que son pareja, saben que pueden contar unos con otros, siempre que lo necesiten, así que en buena parte, es momento de que demos una tarea para eso, y la cual consistirá, en una cena, donde se contaran un secreto, el más grande o algo que necesiten contar, pero que no sepan los demás, entendido- pude ver la cara de preocupación de los chicos, y las chicas, muchas de la clase, estaban como quejándose- No es malo, además les quitara un peso de encima, tómenlo por el lado bueno, confiemos en que sus compañeros no dirán nada, y ustedes tampoco, es algo que les ayudara a conocerse mejor y poder comprenderse mutuamente- dijo ella.

-no puede ser, yo no tengo secretos- dije yo riendo, Daniel enarco una ceja.

-Todos tenemos secretos- dijo él.

-¿tu los tienes?- pregunte confusa.

-todos tenemos secretos- repitió sonriente.

-¿crees que yo tengo secretos?- pregunte irónica- puedo asegurar que no.

-vamos Rennesme piensa, algo debe de haber por ahí, algo sucio con Jake, algo escabroso en tu familia, algo que pienses sobre Jacob- dijo el haciéndome pensar, pero la verdad que nada venia a mi mente.

-Ya sabes lo que me vas a contar tu- pregunte curiosa.

-Esta noche lo sabrás, espero seas prudente- dijo el muy serio, y yo solo asentí.

-Tu Jacob me dirá algún secreto, que podrá esconder ese chico- dijo Selena preguntándose por Jake.

-Jacob no tiene secretos conmigo- dije con aire de suficiencia.

-Eso dices tú- dijo ella sonriendo- algo debe de haber, y yo lo sabré esta noche- Eso me puso a pensar que puede ser lo que Jacob podría ocultarme, la verdad que no sabía que él tuviera secretos conmigo, espero no sea algo de cuidado, ahora la conciencia me remordía, no podía desconfiar de él.  
Estuve todo el día pensando en algo que Jacob pudiera estar ocultándome, pero no sabía que podía ser, en eso llego Seth.

-¿Qué pasa Ness?- pregunto. Seth.

-¿Tú tienes secretos con Nailah?- dije curiosa.

-Hay cosas que no le puedo contar- dijo el muy serio, si Seth que era un libro abierto, tenía secretos con su novia, podría ser capaz Jacob de tener algún secreto conmigo.

-Ah- no sabía que contestar.

-Pero hoy es el día indicado para que acaben los secretos, pensaba contarle todo desde un tiempo, pero bueno, se vino la tarea, además planeo una cena súper romántica, para celebrar nuestro primer mes de novios- dijo el muy contento.

-Felicidades Seth, espero todo te vaya bien- dije y me despedí de él, Jacob estaba sobre el capó del coche… se veía súper guapo, con sus jeans desgastados y esa camisa negra, unos lentes tipo aviador, y el cabello en punta, se veía como esos chicos de las películas, súper lindos, sexys y aparte con una aire misterioso, que me hizo dudar un poco más sobre si él me escondía algún secreto.

-Hola princesa, ¿cómo fue en tu día?- pregunto siempre atento, a lo que yo respondiera, y feliz de que le contara como fue mi día.  
-Bien Jake, aunque muy ansiosa por realizar la tarea de esta noche.

-No lo se es solo que te ves un poco confundida, te noto extraña-dijo el mirándome fijamente, pero que bien me conoce Jake, me pregunto si yo lo conozco lo suficiente, nunca he notado que este triste, eso me hizo reflexionar un poco sobre lo distraída que era.

-¿Crees que soy distraída amor?

-Nessie, a ti no se te pasa nada

-¿Tú crees?- pregunte nuevamente, el asintió y nos fundimos en un beso, arrancamos rumbo a casa, Jake conducía mientras tomaba mi mano, íbamos en silencio.

-¿Qué lata la tarea de hoy verdad?- pregunte mientras entrábamos a la casa.

-Si, tener que decirle un secreto a Selena, y tú ya sabes que le dirás a Daniel- pregunto curioso.

-Sinceramente no encuentro ningún secreto, todos me conocen lo suficiente.

-Ya encontraras algo- dijo mientras abría la puerta del coche.

-Eso creo… y tu Jake que le contara a Selena-

-No lo sé depende que sea lo que quiere saber.

-Ah, ¿tienes secretos Jake?- dije el carraspeo un poco.

-Pues yo creo que no, eso lo debes saber bien tu- dijo el y me dio un beso.

-Nos vemos mañana, hoy salgo con Daniel.

-Que lata, tener que compartirte- dijo el mientras subía al coche- no cabe duda que las tareas son lo peor de la existencia- yo solo reí, mientras entraba en la casa

-Secretos… ¿cual será el de Jacob?- dije mientras subía las escaleras

* * *

En lo general recuerdo cuando hice este capitulo que no me gusto mucho solo era algo así como relleno, pero bueno así tienen que ser, para el que sigue... jajaj gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios y así, perdón por la demora, pero como sabran o bueno los que no lo saben en Nuevo León, México (lugar de donde soy, i ñor :P) llegó el huracan "alex" y todo quedo devastado, 19 autopistas cerradas, hoy por fín pude ir a ver Eclipse :P ajajajaj porque no había luz ni agua, de hecho aun no hay agua, entonces ustedes comprendan... esperemos que todo se reponga pronto y que las familias afectadas recuperen sus perdidas, gracias a Dios no hubo demaciados muertos... (lo siento por los que perdieron algún ser querido) ... en fin fuera noticias tristes y pues...

vii Eclipse :D wii ver a Jacob en imax... sin camiseta puff.. jaajaj casi me desmayo... :P pero eso no es todo me encanta como actua... aww lo adoro :D demaciado buena la pelicula y realmente se apega al libro más que las otras, esta sin duda mi favorita hasta el momento.. :D

que tengan un buen día y espero dejen lindos RR para subir otro capi lo más pronto posible xD

el tiempo entre caps esta en sus manos muajaja !


	31. Secretos y confesiones

** Secreto de Daniel**

**Renesmme POV.**

Me fui directo a mi recamara, y me acosté por unos momentos, sería una noche llena de intrigas, descubriendo y dando secretos, aun no sabía que era lo que Daniel podría ocultarme y que era lo que yo podría ocultar… todo el mundo lo sabía todo de mí. Entre mis divagaciones el tiempo paso más rápido que de costumbre, me fui a arreglarme, ya que era la primera cita con Daniel, que ilógico, en lugar de salir con mi novio, salgo con su mejor amigo, me duche y me fui directo a mi precioso armario, busque unos jeans, pero no había nada, fue que encontré una nota de Alice… "Sabes que no dejaría que te fueras de casa, en esas fachas, me insultas… después de todo lo que hago para mantenerte por siempre a la moda, serias capaz de ... ¿hacerme eso?...- me reí sin ganas, la verdad que nunca he sido muy fachosa, pero hoy preciso no tenia ganas de arreglarme…- ¿ahora que are?- pregunte al viento, con ironía- en eso mire fijo al fondo de mi enorme armario y encontré una nota- ¿No creerías que te dejaría sola en esto cierto?- jajaja Alice al rescate- tome el conjunto que consistía en un vestido sttraples, con cintilla debajo del busto- mis preferidos, en un color verde hermoso, luego unos zapatos blancos, de tacón, me vestí rápidamente y comencé a maquillarme, luego me peine con el cabello suelto, solo un pequeño tocado de un lado, me veía muy bien, mi tía si tenia buen gusto, baje rápidamente, y como si me leyera la mente, Daniel toco mi puerta, me apresure a abrir, y se veía muy guapo, llevaba puesto un traje negro.

-Vaya que te dio ahora por ser sofisticado?- pregunte irónica- pensé que con tus nuevos dotes, solo te quedaban unas cuantas bermudas, dije recordando que había destruido la mitad de su guardarropas.

-Querida Zoofilia, veo que amaneciste de buenas- dijo riendo, y me entrego una rosa, yo enarque una ceja- Jacob me dijo que te tratara bien.

-Y siempre haces lo que te piden- dije en un tono muy gracioso y burlón.

-Siempre que lo hace con voz de alpha sabes que no puedo desobedecerle- dijo y comencé a reír.

-Vamos me muero de curiosidad por conocer tus secretos- dije y nos fuimos a parar en mi coche, deje que conduciera, nos dirigimos a un restaurante muy elegante, y nos sentamos en la mesa.

-Que lindo- dije sinceramente.

-Jacob- se quejo.

-Como lo extraño- dije recordando a mi hermoso novio y preguntándome que estaría haciendo en estos momentos.

-Vaya ustedes si que son cursis- dijo el riendo.

-Ya te veré Daniel, ya te veré- dije sonriendo, el solo agacho la mirada, y se puso un poco rojo.- No puede ser, estas enamorado de alguien?- solte de pronto, el me miro y se puso mas rojo de lo normal,- No me la creo- dije sorprendida- ¿quien es?.

-Es un secreto- dijo el y me miro burlonamente.

-Perfecto, ahora puedes decírmelo, hoy toca decir la verdad- dije recordando el trato.

-Nos dijeron que nos contáramos un secreto no cual-dijo el, tenia un buen punto.

-Duermo con un lobito de peluche.- solté de pronto.

-Eso que tiene que ver… - enarque una ceja- ah… ya veo es tu secreto.

-Si… ahora dime el tuyo.

-Duermo desnudo

-iaaaak, eres un cerdo- dije poniendo mala cara.

-No recuerdo que dijeras eso el otro día- dijo recordando cuando por error lo vi desnudo, sentí que me puse roja- hey no te apenes, a cualquiera le pasa- dijo el riendo.

-¿Entonces eso es todo?- pregunte, sin animo- no hay otro secreto mejor.

-Solo si tu lo tienes- dijo el retándome.

-No tengo secretos- le recordé.

-Nessie todos tenemos secretos- dijo el retomando la conversación.

-¿Que quieres saber?- pregunte con un poco de curiosidad- tal vez así pueda saber que es el secreto que te interesa- dije riendo.

-No lo se, no se me ocurre algo- dijo el – ¿y tu que quieres saber?

-Quien es tu enamorada-

-No lo se- dijo el serio- solo la vi una vez… sabes creí que Selena seria la chica que me gustaba, pero no… el día que la vi a ella, me enamore completamente, fue como si

-Vieras el sol por primera vez?- pregunte riendo

-Exacto- grito emocionado- Como lo sabes?- pregunto confuso

-Me lo han contado- dije recordando a Jacob… después Seth y todo eso, ya me sabía la charada de la imprimación al derecho y revés.

-Bueno la vi una vez en casa de Seth, es morena, un poco mas alta que tu, y con cabellos, negros y largos.

-Ni idea- dije restando importancia- tendremos que preguntar a Seth.

-Si eso creo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- bueno y tu siempre has estado enamorada de Jacob?-

-Si, siempre supe que sería para mí, lo amo demasiado- dije sin dudar.

-Es bueno, es un gran chico se merece lo mejor- dijo el y me palmeo la espalda.

*** Secreto de Seth***

**POV. Seth.**

Me estaba arreglando un poco frente al espejo, la verdad que estaba demasiado nervioso, hoy sería el día que le contaría a Nailah mi gran secreto, ya había conseguido el permiso por parte de toda la manada y ahora ella podría venir a nuestras reuniones… pero aun así tenía miedo de que ella se asustara y me dejara.

-Vamos Seth ella no va a dejarte, lo sabes- dijo mi hermana quien estaba entrando con mi prima Jaz, quien acababa de llegar de hace una semana, era muy parecida a Leah, solo que tenía mejor humor.

-Si primito, sería una tonta si te deja- dijo ella y comenzaron a reír.

-¿Que es lo que les causa tanta gracia?- pregunte enarcando una ceja, aun estaba muy nervioso, ellas se acercaron, y se colocaron a cada lado mío y después me miraron por el espejo.

-Hay Jazz, ya viste como esta creciendo nuestro Seth- dijo Leah sonriendo.

-Si Lee, aun recuerdo cuando comía bichos en el bosque- dijo ella y yo solo me sonroje, estaba demasiado nervioso para enojarme, ellas me dieron un beso en la mejilla, y se fueron hablando de cosas extrañas. Ahí estaba yo de nuevo todo histórico, no sabía que hacer, me cambie la camisa al menos 2O veces. Me arregle un poco el cabello y me perfume.

-Seth si no quieres llegar tarde, más vale que vayas por ella ahora- grito Leah, mire el reloj, y me baje a toda marcha, no quería llegar ni un minuto tarde. Fui a su casa lo más rápido posible, para nuestra cita, la llevaría a un lugar especial en la playa, ya tenía todo arreglado con anticipación. Llegue a su casa y respire tratando de controlar los nervios, toque el timbre y escuche como bajaban las escaleras.

-Voy- grito pensando que no la escucharía. Abrió la puerta y no pude dejar de mirarla por un minuto estaba hermosa.- Seth sucede algo?- pregunto curiosa y se sonrojo al instante, y yo no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba perfecta, llevaba un vestido negro casual, y unos zapatos muy altos, aun así era mas pequeña que yo, mi pequeña niña.

-Te ves… -no podía terminar la frase decirle hermosa era quedarme corto, creo que ella malinterpreto mi silencio.

-Emm, yo lo siento- dijo apenada y con cabeza gacha.

-Si, yo también- dije y la abrace- siento que seas tan hermosa, no puedo creer que seas mi novia- ella se relajo en mis brazos y me beso en la mejilla.- Nos vamos?- pregunte, ella asintió y nos fuimos caminando hacia la playa que no quedaba muy lejos.

-Llegamos- dije mientras la dirigía a la mesa improvisada, que había arreglado para nuestra cena romántica, con la comida delicadamente bajo charolas.

-Vaya Seth, eres muy dulce- dijo ella y yo solo le bese. Ella me correspondió el beso y estuvimos así por unos instantes. Comenzamos a comer, se veía tan tierna, sonreía constantemente y eso solo me dejaba como tonto admirándola, no podía apartar mi vista era como si doliera no verla. Después de comer nos fuimos caminando por la orilla de la playa, bajo la luz de la playa. Íbamos caminado y de repente se tambaleo un poco, la sostuve con delicadeza, ya que parecía de porcelana. La tome de la cintura.

-Creo que no debí traer estos zapatos- dijo ella sonrojándose ligeramente.

-A un si vinieras en pantuflas, hubieras sido la mujer mas hermosa- dije sinceramente, ella siguió con su sonrojo- pero sabes me agrado que trajeras esos- ella me miro confusa- es que así pude abrazarte- dije y ella me abrazo mas fuerte.

-Tú puedes abrazarme las veces que quieras tontito- dijo y río levemente.

-Te amo Nana- dije besándole la nariz.

-Yo más caracolito- dijo mientras nos fundíamos en un besó y ella tomaba mi cabello.

-Con respecto a eso…- dije separándome ligeramente, ella me miraba confundida. Mis nervios volvían a mí.

-¿Que sucede Seth?-

-Pues es que creo que en vez de caracolito… otro animal es el indicado- dije no sabía como empezar mi confesión-

-Te molesta, no fue mi afán amor, dejémoslo en Seth- dijo ella y yo asentí.

-No es eso es solo que…- no sabia que decir, siempre me culpaban de parlanchín, pero justo ahora no encontraba palabras, que ironía.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí cierto- dijo ella dándome confianza- siempre voy a estar contigo y para ti- dijo muy segura.

-¿Siempre?- pregunte

-Siempre.

-Bueno es que tengo una confesión- ella asintió con la mirada- es una confesión muy grande- dije y ella se tensó un poco, me tomo las manos y me dio un ligero apretón.- y peludo agregue- ella me miro confusa- Es que bueno si podrías llamarme como un animal, pero uno mas grande y peligroso

-Seth, a que te refieres, quieres un apodo de animal?, te parece tigre?- dijo ella y se hecho a reír- u oso?- dijo

-Me gustaría mas lobo- dije y ella sonrió

-Lobo entonces, aunque Ness, le dice así a Jake- dijo ella confusa.

-Es que Jacob también es un lobo.

-Lo se es un salvaje- dijo ella riendo.

-No Nailah, es que en verdad soy un lobo, en realidad un hombre lobo- dije confesando mi gran y peludo secreto. Ella me miro confusa.

-¿Las leyendas son ciertas?- pregunto atenta- Vaya no puedo creerlo- dijo un ¿poco asustada?, luego me miro tiernamiente- ya decía yo que tu no eras alguien normal

-Si, pero no te asustes, nunca te haría daño, yo te amo, mas que a nadie, mas que a mi vida- dije y ella me miro muy dulcemente.

-Te creo, yo también te amo, nunca había sentido esto por nadie- dijo sinceramente. Seguimos caminando mientras ella me preguntaba todo acerca de los lobos, y yo gustoso le contaba, ya que no me había rechazado, en el fondo sabía que no me rechazaría pero aun así… Estuvimos mucho tiempo hablando sobre eso, le conté sobre la imprimación, sobre Nessie, sabía que ella no diría nada, se sorprendió demasiado, pero aun así… se sorprendió demasiado, pero aun así lo tomo muy bien.

-Entonces te tengo para mí siempre?- pregunto divertida

-Siempre, siempre y mas allá del para siempre- dije riendo y besándola tiernamente.

-Seth- dijo ella y me miro como debatiéndose entre preguntar y no hacerlo

-Adelante, mi pequeña- dije animándola.

-¿Podrías mostrarme?

-¿Quieres ver mi lado lobuno?- pregunte y ella asintió divertida.

-Bueno solo voltéate, ¿si?- ella me miro confusa- voy a desvestirme

-Seth cuando me refería a tu lado lobuno, me refiero al lobo- dijo ella sonrojándose

-No quiero romper la ropa, cuando me transforme- dije y ella se sonrojo por sus pensamientos, me reí.-

-Vale, dijo y se giro, me desvestí mientras ella, miraba la luna, y me transforme, la mire y la tome por sorpresa, le lamí la cara delicadamente.

-Hey Seth, eres un animal!- dijo y se hecho a reír- vaya eres hermoso- dijo y yo solo aullé levemente. Ahora Estaba completo, sin secretos para Nailah, y sabía que me aceptaba y que me amaba, ahora si podía ser feliz para siempre… o bueno al menos por lo pronto, aun soy demasiado joven y para siempre suena tan lejano.

***Secreto de Jacob y Selena***

**Jacob POV.**

No tenía planeado nada en especial para Selena, porque simplemente no era con quien preferiría salir, pero tenia que hacer un esfuerzo, si no posiblemente Nessie, se enojaría conmigo... Me vestí con ropa común, ya que ahora no intentaba impresionar a nadie, y me fui por ella.

-Hey Jacob, ¿no es muy pronto?, te esperaba mas tarde- dijo ella haciéndome pasar a su living, pues se encontraba con una toalla en la cabeza, y solo un ojo maquillado.

-Mujeres, que si llegamos tarde, que si llegamos temprano- dije riendo

-Calla tonto- dijo mientras me guiaba hacia el sillón.

-Estaré lista en un momento- enarque la ceja- ponte cómodo, estas en tu casa- dijo riendo mientras subía las escaleras-

-Eso significa que tardaras horas- dije mientras hacia zapping, en el televisor.

-Calla, no se como Nessie te aguanta- dijo desde arriba alzando la voz, como si no la escuchara.

-Hey ella es mas rápida de lo que parece, además no necesita arreglarse para verse linda- dije recordando lo perfecta que era.

-Si, ya se que no tienes ojos mas que para ella, pero al menos finge cortesía y di que me veo bien cuando baje entendido-

-Entendido capitán- dije y seguí en lo mío. Estuve como media hora intentando encontrar algo decente en el televisor, y nada, estaba empezando a impacientarme- Ya vas a terminar?- dije alzando un poquito la voz.

-No seas impaciente Jacob, espera un poco- dijo ella casi rogando.

-Al menos tenemos un plan de lo que vamos a hacer?- pregunte, la verdad no tenía idea de porque se arreglaba tanto.

-Quiero ir a un restaurant muy elegante que me llamo la atención- dijo despreocupada.

-¿Que?- grite

-Que sucede Jacob- pregunto preocupada

-No sabía que iríamos a un Restaurant, ni siquiera estoy vestido para la ocasión- me queje.

-Vamos Jake, ¿donde quedo tu ego inquebrantable?- pregunto mientras escuchaba que bajaba las escaleras, me fui a encontrarla.

-No es eso, se que soy perfecto, pero al menos me hubieras avisado con mas tiempo- dije mientras veía como bajaba, se veía muy guapa llevaba un vestido de esos que no tienen espalda, negro, y con unos zapatos mortales, me pregunto como le harán para caminar con eso?- y mírate tu te arreglaste como si fueras a no se, el estreno de Luna nueva o algo así- dije quejándome nuevamente.

-Vamos eso no importa, ahora cumple los caprichos de tu esposa, mas vale que te acostumbres, se que Ness, es muy especial

-No te imaginas cuanto- dije recordando a Nessie, me preguntare que estará haciendo, aww la extraño tanto- bueno pero si me corren será tu culpa.

-Vamos tonto- dijo mientras salíamos de su casa, como todo caballero le abrí la puerta, ya de por si me sentía mal, por no haber planeado nada especial, y ella que se había arreglado toda linda, no como Ness, pero igual se que quería impresionarme, o al menos eso pensé, llegamos al Restaurant si era muy elegante, me sentí un poco incomodo, pero por suerte, llevaba una camisa formal en el asiento trasero para emergencias, todo por sugerencias de Alice ya que al no poder ver mi futuro tan siempre, me obligaba a llevar ropa en una maleta para toda ocasión.

-Espera que tengo que cambiarme la camisa- dije mientras me quitaba la camisa

-Vaya Jacob, ¿sabes que tomar esteroides es malo para la salud?- pregunto mientras me veía de arriba a abajo, siempre con las mismas bromas, si supiera que para este cuerpo no necesitaba ninguna porquería.

-Solo estoy embarneciéndome- dije encogiéndome de hombros- no es mi culpa ser tan perfecto- dije y se hecho a reír, me vestí y me veía bien, a decir verdad, nos fuimos y nos llevaron a una mesa, alejados de la multitud, solo otra pareja estaba aun lado, fue cuando me di cuenta que no era cualquier pareja. Ed y Bella?, que demonios hacen aquí si no comen-

-Hey Jacob, no podemos tener una cita como los viejos tiempos- siseeo Edward para que solo yo lo escuchara.

-Vaya, y dicen que yo estoy loco, tanto tiempo libre puede hacerles mal- y comencé a reír.

-¿De que te ríes Jake, estas loquito?- dijo Selena

-Nada, recordé un chiste- dije y me encogí de hombros, pedimos la comida y cenamos mientras que platicábamos un poco, nada emocionante, creo que en realidad Selena ni me estaba poniendo atención.

-Ni que lo digas, ella tiene otras cosas en su cabeza- dijo Edward molesto, de nuevo en un tono muy bajito.

-Que piensas Selena, te noto distraída- dije ya que yo no tenía un don, tenía que ser como la gente normal.

-Convertirte en un animal maloliente y peludo no es muy normal- dijo Edward nuevamente

-Hey sal de mi mente, y almenos no soy un muñequito brillante y sediento, me queje. Ed gruño levemente y podía escuchar a Bella reír.

-Es solo que… no entiendo como puede ser tan perfecto- dijo ella suspirando.

-Oh, yo sabes que estoy con Nessie, eres muy linda y todo enserio tal vez en otras circunstancias- ella me miro confundida y se hecho a reír.

-Hablo de el hermano mayor de Rennesme, es tan lindo, desde que lo vi, quede como hipnotizada, no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, ese es mi gran secreto- dijo ella

-¿QUE?- grite y todo mundo volteo a verme, a eso se refería Edward con tiene otras cosas en la cabeza.

-Hey quieres que todo mundo se entere…- dijo ella susurrando-

-No es solo que no puedo creerlo- dije sinceramente, que le veía al cara pálida

-Hey almenos no piensa que consumo esteroides- dijo edward riendo

-Cállate, no es mi culpa tener un cuerpo tan perfecto, que todo el mundo dude si es real, pensé.-

-Porque crees que te pedí que viniéramos aquí, sabía que el vendría- que, me estaba utilizando para llegar a Ed, Dios que rara chica, jaja- es solo que no se quiero que me note un poco, Jake tu crees que el algún día pueda fijarse en mi- pregunto ella un poco desilusionada.

-No se Selena, el es mayor que tu, muy mayor. - dije riendo, ni se imagina cuanto-

-No importa siempre me han gustado maduros- ahí dios si supieras que este ya se pudrió de lo maduro que anda, digo perdón Ed-

-Pero el es extraño- dije no podía decirle que era un vampiro y además mi suegro.

-¿Extraño como?... es decir es … es… ¿gay?- pregunto y yo no pude evitar reír.

-Pues- dije sin parar de reír

-Ya sabía yo, no podía ser perfecto, pero… vaya no sabía que Rennesme tuviera un hermano rarito, que desperdicio- dijo ella enfurruñada.

-Lo se, es que a Nessie no le gusta hablar mucho de eso- dije riendo un poco

-Aww… humm.. y yo que ya me imaginaba a Ed… lastima, igual nunca se va a enterar, esto es nuestro pequeño secreto Jacob- dijo ella riendo.

-Si, nuestro secreto- y de Edward, pensé… si tan solo supiera… jaja que el sabe todo lo que pensamos-

-Créeme me hubiera gustado no saber lo que ella piensa- dijo el y yo solo me reí mas fuerte.

-Hablando de eso Jacob cual es tu secreto, no creas que se me olvida que me tienes que decir tú secreto- dijo ella preguntando muy curiosa.

-Pues no se no tengo secretos- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Si claro, vamos Jacob estas en confianza, no diré nada- dijo ella animándome- haber algo oscuro con Rennesme?... ustedes ya… tu sabes?

-¿Que?- pregunte con ojos como platos, como me preguntaba eso

-Vamos no me digas que no, se nota que se quieren no es nada malo

-Mas te vale que no le hayas tocado un pelo a Rennesme chucho estupido- dijo Edward, ahí dios, esta Selena lo que piensa

-Claro que no, no he hecho nada con Rennesme-

-¿Pero deseguro quisieras cierto?... digo eres hombre- dijo ella

-Como no querer, si es la mujer que mas amo, además es preciosa, escuche un gruñido de Edward, Ahí Dios en los líos que me va a meter esta niña- CLARO QUE NO- dije a Selena.

-No me digas que tu también eres rarito?- dijo ella

-Obvio que no!, si soy todo un hombre… es solo que esperare a que ella lo decida- dije sinceramente, nunca podría obligarla a nada, además Edward, nunca me dejaría acercarme a ella nuevamente, si lo hacíamos mientras no estuviéramos unidos bajo matrimonio; y mas que a Edward, tenia miedo de Bella, ella se pondría como una fiera, que linda oveja ni que nada… pensé

-Bien pensado chucho- gruño Ed. -Anticuado- pensé.-

-Que lindo eres Rennesme tiene mucha suerte de haber encontrado un chico como tu- dijo ella.

-Gracias- aunque ya lo sabía, sonreí con autosuficiencia.

-Pero entonces dime un secreto, yo ya te dije el mío, aunque fue un fiasco- dijo ella riendo irónicamente.

-Pues no lo se, no se me ocurre nada- dije serio.

-mmm… que podrá ser… - dijo ella posiblemente pensando- no puede ser que lo único oscuro que tengas sea la piel- dijo riendo- debe haber algo- Ya se… dime que fue lo que te atrajo de Rennesme, siempre tuve esa duda- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues es… todo, muy difícil de decir, ella simplemente es perfecta, es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida.

-Vaya… que cursi- dijo riendo- no te creas, es lindo.

-Pero quiero saber algo vergonzoso- dijo ella riendo- algún secreto vergonzoso?- dijo enarcando una ceja- prometo no reírme… mucho jajaj-

-Pues… no se, veamos…-pensé en algo, pero no se me ocurría nada-

-Jajajajajajajajaja- se escucho la risa de Edward- lo mire extrañado

-Tenias razón es raro- dijo con expresión extraña.

-Porque no le cuentas… sobre Jaky!- dijo Edward.. siseando Senti que me puse rojo como tomate…. Tenia razon lo habia olvidado JAKY!

-¿que pasa Jake, porque estas tan rojo?- dijo Selena

-Es solo que recorde algo- dije esquivando la pregunta

-Cuenta cuenta…- dijo animada

-No es muy interesante- en eso se acercan Bella y Edward… vamos Jaky nos vemos después

-¿Jaky?- pregunto Selena.

-Bueno pero esto quedara en secreto, ok?-

-Claro, cuenta con eso- dijo ella levantando la mano.

-Pues es que cuando era pequeño…. Mis hermanas mayores me vestían de niña y me bautizaron como Jaky… ¬¬, me hacían peinados extraños… y me maquillaban extraño, luego me llevaban al parque a jugar…. Era ridículo, lo se- dije recordando todo, que vergüenzas me hacían pasar mis hermanas.

-JAjajajaja no creo que seas una niña muy femenina- dijo soltando una carcajada.

-Ni que lo digas…parecía un mal intento de nena- dije riendo- aunque un chico me acosaba- dije recordando a Tayler- pero lo puse en su lugar y le golpee.

-Vaya toda una loba- dijo Selena y yo solo me heche a reír.

* * *

Bueno muchas gracias a los que dejaron sus lindos RR... enserio se les agradece mucho :D en fin espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, a mi me da mucha risa recuerdo que cuando lo escribi era por epocas del estreno de Luna Nueva por eso lo que dice ahí, pero en fin, ahora ya eclipse, como pasa el tiempo... :D

gracias por los buenos deceos y pues para los que les interese... dicen que tardaran 8 meses en reconstruir todo... :s pero bueno si quieren saber alo que me refiero vean videos sobre monterrey tras el paso del huracan alex, podran entenderme mejor :S

que tengan un buen día y recuerden el proceso de actualización esta en sus manos literalmente en así ya que tienen que teclar un RR.. :D muajaja, hoy es un día aburrido por lo que si dejan RR subo el prox capitulo hoy mismo :D como ustedes lo prefieran :P


	32. Verdaderas amigas

***Verdaderas Amigas***

**Rennesme POV.**

Llegue a mi casa y antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta recibí una llamada, no reconocí el número, así que conteste con cautela.

-Hola, ¿con quien hablo?- pregunte

-Se lo que eres- me dijo la voz, era como femenina, pero ronca a la vez, no reconocí a nadie.

-¿Quien eres?-

-Se lo que eres, y que hiciste el verano pasado- me quede de O.o , no sabia quien era, pero ya me estaba asustando.

-Ya déjese de juegos y dígame quien habla-pregunte molesta.

-Tranquila Nessie, soy yo Nailah,

-Ah, tonta, ya me habías asustado… jajaa- reí con ganas- ¿que ocurre?- pregunte curiosa.

-Es que tengo mil cosas que contarte- dijo ella muy animada- Seth ya me contó todo.

-Ah…- ¿a que se refería con todo?, acaso ya sabia que el es un lobo…- que bien.

-Vamos Nessie, por fin podremos ser mejores amigas, ya se todos los secretos y juro que no le diré a nadie, pero es que estoy tan en estado de shock, que necesito hablar con alguien que ya lo sepa y tu eres la indicada- vaya eso me llevo de sorpresa y la verdad me agrado mucho, por fin podría tener una mejor amiga que conociera todos mis secretos y con quien hablar a gusto, ya que aunque con los chicos de la manada y mis tíos pudiera hablar, no era lo mismo.

-Si, si que te parece que vengas a mi casa, ¿ahora mismo y hacemos una pijamada?- le pregunte gustosa.

-Voy para allá, nos vemos en un momento Nessie.

Entre a la casa y me di cuenta de que mis padres y abuelos, saldrían a cazar, lo cual me lleno de mucha alegría, ya que así podría hablar con Nailah, sin interrupciones, y además no pasaría la noche sola y aburrida, como de costumbre, esto de tener una mejor amiga, tendría muchas ventajas, me sentía tan contenta, mis padres aceptaron gustosos y se despidieron de mí rápidamente, creo que el hecho de que no estuviera sola, les gusto mucho mas, pues se les notaba que no regresarían temprano. Arregle mi habitación para cuando llegara Nailah, hiciéramos una pijamaza, nunca había hecho una, así que quería que fuera como esas de las películas, siempre quise una así. Baje a la cocina y comencé a preparar bocadillos, y busque películas interesantes, para ver mientras platicáramos. Escuche los pasos de Nailah, acercándose a la puerta, por lo que rápidamente me fui a abrir.

-¿Que también eres psíquica?- pregunto Nailah riendo, pues había abierto la puerta antes de que tocara, pero la verdad es que estaba muy emocionada.

-No, esa es mi tía Alice- dije riendo- tengo tanto que contarte, me alegra, que sepas todo- dije y sin poder evitarlo le di un gran abrazo.

-Tranquila, no me ire tan rapido- dijo ella, creo que me pase de fuerza, pero estaba muy emocionada.

Entramos a mi casa y nos fuimos por los bocadillos, y nos tumbamos en la alfombra de la sala, donde veríamos las peliculas, Nailah como siempre eligiendo peliculas de terror, mientras que yo rogaba por algo mas de comedia.

-Por favor, Nessie, como te va a dar miedo cosas paranormales, si tu vives entre ellos- dijo ella como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-Pues aun no me acostumbro- dije defendiendome- ademas no todos los mounstros son lindos- recorde.

-Jajaa vamos no pasara nada- dijo ganando la discusión y en lo que veíamos la película, hablábamos y le contaba de mil y una cosas, reíamos y comíamos, se paso el tiempo muy rápido, terminamos por ver otra película, de fantasmas, nos preguntamos si existían, pero la verdad ni yo lo sabía, acordamos que era algo que le preguntaríamos a mis padres cuando llegaran de su salida. Ya estábamos un poco cansadas, así que subiríamos a ponernos la pijama y descansar un poco. Llegamos a mi cuarto y nos dirigimos al armario. Encontré una nota de Alice "Aquí les dejo unas pijamas especialmente para ustedes, las quiero mucho, disfruten de su pijamada y pueden hacer travesuras, Ed y Bella estarán muy ocupados ;)"

-Vaya parece que Alice, sabe algo que nosotras no- dijo Nailah, riendo.

-Así es Alice, siempre un paso adelante- ambas soltamos una carcajada y nos fuimos a probar las pijamas.

-Vaya veo a que se refería Alice con lo de especialmente para ustedes- dijo Nailah, soltando una carcajada.

-Si ya lo creo- dije uniéndome a ella. Y es que nuestras pijamas eran lo mas…. La mía era un short, muy corto color rojizo, y acompañada por una blusa de tirantes, que al frente tenía un eslogan, que decía… "Yo si tengo perro que me ladre" y el short, tenia en la parte de la pierna un lobito muy parecido a Jake, para ser exactas, la de Nailah, era muy parecida, solo que el lobo era parecido a Seth, y el color de su pijama era gris.

Nos fuimos directo a mi cama y nos sentamos a platicar…

-¿Entonces que se siente ser inmortal para siempre?- pregunto Nailah

-Pues no lo se, creo que no me ahorrare todo eso de las cremas antiarrugas- jeje reimos.

-Tienes razón, debe ser bueno, ademas así siempre podras estar con Jacob, esa es la mejor parte- dijo ella nostalgica

-¿Que sucede Nana?- pregunte curiosa.

-La verdad que no se que haría sin Seth, esto de la imprimación apesta, me hace necesitarlo mas que de costumbre- dijo ella riendo.

-La verdad que yo no se si ellos son los que se impriman de nosotras, o nosotras somos las que nos imprimamos de ellos, yo no podría vivir sin Jake- dije y empezamos a reír.

-Que cosa, mira como nos tienen un par de perritos- dijo ella.

En eso escuchamos unos ruidos extraños en la parte de abajo, que hicieron que se me pusieran todos los bellos de punta, Nailah no se quedo atrás.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto asustada.

-No lo se- le mire fijamente- mis padres no puedieron ser, ellos no estan y mis tíos ya nos hubieran puesto sobre aviso- dije siendo lo mas coherente posible.

-¿No creeras que son fantasmas cierto?- dijo ella como si fuera la cosa mas ilogica del mundo.

-Obvio que no- dije mientras que escuchamos unos pasos que subian las escaleras, fuimos a ver, pero no era nadie, bajamos al segundo piso, y vimos la puerta cerrada, escuchamos como abrian y cerraban puertas en el segundo piso, y nos asustamos mucho, corrimos por la cocina y cogi el telefono para hablar con Jacob pero estaba cortado, no me habia dado cuenta de que llovia, y unos espeluznantes truenos y relámpagos asomaban por la ventana, era horrible, en eso se fue la luz, y yo y Nailah, nos cogimos unas linternas y nos fuimos a ver quien era el intruso, podría ser un Ladrón y la verdad que en ese caso no deberíamos temer.

-Vamos Ness, tu eres semivampiro, puedes con ellos, yo te cubro- dijo ella dándome ánimos.

-Bueno…- dije sin ganas y subimos a la parte de arriba pero no se escuchaba nada, entonces entramos a mi habitación, y vi la puerta del balcón abierta y en medio unas sombras horrorosas, era un digno paisaje de miedo, gritamos cuando un relámpago ilumino la silueta de los visitantes. Que de pronto desaparecieron en otro relámpago y Nailah y yo nos echamos a correr, con esos fantasmas siguiéndonos los talones.

Corrí con Nailah a mis espaldas, tomadas de la mano, de pronto me asuste con un trueno y tire la linterna estaba tan asustada que por la adrenalina no nos detuvimos y seguimos corriendo, llegamos al piso de abajo y de pronto sentí la sombra acercarse era enorme, tenia mucho miedo, no supe cuando pero de pronto no sentí la mano de Nailah, y ella ya no estaba, tenía mucho miedo, y el ver esas películas me dio mas, no podía dejar de correr y gritar como loca.

-Déjame en paz, fantasma feo- grite y seguí corriendo por el pasillo hacia la puerta. Nadie contestaba y ya sentía la puerta en mis manos, corrí un poco mas rápido intentando llegar a prisa, y de pronto, tropecé y me caí, me dolía mucho el tobillo y la sombra ya estaba tan cerca que solo cerré los ojos.

-Déjame en paz, o te ira mal con mi novio, sabes que es el mas fuerte hombre lobo que existe- y no escuche nada, pensé que la sombra se había ido y abrí lentamente los ojos.

-¿Nessie, te encuentras bien?- era Jacob con una cara de culpa enorme, así que era el, el que intentaba asustarme, esta me las pagaría caro.

-Eres tu, pedazo de tonto- grite enojada y trate de levantarme pero no pude me tambalee por el dolor y estuve a punto de caer, pero por no ser que Jacob estaba ahí me sostuvo inmediatamente.

-Déjame que te lleve, necesito revisar que estés bien, te duele mucho- sus palabras sonaban llenas de culpa, y muy angustioso, decidí aprovecharme de eso.

-Me duele mucho- me queje, aunque no dolía mucho en verdad- pero para que te preocupas si es tu culpa que me haya caído- dije mientras el me levantaba en brazos, como si fuera un bebe, me queje y le empecé a golpear el pecho.- déjame, como se te ocurre asustarme así.

-Perdón Ness, por favor perdóname, pero no quise asustarte, solo que tu miedo no te dejo pensar claro- me dijo- pero perdón por favor, me siento tan mal de que te hayas caído, me odio a mi mismo, por hacerte daño- dijo y su voz sonaba tan débil, me sentí culpable por un momento, pero lo haría sufrir un poco tal vez así aprenda la lección.

-No Jacob, no se si pueda confiar en ti- dije lo mas dramática posible. El levanto su mirada y pude ver el dolor de su expresión era la mas grande tristeza, me sentí culpable, la luz estaba apagada, y todo en silencio, ni siquiera su respiración se escuchaba, me asuste un poco- ¿Jake, Jake estas bien?- pregunte.

**Jacob POV.**

-Yo…- dije sin, saber que decir, era mi culpa que se haya asustado, pero no quería que se lastimara, y lo que me decía simplemente, me estaba destrozando el corazón- lo siento mucho Nessie- dije ya casi en un susurro y pude sentir una lagrima deslizándose por mi mejilla, la verdad que no quería perderla nunca. La amaba más que a mi propia vida. Sentí un beso secar mi mejilla, y sus manos acunar mi cabeza.

-¿Jake estas bien?- decía.

-Lo siento tanto Nessie- repetí nuevamente.

-No Jacob, no es tu culpa, por favor, sabes que te amo- me dijo y me comenzó a besar por mi cara, hasta llegar a mis labios, donde nos quedamos así por un tiempo, toda mi tristeza se había ido, ni siquiera recordaba porque estaba triste, solo de sentir sus besos, ya me sentí renovado, profundizamos el beso, hasta que escuche unas risitas detrás de nuestra espalda.

-Vaya ustedes si que no pierden el tiempo- dijo Seth abrazado de Nailah, soltando unas pequeñas risitas.

-Mira quien lo dice- reprocho Nessie, con fingido enojo- yo preocupándome por buscar a alguien para venir a salvar a Nailah, y ella…- hizo una pausa dramática- acosando al mounstro- dijo y ambos reímos.

**Rennesme POV.**

-Ya, ya que les parece que encendamos la chimenea, ustedes dos están todos mojados- dije observando el cabello de Jacob, que se mostraba brilloso y húmedo- y además no pienso morirme de miedo nuevamente, esperaran con nosotros a que regrese la luz- dije sentenciándolos.

-Huy, que terrible castigo- dijo Jacob, con una sonrisa de bobo en la cara, y me llevo cargando hasta la otra sala, donde se encontraba una chimenea enorme, (todo patrocinado por Esme y Alice), y nos sentamos en unos cojines enormes, Jacob estaba detrás mió, abrazándome protectoramente, y Seth hacia lo mismo con Nailah.

-Nessie, no sabía que corrías tan rápido como un vampiro- dijo Seth riendo un poco- además de que tus gritos, bueno creo que los escucharon en China.

-Cállate tonto, no es mi culpa que a tu noviecita le den por cosas espeluznantes, y me haya hecho ver una película horrible, luego con la tormenta, y al verte la cara… fue el peor susto- dije riendo, Nailah solo se acurruco mas en Seth, supuse que tenia mucho frió, y el calor de Seth le venia muy bien en ese momento.

-Mi Nana, en cambio es muy valiente, cuando me escucho, solo se giro, a esperarme.

-Y me dejaste sola, como loca- dije haciendo pucherito

-Hey soy una simple mortal, no puedo correr tanto como tu, intente detenerte, pero no pude- dijo ella excusándose.

-Me dejas sola y abandonada como gatito de Orfanato- dije riendo, Jake me beso.

-Yo nunca te dejaría sola, fui por ti en ese instante- dijo abrazándome más.

-Para dejarme caer- le reproche.

-Perdón Ness- empezó de nuevo y esta vez fui yo quien lo silencio con un beso. Nos quedamos así unos instantes.

-Y tu Nailah, ¿que sentiste cuando Seth te dijo lo de su otra vida?- pregunte riendo.

-Primero me asuste-comenzó a reír.

-Pensó que era Travestí- dijo Seth sonriendo.

-Tu tuviste la culpa- dijo Nailah, golpeándole el hombro.

-Solo dije que tenía algo muy importante que contarte, que era parte de mí-dijo Seth

-Pero también dijiste que era lo que te convertías por lo general en las noches- dijo ella riendo- que querías que pensara- se defendió.-Jajaja y nada resulto ser un lobito hermoso- dijo dándole un beso.

-Si amor, tu lobito- dijo él.

-Además siempre quise tener una mascota- dijo ella riendo y Seth la miro con el ceño fruncido. Yo simplemente asentí, ganándome una mirada de O_o por parte de Jake.-además estos son más lindos- continúo ella.

-Solo les falta un poco de entrenamiento- dije yo, a lo que Jake, me agarro haciéndome cosquillas, y yo sin poder defenderme.

-Con que me falta entrenamiento- dijo Jacob, sin apartar su vista.

-Solo un poquito- dije sonriendo- sabes creo que es hora de que te unas lecciones- dije parándome enfrente de él, y tomándolo de la mano para que viniera conmigo.

-¿A donde vamos Rennesme?-pregunto curioso pero sin dejar de seguirme.

-Ya te lo dije es momento de que te de unas lecciones, tu limítate a escuchar- dije sonriendo- además creo que debemos irnos antes de que Seth, se coma a Nailah, no me gustaría ver como se cenan a mi mejor amiga- dije riendo, Jacob se sorprendió de ver a Seth tan "pasional" con Nailah, parecía que podría devorársela en cualquier momento.

-Esos si que no pierden el tiempo- dijo Jacob riendo. Y nos fuimos antes tomados de la mano, a paso sigiloso, Seth y Nailah no parecieron notar nuestra ausencia, ellos estaban muy entretenidos en otras cosas.

-Aush- me queje, no podía apoyar el pie aun, en la escalera, me dolía un poquito, como si supiera Jacob, me tomo por la cintura y me cargo como cuando se carga a la novia.

-¿Y ahora a donde vamos?- pregunto curioso.

-A mi cuarto… ahí algo que quiero que hagas esta noche- le susurre al oído muy sexy, vi que sus ojos se dilataron por la proposición, y trago en seco, le acaricie el cabello, y le bese el cuello, mientras me llevaba a mi cuarto...

* * *

Adelanto...

_Todo fué tan rápido, no tuve tiempo de detenerme, ni de esperarme lo que sucedio en ese momento... fue todo a velocidad vampiro por obvias razones... Edward derribo la puerta encontrándonos en esa embarazosa situación..._

¿Que le pedira Nessie a Jacob?... huy ¿Créen que Edward llegué a tiempo?... ¿Qué pensara Bella de lo ocurrido?... ¿Porque Seth y Nailah no los previnieron?... todo esto y más se respondera en el siguiente capitulo... muaaja... creo que de aquí en adelante el fic se pone un poco picaron.. pero no se preocupen nada vulgar... ;) espero les guste

por cierto muchaas gracias a las personas que leen y que dejan un bello comentario enserio se les agradece :D... ojala tengan un buen día y ya lo saben el tiempo en actualizar esta en sus manos :D

se les quiere :D


	33. Benefcios extra

***Beneficios extras***

**Bella POV.**

-Bella, creo que debemos volver a casa- dijo mi querido Dios griego Ed.

-¿Porque Amor?- pregunte, la verdad que tenia otros planes para esa noche.

-Es solo que el clima no me gusta nada, Nessie podría asustarse, ya sabes como es- dijo besando mi cuello, como demonios quería que regresara, si seguía haciendo eso.

-Creo que Rennesme, ya esta grandecita, podrá apañárselas sola un rato, además esta con su nueva amiga, debemos darle un poco de intimidad- dije mientras tomaba las riendas de la situación.

-No Bella debemos regresar, ya tendremos mas tiempo para nosotros- dijo seductoramente-

-Edward Cullen, no me dejes así- reproche, me mostró esa sonrisa torcida y me cargo rápidamente

-te prometo que mañana tendrás la mejor noche de tu vida- dijo seductoramente justo en el lóbulo de mi oído

-Mas te vale Cullen, mas te vale- sentencie.

**Edward POV.**

Tenía que regresar a asegurarme que mi bebe, estuviera bien, se lo mucho que se asusta con los truenos, no podía dejarla sola, Bella podría esperar, nosotros nos teníamos para siempre, en cambio Rennesme, ella ya estaba creciendo, más a prisa de lo que quería, y se que pronto un perro sucio podría llevársela, y aunque no lo quisiera si eso la hacia feliz, tenia que dejarla ir. Fuimos súper rápido, mas de lo necesario hacia la gran casa, donde me esperaba a mi bebe acunada en alguna esquina, pero no escuchaba nada, todo estaba totalmente oscuro, me empecé a preocupar, así que entramos rápidamente, para toparme con Seth

-Que tiernos se ven- dijo Bella. Al observar a Seth tirado en la sala durmiendo abrazado de Nailah, ella se veía muy cómoda, debe ser por el frió que estaba haciendo, era bueno tener un lobo de novio en esta época del año.

-Lo sé, pero que demonios- dije escuchando los pensamientos de Seth, no podía ser cierto, que pensamientos tan… impuros- donde quedo el inocente Seth, ¿que todos conocíamos?- pegunte en un susurro- ellos siguieron dormidos. La verdad que eran una buena pareja, además los pensamientos de Nailah, eran de toda una buena jovencita- al menos sabemos que alguien les pondrá un alto- dije riendo.

-¿Un momento que hace Seth aca?- pregunto Bella, fue lo que me saco de mi trance. Si Seth estaba aquí, era más que obvio que Jacob también estaba por aca.

-De seguro el perro de Jacob esta aquí también, solo espero que no este durmiendo con Nessie, porque sería el ultimo día que duerme- dije tomándome el puente de la nariz.

-Sabes que Jacob no haría eso amor- dijo mi Bella calmándome, fue entonces que empezamos a escuchar algunos jadeos, del piso de arriba, especifico de la habitación de Rennesme-Pero que demonios- dijo Bella.

-Creo que viene del cuarto de arriba- dije y comenzamos a subir, fue entonces que escuchamos.

-Si.. Jake sigue así… si, por favor- decía Rennesme.

-Tranquila Rennesme todavía no termino- dijo el perro sucio, que demonios

-Oh, sii.. así Jacob…no pares- ¿QUE? Que demonios estaban haciendo, y en mi propia casa…. No podía ser cierto, ese perro era hombre lobo muerto.-ahh- se escucho un gritito de Rennesme-

-Silencio, Nessie, Seth y Nailah, podrían escucharte- dijo Jacob riendo.

-Es que eres tan bueno en esto- decía ella, Dios porque mi niña, mi bebe, sabía que en algún momento esto pasaría pero porque no se espero mínimo a que cumpliera 2OO años, cual era la prisa-

-Bella, esto no es normal- dije caminando mas rápido- ella me tomo del brazo.

-Tranquilo Ed, recuerda que es tu hija, y es tu futuro yerno- dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Porque todas las Swan son tan sexosas- dije quejándome.

-Hey tranquilo, no es mi culpa que seas tan anticuado, además Nessie, ya es grande- dijo ella arrastrándome, hacia las escaleras para salir, y dejarlos solos.

-¿No eso si que no, no los dejaremos solos, es que no te preocupan?- pregunte

-¿Crees que mis padres se enojen?- pregunto Nessie.

-Sabes que Ed, es muy anticuado- escuche una risita por parte de Bella, pero fue el colmo… Me abalance sobre la puerta.

**Jacob POV.**

Todo fue tan rápido, no tuve tiempo de detenerme, ni de esperarme lo que sucedió en ese momento, fue todo a velocidad vampiro… por obvias razones, Edward derribo la puerto encontrándonos en esa embarazosa situación.

**Rennesme POV.**

Pero que demonios, hizo mi padre, porque rayos entro así, que no le enseñaron a tocar la puerta.

-Yo, creo, que…- balbuceo mi padre.

-Jajajajjajajajajjajajaaj sabía que no tenía que preocuparme- dijo mi querida madre.

-Esto fue lo más genial, cuando vi, tu futuro, tuve que venir a verlo con mis propios ojos- dijo Alice apoyada con Jasper al centro del balcón, que demonios estaba pasando aquí.

-Que demonios- dije un tanto irritada.

-Tu padre pensó que Jake y tu… pues ya sabes- dijo mi madre riendo, sentí que me puse colorada hasta los huesos, Jacob solo soltó una carcajada.

-Es que… tu… tus palabras… lo que decías- dijo mi padre-parecía que estaban haciendo otra cosa.

-Solo le estaba masajeado los pies, no sería capaz de ponerle una mano encima, si ella no quisiera.

-¿Cómo que si ella no quisiera?- dijo mi padre.

-Vamos Ed, sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Jacob.

-Como se te ocurre derribar la puerta, y como se te ocurre pensar eso de mí, en primera créeme que si tuviera planeado algo así, no lo haría en esta casa, y es por obvias razones- dije molesta, todos soltaron la carcajada.

-Además Nessie ya no es pequeña- dijo mi tía Alice.

-No digas eso- grito furioso mi padre.

-A su edad, tu y Bella ya dormían juntos- dijo Emmett entrando, eso me llevo por sorpresa, no lo sabía.

-Es diferente- dijo mi padre defendiéndose.

-¿Cómo que diferente?- dije yo- haber explícate, después del numerito que me haces, me doy cuenta que tu dormías con mi madre antes de casarse- dije irritada.

-Pero nosotros solo dormíamos, nunca le puse una mano encima- dijo él.

-Pues entonces Jacob y yo podemos dormir juntos- dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que no- dijo mi padre molesto.

-Como de que no, no tienes cara para negármelo- dije enojada- además solo dormiremos juntos como tu y mama- sentencie, vi la cara de O_o de Jacob, como que no se esperaba esas proposiciones de mi parte.

-Ness, no quiero que tengas problemas- dijo Jacob, susurrándome al oído, que tierno siempre preocupándose de mi.

-¿No quieres dormir conmigo?- pregunte haciendo pucherito

-Obvio que me encantaría dormir contigo- dijo el muy animado.

-Entonces decidido, esta noche duermes conmigo-le di un abrazo

-Claro que no- dijo mi padre.

-Claro que si, no puede ser que desconfíes de mí- dije enojada- quieres que durmamos aquí, o ¿nos vamos a casa de Jacob?- pregunte desafiante.

-Sobre mi cadáver- dijo mi padre.

-Cálmate Edward, solo dormirán juntos, y si no lo hicieran ya no es asunto nuestro- dijo mi madre- sabes que se aman, que problema tienes con que hagan las cosas en un orden diferente- dijo ella riendo

-Bella- dijo mi padre, y mi madre se lo llevo a rastras

-Pero duermen aquí, entendido- dijo mi padre

-Por esta noche- dije yo mientras el resto de mi familia se iba de mi habitación, dejándonos a nosotros solos.- Sabes Jacob esto de que mis padres arruinaran tu excelente masaje, tuvo sus beneficios extras- dije mientras le daba besitos, y lo llevaba a mi cama.

La verdad que me encontraba súper feliz de que Jacob pudiera pasar la noche conmigo, que me había olvidado de Seth y Nailah, donde demonios estaban y porque no subieron a avisarnos cuando mis padres llegaron.

-Jake, ahí algo que debo decirte- dije aun en sus labios-

-¿Mmmm?- dijo el siguiendo con los besos.

-Jacob- dije separándome un poco- ¿no crees que nos olvidamos de algo?- el me miro fijo.

-Noup- dijo y luego continuo con los besos, ya estaba olvidando que era lo que le iba a decir, que nos quedamos así un momento.

-Jake- dije separándome de nuevo y riendo un poco- ¿tienes hambre?-me miro confundido

-¿porque la pregunta?

-Es que parece que me quieres comer- dije sonriendo-

-Tengo miedo de que sea mentira, no quiero dormir, ni siquiera separarme un momento, siento que si cierro los ojos, despertare en mi casa- dijo haciendo un tierno pucherito que me cautivo- sabes que es casi un sueño que mi querido suegris- dijo de forma ironica graciosa- no armara una revolución.

-Eres imposible lo sabes- dije y continuamos con los besos, cuando de repente escuchamos la risa de alguien- volteamos a la puerta y era Emmett, quien caminaba hacia su cuarto con una sonora carcajada.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunte confundida y con Jacob, tomados de la mano nos fuimos hacia el exterior de mi recamara, cuando salí no pude evitar reír un poco, y mas a un para Jacob fue imposible ocultar su estrepitosa risa.

-Vaya sabía que Seth tenia el sueño profundo, pero creo que se esta aprovechando- dijo Jacob, Seth estaba acostado en el cojín, con Nailah entre sus brazos, esta tratando de zafarse, pero Seth estaba profundamente dormido que no se daba cuenta, Nailah reía por lo bajo.

-¿Chicos me ayudan?- pregunto y Jacob y yo fuimos a bajo donde se encontraban, Nailah se giro en un ultimo intento y en eso las manos de Seth, cayeron hacia su trasero, Nailah, se puso roja al instante; yo y Jacob soltamos una carcajada que fue imposible ocultar, Seth, entre abría los ojos y apretaba mas a Nailah contra él.

-Seth, por favor despierta- decía Nailah toda apenada, Jake y yo no pudimos ayudarla estábamos completamente muertos de la risa. Seth abrió los ojos y sonrío le dio un beso a Nailah,

-Que confiancitas Seth- dijo Jacob.

-A que te refieres es mi novia- dijo él como si fuera lo mas obvio en el mundo y yo solo apunte sus manos, Seth se puso completamente rojo y se aparto enseguida.

-Yo, lo siento, es… solo, que…. – decía trabándose completamente- no me di cuenta, perdón- Nailah, le dio un beso.

-No hay cuidado, solo no lo hagas enfrente de todo mundo, que pensaran los padres de Rennesme- dijo ella.

-Lo siento- continuo Seth.

Después de eso les comentamos el accidente que ocurrió, Nailah no podía creer que no se haya despertado después de todo el alboroto, después de eso, acordamos que dormiríamos en mi habitación después de todo, yo y Nailah teníamos pensado una pijamada, subimos al cuarto. Y Emmett se nos quedo viendo fijo luego levanto las cejas.

-Si eres igualita a tu madre- dijo Emmett.

-A que te refieres con eso- dijo mi madre saliendo, viéndonos a todos con curiosidad.

-Es que Nessie, piensa hacer una orgía en su cuarto- dijo riendo- mira lleva a los elegidos a su recamara, ¿No le dirás nada?, ya sabía yo que eso de lo sexoso venía por parte de la familia Swan- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y caminando de nuevo a su cuarto, no sin antes ser golpeado por un cojín de parte de mi madre.

-Eres un idiota- dije ella riendo y se fue a su habitación.

-Vaya Nessie, no sabía que te tachaban de pervertidora- dijo Nailah riendo.

-Es solo que después de verlos a ustedes, creo que dejaron mucho a la imaginación- Seth y Nailah, se pusieron rojos, al recordarse acostados en mi propia sala. Después de entrar a la habitación y no poder cerrarla debido a que mi padre derrumbo la puerta, nos acostamos yo y Nailah en mi cama, y Seth y Jacob en el suelo.

-Cuando dijiste que dormiríamos juntos, no pensé que fuera de esta manera- dijo Jacob, tumbado en la alfombra de mi cuarto junto a

-Date por gusto, por lo general los animales duermen afuera- dijo Rose mientras pasaba a su cuarto, y jake bufó.

-Todo a su tiempo amor- dije mientras apagaba la luz. Nos quedamos dormidos rápidamente, me levante en la mañana muy temprano, y desperté a Nailah.

-¿Que sucede NEss?- dijo ella aun adormilada.

-¿Estas despierta?- pregunte irónicamente.

-¿Em?... no la verdad que estoy dormida, y solo hablo para que no pienses eso- dijo y solté una ligera risita.

-Vamos a hacer el desayuno-ella se remolino un poco, al parecer era flojita- a Seth le encantaría que le prepararas el desayuno, me dijo que siempre le a gustado que le preparen el desayuno en la mañana-dije haciendo que se despertara.

-Vamos, que estas esperando, quiero darle una sorpresa a mi chico- Nos levantamos cuidadosamente, y sin encender el foco, nos fuimos hacia la puerta, bajamos a la cocina, pero antes de llegar me dio un aroma delicioso, entre y me quede atónita con lo que estaba viendo.

-Buenos días amor- dijeron Seth y Jake al mismo tiempo, para recibirnos con un beso, me quede impactada.

-Vaya esto si no me lo esperaba- dije sinceramente, Jake me cargo y me llevo a la mesa, donde Seth hizo lo mismo y fueron por el desayuno, todo un desayuno gourmet, vaya que teníamos a los mejores hombres del mundo.

-No puedo creer que se despertaran a prepararnos el desayuno- dijo Nailah.

-Queríamos sorprenderlas- dijo Seth encogiéndose de hombros-

-Ya decía yo que no escuchaba los ronquidos de ambos- dije haciendo que todos riéramos- Desayunamos cómodamente, y los chicos se fueron por que tenían que patrullar, aunque no había rastros de nuevos vampiros, era su deber.

3 horas después

**Jacob POV.**

Nos fuimos rápido hacia el bosque donde nos transformamos para poder patrullar, hoy tocaba turno a Seth, Daniel (quien no aparecía) y yo, porque Leah, se estaba tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones para estar con su prima Jazz, debido a que venia de no se donde, para hacer no se que cosas. Estuvimos vario rato yo y Seth, solos hasta que apareció Daniel.

-Vaya hasta que te dignas en aparecer- le dije burlonamente, la verdad que no había mucho que patrullar.

-Hey tu mismo has dicho que no hay mucho que patrullar- dijo defendiéndose.

-Odio esto del pensamiento colectivo- dije. Podía sentir la felicidad de Daniel a mil kilómetros- porque tan feliz, no olvides que llegaste tarde y puedo ordenar que te quedes mas tiempo- dije maquiavélicamente.

-Hey es que estuve ocupado… muy ocupado- dijo el picaronamente, lo que me causo un poco de gracia y asco y de repente sentí un ataque de Seth, para Daniel, eso si no me lo esperaba.

-Cálmense, chicos, que sucede.

-El me ataco primero- dijo Daniel defendiéndose.

-Que sucede Seth, porque lo atacas- Seth estaba totalmente enojado, y eso que nunca se enojaba, comenzó a pelear con Daniel- Deténganse es una orden- dije con tono de alpha que venía muy bien a la ocasión- ¿Ahora si Seth que demonios te pasa?

* * *

_Adelanto..._

_Nailah POV._

_-Habla a Jacob, el celular esta en el coche, ve por él.- grito Leah, quitándose la camisa, para ir por Nessie. Fui corriendo hacia el coche, escuchaba unos pasos pero nadie me seguía, corrí de nuevo hacia la orilla de la playa, atravesando los arboles y rocas, para entrar hacia la orilla. Pero ya no había nadie en la playa, estaba vacía, me asuste, y comencé a correr por la orilla gritando los nombres de mis amigas..._

¿Que sucede en la playa? ¿que le sucede a Ness? ¿porque Nailah esta asustada?... bueno eso viene en el prox capitulo jejej espero les guste y gracias a las personas que leen y escriben un lindo rewiew :D

ya lo saben el tiempo de actualización esta en sus manos muajajajaja


	34. Sorpresa

***Sorpresa***

**Seth POV.**

Ahora si Seth ¿qué demonios te pasa?-Dijo Jacob con tono de alpha al cual no podía desobedecer, además de que no me quedaría callado ante los morbosos pensamientos de Daniel.

-Este estúpido perro, se propaso con mi prima-dije molesto-la chica que vimos en sus pensamientos es Jazz, mi prima.- Dije ahora sí, que casi volviéndome a abalanzar, mas por la estúpida orden de Jake no podía hacer nada, Y ahora vimos en el pensamiento de Daniel, una cara de sorpresa, en realidad no sabía que a la chica a la que había besado era mi prima.

-Yo, lo siento, pero qué demonios iba a saber que era tu prima- dijo el todo apenado.

-Eres un estúpido, como te atreves a besarla, ni siquiera la conoces, ella es muy sensible, no quiero que la enamores, para que luego le hagas daño, te conozco Daniel, y si le haces algo no sabes cómo te va a ir-dije molesto y enseñando mis dientes.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo no puedo hacerle nada, porque estoy imprimado de ella- dijo él, dejándome con cara de O_o.

**Daniel POV.**

-No te preocupes por eso, yo no puedo hacerle nada, porque estoy imprimado de ella- Le dije totalmente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, el puso cara de sorpresa- es cierto Seth, o debería decir, primo-sonreí- la verdad es que nunca había sentido esto por nadie, me tomo muy de sorpresa no pude evitarla, en el momento en que la vi, supe que ella sería la dueña de mi corazón.

-Eso se escucho muy cursi- dijo Jacob riendo- ya te pegó el amor.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Seth- no entiendo.

-No pido que lo entiendas Seth, aunque deberías pues tu sabes lo que es el estar imprimado, me pasa lo mismo que a ti con Nailah, o Jacob y Rennesme- dije sinceramente.- pero aunque tú no lo aceptes, no puedes hacer nada.

-No es eso Daniel- dije Seth- es solo que pensé que te querías aprovechar de ella, como es nueva por acá, y esta por irse- eso me rompió el corazón- o lo estaba…- dijo pensando- además no sabía que mi prima era tan pasional- dijo riendo

-Que te sorprende, es de tu familia- dijo Jacob- además se junta con Leah, algo le ha de ver aprendido- dijo él, a lo que Seth y yo gruñimos al mismo tiempo- tranquilos, fue solo una broma- dijo riendo- al parecer terminaron siendo familia

**Rennesme POV.**

Nailah y yo estuvimos arreglándonos por un buen tiempo, la verdad que hoy sería tarde de chicas, mis padres salieron de nuevo, al parecer mi papa le "debía" algo a mi madre… no quiero saber que… Como teníamos pensado ir al centro comercial y después a la playa, nos colocamos unos bikinis.

-No crees que son muy provocadores- pregunto Nailah, pues solo consistían en unos pequeños triángulos en la parte de arriba, y calzoncito abajo.

-No te preocupes, siempre utilizamos los de short, y hay que probar cosas distintas, además si nos topamos con los chicos se darán una sorpresa- dije picaronamente.

-Eso viene de la parte Swan.. ¿el provocar a los chicos?- dijo ella riendo.

-Calla, yo no fui la que hizo que Seth, se pusiera más caliente de lo normal- ella solo se encogió de hombros.- no es mi culpa que sea un lobo- dijo excusándolo

-Escusas, escusas- mencione, después nos colocamos unos short rasgados de mezclilla y unas playeras de rebaje. Nos fuimos al centro comercial, donde vimos a Leah regañando a una chica, que se parecía mucho… de hecho sentía como si la conociera pero no recordaba de donde. Nos acercamos ya que Nailah quería saludar a su cuñada, se llevaba muy bien con ella y yo la verdad que ahora me llevaba mucho mejor.

-¿Hey chicas que sucede?- pregunto Nailah.

-Nada es solo que esta Jazz, hizo una locura- dijo ella un poco molesta- bueno primero las presento- dijo relajándose un poco- Ella es Jazz, mi prima, vino a visitarnos y se quedara por un tiempo- ella nos miro y nos sonrío parecía una chica muy agradable.

-Mucho gusto- dijimos yo y Nailah y nos dimos un abrazó, Nailah era muy cariñosa, y rápidamente la hizo sentir como en casa, en lo que paseábamos por el centro en busca de un poco de comida.

-Y que fue lo que hiciste, que mi querida cuñis, te regaño- pregunto Nailah.

-Es solo que estaba besándome con un chico- dijo ella totalmente roja, se podía ver a pesar de su broncínea piel, nosotras la vimos con cara de queremos más explicación- lo que pasa es que nisiquiera lo conozco- agacho la cabeza.

-Oh- dijimos nosotras sorprendidas, no parecía ser de esas chicas que están con todos.

-y tu Leah, sabes ¿quien es?- pregunte.

-No lo alcance a ver, ella me lo conto- dijo señalando a Jazz- pero no se hay chicos muy aprovechados, ella debería tener mas cuidado.

-Lo que pasa Leah, es que no lo pude evitar- dijo ella- cuando lo vi, supe que él, sería el chico de mi vida, se que apenas lo conozco, pero siento por él, algo que me es inevitable- fue cuando caí en cuenta, todo encajaba perfectamente… era la chica de quien hablaba Daniel.

-Daniel- dije en un susurro, ellas me miraron- ¿como era el chico?- pregunte curiosa

-Ya sabes alto, de test blanca, pero cabello y ojo negros, tenía muy buen cuerpo, así grande y fuerte- dijo ella ensoñada, todo describía a la perfección a Daniel

-Es Daniel, chicas es Daniel- dije emocionada.

-¿Daniel?- pregunto Nailah y Leah, con ojos como platos.

-No creerás que él- dijo Nailah.

-Sí, el me lo conto.

-No puede ser- dijo Leah- eso si no me lo esperaba.

-¿Que sucede, lo conocen?- pregunto Jazz, un poco emocionada.

-Se han imprimado de ti- dijo Leah, Jazz al conocer todo sobre los lobos, por obvias razones, se puso contentísima, la felicitamos y Leah, se relajo ya que sabía que él sería perfecto para su prima, Leah estaba saliendo con un chico de la universidad, al parecer ella se había imprimado de él, estuvimos platicando y poniéndonos al corriente de todo, recordamos cuando yo pensaba que Leah, estaba enamorada de Jake, ella puso cara de asco, pues a pesar de quererlo mucho, solo era un hermano más para ella, como todos los chicos en la manada. Después de comer, nos fuimos a la playa, todas juntas, para divertirnos un poco. A Jazz le había encantado la idea, decía que le parecía muy antojable. Nailah, quería relajarse un poco y yo prefería nadar.

**Mientras tanto**

**Jacob POV.**

Ya había terminado nuestro turno, y los más chicos se quedarían a cuidar.

-¿Que les parece si vamos a la playa chicos?- pregunto Daniel- no se como que se me antojo ir allá.

-Pues por mí no hay problema, también me dieron ganas de nadar un rato- dije

-Perfecto vamos a relajarnos- dijo Seth- solo vamos de paso a la casa, quiero ver si mama necesita algo, ya que Leah, de seguro esta con Jazz-dijo mirando a Daniel, quien sonrió como bobo, me pregunto porque cuando dicen el nombre de nuestra imprimación sonreímos como bobos, Nessie, pensara que soy un bobo... fuimos rápido a donde Seth, donde nos encontramos con Pablo, el novio de Leah, al parecer también fue a buscarla, lo invitamos a la playa, en lo que esperaba que llegara. Y nos fuimos hacia el acantilado.

Después de alistarnos con Pablo, nos fuimos rápido hacia la playa, ya que "disfrutaríamos", nótese el sarcasmo, de un día sin las chicas, y es que a pesar de que quería a los chicos, ya extrañaba a mi hermosa novia, sus besos, sus caricias, sus locuras, todo era fácil de extrañar, si venía de ella. Nos dirigimos rápido al acantilado, y me fui corriendo para poder agarrar impulso y saltar hacia el agua, cuando fue que escuche muchas risas, y sentí el aroma de Nessie, me detuve en seco a centímetros del filo del acantilado.

-¿Que sucede Jacob?... miedo- dijo Seth burlándose.

-Son las chicas- dije apuntando hacia la playa.

-Oh, mira esta Jazz, con ellas, tenemos que ir- dijo Daniel muy animado.

-También esta Leah, debo de ir por ella- dijo Pablo, puesto que había comentado que tenían una cena familiar.

-Esperen tengo una idea- dije riendo.

**Nessie POV.**

Llegamos con las chicas hacia la orilla de la playa y colocamos las toallas para acostarnos en ellas y platicar, estuvimos recordando todas las cosas graciosas que ocurrían en nuestros institutos, y Leah, contándonos sobre lo que pensaban los chicos, era bueno tenerla como amiga, puesto que ella podía escuchar sus mentes… Reíamos de lo lindo, y fue que me dieron unas ganas de ir al agua a nadar, invite a las chicas pero no quisieron entrar, Nailah estaba muy ocupada con su bronceado relajándose, y Leah, no quería ensuciarse, puesto que tenía una cita con Pablo más tarde, Jazz, se quedo en la orilla a acompañarlas. Me fui y estaba nadando cuando me levante a gritarles a las chicas.

-Hey vengan, enserio el agua está muy rica- dije animándolas, cuando sentí que algo me jalaba hacia abajo, me asuste y empecé a gritar.

**Nailah POV.**

-Ayúdenme- dijo Nessie, gritando, me asuste mucho, ella era de las mas indestructibles, y se nos estaba ahogando, me entro un pánico enorme.

-Habla a Jacob, el celular esta en el coche, ve por él.- grito Leah, quitándose la camisa, para ir por Nessie. Fui corriendo hacia el coche, escuchaba unos pasos pero nadie me seguía, corrí de nuevo hacia la orilla de la playa, atravesando los arboles y rocas, para entrar hacia la orilla. Pero ya no había nadie en la playa, estaba vacía, me asuste, y comencé a correr por la orilla gritando los nombres de mis amigas, hasta que sentí unas manos abrazándome, y me gire, para ver a Seth.

-Seth, que bueno que estas Nessie, se ahoga- dije casi llorando.

-Si ya veo, Jacob no la deja respirar- dijo apuntando hacia el acantilado, donde se estaban besando-

-¿Qué demonios?- dije sin comprender.

-Fue una pequeñita broma para separarlas y estar con ustedes- dijo acercándose para besarme.

-Y no se les ocurrió que llamándonos podrían estar con nosotras- dije un poco enojada.

-Sabes que te ves hermosa cuando te enojas- dijo haciéndome sonrojar -Aunque no mas que cuando te sonrojas- ahora sí que saque una sonrisa.

-Porque no puedo enojarme contigo- dije dándole un beso.

-Es que soy adorable- dijo atrayéndome más a él. Definitivamente estaba en lo cierto. Nos fuimos hacia el lado contrario, a disfrutar de nuestra compañía.

**Nessie POV.**

Me sumergí y me tope con Jacob, no pude evitar sentirme feliz de que fuera el quien me tomaba.

-Eres un tonto- dije cuando me llevo cargando hacia la orilla- donde se encontraban Leah, con Pablo y Jazz con Daniel.

-Pero aun así me amas- dijo muy seguro.

-Que te hace pensar eso- alzo una ceja y me beso, le correspondí el beso

-Si no me quisieras no me besarías de esa manera- dijo y sonrió.

-Sabes dicen que soy muy buena actriz- dije maquiavélicamente.

-Pero yo te conozco lo suficiente- y me volvió a besar.

-Cierto- dije, llegamos a la orilla, donde nos topamos a Leah, que se excuso para ir con Pablo a su cena familiar, Daniel aprovecho el momento para llevar a Jazz a su casa y platicar con ella, tenían tanto que contarse.

-y Nailah donde esta- pregunte curiosa.

-Seth fue por ella… planea tener algo así como una cita a solas con ella.

-Oh, qué bien, me dejaron sola- dije con fingido enojo.

-No sabía que estaba pintado- dijo Jake con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues entonces te pintaron muy bien- dije yo- hasta pareces real, sonreí, mientras lo llevaba hacia los acantilados, llegamos rápidamente, Jacob no podía dejar de mirarme, pues traía un pequeñito bikini, me encantaba provocarle, así que camine más sexy que de costumbre y nos sentamos cerca de unas rocas.

-Te he dicho que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y que te amo- dijo Jacob.

-Yo mas mi perrito lindo- dije en lo que me llevaba a Jacob a los labios, termine por acostarme en las rocas, con Jacob sobre mi cuerpo y besándonos apasionadamente, más de lo común, pero no podía quejarme simplemente era adictivo, sentí que Jacob me jalaba hacia arriba como para pararnos, pero lo que no esperaba fue sentir los cordones de mi parte superior enchanchándose entre las rocas, no quería terminar el beso, por lo que simplemente seguí dejándome llevar, lo que no pude evitar, fue que mi parte superior se desamarrara y se quedara ahí en el suelo, Jacob no se había dado cuenta puesto que estaba muy ocupado besándome y con sus ojitos cerrados, sentí una brisa que me empujo mas contra el cuerpo de Jake, a lo que pude notar que su mandíbula se tensaba, y dejaba de besarme, me pegue más a su cuerpo, pues no quería que me viera desnuda, seguí besándolo para que no notara el pequeño percance, en lo que pensaba algo. Pude sentir que sus manos recorriendo desde los costados de mis caderas, hacía mi cintura y el centro de la espalda, donde se suponía debía de estar los cordones de mi top, tanteo la espalda buscando, pero por obvias razones no encontraría nada así que… me acerque a su oído rápidamente.

-Esta en el suelo- dije completamente roja.

-Ah- fue lo único que dijo Jacob, sentí su mano recorrer mi espalda desnuda, se sentía tan bien, pero en cualquier momento podía llegar alguna persona por lo que opte por cortar la inspiración.

-Cierra los ojos, tengo que separarme de ti- dije en su oído, después me separe un poco observando su hermosa carita, con los ojos cerrados, se veía precioso, no pude evitar tomar su rostro y besarlo nuevamente, el abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se tambaleo haciendo que cayéramos, pero no pudo evitar devolverme el beso ya en el piso, era una escena un tanto extraña, pero llena de amor y cariño, mis manos viajaron por toda su espalda, sintiendo sus músculos bajo mis dedos. Jacob se separo un poco de mi, pero lo atraje nuevamente, no quería separarme de él y que me viera aun no me sentía lista, además era completamente adictivo, seguí el beso, mientras recorría su espalda desnuda, él comenzó a acariciar mi pierna, después mi muslo, se sentía tan bien, el calor que provocaban esas manos en mi cuerpo… aun con miedo baje mis manos hasta su trasero y le apreté un poquito, la verdad que estaba muy bien dotado… sentí que sus labios dejaron de besarme.

-Ness, yo, tengo que alejarme un poquito- dijo el completamente rojo.

-Pero Jacob aun no me visto- dije pegándome más a su cuerpo.

**Jacob POV.**

-Eso ya lo note- dije completamente rojo y excitado, no podía evitarlo, el sentirla así desnuda, debajo mío, y completamente enamorada.

-Te molesta, no te gusta, cierto?- dijo agachando la mirada. Pero como no me iba a gustar me estaba volviendo loco, muy loco.

-No es eso es solo que, sentirte así, mezclado con mis hormonas de "lobo adolecente enamorado", no es buena combinación- y no lo era al parecer habíamos despertado a un amiguito. Trataba de alejar mi cadera lo mas lejos posible para que no notara lo que causo en mí. Pero en eso sentí que se incorporaba un poco para tomar su top. Topando un poco con mi orgullo.

-Ah, ya veo- dijo ella completamente roja, mientras se ataba el top, después se removió un poco incomoda, por lo que me levante y me gire alejándome rápidamente de ella.

-Espera Jake- me tomo del brazo- no me molesta- dijo sonriendo, yo solo me sentía avergonzado, completamente rojo y sabía que si Edward, me viera, podría dejar a Billy sin conocer a sus nietos- siempre supe que te gustaba, pero hoy lo demostraste- dijo mas roja que yo, aunque era una situación incómoda, ella trataba de hacerla ver lo mas relajado porible, ella sabía que la amaba, y nunca haría algo que ella no quisiera.

-Te amo princesa- dije girándome para besarla, un beso corto, para ir a tirarme del acantilado, necesitaba sacar de mi cabeza esas sensaciones.

**Nessie POV.**

-Te amo princesa- me dijo girándose para darme un beso corto, pero no pude evitar echar un vistazo a su amiguito, Dios sabía de la ley de proporción, (a mayor tamaño, mayor altura) pero no sabia que Jacob rebasaba limites, me sentí completamente roja, pero el no lo noto, estaba ocupado corriendo hacia el acantilado, no pude evitar sentirme una niña, aun no estaba lista para eso pero… ¿y Jacob?.

* * *

_adelanto..._

_-¿Eso es lo que intentas?- se separo de mí, no entendí nada, y observe mis manos._

_-Estúpido don- dije mientras me alejaba de él._

_-¿Que quieres probar Rennesme?- oh, oh, nunca usaba mi nombre completo._

Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que leen y sobre todo a aquellas que dejan un lindo review... enserio que les agradesco el tiempo que se toman en escribirme algo, cual quier cosa yo los leo todos. x)

tambien quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que le dan a la historia y por animarme a seguir escribiendo.. les cuento una pequeña anecdota la primera vez que subi esto me dijeron que no servia de escritora... estuvo asi como que =( ... pero no importo y continue con esto xD jjaj y pues que bien que a algunas personas si les guste porque al menos me animaron a seguir escribiendo jeje... y pues gracias a pausita por el consejo, la verdad que digo que siempre me a gustado escribir, y aunque no estudio algo relacionado con ser escritora, mi sueño es poder escribir un libro algún día... veremos como me va con eso... jejeje :P

en fin espero que les haya gustado este capitulo muy sencillito :D... como les dije los capitulos que vienen son algo mas picarones, pero no llegan a lo vulgar ni nada de eso, espero que les guste como siempre me gustaria saber su opinion así que no se limiten y pues como les dije antes... el tiempo de actualización esta en sus manos :D


	35. deja de provocarme

***Rumores***

**Nessie POV.**

Estuve meditando en el borde del acantilado por un momento… Jacob estaría listo para algo más... el siempre me ha esperado… digo desde que nací se imprimo de mí, aunque no sabía si en el tiempo en que estuve más pequeña, ya hubiese tenido sus aventuras, y no me importaba, igual lo seguiría amando, pero ya llevamos más de un año de novios, casi dos, y nunca me ha dicho nada… esto me estaba empezando a preocupar, decidí ir a la orilla a esperarlo, salió después de nadar por mucho… mucho tiempo, yo ya tenía puesto mi short, no quería otro incidente, ya debía volver a mi casa y si mi padre se enteraba… no quería ni imaginármelo. Jake me miro con una gran sonrisa y nos fuimos, después de despedirnos me acompaño afuera de mi casa. Donde a pocos metros de entrar se detuvo.

-Mejor nos vemos mañana princesa- dijo y me dio un beso de despedida

-¿Por que Jake?- pregunte curiosa.

-Tú eres capaz de controlar tus pensamientos… pero yo no sé si pueda- dijo mientras en su carita se pintaba un hermoso rubor.

-Amo que te ruborices- dije besándolo- está bien, no quiero problemas con mi papi, recuerda que nos dio permiso para que te quedes dos días por semana a dormir conmigo y hoy no te toca

-Que lastima- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros- aunque, es mejor despejarme un poco- dijo sonriendo y después de unos tiernos besos se fue. Paso una noche tranquila en casa, me levante y fui rápidamente al instituto, las clases fueron aburridas, estábamos por terminar el año, pronto Jacob se graduaría, y ya no le vería como antes, eso me deprimía un poco, sobre todo teniendo a Seth y Nailah, a veces temía que fueran atacados por abejas, ya que se la pasaban derramando pura miel. Baje al patio central a esperar a Jake, pero al parecer estaba ocupado con sus últimos trámites para el certificado, por lo que ahora no disponía de mucho tiempo, así que fui al baño para arreglarme un poco el maquillaje, quería verme muy linda, entre y estaban dos chicas haciendo lo mismo, no parecieron notar mi presencia y sin embargo continuaron con su plática.

-Y... ¿cómo sabes que ya está listo?- comentaba una chica alta a otra más pequeña de ojos negros y cabello chocolate.

-Los hombres siempre están listos- sonrió, mientras la otra chica solo asentía y bajaba la cabeza- pero ya sabes llevamos más de 1 año de novios, y los besos ya no son suficientes- eso me llego a la mente, que tal que Jacob necesitara algo mas...- además he visto las señales.

-¿Cuáles son esas señales?- Dios esa chica preguntaba lo que yo quería saber, continúe haciéndome la que me maquillaba, mientras escuchaba la conversación, necesitaba saber esas señales.

-Ya te dije los chicos siempre están listos, solo debes provocarles un poquito para saber si es necesario dar un paso más.-dijo mientras se hacia una coleta- sobre todo en esta época de graduación, ya sabes que es su tradición- yo solo abrí los ojos por instinto, no sabía eso- por qué crees que la recepción es en el hotel- reía- además ellos se aburren de las niñitas, son hombres y siempre buscaran algo más-se fueron del baño, yo me quede en estado de shock, Jacob nunca menciono nada de sus tradiciones… pero ya no éramos unos niños, y además teníamos mucho tiempo de novios, posiblemente esperaba que yo diera ese paso, para no presionarme, el es todo un caballero… aunque todavía tenía dudas de si estábamos listos, para eso… El día paso rápido yo estuve pensando en cómo averiguar si Jake y yo deberíamos dar otro paso como novios, me fui a mi casa después del instituto y subí a mi habitación rápidamente, y después de una breve ducha me coloque mi piyama, baje a tomar mi cena, pero la verdad que no tenía mucha hambre, estaba pensando en Jacob, y el "siguiente paso". Subí a mi habitación con desgano y me acosté cuando escuche que tocaron la puerta.

-¿Querida puedo pasar?- pregunto dudosa mi madre.

-Adelante- dije sin gana.

-Te he visto muy pensativa Rennesme, hay algo que quieras contarme- me miro fijamente, como si supiera todo.

-Cosas de adolecentes- dije con una sonrisa

-Créeme no soy tan vieja- dijo ella y me tomo de la mano, la quite rápidamente, no quería que supiera lo que estoy pensando.

-Vaya, como creces mi princesa, antes no te importara que conociera tus pensamientos- dijo con una media sonrisa, me beso brevemente la frente y se encamino a la puerta- a veces creo que creces más rápido de lo normal-

-puede que sea por mi parte vampiro- ella rio con ganas

-No me cabe duda que ya eres toda una mujercita- dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

"¿Toda una mujercita?" me pregunte mentalmente, si mi madre pensaba que ya era una mujercita… ¿Jacob pensaría lo mismo?... tal vez el esperaba más de mi, creo que era momento de que pusiera a prueba lo que esas chicas mencionaron. Debía provocar a Jacob para saber si él quería algo más. Me dormí y al despertar después de bañarme me coloque una ropa que encontraba realmente seductora, hoy visitaría a Jacob, puesto que era sábado y no había instituto, su padre había ido a ver a mi abuelito Charlie y teníamos la casa para nosotros solos. Corrí a toda prisa antes de que mi padre me viera, podría enojarse si me veía así, llegue rápidamente, a pesar de que tuve un pequeño incidente donde me ensucie de lodo al no ver y tropezar torpemente, no cabe duda que era hija de Bella, a pesar de todo llegue sana y a salvo a casa de Jake, toque el timbre, pero nadie me respondió, entonces intente abrí la puerta y cedió, no era costumbre de Jake, cerrarla, la verdad que nadie se atrevería a robarle a un hombre lobo. No había nadie en casa de Jacob o al menos así parecía, entonces decidí que tomaría un baño en lo que el llegara, puse a lavar mis ropas, que estaban muy sucias para su propósito y tome un ligero baño, después de terminar fui a buscar mi ropa pero al no estar lista me fui al cuarto de Jake, escuche unos ruidos y sentí el aroma de Jacob, no me di cuenta de cuando fue que llego, pero ya estaba aquí, y eso era lo que importaba, trate de regresar por mis ropas, pero entonces la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Jacob totalmente empapado y sin camisa, Dios se veía tan sexy, entonces note que tenía la boca abierta, no me había dado cuenta de que solo llevaba puesta una pequeña toalla.

-Yo, puse a lavar mi ropa, espero que no te moleste- dije un poco tímida y entonces recordé a las chicas y "que debía de provocarle".

-No te preocupes, haz lo que necesites- dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo- me sonreí y lo tome del brazo para ir hacia el cuarto del televisor.

-Espero no te moleste que esperemos aquí en lo que se termina de lavar mi ropa, además estoy un poco cansada, y prefiero estar contigo todo el día- el sonrió y me dio un beso-

-No te preocupes amor- lo senté en el sillón mientras buscaba el control remoto que estaba debajo de la mesa del televisor, entonces me tuve que agachar un poco, pude escuchar que el corazón de Jacob aumentaba el ritmo y la respiración se hacía más agitada, definitivo lo estaba provocando, fui hacia él y me senté en sus piernas.

-No creo que a tu padre le guste esto Nessie- dijo entre besos

-No te preocupes yo no voy a decirle nada- dije y profundice un poco el beso a lo que él rápidamente me seguía, era delicioso, además irradiaba un calor tremendo.

-Estas caliente- le susurre al oído, el trago en seco- me gusta- le dije mientras acariciaba sus hombros, y mis manos recorrían un poco de su espalda, el se aferro a mi cintura y continuo besándome, yo deje de besarle en los labios y me baje hacía a su cuello, podía sentir su respiración entrecortada, y miraba su ceño fruncido, seguro se concentraba en no sentir demasiado, entonces me gire a quedar enfrente de él, y acerque su cabeza a mi cuello, apenas sentí un movimiento donde se acercaba para besar mi cuello, y se escucho el pitido de la lavadora…

-Mi ropa esta lista- dije mientras me separaba de él

-No ahora- dijo con los ojos cerrados

-Jacob sucede algo- dije mientras me encaminaba hacia la lavandería

-Voy a tomar un baño, me siento algo sucio después de la ronda- dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Ya había pasado dos días desde mi encuentro con Jake en su casa, había estado provocándole en cada ocasión, hoy no sería la excepción, me encontraba en mi habitación arreglándome para una tarde de compras con Jacob, en cuanto apareció Alice por mi puerta.

-¿Sabes que no tu padre te matara si se entera cierto?- pregunto con un tono totalmente serio, nunca me imagine a Alice de esa manera.

-Yo lo se- dije mientras agachaba mi cabeza, ahora me estaba empezando a sentir culpable.

-Definitivamente eres una Cullen- dijo mientras me abrazaba- solo no tortures demasiado al perrito, podrían demandarte los de Green Peace- dijo mientras me soltaba.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dije completamente sonriente, ahora me sentía más feliz, al menos mi tía Alice no creía que estaba mal.

-Y por tu padre no te preocupes yo lo mantendré ocupado- dijo mientras salía por de la habitación- claro Bella es la que hará todo el trabajo sucio- rio maquiavélicamente, ya no quería escuchar más, gracias a Dios mi madre era una vampira, si no ahora mismo podría tener cientos de hermanitos, y es que tenía una sería duda sobre si los vampiros tenían antepasados en común con los conejos. Jacob llegó en su hermoso coche, la verdad que ahora el rabbit, era totalmente diferente, puesto que con mis regalos de cada mes destinados a su coche él lo había reconstruido y quedo como nuevo, parecía uno de esos modelos de Rápido y Furioso, se bajo Jacob, se veía reamente sexy, con unos pantalones rasgados y una chaqueta de cuero, además de que traía puestos unos lentes tipo aviador, que lo hacían ver como todo chico malo. Bajo y le di un beso.

-alguna vez te dije que te veías realmente sexy con esa chaqueta- dije besándolo

-y yo que pensaba que solo me querías por mis músculos- dijo riendo.

Condujo hasta el centro comercial de Port Angels, y me siguió hasta la tienda, íbamos tomados de brazo y podía ver que todas las chicas lo miraban con ojos como platos, eso me enfureció un poco, entonces lo tome más fuerte.

-¿todo bien princesa?- me pregunto curioso.

-Solo quiero dejar en claro que este modelito ya tiene dueña- dije mientras lo besaba para que todas las chicas tuvieran en claro que no estaba a su alcance.

-Me encanta cuando te pones celosa- dijo riendo en mis labios- sacas tu lado salvaje- y me besó, nos fuimos a las tiendas y pacientemente me espero a que terminara mis compras, parecía realmente contento, y eso que se que no le gusta mucho ir de shopping, después de mis típicas compras deje lo mejor para el final. Caminamos y tomados de la mano me dirigí hacia la tienda.

-Ultima parada- dije mientras me adentraba

-¿Lencería?- dijo Jacob y pude ver que abrió los ojos demasiado a pesar de que llevaba puesto sus gafas-

-Me falta un poco de ropa- dije encogiendo los hombros- ademas a Alice no le pareció mala idea que me ayudaras con esto- dije mientras lo jalaba hasta el interior la tienda era enorme, tenía unos probadores muy grandes y todo tipo de lencería, pude ver que Jacob se ponía un poco rojo, lo senté en los sillones afuera de los probadores.

-Aquí puedes esperarme, no tardare mucho- dije mientras le quitaba los lentes-

-Te esperare lo que sea necesario- me dijo mientras nos dábamos unos cortos besos.

Fui entre los pasillos y elegí varios atuendos, estaba buscando algo nuevo, lindo e innovador no creo que Jacob se espere esto, pero no importa, mi plan para seguir provocándole estaba dando resultados

-¿Qué preferiría Jacob?- me pregunte un poco pensativa, entonces note que una señora, me miraba un poco contenta, se acerco con una amable sonrisa.

-¿Algo en que pueda ayudarla?- me ofreció, sentí que me ponía un poco roja-

-Solo busco un poco de lencería- conteste nerviosa.

-¿Alguna ocasión especial?- recordé a Jacob y nuestros últimos días acercándonos más a un momento tan importante

-Solo quiero impresionar a mi novio- dije mientras sentía que me mis mejillas estaban explotando de calor, agache instantáneamente la cabeza.

-No te preocupes querida, es muy normal, sobre todo a tu edad- dijo ella quitando mi pena, y me entrego un traje, muy hermoso, lleno de encaje y en color rojo.- Creo que este le gustara- dijo guiñándome un ojo y se fue. Me fui al probador, Jacob jugueteaba en su celular, así que solo le dirigí un espérame ahí, y me comencé a probar los diferentes diseños, salí a vista de Jacob pero él estaba muy concentrado en su celular, así que me aclare la garganta con intención, pude ver que me miraba temeroso, de abajo hacia arriba, y con la boca abierta, por el asombró.

-Que te parece- dije mientras me daba una vuelta

-Hermosa, simplemente hermosa- dijo como bobo.

-Gracias qué bueno que te gusta- le sonreí y me adentre de nuevo, estuve probándome varios trajes, y pidiendo su opinión, el estaba totalmente nervioso, se veía deseo en sus ojos, para uno de mis últimos atuendos, era uno de los mas provocativos, pero tuve una idea a último minuto.

-Jake puedes venir un poco- pregunte de manera muy tierna.

-Que sucede amor- dijo mientras podía escucharlo afuera del otro lado de la puerta.

-un pequeño problema- dije inocentemente.

-¿Algo malo?, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupado, entonces abrí la puerta y vi que sus ojos se abrían como platos, mi lencería era solo un pequeño bóxer azul y un brasearé con demasiado encaje

-No puedo abrocharlo, dije dándome la vuelta- ¿podrías?- dije mientras daba un paso hacia atrás

-Porque no- escuche decirme, tomo los extremos e intento juntarlos, pero al parecer estaba un poco nervioso.

-¿te encuentras bien Jake?- pregunte sexymente, cuando sentí que terminaba, me gire y lo arrastre a interior cerré la puerta.

-Que intentas Nessie- dijo mientras me acercaba y le comenzaba a besar, se dejo llevar nuevamente y ahora era yo la que sentía demasiado calor, le quite la chaqueta y comencé a besar su cuello, sentí sus manos recorriéndome la espalda, hasta llegar a mi trasero el cual apretó un poco, yo di un respingo, nunca me había tocado, y aunque se sintiera bien, debía detenerlo, deje de besarlo

-Jake debes salir, voy a vestirme- dije mientras seguía besándolo

-Perdón- escuche decirme, y se giro para salir, pero lo tome del brazo y le seguí besando, quería dejarlo muy picado, pero solo eso.

-¿Eso es lo que intentas?- se separo de mí, no entendí nada, y observe mis manos.

-Estúpido don- dije mientras me alejaba de él.

-¿Que quieres probar Rennesme?- oh, oh, nunca usaba mi nombre completo.

-Yo solo quería saber si te gustaba.

-Eso ya lo sabes, sabes que me gustas, que me encantas.

-Pero es diferente.

-Mira Rennesme debes de saber que ya me es difícil controlarme, así que deja de provocarme- dijo Jacob muy enojado.

-Yo… no sé qué decir- dije muy apenada.

-Sabes que te amo y sé que eres muy niña para eso, así que no tienes porque torturarme, bien sabes que estás provocándome y no creo que sea justo- dijo mientras salía del probador, esta no fue una buena idea, y además me había dolido que pensara que solo era una niña, termine de vestirme y me fui a pagar, compre todo, incluso el ultimo atuendo, Jacob me llevo a mi casa era un silencio incomodo, antes de bajarme me tomo del brazo.

-Fue mi culpa Jacob, te amo, lo sabes- dije dándole un beso- prometo portarme bien- dije mientras bajaba del carro.

-Rennesme solo deja de provocarme, es todo- dijo frustrado mientras arrancaba el coche.

Ahora si me había pasado con Jacob, no debí de hacerle eso, pero al menos pude comprobar que había llegado el momento…

* * *

_adelanto..._

_y estaba a punto de adentrarme en el bosque cuando escuche… _

_-Buenas noches Perro- dijo mi "amable" suegro, ahora estábamos en problemas- y si están en problemas_

_-No quiero que se entere de que nos escuchaste, ella tendría demasiada vergüenza, y no quiero que la incomodes, además no es su culpa, castígame a mí- dije sinceramente, no quería problemas para mi niña, ella estaba confundida y si Ed., la regañaba solo empeoraría las cosas_

¿Que fue lo que planeo Rennesme? ¿Pensó que todo sería tan sencillo? ¿Qué hicieron Jacob y Rennesme? ¿Ed matara a Jacob cuando se entere? ¿Que dira Bella de lo ocurrido? pam, pam, pam... todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo, pero tengo una noticia... lo subire el próximo viernes... espero no se desesperen mucho... y por cierto como dato curioso... solo quedan 2 caps más... :O si esto esta llegando a su fin... muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y les tengo una sorpresa para el ultimo cap :)

que tengan una buena semana y nos leemos el viernes :)


	36. Graduación

*** Graduación ***

**Rennesme POV.**

Me fui directo a mi habitación, y guarde todo lo que había comprado no quería que mis padres vieran esa ropa tan provocativa, sobre todo mi padre, era demasiado celoso y si sabía que Jake me había visto así podría enojarse mucho, hoy era uno de esos días en que Jacob podría quedarse por aquí, pero al parecer no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, me encerré en mi habitación a esperarlo y no apareció, estuve girándome en mi cama, hasta que caí en los brazos de Morfeo, esa noche soñé con Jacob, soñé que me pedía disculpas por haberme dejado así fue un sueño extraño, incluso lo sentía real, sus labios posados en los míos, vaya que sueño tan hermoso había tenido. Desperté y me tope con Alice al pie de la puerta.

-¿Lista?- pregunto maléficamente

-¿para qué?- no entendía su pregunta

-No abras olvidado que mañana es el día de la graduación de tu querido chucho o ¿sí?- me miro horrorizada- si lo olvidaste- exclamo, yo solo agache la mirada- que bueno que me tienes a mí, ya deje todo listo para él- dijo con suficiencia- no es que desconfié de su gusto, por algo te eligió a ti, es solo que es una ocasión especial, y además se que le encantara- dijo riendo maquiavélicamente, al menos sabía que Jake todavía me amaba y que iríamos juntos a la graduación, eso me alivio un poco, no quería estar enojada con Jacob, además sería una noche muy especial… o al menos eso tenía que ser.

-Vamos las tiendas nos esperan, tu Jake esta, acicalándose para mañana por lo que no nos molestara y yo podre hacer una de mis bellas creaciones, tengo en mente el diseño de tu vestido, pero no está aquí, debemos ir a la ciudad de la alta costura- dijo sacando una hermosa tarjeta dorada- además tu padre me dio permiso y debo de aprovechar, así como ellos lo están haciendo- dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Me pregunto cómo es que mis padres solo piensan en eso- dije riendo

-Es algo tan normal Ness, algún día encontraras la persona especial para eso y sentirás que debes de entregarle todo lo que tienes, ese día serás muy feliz- dijo supongo que recordando a Jasper, yo simplemente asentí, y pensé a mis adentros… ya lo encontré y su nombre es Jacob Black.- y después es solo estar renovando las cosas, ya sabes, para que no todo sea tan monótono- dijo riendo- aunque eres una Cullen, el arte de la seducción lo llevas en la sangre- me guiño el ojo. Pasamos el día en Paris estuvimos recorriendo todas las tiendas y arreglándonos de las mejores maneras, en verdad que disfrute del día con tía Alice.

-Ahora solo el pedicura- dijo ella arrastrándome a un local muy elegante

-Por supuesto- dije entusiasmada.

-Claro mi niña, recuerda de la cabeza a lo pies ahí que estar impecables-

No cabe duda de que Alice pensaba en todo, nos pusimos en unas sillas y ojeamos unas revistas muy lindas de por ahí, por suerte mi padre se había empeñado en que aprendiera todos esos idiomas, así pude comprender fácilmente la revista, hubo algo que llamo mi atención. "Todo para una noche especial", era el titulo de un artículo que hablaba sobre cómo preparar todo para dar tener una noche genial con tu novio. Lo leí y hasta memorice todo lo que había en el, sin duda Jacob pasaría una noche inolvidable.

Después de nuestro hermoso pedicura nos fuimos a Forks, y me adentre en mi cuarto, mis padres no habían vuelto de su "pequeño viaje" a vaya saber donde, y me prepare para guardar muchas cosas que necesitaría para mañana, ya que después de la graduación todo sería diferente, espere a media noche para que mis tios, se fueran a celebrar a algún antro de Port Angels, ya que ellos no dormían y mis abuelitos se pasearan al hospital… Esme acompañaba a mi abuelito en la noche… Emmett me decía que "querían jugar al doctor" cuando era más pequeña, pero nunca había entendido hasta este momento lo que realmente quería decir, aunque debí suponer que no era nada casto para que mis padres se enojaran con él.

Tome todo lo necesario y me fui a la recepción del hotel, separe un cuarto para Jake, y prepare todo para que fuera especial. Me regrese lo más rápidamente posible a mi cuarto y tuve suerte de que ningún miembro de mi hermosa familia hubiera llegado, me dormí plácidamente mañana sería un gran día. Al despertar, Alice ya me estaba esperando para comenzar con mi "fase final", para estar totalmente lista, me arreglo el cabello en un recogido pero al mismo tiempo sueltesillo con mis bucles, un flequillo de lado y unos pequeños tocados en color dorado, que hacían juego con el vestido el cual era en halter y con la espalda descubierta hasta arriba de mi trasero totalmente sexy, unas zapatillas muy chick del mismo color, maquillada levemente pero resaltando mis labios con un color rojo que me quedaba muy bien para complementar un monedero que hacía juego con todo esto.

Escuche el dulce ronroneo del coche de Jacob y me apresure a recibirlo, mis padres aun no llegaban, por lo que no tendría problemas con la hora de llegada, nos subimos en silencio y nos fuimos a la recepción, la verdad que la decoración era muy linda, la ceremonia estuvo tranquila todo el mundo nos miraba cuando entramos al salón, la verdad que parecíamos dos estrellas de Hollywood, Jake se veía muy guapo con su esmoquin negro y esa sonrisa perfecta, nos sentamos en una mesa donde se encontraban Daniel y Jazz, junto con Seth y Nailah, Leah y Pablo y Selena y Mickey (el chico de la peletería, que ahora parecía más que amigo), Jacob había invitado a todos sus amigos, para que le acompañaran en este día tan especial. Aun no hablamos, no sabía que decir, la música comenzó y los chicos fueron a bailar, era música lenta por lo que no insistí, Jacob no bailaba nada de eso. Entonces cambio la música y me tomo de la mano y me encamino a la pista.

-No creerías que te traje hasta aquí solo para que ocuparas espacio o sí- me dijo sonriendo

-Te amo mi lobo precioso espero que no estes enojado conmigo, prometo que lo compensare esta noche-dije dandole un pequeño beso, el me miro extrañado, y parecía querer decir algo, lo silencie con otro beso- te amo demaciado Jacob Black, no tienes idea de cuanto-

-y yo mas- dijo mientras nos fundíamos en un beso más pasional- el baile estuvo muy bueno, nos divertimos mucho, bailamos, reímos, sin duda ahora no quedaba rastro de enojo en Jake, todo mundo empezó a irse, nuestros amigos también, por lo que Jacob me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta la salida, me detuve en seco y le estire la mano.

-Cierra los ojos- dije sonriendo- tengo un último regalo de graduación- dije dándole un besito

-no tienes porque, ya me has dado suficiente- dijo el sinceramente

-Por favor, se que te gustara- dije y le abrace- podrías cerrar los ojos por favor, solo déjame todo a mí- asintió sin mucha gana y lo lleve hasta la habitación que había separado, abrí la puerta y entro, lo senté en un sillón el cual estaba dando de frente a la cama, me dirigí a el baño y utilizando mi velocidad vampiritica me coloque el traje que la vendedora me había ofrecido en tono rojo y lleno de encaje. Me coloque enfrente de él.

-Ahora puedes abrirlo- dije inocentemente, su cara no tenía precio me miraba boquiabierto, me puse colorada al sentir su mirada, luego miro la habitación del hotel y no podía ni pestañear.

-Nessie que significa esto- pregunto totalmente anonadado. Me acerque y le bese.

-Perdón por provocarte antes, pero te prometo que hoy es real- el hizo intento de hablar pero lo calle nuevamente con un dedo- no, no digas nada, quiero que sepas que ya no soy una niña y que hoy voy a probártelo- sin más lo bese dulcemente mientras él no podía resistirse, me coloque a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y seguimos besándonos por mucho tiempo, comencé a desabotonarle el saco y luego la camisa, se la quite mientras le daba pequeños besos y le mordisqueaba las orejas, baje a su cuello mientras le quitaba la camisa, me detuve a contemplarlo totalmente guapo no podía creerlo, el era todo mío, seguí besándolo y entonces este me alzo y camino hacia la cama, con mis pies enroscados en su cintura, me poso delicadamente en la cama y me comenzó a besar, bajo hacía mi clavícula y empecé a sentirme nerviosa, me acariciaba los brazos y luego las piernas él parecía muy seguro de lo que hacía, sabía que no podíamos terminar sin que se quitara sus pantalones por lo que, puse mis manos sobre su pantalón, pude escuchar un pequeño gruñido, mis manos empezaron a temblar y no podía desabrochar el pantalón.

-Quieres que te ayude- lo escuche sonreír en mi piel.

-Cla…aro- dije entrecortadamente, sentía que algo olvidaba, antes de que pudiera desaserse de sus pantalones, recordé los preservativos, los había olvidado, esto no estaba bien, no sabía si podía quedar embarazada, pero no debía arriesgarme mis padres podrían matarme, aunque sería imposible, pero entonces me castigarían de por vida, me empecé a marear, me sentí mal, temblorosa, además Jacob no me había dicho que me amaba, lo sabía pero no había dicho nada, estaba nerviosa, que tal si después de esto me dejaba, como todos los chicos de esta edad, pero él no era igual a ellos, pero ¿y si igual lo hacía?, o que tal que no le gustara lo que yo pudiera ofrecerle, era una niña, una inexperta, me separe de él y observe que me miraba un poco preocupado, sin duda aun no estaba lista para esto…

-Yo, lo siento Jacob, no puedo- y sin más me fui saltando por la habitación a velocidad vampiritica… dejándolo nuevamente solo y en la habitación.

**Jacob POV.**

-Yo, lo siento Jacob, no puedo- dijo Rennesme y se fue a velocidad vampiritica, la verdad que me dejo anonadado, digo pensé que quería algo más, pero debí suponer que aun era demasiado pronto, no debí dejarme llevar por eso, me vestí rápidamente y me fui siguiendo su aroma, aunque realmente no lo necesitaba sabía dónde estaba, llegue sigilosamente a la cascada, nuestra cascada y escuche como sollozaba, estaba con sus piernas flexionadas y su cara escondida entre ellas.

-Soy una tonta, soy una estúpida, Jacob no querrá verme más, no debí detenerme- lloraba, no pude más que sentirme culpable, ella pensaba que yo no la quería mas sin embargo yo la amaba- él está listo para eso y si no es conmigo, posiblemente buscara a otra- seguía diciéndose, me quede pensativo, entonces eso era, ella temía que yo la dejara por no tener relaciones conmigo, eso era lo más tonto, pero mi comportamiento le había hecho creer eso, ahora entiendo su urgencia por adelantarnos un poquito, todo era mi culpa, realmente soy un tonto.

-Yo lo siento tanto Nessie, todo ha sido mi culpa- dije mientras me acercaba ella me miro con sus ojos completamente llorosos y volvió a agachar su cabeza.

-Es mi culpa, creo que tienes razón sigo siendo una niña- dijo girándose para que no la mirara.

-Pero eres mi niña- dije mientras le levantaba la mejilla- y no importa si lo sigues siendo por el resto de la eternidad, yo te amo así- dije mientras trataba de abrazarla, pero ella se movía rápidamente lejos de mí, nunca usaba su velocidad vamipiritica, debía de estar muy mal.

-Es solo que no me siento una niña, quería algo más, pero no sé porque me detuve, tuve miedo, pero sé que tú estás listo y eso me asusta más, que tal si no te gusta lo que yo te puedo dar- decía mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-Nessie quiero que sepas que yo solo estaré listo el día que tu estés lista, créeme tu eres lo que necesito- dije y corrí a abrazarla ella me abrazo fuertemente- te amo hermosa, y siempre lo voy a hacer, no necesito que me pruebes nada

-Te amo Jake, eres el mejor- dijo dándome un beso, me quite la camisa y se la coloque para cubrirla un poco.- gracias- me dijo y pegue mí frente a la suya.

-Gracias a ti, por ser la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida y más aun debo agradecerte por darme la oportunidad de estar en la tuya.

-Sería una tonta si no- dijo y nos quedamos ahí por unos instantes, sentí que mi pequeña daba un bostezo y decidí que era momento de llevarla a su casa. La cargue hasta la mansión y la acosté en su cama, la arrope y me quede con ella un poco.

-Jacob eres el mejor novio que puedo tener- dijo y me daba un ligero beso.

-Tu eres la mejor novia que yo puedo tener, y por favor no quiero que tengas miedo, sabes que puedes hablarme de todo lo que quieras- dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

**Rennesme POV**

-¿Me quieres cierto?- pregunte sonriendo- siempre me has esperado

-¿Es que eres ciega?- me preguntó y lo mire extrañada- ¿que no ves que te amo?- me dijo y me abrazó- te amo Rennesme Carlie Cullen Swan, te amo como nunca pensé que llegaría a amar a alguien, quiero que lo sepas hoy y siempre y que nunca vuelvas a dudar de eso- dijo mientras besaba mí frente. Ahora no tenía dudas Jacob me amaba completamente, y yo lo amaba más que nunca, había borrado toda duda de mi pensamiento, el siempre cuidándome, estando conmigo, desde que nací, se ató a mí, y estaba segura de que él era el hombre de mi vida, lo amaba, y quería que lo supiera, sin miedos, sin prisas, lo amaba y el pronto iba a enterarse de cuanto lo amaba

**Jacob POV.**

Nessie cayó en un profundo sueño, sabía que le preocupaba el hecho de no terminar lo que empezamos, pero no había prisa para ello, yo podría esperarla el resto de la eternidad, estoy seguro que podría pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella sin hacer nada, con el simple hecho de que me regalara esa sonrisa y poderla ver tan feliz. Es que la amaba más que nunca, más que nada y más que a nadie, era cursi, pero realmente la amaba. Recordé que hoy no podía quedarme con Nessie, y además debía de entregar el cuarto en el hotel, o podrían meternos en problemas, decidí que iría a terminar con esos pendientes y me arreglaría para cuando despertara Nessie, entonces lentamente me deshice de su abrazó, y me dirigí a la ventana, salte y estaba a punto de adentrarme en el bosque cuando escuche…

-Buenas noches Perro- dijo mi "amable" suegro, ahora estábamos en problemas- y si están en problemas

-No quiero que Rennesme se entere de que nos escuchaste, ella tendría demasiada vergüenza, y no quiero que la incomodes, además no es su culpa, castígame a mí- dije sinceramente, no quería problemas para mi niña, ella estaba confundida y si Ed., la regañaba solo empeoraría las cosas

-Debo de admitir que tienes razón Jacob- dijo mi suegro, sonreí con suficiencia- ¿Sabes que te ama cierto?- pregunto mirándome fijo.

-Y tu sabes que es más que correspondida, que siempre lo ha sido- dije muy seguro.

-No puedo creer que estuvieron a punto de….- se toco el puente de la nariz, porque siempre hacía eso cuando se enojaba, rio torpemente, creó que por mi comentario no dicho- pero agradezco que no la presionaras- dijo mientras me miraba

-Nunca lo haría aunque ella se sintió así, no fue mi intención y acepto que soy un idiota por no dejar en claro, que no necesito más que de su compañía para ser feliz-

-Sabes que aunque me duela admitirlo ya no es una niña- dijo algo nostálgico

-Lo sé, pero nunca aremos nada que ella no quiera- dije rápidamente.

-Entonces terminaran lo que empezaron- dijo sin ganas, pero yo no comprendía porque lo decía, se rio un poco- Nessie estuvo tan nerviosa que olvido su escudo pude escuchar lo que piensa, lo que siente- eso no me lo esperaba- Ella confirmo esta noche que esta lista para ti Jacob, que te ama más que a nadie en este mundo- yo seguía sin creérmelo, me alegraba saber que mi niña confiaba en mí, pero no quería que hiciera algo de lo que se fuera a arrepentir- Tienes razón, así que más te vale que sea la mejor noche de su vida- es que Nessie había elegido algo- Ella te eligió a ti, y aunque cueste aceptarlo por alguna extraña razón es feliz a tu lado

-Sabes hablar contigo es fácil- dije riendo, ni siquiera pronunciaba nada y el ya tenía repuesta para todo

-Solo hazla feliz Jacob- dijo Edward, y comenzó a caminar hacía su casa, yo no podía creerlo Nessie quería algo más conmigo, lo había decidido y aunque pudiera cambiar de opinión algo me decía que no lo haría… Nessie sería mía en cuerpo y alma… me preguntó si…

-Jacob- dijo mi suegro sacándome de mi ensueño- al parecer tienes algo en mente

-Sabes que ella es el amor de mi vida, no veo por qué esperar- dije alegremente, aunque esperaba la aprobación de Edward, para continuar mis planes.

-Sabes que no puedo oponerme- dijo mientras seguía avanzando, yo tenía un montón de cosas que preparar, Nessie no se esperaría lo que tenía en mente, y realmente debía sorprenderla, se lo debía.

-Bienvenido a la familia Chucho- dijo Edward, haciendo una mueca, vaya no puedo creer que tuve esa platica con mi suegro y sin que me destrozara vivo, pensé- El hecho de que este Jasper de tu lado no tiene nada que ver- dijo Ed, apuntando a la pared, donde estaba Jasper, Bella y Emmett.

-Jacob sabemos que este día llegaría y aunque no lo creas comprendo a Nessie mas de lo parece- Dijo Bella, tomando de la mano a Ed, a fin de cuentas Bella seguía siendo una adolecente, ella podría comprender el deseo de Ness.

-Gracias Jasper- dije por la ayuda al tranquilizar a Ed

-A ti- dijo riendo- acabo de ganar un esclavo nuevo- señalo a Emmett quien refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?- grite casi desesperadamente- Como se atreven, espero que Nessie nunca se entere- dije muy molesto.

-Sabía que Nessie no era tan inocente- dijo Emmett- después de todo es una Cullen, y además desciende de Bella- dijo levantando los brazos- pero supongo que tu ya lo sabías cierto- dijo viendo a Jasper, quien reía.

-Creeme cuando esos dos están juntos, el infierno parece el polo norte- dijo JAsper riendo- definitivo es una Cullen-Swan- recibieron un golpe por parte de Bella y entraron todos a la casa, al parecer, la mayor parte de los Cullen me aceptaba en la familia, claro…

-Siii!- grito Alice

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- escuche el grito de Rose

-Bueno no todo puede ser perfecto- y me fui corriendo al bosque, tenía miles de preparativos que terminar.

* * *

Bueno este es el penultimo capitulo espero lo hayan disfrutado, les dije que tenia una sorpresita para el capitulo final... como ultimamente lo e hecho les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que sucedera, pero ahora pueden verlo... solo entren a esa pagina

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = g y - T j n N d l F g (solo recuerden quitar los espacios o busquen el video como mi mejor amigo mi primer amor de caperuzzitablack en youtube y veran la sorpresita, me gustaría que dejaran un comentario despues de ver el video... para saber que es lo que opinan... y pues espero les guste =) muchisimas gracias por leer la historia y espero la hayan disfrutado yo disfrute mucho haciendola :) y para los que piden que la continue... pues hasta ahora no he escrito una continuación pero si lo hago se los dejo saber... la verdad que escribí otras historias con estos personajes...

aun no se si subirlas... ustedes que me aconsejan?... aunque a claro una de esas historias es un Leah/Jacob (que me gusta mucho esa pareja) les digo que a un no la termino pero a mi me gusta como me va quedando y a unas amigas tambien, si la quieren leer comenten...

y como siempre espero una buena cantidad de Reviews para subir el final...=) creo que les gustara... :d


	37. Por siempre y para siempre

***Felices para siempre***

**Rennesme POV.**

Me desperté muy temprano la verdad que había dormido muy bien, me gire a mirar a Jacob, pero no había nadie, pensé que se había quedado toda la noche conmigo, pero al parecer no era así, creo que debió de tener algo con la manada o algo así, ahora que ya teníamos tiempo libre, estaría más al pendiente de ella, pues con los estudios estuvo un poco ocupado, aunque nunca la dejo de lado, en verdad que era un hombre excepcional, trabajador, estudioso (bueno hacia el intento…), responsable, amoroso, cariñoso, y si continuo nunca terminare… decidí que fue bueno que no estuviera en casa así podía arreglarme, no se escuchaban ruidos en la casa lo cual no era muy extraño debido a que los vampiros suelen ser muy sigilosos, pero decidí ir a echar un vistazo por si a caso, no encontre a nadie y nadie vino a mi encuentro como era costumbre, supongo que no habían regresado… me adentre en el cuarto de baño, me mire en el espejo, era feliz, muy feliz, y debía agradecérselo a Jake, sonreí como boba al observarme en su camisa, me abrace inspirando el aroma de mi novio… era exquisito, simplemente el mejor, me di una ducha a conciencia, relajándome, no tenía prisa para nada… me fui a mi armario y misteriosamente no había ropa en él…

-¡Vaya! Alice, de seguro quiere renovar el guardarropas, pero mínimo me pudo haber dejado algo para usar hoy- exclame irritada, salí y en mi cama, había un hermoso vestido en color blanco, precioso con una cintilla, pero demasiado elegante para un día común. A un lado unas zapatillas de tacón.

-tengo que hablar seriamente con Alice- dije al viento y me vestí, la verdad que era un vestido precioso y no me quedaba nada mal, me di una vuelta y sonreí al verme en el espejo, me acomode el cabello en un medio recogido con mis bucles naturales y un poco de flequillo, me entro la onda de arreglarme lo más lindo posible… ni siquiera sabía porque, pero era lo que acomodaba al vestido, después de un tiempo un poco extenso y sin interrupciones, lo cual era lo más extraño teniendo en cuenta que Alice adoraba usarme de muñequita gigante, termine de arreglarme y nuevamente baje en busca de alguien, pero al parecer nadie estaba ahí, era muy extraño, ya eran pasado de medio día y no aparecía ningún miembro de mi familia, opte por hablar a Jake, pero su móvil, me mando al buzón.

_-Estas hablando al móvil del chico más sexy de toda la push (esa era mi voz) hey (decía Jake riendo) bueno al menos es cierto, deja tu mensaje y si eres Nessie contesto enseguida (concluyó) y si eres una chica no esperes llamada porque Jacob esta completamente ocupado (decía yo con suficiencia), jajaja (se escuchaban unas pequeñas risas y terminaba el mensaje)- _aún recuerdo cuando lo grabamos, fue uno de esos días que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que tontear con tu novio, por suerte Jacob no era un amargado y con cualquier cosa podíamos disfrutar un buen momento.

-Qué extraño, es que todo mundo esta evitándome- dije un poco aburrida, y me dirigí al salón, tenía tiempo de no leer ningún libro, decidí que en lo que algún ser mítico decidiera aparecerse, no debía aburrirme, así que baje a la biblioteca de mis padres a velocidad vampiritica y me encontré en frente de la puerta pero me detube al escuchar una música, era hermosa... la conocía muy bien, una de mis favoritas, hablaba sobre el amor, sobre cómo es posible que una persona sea realmente feliz, gracia a alguien, era una de las tantas canciones que me recordaba a Jake**(*)**, abrí lentamente la puerta y mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, no lo podía creer... todo finamente decorado, el salón que era enorme, pero al mismo tiempo sencillo, ahora parecía un lugar fantástico sacado de un cuento de hadas… todo tenuemente iluminado y en el centro de la pista un hombre en traje, camine lentamente hacia él, podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar…

-¿Que significa esto?- pregunte mientras el tomaba mi cintura, y me daba pase a comenzar el vals

-todo porque te amo- dijo sonriendo- siempre te he amado y quiero que sepas que siempre lo haré- me dio una vuelta y mi vestido danzo en el viento, era hermoso, me pegue mas a su pecho continuando con el baile.

-Yo también te amo, siempre y para siempre- dije dándole un beso, el beso mas tierno y hermoso que pude haber recibido, continuamos bailando hasta que comenzaba a terminar la melodía y nos separamos un poco-

-No sabía que aprendiste a bailar- dije sinceramente.

-Todo por ti mi princesa, por que se que tu adoras el baile y no quiero ser un estorbo para ti- no té como se sonrojaba un poco- además no me gustaría que tuvieras que bailar con otros- dijo apretándome más a su cuerpo- no se si te habras dado cuenta pero soy un poquitin celoso- dijo riendo un poco, yo le besé.

-Eres totalmente encantador, pero no existe otra persona con la que quisiese bailar- dije y continuamos bailando hasta que la canción término, me dio una última vuelta y me besó nuevamente. Escuche los aplausos de varias personas, me gire y me tope con toda mi familia, incluso mi padre estaba ahí, era él quien tocaba el piano, como no lo note, su exquisito ritmo… e incomparable talento.

-Años de práctica- me dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo, todos rieron levemente.

-¿Ahora si pueden decirme que significa esto?- dije mientras tomaba a Jake de la mano.

-Aun no, todavía quedan sorpresas- lo mire dudando y sonrió mientras besaba mi frente- todas buenas, o al menos eso creo. Me dirigió, a un sillón que daba frente a una gran pantalla, y comenzaron a pasar fotos de ambos, desde que fuimos novios, hasta el momento de ahora, algunas nos hicieron reír, y con otras solo recordaba los buenos momentos que pase junto a él. Momentos que guardaría para mí por el resto de la eteridad.

-Espero que te haya gustado- me dijo mi novio al término.

-Es hermoso, lo hiciste tú- pregunte incredula.

-Con ayuda de Jasper- quien sonrió ampliamente- ¿sabías que quería ser director de cine?- pregunto mientras yo reía.

-Siempre aprendes algo nuevo- dije, Esme apareció de la mano de Carlisle.

-Chicos es hora de irnos-

-¿A donde vamos?- pregunte curiosa.

-Ustedes se quedan, bueno técnicamente- dijo Alice riendo y choco palmas con Jacob.

-¿Qué rayos?- pero antes de terminar, ya todos habían desaparecido del estudio- Vampiros- refunfuñe- nunca puedes confiar en ellos- Jacob soltó una carcajada, amaba el sonido de su risa, era hermosa.

-Ven, debes tener hambre- dijo y me guío a la terraza- para mi sorpresa estaba adornada de una manera hermosa, con cientos de lucecitas, y unas cuantas flores, en el centro una mesa, con dos platos finamente decorados, y una botella de champan, el cielo se veía hermoso, se adelanto un poco y me acomodo la silla en un acto de verdadera caballerosidad, y comenzamos con la cena.

-Vaya todo es perfecto Jacob- dije mientras le daba un besito.

-Te merecías esto y más- dijo sonrojado- pero la verdad que tuve que pedir ayuda de Alice… quería que todo fuera perfecto-

-No te preocupes Jake, igual si no hubieras pedido su ayuda, ella te hubiera obligado a hacerlo a su manera- dije animándolo, sabía que Jacob no se le daba mucho la decoración, pero al menos sabia que hizo un esfuerzo por soportar a Alice, y poner todo su empeño, estaba segura que no cualquiera hubiera echo esto por mí, sin duda era el mejor novio… Comimos entre risas y pláticas románticas, haciéndonos mimos, seguramente si alguien nos viera le hubiera dado diabetes por tanto dulce. Al terminar nos encaminamos hacia el barandal a observar las estrellas.

-Son hermosas- dije observando todo.

-No tanto como tú- y beso uno de mis hombros descubiertos- Ven quiero brindar- dijo mientras me entregaba una copa de Chámpan- Por la mujer más hermosa del mundo, del universo, de la existencia.

-Por el hombre más perfecto de todos, porque me eligió y porque siempre seremos felices-

-Siempre- dijo mientras ambos dábamos un trago como en las peliculas.

-¿Sabe mi padre que quieres emborracharme?- dije en lo que alzaba una ceja, terminando de un sorbó lo que quedaba del chámpan.

-Creo que estará muy ocupado para preocuparse por eso- dijo riendo, seguramente sabia a donde habían ido todos ellos, y por alguna razón los envidiaba, estar con el ser que mas amaban, pero no solo como Jake y yo, si no entregándose y demostrando todo su amor, demostrando que podían entregarse el uno al otro sin importar nada más que la felicidad de esa persona y saber que él pensaba lo mismo.

-¿En que piensas princesa?- dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura para abrazarme por la espalda y pegar su mentón a mis hombros.

-En lo feliz que puedes hacerme, lo feliz que me siento, y lo feliz que soy todo gracias a ti- dije girándome y depositando besos.

-Te amo- dijo entre besos, eso me basto para necesitarlo más, no se como se dieron las cosas fue algo que no pensamos mucho, simplemente sucedio y lo encamine hacia mi habitación, y él me siguió sin rechistar, durante el trayecto nos la pasamos besándonos, ni siquiera supe cómo fue que di ahí sin tropezar, abrí la puerta y creo que la sorprendida fui yo, toda la habitación decorada en tono blanco y con pétalos rojos, iluminado por velas, un aroma hermoso, y música lenta de fondo, sin duda todo el ambiente estaba ahí, eso me extasió más y sonreí como boba.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto mientras abría los ojos – Espero te guste- dijo sinceramente y se notaba un poco nervioso.

-Me encanta- sonreí y continúe con los besos. Nos dirigimos hacia mi cama adornada por un enorme corazón de pétalos, nos sentamos al borde y seguimos con los besos, comencé a sacar el traje de Jake, mientras lo besaba, en besos nos recostamos y luego el bajo a mi cuello, mientras dejaba un camino de besos, comencé a quitar su camisa, me miro con ternura, mientras pasaba mis manos por su abdomen, su estructural abdomen, todo mío.

-Todo tuyo- confirmo él, mientras enrojecía, por el descuido de mi don.

-Nunca me acostumbrare- dije riendo.

-Me gusta, adoro saber lo que piensas- dijo mientras comenzaba de nuevo a besarme, empezó a subir sus manos por mis piernas, luego acariciaba mis muslos sentía un calor, adueñarse de mí, sin duda era un experto en esto, me pregunto con cuantas había practicado.

-Eres la primera- dijo contestando mi pregunta

-Pero…- vacile un poco- ¿me estabas esperando?- pregunte inocentemente

-Toda la vida- dijo él mirándome fijamente, sin dudar en sus palabras.

-No tenías porque, hubiera entendido si...- ni siquiera podía terminar esa oración.

-Simplemente no hubiera podido… yo te amo a ti, y nadie más que a ti, con nadie podría sentirme así si no es contigo- dijo mientras me miraba fijamente, eso hizo que me sintiera como nunca, sin duda era el mejor hombre del mundo y yo tenía la suerte de que fuera mio.

-Eres el mejor Jake- dije devorando su boca… estuvimos así mucho tiempo, al fin de cuentas no teníamos prisas, comencé a desabrochar su pantalón, ahora mas segura que la ultima vez.

-estuviste practicando cierto- me miro mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Claro, ya sabes quiero domesticar lobos- dije mientras reía, el empezó a besar mis hombros, y yo solo acariciaba su cabello, escuche cuando cayeron sus pantalones, y gire un poco para verlo, me puse roja al instante y solo sonrió en mi clavicula.

-te ves divina- dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos- pero te verías mejor sin eso- susurro en mi oído, mientras tocaba el vestido.

-no puedo quitarlo sola, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme?- dije seductoramente, y continue los besos, mientras sentía sus manos en mi espalda, bajando con mucho cuidado el cierre del vestido, como si fuera de porcelana, me levante haciendo que el vestido callera, y agradecí internamente que Alice dejara esa hermosa ropa interior en mi cuarto.

-Creo que yo también tengo que agradecer a Alice por esto- dijo mientras pasaba los dedos dulcemente por la escasa tela-Siempre logras sorprenderme- dijo mientras me levantaba y acomodaba a horcajadas encima de él.

-Eso intento- dije haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras el besaba desde mi mandíbula, mi cuello y continuaba bajando…empecé a sentir demasiado calor, todo esto podía provocar él, lo amaba y él lo sabía. Continuamos en lo nuestro hasta que terminamos sin ropa, fundidos en el deseo.

-Solo quiero que sepas que te amo- dijo Jacob antes de hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo, su mujer, ahora sí, suya… completamente suya. Terminamos lo que habíamos empezado, entre besos, caricias, ternura, pasión, y sobre todo mucho amor.

-Es la mejor noche de mi vida- dije besando sus dulces labios.

-Y la mía- dijo mientras caíamos vencidos en un sueño, siempre dicen que la primera vez duele, más sin embargo yo la había disfrutado mucho… y digo como no hacerlo con un novio como Jake.

Desperté abrazada a mi novio, después de esa noche magnifica. Me acomode un poco para verlo mejor, se veía sumamente feliz, sin ningún rastro de bolsas bajo los ojos, incluso se veía más apuesto que nunca, lo miraba como tonta enamorada y note que él sonreía.

-Adoro despertar de esta manera podría hacerlo toda mi vida- dijo y se acomodo para besar mi frente.

-Creo que mis padres van a matarnos- dije reaccionando a todo- Mi padre es sumamente moralista, no aceptara que nos saltáramos un paso- dije más para mi que para él.

-Espero que eso no sea un arrepentimiento me sentiria fatal si tú pensarás que no fue buena idea- dijo balbuseando

-No eso- dije cayandolo rápidamente- tu me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo, es solo que creo que mi padre le dara un ataque al enterarse que "no seguimos las reglas establecidas"- dije utilizando la voz como mi padre mientras hacia comillas con las manos, Jake comenzó a reír por mi actuación

-Tienes razón princesa- dijo Jake- pero nosotros no somos como todos los demás-

-Es cierto, para que casarnos- dije aunque la verdad que esperaba casarme con Jacob obviamente no hoy, pero si algún día.

-Hummm, es una lástima que pienses así- dijo incorporándose, y llevándome con él- no creo que haya devoluciones para esto- dijo mientras me regalaba un hermoso botón de flor, con un anillo de diamantes con un corazón en el centro era hermoso, simplemente hermoso…

-Jake… es … tu… - ni siquiera podía formar una frase coherente, estaba literalmente pasmada por la sorpresa.

-Si princesa, se que es muy tarde pero… quiero que seas mía, mía ante todo el mundo, quiero tenerte en todo momento, y que sepas que soy tuyo, porque siempre lo he sido y tu lo sabes… Rennesme Carlie Cullen Swan, ¿aceptas a este loco como tu futuro marido?- dijo arrodillándose ante mí.

-Oh, por Dios Jacob- dije dándole un beso lleno de amor, ahora estaba llorando de felicidad, no podía creerlo- Te amo Jacob, claro que quiero ser tu esposa- dije mientras nos fundiamos en un beso.

-Te amo Rennesme Cullen- dijo él, pegando nuestras frentes.

-Rennesme de Black- dije corrigiendo mientras sonreía como una boba.

-Ahora si seremos uno por siempre- dijo en mis labios.

-y para siempre- concluí.

***Fin***

* * *

**y colorín colorado este Fanfic se ha terminado... (bueno tecnicamente lo había terminado hace tiempesillo) espero que les haya gustado el final, a mí me parecio algo nuevo y como lo leí en un Review es cierto que no es regla casarse para tener relaciones (al parecer pensó igual que yo en este aspecto, y concidio en lo que coloque en el fic), sobre todo cuando ellos en este fic son personas realmente maduras y comprenden la importancia de ese acto.. en fin... además Jake super tierno declarandosele cuando ella pensó que no quería, una sorpresa para Ness, que tierno que es mi Jacob... aww quiero uno de esos estoy pensando seriamente en robarselo a Meyer, pero sh!..jajaja.**

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron este Fic, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo ise al escribirlo lo cuál fue mucho :]

**Gracias por su apoyo, comentarios, reviews, criticas, opiniones y sobre todo el tiempo dedicado a mi Fic.**

_*Por cierto la canción que escucha Nessie al entrar al salón es la de Because you loved me de Celin Dion, creo la letra refleja muy bien lo que siente Jacob y Nessie el uno por el otro en mi forma de pensar._

**Y pues como se que se queda en un momento que piensan y ¿Qué paso con la boda? ¿Cómo fue? y todo eso, pues les digo que eso deja pie a si algún día quiero continuarla puedo hacer algo así como lo que sucede después, pero que caso tiene si muchos no comentan?... aunque se que la leen, me gustaría que dejaran un lindo comentario y me hicieran saber que les parece, incluso si quieren algó así como un epilogo podría decirles como fue la boda de mi imaginación por que me he puesto a pensarla un montón de veces, pero como saber lo que ustedes piensan yo no leeo mentes...jajaj así que si dejan una buena cantidad de Reviews les prometo contarles la historia-epilogo de esto (que quede claro que no lo e escrito, pero podría...muajajaj) si no lo quieren no se preocupen pero igual dejenme un comentario para que me digan que les parecío el FINAL?**

**.gracias y que tengan un buen día.**

**FIN**


End file.
